


A Stranger I remain

by Kunougi_Haruka21



Series: Riren's Horror and Romance Stories [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Armin is a bit crushing on Eren, Betrayal, Bottom Eren Yeager, Carla and Grisha are not Eren's parents, Eren likes to eat chocolate and paint his nails, Eren loves wearing leather pants, F/F, F/M, FANART at chapter 04, Hate to Love, Humor, Hunter! Rivaille, Huntress! Isabel, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Jealous Rivaille, Levi Has A Twin, Levi and Rivaille are Isabel's cousins, Levi is oblivious of what's going on in this Univeristy, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Levi/Petra Ral, Multi, No Twincest, Other, Past Lovers, Pierced Levi, Pining Levi, Rivaille is his twin, Sassy Eren, Taller Levi and Rivaille, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Levi, Top Rivaille, Vampire Family, Vampire! Eren Yeager, Werewolf! Farlan, flirting and seductive Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 86,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunougi_Haruka21/pseuds/Kunougi_Haruka21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger--the most ancient vampire since 1684--found that attending the most prestigious university in St.SINA would be the same, boring schools that his "father" and "mother" sent; doing the same, monotone routine of socialising with yet another roommate (whom he always despised every time), attending parties thrown by popular guys, and getting good grades.</p><p>He was orderd by his parents to collect the three ancient artifact for the dark ritual but he didn't expect to meet his past lover's reincarnation.Whom Eren thought had loved him but ended up betraying him. </p><p> it couldn't be worse, wasn't it? When said lover was reincarnated into not one, but two persons; and both of them seemed determined to win Eren's heart, He knows that these two Ackermans will be his main obstacles to run hsi quest moreover, St. SINA seemed to have a dark force lurking behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Riren fanfic on English, i usually used an Indonesian but, I wanna try it out and see if you like it or understand the story :) this story was inspired when i chat with Undertakerla that i want to write a Riren story with a vampire AU! she encourage me to try it out and tada!
> 
> i'm sorry to delete the first post, cause i realised there's so many things needs to be fixed XD
> 
> i hope you enjoy reading this story :)

**I once asked this question to them, what is Love?**

 

_“Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own.” ― Robert A. Heinlein, Stranger in a Strange Land_

_“Love is like the wind, you can't see it but you can feel it.” ― Nicholas Sparks, A Walk to Remember_

 

**Then, I asked again, how does Love works?**

 

_"You have to be very fond of men. Very, very fond. You have to be very fond of them to love them. Otherwise they're simply unbearable." - Marguerite Duras ._

_"My advice to you is not to inquire why or whither, but just enjoy your ice cream while it is on your plate." - Thornton Wilder._

_“When we love, we always strive to become better than we are. When we strive to become better than we are, everything around us becomes better too.” ― Paulo Coelho._

_"We learn only from those we love." - Johann Von Eckermann._

 

 

**But...why does Love hurts so much? can it die?**

 

_“Love never dies a natural death. It dies because we don't know how to replenish its source. It dies of blindness and errors and betrayals. It dies of illness and wounds; it dies of weariness, of witherings, of tarnishings.” ― Anaïs Ni._

_“When I despair, I remember that all through history the way of truth and love have always won. There have been tyrants and murderers, and for a time, they can seem invincible, but in the end, they always fall. Think of it--always.” ― Mahatma Gandh._

_“Nobody has ever measured, not even poets, how much the heart can hold.” ― Zelda Fitzgerald._

 

**I...I don't understand these people, how can they spoke and explain Love so easily?**

**when mine's already dead...**

 

**It hurts a lot**

**I can still remember how it stabbed me through the heart**

**It torn and ripped me apart**

**I even can still remember the metallic taste on my mouth**

**I know Love better than them...**

 

**I was betrayed by his love**

 

**So I swore when i was buried deep six feet underneath**

**That i'll rise and if we meet again in the future**

**It's my turn to ripped and torn that heart of yours**

**Then you'll see how painful...**

 

**How painful and hurtful, when my fingers pierced those heart of yours.  
**

 

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 01: New Kid**

* * *

 

“I’m so not ready for this shit…” a brunet dressed with dark clothes standing in front of school gate, bringing only one luggage and a small leather made bag slanted on his shoulder, Eren Desmond Jaeger--or for the short often called Eren Jaeger--drag his belongings toward the main office and to the dormitory building.

Several students were gaving him a curious stare and some of the student, mostly girls are ogling at his hips covered with a [black leather pants](http://i00.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/1334195082/Hot-2013-New-Brand-Faux-Leather-Sweatpants-Men-Slim-Fit-Motorcycle-Pant-Mens-Skinny-Leather-Pants.jpg), yup, he has a thing with everything made of black and leather.

Seeing that the school is too much for him to explore alone, it reminds him with those Harry Potter’s building stuff, it’s totally like a fucking maze and he began to irritate, then decided to ask for direction. Eren turned to his right and found several boys discussing some paper work. He cleared his throat and asked the tall guy, with freckles and parted bangs.

“S’cuse me…” he called the freckled guy, the said person turn and gave a confuse expression, but finally smiled warmly at him.

“Yes, do you need something?”

“I was wondering if you can tell me where the main office is. This place is too big and I kinda lost…” the guy smiled more brightly at hearing that and pointed the direction. Eren start to think that the guy is getting on his nerves but decided to play nice, it’s not like that he’ll meet him again in the future.

“Oh, you’re a new student, huh? Actually, you pretty near to the main office, from here just go down this hall and turn to your left, the main office is between the trophies cupboard and the teacher’s meeting room.” Eren nodded, seems pretty easy enough and he thanked the guy, but when he start to turn away the freckled guy grab his hand.

“I'm sorry for being rude but, can I ask for your name?” he smiled sheepishly when the brunet raised an eyebrow. Eren sighed slowly but still he gave his name, might as well giving the poor guy a reward for helping him.

“It’s Eren Jaeger and…uhm?” the tall guy laughed and responded.

“I’m Marco, Marco Bodt…if you want to ask more questions about this University, you can find me in SOLES’s office, it’s near to our dormitory building.Oh yeah, you probably didn’t know what SOLES is, it’s an organization that had been made for the students’ services and more like most of them consists guys-” Marco keeps talking and Eren decided to end this conversation.

“Thanks, I appreciated the help, so I’ll see you around…” and with that, Eren drag his trunk and leaving the trio with a bemusement stare, he even heard some of the comments about how his leather pants hugging the hips. He found the main office with ease, there’s a sign that the main office only open from seven till twelve, he looked at the clock inside the office and for his luck, it’s still 10 a.m.

The lady in front of the computer stared at him and giving a soft smile, which he returned it politely with a small portion, he can see the name tag on her blue blouse, Laura Brown.

“Good morning, miss…I would like to do a registration in this university, I believe my father had already sent my test results and other application letters in order to entering St. SINA, my name is Eren…Jaeger, it’s spelled with Y but written with in J letter.” The lady nodded at his explanation and easily found his name as the registered student, she gave the paper contained the school terms and rules, which he obeyed and signed it.

“Okay, your name is already in the list and for your dorm roommate, you will be paired up with Armin Arlert in Camellia’s floor, he is the only one who haven’t got a new roommate.” The lady saw the confusion of Eren’s expression, its shows on his knitted eyebrows.

“You see, since there’s been a kidnapping on student which have been occurred in the school’s dormitory and the dean haven’t decided to do anything for making the student’s safety assure so, not many of the students want to enter the dormitory, they were afraid that the culprit still hiding in the school dorm.” Eren nodded.

“And this Arlert kid is the said victim’s roommate, poor kid…I heard that they are pretty close.” Eren raised an eyebrow, he know this news because it’s been a hot topic when he ventured the school ground aimlessly, about one of the student from the St. SINA that has been reported missing for three days. what he didn't know is that he will be paired up with the victim's roommate.

Well, he couldn’t care any less as long as he's got a room to sleep in.

“Well, enough of those depressing issue, as you can see in your school guide and pamphlet but you can read them later, the dormitory building is consisted with five floors each with a name; the first floor is for the freshmen called ‘Tulip’, for the second floor called ‘Sunflower’ it’s for the juniors, the third for Sophomores called ‘Camellia’ and the last is the Seniors’ floors called Rose.”

“And just for a short notice, you cannot do an exchanging your room at least give it for one month then you can go to the Madam Dreyse, she's in charge of all the dormitories in this University.”

“Your room number is 304 CAMELLIA…so, welcome to St. SINA and have a good day, also be careful.” Laura gave him a paper of the school’s book guidelines, school map and pamphlets about every club that he can joined and his flow charts lesson schedule.

“Thank you for the help and have a good day to you too…”He answered and leaving the main office, making a mental note not to crossroad with that Bodt kid and his two idiotic friends.

 

 

* * *

 

It’s not that hard to found where the dormitory building was located, takes two minute to get his acceptance paper to be scanned and a key for his room from the old lady whom keeps bragging about how her daughter being a bitch and didn’t help her doing home chore.The brunet prayed that his roommate is not a jerk and a type of guy who prying on his nose to whatever the brunet's business. He just had to introduce his name and set a few rules that the both can easily understand.

In front of him a black wooden door with a golden plate number written on it, 304.

Pulled out his keys and twisted it open, he surprised that the door is in unlocked condition with his other roommate’s keys jingling on the hole, so that’s why he can't put his damn keys and started on planning to blow all his complain. Within any minutes, he opened and dragged his trunk inside the room, making the blond boy who was sitting on brown couch squeaked. Eren saw the light on the boy's screen says he's on SKYPE.

To his right, there’s a small kitchen with an oven, microwave, small modern sink and mini fridge under it. In front of him there’s a small brown couch which the blond kid has occupied it right now, there’s coffee table and small flat TV screen.

“Well, this looks neat…” the brunet commented while setting down his bag on the kitchen counter, this place looked like a small flat, at least it’s big enough for two guys. He opened his bag and searching something to eat, he’s kinda hungry from the long trip and need some food to bite, he found a half eaten bar of chocolate.

“Uhm, can I ask who you are and why do you just barged into my room without knocking it first?” the blond kid watching him with a nervous eye and slightly irritated with his small entrance, Eren ignore him for a while, after he finished his chocolate.

“I’m Eren…” licking and sucking his fingers after eating his chocolate, he continued again “I’m your new roommate, sweetheart.” The blond kid whom Eren might assume is Armin Arlert was giving him an incredulous look.

“You’re my new roommate? There must be some kind of mistake, Franz’s belongings are still here and I haven’t been told there will be a new roommate who is going to replace him.” Eren can see how stressful the kid is but, he really doesn’t need to speak with that higher tone.

“Well, what’d you expect me to do, huh? I’m just a new kid who arrived in this school and some blonde mushroom have to bitching about his missing roommate to me…what are you? Some kind of his lover or what, listen cupcake, I dunno what your problem is but, you better send all your complains to your dearest Dean’s desk in the next morning.” that statement makes Armin’s eyes bulged and turned into a glare. his new roommate is really rude.

“I’m not his lover, I’m just a worried guy whose roommate has been missing for 3 days, and how can you be such a jerk! I understand that you are clueless when you arrived here but, that doesn’t justify with that harsh and rude remarks.” The kid had the nerve, Eren can see that and decided that this Arlert brat is really starts to annoy him.

“And besides, he's got a girlfriend…” he stated dryly.

“Fine, tell you what, you cough up Franz and I’ll hit the road, if not then you just have to bear it for a while, until someone decided this school is not worth their shit and I move away…” he dragged his belongings toward the gray door with Franz name written on it. he closed the door before the blonde can even protest more.

“This is not happening…” Armin groaned behind the door.

“Well, get used to it, cupcake.” Eren retorted it while began scanning the surprisingly clean room and looks abandoned.

So much for a vampire, who’s trying to adapt in new school and now he has to deal with this blond mushroom roommate of his for at least after a month then he can ask for changing room. Wait, he almost forgot that part, been sent by his “Parents” who turned him into this kind of blood sucking human really has a challenge, he need to supply his daily food needs and WITHOUT this Arlert kid noticing.

He sprawled on the bed and planted his face on the blanket with a tosca colour.

“This is gonna be a long night…” And he still hasn’t drunk a single drop of blood from his bag.

 

 

* * *

 

 

There’s a knock coming from outside his door, the brunet opened his eyes and groaned.

“Umm, Jaeger… are you awake? We need to be ready and go to the Auditorium today… the dean needs to give us some speech or whatever, I’m sure you're don’t care…but, we need to leave right now.”

It’s Armin, of course.

“Ugh, seriously? I’m just about starting to get a sleep…” he yawned and opened his door room, stared at the short kid with a stoic look.

“Oh, you awake…umm, I just… gonna go first… then.” The blond kid sure doesn’t seem to like him after the first impression last night and he start to tie his shoes then closed the door.

“And there he goes…without saying good morning or I’m off…” the brunet’s stomach start to grumbled and decided to eat his daily breakfast, which is blood and it’s inside the carbon soy milk box with his name written on it, so the blonde kid won't touch it. He pulled an all-night waiting for the blond mushroom to fell asleep and only to fill his soy milk box with a blood, with a curtsey of his “Parents” influential, he had no problem on gathering his food suplies because every once a month a package filled with blood came to his dorm room, it's become a habit for him, since he's moving from a new university to another.

After drinking good nutrition and eat some chocolate, he’s wearing a black t-shirt with a [cat picture](https://img1.etsystatic.com/042/0/5503316/il_340x270.523369723_ihyp.jpg) printed on it, he took a grey jacket from his trunk and wear his yesterday black leather pants. After seeing his appearance on the mirror, putting some [cat eyeliner](http://lh4.ggpht.com/PqOmnGyxmAm0PeFvYkqY-ilNwg7B-9mCUu1g1pxRUQBrghw8vqFbD1dphM9kOpVlXFMObVAyT3xd2NR3P0maWw) and wear his boots on, Eren went to the auditorium.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Urgh…I should have asked that blonde mushroom kid to wait me up…” the brunet keeps walking around the school hall.

“Looks like I’m lost…great.” he was just about to turned around when a loud noise came from the cafeteria door, okay, so the good news is, he finally knew that he’s in the school cafeteria but, the bad news is the person or should he said the larger groups of sweaty guys came out from the said cafeteria. He saw a group of football boys, just his luck.

There are few than the usual of footballer groups came from the cafeteria, it looks like not all those football lovers are decided to skip the dean’s lecture this morning. Eren groaned when he saw one of the footballer groups was looking at him.

Seriously, what’s with that hideous stare? A boy with a long face and with two toned hair colour was smirking at him and he start whispered something to the other guy next to him, a bulky man with a blond hair, he too smirking just like the boy with a horse face.

Eren contemplated about the two toned hair guy has the same facial like a horse, he decided to return from where he came and hoped that  the dean had already finished with his speech so, he can go to the first period of his class.

"What’s up, kitty? Are you lost?” Eren rolled his eyes when he heard those cheesy pickup lines and decided to not answering the taunt. He can see that these guys are the typed of people who likes to bullying a nerd kid or a new kid.

“Hold it hottie, what’s the rush?” But, just as he turned his back on them, the bulky guy with a blond hair touched his right shoulder and spun him back to face the two players, the horse face boy got a goofy smile on him and it makes Eren tempted to punch his ugly face right now.

“Don’t fucking touch me, you’re all bunch of sweaty guys…” the brunet slapped those offended hand, then start to turned back again and continue walking but, really, those two imbeciles really does have a death wish. The two goons blocked his way this time, making the rest of the footballer team snickering at the poor brunet’s attempt of escaping.

“Whoa, angry kitty just let his paws out, Jean.” The blonde guy smirking at Jean and began staring at Eren’s leather pants.

“The name’s Reiner Braun and this here is my bud, Jean Kirschtein.” He pointed the guy with two toned hair with his thumb and Jean sneered at the brunet.

“Pleased to meet you, kitty…” he winked at Eren making the brunet shuddered of disgust.

“Get the hell out of my way before I feed you each other’s spleens…” the brunet starts to get more impatient with these two, he gave them his best glare and start to cracking his fingers. There’s gonna be a blood bath today.

“Hey, don’t get angry, babe. We just wanna offer our help on escorting you back, in a _gentleman way_...” said Reiner wriggling his thinned eyebrows at the smaller brunet.

“That won’t be necessary, really… now, would you please move, before I knocked you two with some common sense?” He spat at the two.

“No need to get your panties in a twist babe,” Jean purred. “Just admit that you like taking two shafts at the same time with those beautiful pink lips, no need to play hard on us.” Jean starts to bark a laugh, while Eren saw red.

“What?” he growled. Okay, that was the last straw and before he start to hurt these bastard.

“Oi, Reiner, Jean…what are you fuckers doing with that little punk?” a low voice calling their name, making Eren jolted and all the member groups whipped their head towards the voice owner.

There, stood two men, whom just came out from the cafeteria.

First is a tall guy with a neat blond hair, who is wearing a letter man jacket and holy crap, look at those fucking thick eyebrows. He had a calming face and gave the three a charming smile, the brunet wasn’t fall for that cheap trick but, suddenly Eren’s eyes bulged instantly when he recognized the other guy, the man had a black hair with parted bangs and had an undercut hairstyle, his skin is slightly pale although it’s not the same as Eren’s skin.

The black haired guy gave him a calculating look for a moment then turned his glare at the two buffoons.

“Well? Cat got your tongue, guys or your brains have already melted because you were eye fucking the new kid’s body?” the black haired guy raised an eyebrow at them, Eren prayed that this is not fucking happening to him and this was just bad dream right now.

Because, in front of him, stood his past lover.

Eren swore that he still remember how those pale icy grey eyes staring at him gently just like from his lover did in the past life, how those lips spouting those poetic words and romantic lyrics to him.

“Aw come on, Levi, can you blame us when this dude had a juicy ass and fuckable mouth?” okay, now he wondered why he hasn’t killed these idiots in the first place?

“Yeah, it’s not every day you can found a hottie with a leather pants and looking so slu-UMPFFH!?” there’s sharp pain hitting on Jean’s stomach, making the guy let out his tears and starts to kneeling on the floor. Eren just elbowed him and now stomped on his back.

“What the…Jean, are you-OUGH!?” before he can finish, another blow was giving to Reiner, Eren kneed his stomach then kicked the blonde’s right calf ,sending him to fell on his back, making the man groaned in pain. All the members included the other two new comers were gasped and widened their eyes on the simple display performed by the petite looking brunet.

Eren really looked like a badass when he cocked his hips to the right side and began to inspected his black polished nails.

“If you’ll now excuse me, I had a math on my first class, so I don't have any time to suck one of your tiny fucking weenies…” Eren said that like as a matter of fact then giving the remaining members a death glare.

The blond haired guys gave an amused look when he saw how the cute brunet kicked his friends asses, well he know that Reiner and Jean were the one whose started it.

“THIS, will happen if you trying to fucking messing with me…” he's already made his point and starts to flee before he’s attract more attentions than he really need or worse, making an eye contact with the black haired guy. After seeing the brunet leave, the other members helped the two guys back on their feet, Erwin saw his friend from the corner his eyes, He can see a tiny sparkling on his best friend’s eyes.

“I can guess that you took an interest on that new kid, huh, Levi?” he chuckled on what Levi is going to say next.

“Damn…he’s hot…” Levi commented and earned another chuckle from the blonde.

“Sure he is…”

“God, I think I just jizzed my jeans, Erwin…”

“I don’t need to hear that, Levi.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh, I haven’t seen you in this class, dear, are you by any chance Eren Jaeger, the new student?” Eren nodded at the old lady who gave him a gentle smile. He just arrived and the kind lady asked him to sit whenever chair is empty. He sat beside a window and take his note from the bag.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Eren, my name is Martha Grayson, in class please call my last name and welcome to the math class, Mister Jaeger!” the brunet smiled a little and thanked her for letting him joining the class without pestering him to introduce himself in front of class. He decided that he like this class.

It’s not like Eren’s a genius on math nor he had a thing with numbers, can’t really blame him since his parents had already sent him to every different kind of schools. He'd already mastered the material and still memorized all the answers, there are no differences with everything that he had already been taught since the 1930. He finished all the question sheets without any difficulties, his classmates were gaping like a fish when he answered the question on the board and explained to them the formula, looks like Mrs. Grayson has found herself a new favorite student.

“Has anyone seen Mister Arlert today? He's always came late when it comes to my class but today he really didn’t show up…” Eren saw many of his classmates shook their head, it’s strange, that Arlert kid surely is a smartass type and he knew it, when he saw a couple of science books littering on the coffee table inside their room.

He already finished his third class and decided to get some snack in the cafeteria, he snorted when he recalled the incident in front of the cafeteria door a few hours ago. That’ll teach the others to not mess with the brunet anymore and he made sure that the black haired guy knows his place.

He promised himself that he will kill all the Ackerman’ lineage and he better not to engage any kinds of relationship with the man who loved and then betrayed him, the one who staked his heart but, missed an inch.

He’s still remember those painful memories and will not forget how he felt betrayed by the man whom promised won’t turn him in to his other hunter family and the same man whom love him forever but, at that one particular night, everything went changed when his lover tried to kill him by buried him, he still remember how those grey eyes staring him pitifully and mouthed the _“I love you”_ word to him.

Eren swear he will end all the Ackerman families and won’t let a single of them alive in this wretched world.

While Eren still on thoughts about his little reunion with the traitor, a loud banged noise came from the locker. A muffled voice can be heard from the small gap of it and Eren knew whose voice it belongs to.

“Arlert?” he called the boy’s last name.

“J-Jaeger…? Oh Thank God, can you please help m-me… i-I’m stuck in this locker…I can’t breathe…” immediately, Eren opened it without even unlocked the combination of the locker.

The brunet stepped back a little, letting the young blonde kid to come out from the small and cramped place. Armin kneeled on fours and take a breather, Eren wondered how long does the blond have been stuck inside the locker?

“T-thanks…”the poor blond kid still gasping for air.

“No problem, so, that’s why you don’t showed up in math class…” Armin nodded and stare the taller brunet.

“How’d you know that I had a math today?” Eren shrugged.

“Well, I don’t know if this is a good news or bad news for you but, I have the same class with you every Monday, Wednesday and Friday for math…” Armin bowed his head and starts to stand up, the brunet can see the kid still shocked on what's happening to himself, saved by his roommate of hell and now, they and the same class at math, why does fate hate him so much and being a bitch?

“Now, can you please explain to me, why you’re making Mrs Grayson worried and made me have to wasting my time with saving your ass, someone bullied you?” the blonde kid’s eyes start to tear up and Eren never seen such a cry-baby, well he has but never this close.

“W-well, I’m sorry for making you have to go all the way just to save my sorry ass and it’s not your concern if I’m bullied!” he starts to leaving the brunet and making Eren felt a little remorse on his attitude toward the poor kid.

Looks like lunch will have to wait then.

“Dammit, Arlert…” he starts to followed the running kid.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Armin run across the hall and accidentally bumped on something hard, he knew it wasn’t walls but a body of man. “I-I’m sorry…i…”Armin’s eyes widening when he saw Reiner’s sour expression and with Jean on the tow. Those two were his bullies and since he’d already out, Armin can guessed on what’s going to happen to him, not to mention all the students were too afraid to help him so, he's on of his own.

“Well, well if it isn’t Arlert kid, look at this pipsqueak, Jean.” Reiner smirked down at Armin trembled body.

“Yeah, you see, Armin, it’s nothing personal but someone just made us feeling whipped and we need our source of entertainment to return our mood, like a stress relief…” Armin gulped.

“So, why don’t you came with us and let me and Reiner here to show you, how good girls’ toilet water is...” Armin stammered back but the two taller guy starts to grabbed his hair and hand.

“N-no please, Je-jean…Re-Reiner, I’ll do anything but that…I begged you…” Reiner and Jean starts to bark a laugh at hearing the small plead.

“Cry all you want, Armin but, that does not gonna save you're going with us to the girl’s toilet…”

“P-please…”

“Hey, you two!” a voice came from behind them, and a black haired girl with a short haircut glared at them, Armin sighed in relief upon seeing his childhood friend came to the rescue.

"Mi-Mikasa…” Jean and Reiner clicked their tongue, she is Levi’s younger sister, Mikasa Ackerman and Jean is crushes on her, immediately they let the blond kid go.

“What did Armin had ever done to you? Leave him alone, I don’t care if you guys are my brothers’ friends but, that doesn’t mean you can mess with mine!” she rushed at Armin and helped him to stand. she saw a dried tears from the smaller kid, Mikasa starts to glared back again at them.

“What did you do to him?” she growled.

“Chill out, Mikasa…see? He’s not hurting anywhere…he’s already crying when we meet him.” Jean tried to explain to the stoic black haired girl.

“Mi-Mikasa, I’m okay! It’s not them who did this…” the girl turned her head and began to inspect Armin’s face, seeing if he’s trying to defend his bullies or not but, he’s not.

“Okay, you’re not lying but that doesn’t change the fact that they tried to harassed you.” Jean began to protest but, shut his mouth immediately when he saw a person who kicked his ass a few hours ago, it's the brunet who dressed like a punk. Armin and Mikasa stared back at the brunet, who now crossed his arms and began to walking toward the four students, Armin can see how those sexy hips swayed from right to left and it made him blush.

[(Eren's soundtrack)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=klLipNYRavQ)

“And here I thought that you guys had learned your lesson…” Jean and Reiner saw how scary this brunet can be but, being idiots they were and they started to picking up a fight. Eren didn’t realise that his action starts to draw the students’ attention and particular grey eyes are watching him.

“Oh, yeah? Guess we still need to be taught harder, kitty…” Jean starts pounced on to the brunet along with Reiner but, the brunet can see the sloppy movement and easily punch them on the stomach. Humans were slower compare to vampires anyway, so he won’t even break a sweat on punching these fools. Armin and Mikasa watched in awed when the brunet kicked his bullies’ ass.

Jean and Reiner were sprawled on the floor with a broken nose and bruising stomach, Mikasa can see that those punches are going to leave a mark on them, they lucky because it seems like Eren was holding back when punched them.

“Well then, you shitheads…I guess that’s enough lesson of not hurting my roommate.” Jean and Reiner’s eyes are widened like dinner plate, so, this is Armin’s new roommate?

They realised it will be hard to pent up their stress relief without Armin because now, he had, like, two bodyguards guarding his ass for exact 24/7, sure they can handle Mikasa but, the problem is the brunet himself. That punk is really strong and not even broke his nails when punching them. Eren turned to the others and saw how Armin stared him with a different look, unlike before, there's no hatred or shyness but, gratefulness and perhaps adorations?

“You’re okay?” he asked the blonde kid and his friends.

“Y-yeah…thank you, Jaeger…and I'd like to apologize with my outburst earlier…”

“Well, I’m also sorry for making you crying with my stupid remarks and-” Mikasa stopped him.

“Wait, so, you’re the one whose making Armin cry?” her glare back again but, the brunet doesn’t even staring at her which makes her face boiled with anger.

“Hey! I’m talking to you, you asshole!”

“Yeah? So what’s your problem, lady, it’s Arlert who I apologized to, not you, get a hold of yourself, buttercup…” Mikasa began to protest but,silent immediately when heard the compliment.

“B-buttercup, what the…” Armin chuckled at her stammering.

“Mikasa is really a shy girl and gets often embarrassed when someone give her a compliment or a name pet…so, can you please not to punch or hurt her, Jaeger…?”

“Armin, it’s not like that!”

“Fine, but I’m serious about what I said I’m sorry…guessed being raised by a step family really makes me talk like jerk but, I advise you to start gain some muscle and drink a milk regularly, I bet you’ll look hot with muscle and taller than me.” Armin nodded shyly.

"Oh, yeah almost forgot! J-Jaeger, this is Mikasa Ackerman, she's my childhood friend and Mikasa, this is Eren Jaeger." she nodded at him stiffly and the feelings were mutual, although the two students have the different meaning when they do that.

"Just call me Eren, it's fine." Armin's eye widened and smiled, with that, Eren successfully just got new friends whose are unfortunately one of them is the daughter of Ackerman and become a certain idol from his new fangirls.

 

 

* * *

 

  

Levi couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw the fight, the reason why he was there because some of his friends told him that his sister was involved into the quarrel but, what he didn’t know was the brunet with a sparkling green eyes was in the same place.The raven haired guy smirked when he saw Jean and Reiner get a taste of their own medicine, that brunet with leather pants is really a badass and a sexy too, he still remember how those hips swinging in a teasing way.

Oh, he almost got a boner when he saw those killer legs and hot hips.

“Woaah, Levi never knew you can smile like that!” an annoying voice interrupted his fantasying about a certain brunet with green eyes, Levi turned to his side and saw the teasing smile from a brunette with glasses.

“Shut your mouth, Hanji…” the girl name Hanji cackled at him and slumped her arms on his shoulder.

“Aw, come on, I never see a goofy smile, heck, even my dear Moblit never act that cute, mind to share with us?” not only Hanji but his friends starts to looking at him.

“Fuck off, shitty glasses, it’s not your business anyway.” He shoved Hanji’s shoulder away from him.

“Seriously, even Erwin had the same smile as yours and none of you two wants to tell me anything, will it kill you if you tell us what’s making your day like living under the rainbow?”

“Yes.” it earned a lowly groan from Hanji and she slammed her forehead on the lunch table.

“Well, at least you finally back on your feet since…” Hanji didn’t dare to continue the last part when a girl with strawberry blonde hair came and sit in front of his lunch table, all of sudden all his appetite and daydreaming contain the certain brunet were gone.

In front of him is his girlfriend or should he said ex-girlfriend, Petra Ral the captain cheerleader team. Hanji and the other can sensed the awkward atmosphere when these two were collided, it’s not that Hanji hate Petra in fact the girl is sweet and kind hearted but, she broke the poor raven’s heart from out of the blue.

“Hi, Petra… long-time no see, huh.” Hanji smiled a bit at her.

“Hanji, hi there…and Levi, it’s been a longtime.” Levi plucked his meatballs without any intention to eat it.

“Whaddya want, Petra?” it made her smile faltered and took a deep breath, before she start to explain her business with the raven.

“Look, I know you’re still upset and don't take it well about our broke-up but, today I was asked by Coach Pixis, that the training was cancelled cause his granddaughter is in the hospital…” Levi nodded at the information, is not surprising if that lonely old geezer’s only family is his sixteen year old granddaughter, he’ll make sure to text Jean and Reiner whose still in the infirmary room because a certain brunet manage to broke their noses, coach will not like it when they’re not in perfect condition.

“Thanks.” Before Petra can say a furthermore,[ (x) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PNuyLSe8sKc)his grey eyes widening when he saw the hot brunet went into the cafeteria with that Arlert kid and his sister.

“Levi?” he start to lowered his head when the said brunet sat on his other said table, he saw the brunet only bought one cold grape of soda and a chocolate bar, is he a picky eater?

He still pondering about the mysterious new kid and he even didn’t hear any of petra's melodramatic excuses. He keep staring at how those pinksh lips opened or talked with his friends, those pair of carribean eyes stared at his friend's antics and his milky skin that Levi was longend to touch and marked, he didn't know where all of those thoughts come from.

He felt an urged feeling of making that mysterious boy to be his. He never felt like this when he was dating Petra, it feels like he had met that new kid somewhere but, he cannot be sure.

Hanji stared at the fidgeting raven and when she saw what makes Levi flustered all of the sudden, her eyes getting bigger and widened like a saucer pan.

What she saw is truly a masterpiece, slender but slim boy with a brown hair and breathtaking green eyes although he's so pale than Levi but, no wonder why Levi and Erwin were smiled like some kind of highschool girl crushes on someone, this boy is truly riveting and and...gah, she can't even put it into a words!

“Oho, I see now...”Levi whipped his head to face her.

“Hanji, don’t you dare...” he warned.

“What? Can’t help it if I want to meet or thanked the guy who made your day became less gloomy, since Petra dumped you, you're become more grumpier than normal.”

“Oh, yeah, where's Petra? She said she wants to talk something important?” Hanji and the other were gaping at him, he quirked an eyebrow.

“Oh, my God, the new kid’s already clouding on your mind now, eh?” Erd suddenly pointed at him.

“Boss, she’s already gone after screaming about how you ignored her when she's talking, mentioned something about you’re being a dick to her, no pun intended and then she stormed out from the cafeteria.” Gunther explained.

“Well, she had that coming when she realize that I’m not going to listen anything she said…”

“By the way, where’s Isabel and the others, it’s nearly the end of lunch time, ya know?”

“Isabel said that she and Farlan won’t be joining us, they need to buy something for their group project…and as for Rivaille, I haven’t seen him since the first class.”

“Welp, looks like we won’t be able to share the cookies without those three for a while.” Levi growled but then looked back on his right side where the brunet was already leave the cafeteria with his friends on a tow.

 _‘Great, there’s goes my chance to ask his name…’_ seeing their boss is in dilemma, Erd decided to cheer him up that there’s going to be a party hosted by Mike Zacharias the president of SOLES, a service club who will help the students’ problems.

“Mike’s making a party? Wohooo, Levi, we've got to go to that party!” Hanji shaked his shoulder, demanding his answer.

“Really, that sniffer is making a party tonight? on what occasion? And here I thought that’s only for the seniors or old alumni?” Erd chuckled and shook his head.

“Well, I'm also the member of SOLES remember, today it's the 26th anniversary and the party is open for all students, whenever you’re a freshman or alumni, you’re all allowed to come but, don’t expect any alcohol drink will served there though.”

“And what is your point on telling me this exactly?” he asked dryly and seem uninterested until Erd mentioned the green eyed brunet.

“I heard some girls gossiping about that new kid is going to attend the party, I recalled a girl name Mina asked him about coming to the SOLES party and he said yes.”

Levi’s eyes beamed at hearing that.

“I guess it wouldn't hurt if we are going there tonight…” he said with a little bit flush.

“YAHOOOO!!!” She stood on the cafeteria's table and spread her arms like a maniac, which draw an unwanted attentions from all the student.

“Hanji, sit down, you piece of shit!” that earned a hair pulling from the raven, forcing the glasses to sit down back.

 

* * *

  

“A party?” Eren lowered his book and stared at the two, Mikasa decided to hang out in their room.

“Yeah, there’s been a post about the president of SOLES is making a party tonight, something about to celebrate their organization’s 26th anniversary, Here, you can see in my Twitter, just add me to you account and you’ll see the posts about our university.” Eren took Armin’s phone and flipped the screen, he can see many students'posts about  they will attend the SOLES’s party.

_‘Kind of remind me with that freckled Jesus, he’s one of the members…if I’m not mistaking’_

“I also got invited by a girl from my literature class…so, what about it, do you want to go there?” Eren returned the blond's phone.

“W-well…I can’t say that I want to go…cause, ya’know…”Eren irked an eyebrow at the blonde kid.

“Uh, no, I don’t know, so you need to be more specific…”Mikasa sighed.

“Armin actually wants to go to the party but, he’s too shy to coming alone since there’s no one will accompanying him…” that earned a squeaked sounds from Armin.

“Why can’t he go with you? I mean, you’re his friend.” He pointed at Mikasa.

“No, I can’t, I have a meeting and gathering at Summer Society tonight, it’s an outdoor social group for Girls in SINA, whose have an interest to do an athletic stuff, we usual host the school annual Adonis festivals and hunt.” Mikasa crossed her arms and stared at brunet in front of her.

“No wonder, I can see those muscles behind those clothes and how you aren’t scared facing those bullies.” He took a bite again and starts to read his book, the ravenette stared at him for a bit and whispered at her friend’s left ear.

“Does he always eating anything besides chocolate? I swear that’s the third one after lunch…” her eyes still guled at the eccentric brunet.

“Well, I’m not sure… I haven’t seen he’s eating his breakfast this morning, since I have to go to the auditorium room.” Eren closed his book and stand up, staring the two students for a while before talking again.

He really hates people who's talked about his eating habits and judged randomly, if they thought that he didn't listen to their conversation, they need to think twice, at least do that when he wasn't around, dumbasses.

“You wanna go?” Armin wasn't sure whenever his roommate is serious on asking him or was just teased him cause, how fun to see when kid gets his hope up. It always happened with his bullies.

“Um, pardon?” Eren sighed “I asked do you wanna go with me to that SOLES boys party or not. I think it’s going to be very boring if I go there alone and I don’t have any acquaintances, so-” Armin cut him.

“Wa-wait, are you serious?! N-no, I can’t…” Armin waved his hands panickly.

“I thought you want to?”

“Well, yeah but, I’m not popular like Jean and the other football members…”

“Hello? I’m not a popular guy too, you know?”

“But you’re different! Just within a day, all the girls and boys swooning at you, since you beat the crap out of Jean and Reiner!” Mikasa pinched at his ears, she always reminded Armin of his language usage and just for the record, even though Armin never swears but, that doesn't mean the kid is innocent though so, Mikasa had always keep in touch of his little mouth.

“Armin, language!”

“Ow, ow…I’m sorry!” finally she released his ear and let Armin nursed his reddened ear, really, a childhood friend? More like an overprotective mom.

“I think, you should go, Armin…” before he could interject, Mikasa continued “I heard that Erwin Smith will be there tonight.” Eren can see the shorter kid’s head started to turned become red, more redder than his throbbing ear.

Is he on a fever?

“Am I missing something her-oh, I see, the reason you wanted to come to the party but can’t, is because of your undying crush on this Smith guy? Smooth cupcake, smooth…” he smirked at the blushing teen, while Mikasa shook her head.

“Oh, don’t tease him too much, his heart already can’t take of anymore damages.” she smirked at the frustrated blonde, he palmed his face with both hands. why did he befriends with her again?

“Fine, I’ll go with you! Just, stop teasing me already.” Both of the teenager chuckled at Armin’s cute outburst.

“Okay, fine…there aren’t going to be an alcohol drinks or drugs in that party, right?” Mikasa turned at Armin who flipped at his phone.

“I guess so, the president of SOLES instructed the members not to bring any illegal drinks or drugs into the party, well since they’re the students’ protector and help service...bringing an alcohol or drug will be out of the question, if they need to keep up their reputations.”

“I guess that’s okat then, don’t wanna see you in your birthday suit or worse, embarrassing yourself when you start to do a mini karaoke on those “Circles of life “song in front of Erwin Smith.” Eren bursts out of laughing.

“Guess you’re a pretty good singer, huh, cupcake?” Eren raised an eybrow at the blushed and frustrated kid, with a questioning stare.

“Well, he has a good soprano voice when he was 10…”

“God, just kill me already…”

* * *

 

 

**Finally, finally I've found you**

**Oh, how I longed to be able feast on you heart**

**Then you'll know how it feels when your heart was ripped apart.**

** **

 


	2. Mission Impossible Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren Jaeger--the most ancient vampire since 1684--found that attending the most prestigious university in St.SINA would be the same, boring schools that his "father" and "mother" sent; doing the same, monotone routine of socialising with yet another roommate (whom he always despised every time), attending parties thrown by popular guys, and getting good grades.
> 
> He was orderd by his parents to collect the three ancient artifact for the dark ritual but he didn't expect to meet his past lover's reincarnation.Whom Eren thought had loved him but ended up betraying him.
> 
> it couldn't be worse, wasn't it? When said lover was reincarnated into not one, but two persons; and both of them seemed determined to win Eren's heart, He knows that these two Ackermans will be his main obstacles to run hsi quest moreover, St. SINA seemed to have a dark force lurking behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is it, I would like to thank you my dear *growled* sister who forced me to update this story, and also thank you for my dearest Beta's effort for helping me, and somehow my sister demand me to update the story already before my Beta got a chance to edit it...i-i'm so sorry (_ _) *bowing*

“Cupcake, are you ready yet? You’ve been stayed in your room doing for goddamn nothing!” Eren has been waited the short blond kid to show up for almost an hour, they’ll going to SOLES party tonight, where Armin finally can talking to this Smith guy and probably end up in his bed.

“Why are you still in here?” suddenly their dorm room was opened by a concern Mikasa.

“Talk to the boy who’s hiding on his room now…” he pointed at his back with his thumb at Armin’s room and the blonde hasn’t come out from his cave.

She pinched her bridge nose and rushed to the shy blonde kid’s room, knocking the door gently and called his name several times.

“Armin, are you ready yet?”

“N-no…Mikasa, what are you doing here…? I thought you had a meeting tonight…” a faint hiccupped can be heard from the other side, Eren decided that he’s fed up with this shit.

“Armin, open the fucking door before I decide to make a hole on it!”

“He-hey, don’t yell at him…Armin’s just felt insecure, since this is his first time…” he didn’t listen to what she says and before he can reach the door knob, it was opened by the certain blonde, Eren widened his eyes.

“What the…” he saw how those cerulean eyes damped, so the blonde spent the two hours inside his room only for crying?

“I-I don’t know what to wear, most of my clothes are just t-shirts and nothing fancy or…or cool enough to wear… I only had a few of my grandpa’s sweater and an old trouser…” Eren saw from the small crack of the door, there were piles of t-shirts and jeans were scattered on the floor.

“I…can see that but, really, it’s okay, Armin you’re freely to wear anything you like…it’s not a prom date.” Armin stared at Eren’s choice of clothes, what he wear is very stylish and up to date, he felt jealous with the brunet’s fashion sense.

The brunets [dressed ](http://images.shopmadeinchina.com/seller/product/B1E48D0C79FF6D93E040007F01002CBD/864/8553864_10.bak.jpg)all black, accept the grey coat and he wore a military boots, he wear a ring with a [unique](http://s3.favim.com/orig/40/accessories-awesome-beautiful-cool-nice-Favim.com-332354.jpg) shape on his left ring finger and his usually parted bang was now styled into the left side, making him look more charming than usual.The blonde wants to able dressed like that!

And…is that a make-up?

“Look at you, you’re just like a prince charming ready to go to the ball, how can you said the same thing with my clothes!” Mikasa tried to comfort the blonde while Eren tried to come up an idea, what he should do to make this kid shut his mouth and go to the SOLES party without looked like a clown, until he asked the blonde.

“Armin, do you have any grey shirt or white collared shirt?” Armin tilted his head and thinking, he nodded at him.

“Yeah, I have both but, they’re for the formal events like Science Fair in campus or science’s gathering club…what are you-” the brunet cut him and asked the blonde mushroom to wear the mentioned clothes while he returned to his room to grab something.

“I’ll help you to get dressed, so can you please stop whining and asking too many questions? We’re going to be late…” the cerulean eyes bulged at hearing that, he’s roommate really have done a lot to him and all he can do is whined.

He wore the shirt and waited until Eren finally showed up with different kinds of clothes and some accessories, the brunet inspected Armin’s attire and hummed.

He shoved him a black skinny [jeans](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=63814290) and a grey coloured sweater.

“Wear this and the jeans, I think it will match with your shirt…” the blonde try to put on the jeans and a grey sweater with a [wolf ](http://www.galaxyshoes.net/images/Wolf_Printed_Sweater_f5g9ds6_3df4_0.jpg)picture imprinted on it, he can smell a fragrant flower and chocolate scent lingered in the sweater.

“Come on, Mikasa will be the judge…you wanna know her opinion right?” Mikasa’s eyes widened with adoration when she saw Eren and Armin emerged from his room.

The boy really looked different and he’s kinda cute, she thanked at the brunet for helping her friend, Eren nodded at her as the reply, she thumbed her phone and took a snap of picture.

Click!

“Mi-Mikasa!? What are you-?” the blond kid panicked when she typed something on her phone.

“I’m trying to help you out, Armin…see, I texted some of my girls who are coming to the party and look, how many people comment about your new appearance!” she giggled and showed the phone at them.

“W-what…30 comments each one minute?!” he couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw the comments and all the compliments from the students.

“How can you come up with this stuff? I already given up to make or forced him to wearing something like…that.” She pointed at Armin’s attire, never know that Eren has a good sense of fashion and style.

“Trust me, having a mother who’s very into the fashion and sometimes I’ll be the mannequin, so yeah, I got the same enthusiasm as hers… by the way, I think you need a necklace or scarf for the neck of yours, looks pretty dull and you’ll never be able to attract boys or girls…” he stared at her neck which is true, maybe a red scarf will do look good on her.

“If you aren’t such a cutie and have strength like Hulk, I probably gonna start punching you into the face, like right now…” the brunet pulled out some [necklace](http://www.mostbeautifulthings.net/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/wolf-necklace-designs-8.jpg), a silver wolf shaped.

“Here…”he said, more like an order than a suggestion.

“Whoa, Eren…I think this is too much, I mean, you’ve already help me dressed up and now, some accessories…?” Eren shrugged but still forced it to Armin.

“Think of it as…a good charm or whatever you like to call, who knows maybe you’ll get that piece of Smith’s ass tonight…” that earned a blush on the blonde’s pale face and a snickered from Mikasa.

“W-what are you’re saying!” Eren rolled his eyes.

“Just wear it already, cupcake…” the blond wore the necklace and Armin can see a sigh of relief from the brunet, it’s like he accomplished something by doing a favour but Armin just brushed it over and went to the brunet who’s already in their front door.

“Ready to go now, Goldilocks?” He asked.

“ye-yeah…” he nodded enthusiastically but still uncertain, he hoped that everything is going to be alright.

 

* * *

[ (X)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Ln-JJ3YiIk)

Levi sipped his third coke and still, there’s no sign of the brunet.

It’s already 10, people already swarmed this place like ants and he couldn’t help assuming the brunet change his mind about coming here, Levi felt stupid and seriously, it’s not like the brunet will notice him in this party, that glare was already the proof when he beat the shit of Jean and Reiner.

_‘Whom am I kidding? It’s not like he’s my boyfriend…yet.’_

“What’s wrong, Levi? Not enjoying the party or is this have something to do with the new kid?” Hanji smirked at the glare from the raven, looks like she hit the spot.

“Hanji…ever I told you to shut your goddamn awful mouth?” she cackled.

“Oh please, I just brushed my teeth and washed it with Listerine…here, just smell the aroma~” she opened her mouth at him, instantly Levi scrunched his nose and pushed her away from the couch, she rolled on the floor while hugging her stomach.

“Urgh…you’re the worse, don’t you dare breathe in the same air with me, you demented glasses!”

“Pfffthahaahaahahaa~” some of the students were watching her sprawled on the floor with a confused stare or more likely concern if she finally loses her mind, while the other who already knew Hanji’s crazy antics were just minding their own business.

“Somebody called 911, we got a crazy lady with some serious disease here… “He spat at the brunette bitterly and starts to move away from the eccentric friend of his, a vibration came from his jean pocket and he narrowed his eyes when he read the name ID, it’s his twin brother, Rivaille calling.

“Levi…” a similar voice can be heard from other side.

“Rivaille, what do you want?” he went to the terrace, where he can chat without the blaring music from inside the room.

Despite being born as twins and sharing a bored and scary faces, it doesn’t change the fact that they’re always had a different opinion and argue on a certain topic, like how he was treated like a fragile baby by his family members and while Rivaille is the oldest because he was born 3 seconds than Levi, was treated equally like an adult by his parents.

Rivaille is more calmer, composed and mature compared to Levi, the man always spend his time on library to read or their dorm room, while Levi is an outdoor type of person, he enjoys sport and hang out with his friends, but it makes him wonder, for someone who’s rarely went outside the house, how the hell did his brother had a good shape of a body and more muscular than him?

“Where are you right now?” Levi took a long breath before answering his brother, he could guess what will his brother said after he answered the question.

“I’m at the SOLES frater house, there’s a party going on here and Mike is the host.” He can imagine his brother’s reaction on hearing this.

“That sniffer can make a party? I’m surprised…” Levi snorted at the comment.

“So, is there any reason why’d you call me, when we all know that you don’t give a tons shit of whatever I’m doing?” he leaned on the chair and stared at the garden, he surprised there isn’t anyone in the garden, it’s too quiet for his likings and that’s not normal for him.

“Levi, I want you to come home with me on this end of term, we need to discuss about something…”Levi groaned, he never went home ever since he starts college but to his demise, his brother is never getting tired to tell him the same things, that he should visit their parents at least once a month and it ends with a bruised face and bloodied nose or sometimes it ended up with shouting some profanities to each other.

“Look, I know, you don’t like to go back home but father has been called me yesterday, he needs all of the family members to gather in Ackerman estate, I don’t know what’s the occasion is…but, it’s a mandatory for us, even Isabel and Farlan will come too.” Before Levi can reply, a shadowy figure is leaning on the three, he can’t identify who the person is and he felt that shadowy person was now glaring at him, the raven’s instinct start to kick in, it tells him that he should probably back inside the room ASAP.

“Levi?” his brother can sensed there something’s wrong with him, the two always stick together since kids and getting used with each other’s minds and type of thinking, whenever one of them felt anxious or uncomfortable about something, the other will respond it immediately.

“Talk to you later…Rivaille, I need to go back.” He ended the call and went inside, not until he turned his head and the mysterious figure had already disappeared.

 

* * *

 

Armin watch in awed when he see the people from different majors are talking freely and some of the girls are dancing on the dance floor, it’s his first time attending a party like this, he also noticed how boys and girls were gawking at them, even though he knew those stares all are specifically directed to his roommate who’s seems looked bored and uninterested with the party. Feeling that he was been stared at, he turned his head to the blonde.

“Is there something on my face?” he shook his head violently.

"N-No, it's just I never seen such dance like that..." he pointed with his head towards the couple who're grinding at each others bodies, Eren wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"That's not a dance, it's more like they're dry humping each other..." Armin blushed furiously when heard that and caused a chuckle from the brunet.

“No need to be nervous, just enjoy the party like what you did on the science fair and where’s this Smith guy you’ve been wet dreaming about?” the blonde squeaked at the remark and slapped Eren’s upper arm without any strength in it.

Eren snorted at the blonde.

“You really need a lot of milk and some exercises, even a girl can punch better than you.” He commented at the blond and pointed at his skinny arms as a fact, before the poor guy can retort, a bespectacled brunette lunged at them and it ended with their butts touched the floor.

“Oww…what the…hell…?” he groaned and shocked when a pair of brown eyes were staring him in uncomfortable way.

“You…stepped into my personal space…uhm…”the girl rose up from her place and smiled at the two men.

“Ops, I’m just a little bit carried away ahahaa, since I never saw you guys before, I decided to say hi and want to introduce myself. I’m Hanji Zoe, nice to meet ya.” She offered her hand and neither of them feel obliged to shake her hand.

“Sorry…I’m not very used to get along with people.” Eren said it like as a matter of fact, looks like he still pissed at the hyperactive girl and Armin, he didn’t expect that Hanji Zoe is here, she’s befriends with Levi, the footballer captain and his bullies, even though they’re not that close unlike with Levi Ackerman and Erwin Smith.

“Oww, none of you guys are going to shake my hand?” Armin and Eren shook their head as a NO.

“Not to be rude, Lady, but you need to go back to your swamp and leave us alone…it’s not we’re going to meet again after this.” He dragged Armin away from the brunette but, Hanji had none of that, instead she too followed them and gripped both of their shoulder. Eren already had made a conclusion that students in St.SINA are really a pushover and always self-centred person, they’re trying to push his button, is it okay if he hurt her now?

“Come on, I just wanna us to be friends and-” a large hand touched her head, stopping her to continue her ramblings at them, the two boys looked up at their rescue but to Eren’s amusement, it’s Chris Evan’s doppelgänger from the football team.

Eren stared at the previous blonde with an undercut and charming smile, he already dislikes this man after their first meeting that morning, while Armin stared the blond man with a different expression and the brunet narrowed his eyes when he saw his roommate sparkling eyes.

 _‘Don’t tell me…this guy is the Erwin fucking Smith?!’_ he groaned internally not believing his intuition but, Armin’s eyes had already told him everything.

“I’m sorry for my friend’s odd behaviour making you guys felt uncomfortable…” Erwin staring at Hange’s new friends and the brunet knows those stare was pointed at him.

“N-no, that’s okay, Erw-” Eren interjected at the mushroom haired before the kid made a fool of himself and looked like a clown in front of his idol, if he know that this eyebrow man is Armin’s crush he probably decided not to help him getting dressed up for tonight.

“Well, if I were you, I will make sure she doesn’t escape from her leash. “ Armin paled and gaped when he heard that, while Erwin and Hanji gave him a bemusement looks before start to chuckle.

“He’s just Levi’s type… I think they’ll match!” Hanji Start to giggle and made a small jump, clapping her hands with an excitement and she’s drooling, feels like she’s on high or something.

“...?” Eren raised an eyebrow when he saw at the unexplained antics, the brunet began to questioning Hanji’s insanity and began took an initiative to call 911.

“Don’t mind her, listen I’m very sorry that she disturbed you guys and for that, I would be happy if you two want to join me and the others for a drink, as an apologize…” Erwin smiled to assure the two men, Eren didn’t see if there’s anything special by accepting the request and plus, this man is befriends with his past lover.

“No can do pretty boy, we don’t interested in sitting and talking with someone as-”

“Yeah, we’d love to!” _Argh, dammit, Armin! I’m trying to save your ass here!_ He shot a betrayed look at Armin.

Both Erwin and Hanji gave a victorious smile upon hearing the blonde, Eren pinched his bridge nose and groaned frustration while the naïve kid began to follow the two students, leaving Eren with two choices, should he join the trio and help Armin before he began to embarrass himself in front of his crush or…he just have to leave the blonde mushroom deal his own problem, like a totally jackass he used to be. He was just about to choose the last one but, Armin is giving him a pleaded look.

He gave up and besides, Mikasa will have his ass if Armin managed to be in the top gossip as the new stupid clown in St.SINA. Eren followed the blonde but refused to look at him neither he wanted to talk to the boy, that’s his version of being sulk.

He saw several groups from the footballer team and girls from the cheerleader club were gossiping who knows what and when Erwin and Hanji shows up with the two men in the tow, they stopped all of the sudden and stared silently at the new guests.

“We’re back and guess who’s coming with us?” Hanji grabbed them on the shoulders too tightly so they can’t escape from her clutches but Eren had a different mind about that, please, he can break those fingers if he wants to.

“Hey…isn’t that the new student?” A black haired man with a tanned skin elbowed the blonde guy.

“See, I told you, he’d come…” the blonde guy with a small pony tail snickered, while the girls began to type something on their phone and starts giggling, seriously what’s so funny? The brunet will never be able to understand about the youngsters this day, at least the kids on the 80’s are much better.

“Hey, Erd, where’s the boss? He really should come here and see this.” Hanji pouted, all of her attempts to managed drag the cutie are pointless now.

“Probably had a small talk with Petra and her new boyfriend, you know how those three always bickering every time they meet.” Erd shrugged and dipped his mango soda.

“So, who is the guy next to him?” some guy pointed at Armin, making him stiff and grabbed Eren’s sleeve instinctively, he’s always nervous when it comes to meeting a new person, Eren gave his best glare at the guy who made Armin uncomfortable. The man kept his head down when he felt the murderous aura from the new kid.

“Come on guys, sit down with us~” Hanji patting the empty space on the couch next to her, ignoring her Eren made a gesture to let Armin sit next to Erwin, who’s now gave the brunet a disappointed look, he didn’t know why.

While he’s sitting on the single sofa, the others who sitting on the longer couch were gave him a shocked stare.

“What?” he asked at the brown haired girl with a ponytail and she stopped eating her burgers, gulped it slowly and stammered “Y-you can’t sit in there…it’s already been occupied.” She answered him and continued eating her burgers, what gluttonous girl.

Eren can smell a faint of particular scent on her, he narrowed his eyes suspiciously and scrunched his nose, making the girl flinched at him.

“Yeah, it’s belongs to our boss, Levi, he’s…” before the boy with a buzzed cut can continue more, the said man was back, with a sullen expression.

“That’s my seat…” Eren felt all his hairs were standing straight when hearing the low voice from behind.

“Levi! You’re finally here!” Hanji waved her hand excitedly.

“Zip it, now, can you please scoot over and sit some other place?” Eren raised an eyebrow at him, gave the raven a challenging look but then decided to move and sit next to Hanji.

“Whatever you say, creampuff…” he pulled out his phone and started to open an application game, ignoring the confused stares from the raven and others until Erwin cough up to break the ice.

“Okay, guys…let’s start the introductions, I’m Erwin Smith…I’m majoring business and in football, I’m in charge as defensive side.” The others whistled loudly at man, Eren can see a tiny sparkles and admiration on Armin’s eyes.

The other blonde man with a small ponytail continues “My name is Erd Ginn, I’m majoring computer and information science, same as Erwin here, I’m in charge on the line-backer and I also a member of SOLES.”

“Oh oh, I’m Hanji nice too meet yaa,” Eren glared at her clearly feeling unamused“I’m majoring biology science and you Eren, are a fine specimen! Can I experimenting on you someday, pleasee?” that earned a flipped of middle finger from the brunet.

And the list goes on, until finally it’s Armin’s turn.

“I-I’m Armin Arlert…I’m majoring Mathematic…a-and I love to read sci-fi story and horror movies…ni-nice to meet you all, also I love peanut butter Je-” but none of these suckers were paid attention on him, in fact some of them start to yawned and checking their phones,Eren started to believe that none of these selfish humans are worth his time, no one should be treated like that.

“Okay, we got that and you cutie?” a man name Samuel gave him a bored look but, set his eyes towards the brunet who’s now gave everyone an icy stare, he didn’t like people who cut his friends in the middle of talking.

“I don’t see any reason of why I should give my name to fuckers like you…not, when Armin hasn’t finished his introduction…you’re all disrespectful piece of shits...just like a pig rolling on their own shits.” This time Levi tried to butt in, he never knew that the brunet had so many of unfiltered words and making the entire sailor hung their heads in a shame when they heard that, it almost rivalled his and Rivaille.

“Hey, no need for that, what is your deal? All of us wants to know your name the most, we already know that Armin Arlert is the kid who won a scholarship on his science fair and all those shits, so why don’t you just humour us by telling your name, brat.” Some of the boys are cheered at the black haired male.

“Yeah, you tell him that boss!”

“That’s our Levi!” the girls were squealing at Levi but to Eren they’re sounded like a pig.

Eren smirked at the insult and not offended by it “Really, I don’t see by telling my name is gonna humour you guys, in fact, let me tell you something funny instead…” Levi raised his brow, a little bit intrigued.

“And what is that?” oh, how he wish he didn’t say that! It’s all because of that brat’s smile, it should be illegal! Levi couldn’t help when he stared at those delectable and tempting lips starts to open but instead hearing a seductive voice from the brunet, what he heard is truly making his face burned with rage and shame.

“Okay then Creampuff, but first, isn’t it kinda rude to stare at me with a tent on those jeans? That doesn’t look comfortable for you.” With that Hanji and the groups turned their head at the captain, each of them giving him a questioning stare, Eren successfully turned the table.

That shitty brat!

“Levi…did you just… I mean, are you having…a boner pffftt?!” Hanji stared to shaked her body, trying to contain her laughter at the raven’s idiotic face right now, his face is really priceless.

“Boss…are you really…ya know?” Gunther began to ask slowly, afraid that he somehow made Levi becomes angrier.

“You…fuckers, I don’t have a fucking boner…” but that doesn’t change the fact that he was blushing furiously right now and been bombarded by all questions directly about his crotch.

“B-boss…that’s okay…i-I mean…you’re a guy so, it’s normal…” Erd scratch at the back of his head, trying to comfort his frustrated captain but totally failed.

“Levi…i…don’t know what to say…”Erwin shook his head disapprovingly at the raven.

“Erwin, do you honestly believe that I having a boner right now, do I have to show you, you’re all piece of shits?!”Even his best friend doesn’t believe him.

“Gyahahahahaa, he’s got you good, Levi!” Hanji smacked her knee and laughing harder.

“Shuddup Hanji, I already told you, I don’t have a boner!” Eren smiled and snaked his hand on Armin’s shoulder, enjoying the view.

“Eren…”the smaller blonde stare at him.

“Well, never mind them. Shall we go home, now? I found this party is not worth enough with my time and I think, you should go to bed early for tomorrow, am I wrong?” suddenly Armin remember there will be a morning class and he needs to study for the quiz tomorrow, he knew his lecture had a habit of always giving them a pop quiz on the fourth meeting in class.

“Ye-yeah, should we tell them…?” Eren waved it off as a No.

“Nah, not when they still curious about that guy’s dick, besides it’s not they will give a shit whether we’re leave or not.” They rose to stand up and went out thorough the front door, but not before certain flushed and flustered raven followed them outside the frater house, ignoring all the calls from his friends.

“YOU, STOP RIGHT THERE!” he shouted at them but more likely to the brunet, who’s now telling his roommate to go back without him and earned a reluctant nod from the blond. Finally, they’re alone and out from the crowd, Eren can sensed that the captain is still persistent about his name and looks like, there’s a chance that the raven will use all opportunities to meet each other again.

“Yeah? Need a help with the boner, Boss?” he turned at the blushing raven, cute. Wait, what? He thought that this guy is cute? What kind of sick joke is that, the moment Eren calling someone’s cute it is the day when the world nearly of an extinction.

Where does that thought come from, there’s no way in hell that black haired brat is cute or handsome, well the man used to have a longer hair in the past and-okay, he really should stop thinking about that right now and starts head to the dorm.

“No, how dare you accused me for having a boner just by looking at you!” he glared at the Eren, thinking a ways of erasing those smug smile off of the brunet’s face. “Well, are you?” he got no reply but a sound of cracking knuckles and gritted teeth.

“Don’t fuck with me, brat…just tell me your name and that’ll be it.” This is the third time he sighed.

“Fine, you wanna know my name? It’s Eren Jaeger, I’m majoring a German literature and in case you don’t know what kind of class it is, it’s a class that studies German language and it’s shits.”

“I know what kind of class it is!” seriously, he never knew this black haired man is a hot-headed person, definitely different from the past. “Well, then I guess, it’s your turn to introduce yourself, creampuff, since you’ve got mine.”

‘Even though, I don’t need it anyway, I’ll just have to kill you right now.’ He thought when he saw it’s Levi’s turn to give him a smug look.

“And why would I give my name to you?” oh, really immature, Eren can see that and simply not found it amuse at all. The brunet start to return to his dorm building and seeing that his attempt to teasing the new kid was failed and his chance to get to know him better was ruined because of his stupidity. he started to panicked and finally answered.

“It’s Levi Ackerman, okay…I’m majoring sports, so yeah, you can find me in the university gymnasium or the tracking field…yeah, I like sports and eating Corn Flake without milk... I had a big ass dog named Noir at my house.” he finished the last part lamely and he felt that he want to slam his head to the concrete wall.

Who the hell needs to know his obsession with eating a cereal and had a dog named Noir?

“Hmm, and here I thought that Armin is the worse when it comes to introduce himself…but, it seems I need to do a double re-check about who’s more pathetic here.” he left the blushing Levi alone but not without gave him a playful wink.

“See you around, Levi Ackerman.” Levi didn’t realise that he had been holding his breath for a long time, that brunet is going to be a death of him.

 

* * *

 

In the morning, as usual Eren can see that his roommate had already left, good thing he’d already remained the blond to go sleep early and he still got plenty of times before his philosophy class start. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out the carton of soy milk, poured it on the glass before start to drink it, he can feel the metallic taste lingered on his mouth, how those red liquid managed to quench his thirst and then turned to grab his chocolate bar.

He had his fill and went back to his room to get a showered but, being clumsy he is, the glass still had a blood stain and someone came to his dorm room with disbelieving eyes when they see the glass.

Armin’s cerulean eyes stared closely at the glass, the reason why he was here because he forgot his chemical text book and decided to return to his room. When he arrived, he can hear the sound of shower from Eren’s—or in this case, Franz’s old room—then, he saw the glass on the kitchen sink. He stepped slowly before quickly grabbed the tainted glass.

“Is…that…blood?” he began to inspect the glass and flicked it with his finger.

He can smelt it, it really is a blood! He turned his back and realized that Eren must have been done showering, he grabbed the glass and put it carefully inside the back. He need to tell Mikasa about this.

“Eren, what are you exactly?” he murmured o himself before closing the door.

 

* * *

 

Levi can’t stop thinking about Eren from the other night, yeah, he finally get his fucking name. That brunet is really a teasing guy and he’s play hard to get, he’ll bet tough nut to be cracked in the future.

After the party, he decided to back into the dorm room where he’d guessed that he’ll be bombarded by many questions from Rivaille but to his surprised he found his brother has already been asleep.

He got no class today and spends his time by daydreaming about Eren, he had no problem picturing the beautiful brunet will be his and how can he imagined the two of them sharing a passionate kiss which resulted into the unrated scenery for above 18 year old. Before he could reached into the higher level of dream, he heard his dorm room was slammed opened and a screeching voice came from the front door, it’s his cousins, Isabel and Farlan.

“Hiyaaa, Levi! How’s my favourite grumpy cousin doing right now?” she speak louder, enough making him deaf for a second, Levi knitted his eyebrows, so, this is why her parents forbid her to join the glee club.

Those sounds of her was destructive, even though he had to crushed her dream to be a singer and for the sake of humanities last hope, he will do anything to prevent her joining glee club or any club that has something to do with musical, so theatre clubs and music club are out in the list.

“Whatddya want, Izzy?” he said flatly when seeing the shit eating grins that portrayed on the girl with a twin pigtail’s face. Clearly she wants something and won’t kick her own ass out from his room before gets what she wants.

“I heard some new kid managed to embarrass you in the SOLES party last night…”Farlan snickered at seeing his cousin’s scrunched up face and Levi had an idea who told them about this.

“Let me guess, Hanji…” he made a mental note to bury that crazy woman alive but not until he burned all her research lab which is located inside her own room.

“Yeah, he got you good, huh…so, after that embarrassing stunt and the hard work, did you manage to get a name?” Farlan slumped on the longer couch, staring funnily at his flustered cousin.

“Oh, why didn’t she record it so we can watch it together?”

“Well, screw you, Isabel and yeah, actually I did get his name…” the two leaned closer to their cousin instantly—much to his amusement—with a sparkling eyes and holding their breath for anticipation.

“What’s his name? Tell us, tell us already!” she cried impatiently, she wants to know so badly about her cousin’s first boy crush while Farlan couldn’t help want to quench his curiosity already, the two have already heard about their cousin’s undying love from a certain brunette, the way Hanji told them it’s like from those bullshit fairy tales alike.

“Fine, his name is Jaeger, Eren Jager, happy?” unlike before, there are no goofy smiles nor any Isabel’s fangirling squeal can be heard inside the room but instead the two were silent and gave him blank look, like he’s just committed a biggest crime ever by knowing his crushes name.

“Eren…Jaeger…you said?”

 

* * *

 

“Armin, are you sure that’s not a tomato juice or corn syrup…? Maybe, he’s just doing some prank on you.” Mikasa pointed out the glass with the blood stain, after her second period and the next thing she know, the blond dragged her into the biology lab, which is vacant right at the moment.

The blond had been busy to take of the sample of blood and examined it using the lab microscope.

“No, if this is a prank then he’s the worst prankster ever and it’s not funny, also there’s no way in hell that corn syrup or tomato juice are having a reek smell.” He shoved the dirty glass at her so she can take a small whiff.

And sure it does, there’s a reek smell and the thickness of it, there’s no mistaking, it really is a blood!

“Okay, you’re managed to convince me but, I think there’s a better explanation on why he drink those stuff, isn’t it?” Armin gave her an incuriously look, how can she take this so calmly?

“No, I think my roommate is a vampire and he needs to get out from here!” well, even though Mikasa knew her friend’s tendencies for being a myth or urban legend fanboy but he had a point, she never seen Eren eating anything besides those damnable chocolate bar and grape sodas.

“Okay, suppose he is a vampire then what? We can’t just barge into his room and interrogate him, don’t forget about his abilities to kick our ass when we do something that’ll threaten him.” Armin began to ponder for a moment before something clicked on his mind, he remember something regarding his childhood friend family.

“Mikasa, your family is the well known as the strongest hunter and capable on hunting many dark creatures, right?” Mikasa narrowed her eyes, knowing where this conversation leads to.

“Yeah, but that was a long time ago and I don’t think that any of my family members are still in the business, even though our grandpa used to tell us the story of his adventures on hunting Vampire or something related to that…I think, that’s when we still 6.” She recalled when her grandpa told her and the twins the story of vampire, how it rushed his adrenaline when he defeated those blood sucker.

She can see the gleefully eyes on the twins, well Levi is the most excited on the actions while Rivaille he looks reminiscent the whole story, she can remember on those steel of eyes radiate with sorrow and guilt.

“This is perfect, we can contact you grandpa and tell him that Eren’s a vampire, he’ll tell us how to capture him.”

“No, Armin that wouldn't be possible, my grandfather had already died on his seventies, so there’s no way…wait, there’s one!” Armin raised his head and stared at his childhood friend.

“My cousins, Isabel and Farlan, their family still stick with the traditions and I think they can help us when it come this kinda stuff.” His eyes beamed on her, like she just found the medicine for the cancer.

“That’s great! We should probably tell them now!” she nodded.

“Yeah, they’re probably in my brothers’ dorm room, let’s start there.” The two students rose from their seat and began to the boy’s dormitory building without realizing that the third figured had heard their conversation, his grey eyes filled with sorrow and regret.

 

* * *

 

 

The brunet had already finished his classes for today but he still need to pick up a new books for a references on his essay and some novel book to read at his room.

He went to the library and there’s no one else inside the room not even the librarian who suppose in charge was available, he wouldn’t surprise because this place is the most avoided spot for the students who were too lazy to read, instead they relying on Internet even though he’s also one of the internet users but he preferred the classic way, when it comes to gather information or studying by reading dozens of book per each day.

He stormed the room and began to search the book he needs, he memorize this place already just in two days so, it wouldn’t take a time to find the book he wants.

“That’s for the philosophy…next, is something fun to read for myself.” he already picked two books for his philosophy assignment and went to the novel section, he scanned the each of book and half of those books he already read it.

Until his eyes catch on one peculiar book, his hand tried to reach for it another hand was about to do the same thing, the brunet stared longer at the pale hands before slowly turned his head and widened his eyes, it’s Levi fucking Ackerman!

“What the heck are you doing here…” he was about to said his name but then bite his own words, when he saw the raven’s solemn expression, he felt familiar with those eyes and something about the raven’s eyes shows a guilt instead the wild fire he saw on the other night.

“You’re not Levi…” it wasn’t a question more like a statement.

He snatched his hand away from the man, who’s now stared at him longingly and filled with adoration, something about those eyes felt nostalgic.

“Yes, the one you’ve met the other night is my twins…my name is Rivaille.” He narrowed his eyes, threaten the man if he dare to make a wrong move on him, the man realised on his changing demeanour.

“You’ve change…” the man speaks again, this time managed to surprise the vampire.

“What…?”

“You’ve used to have a longer hair, I could’ve mistaken you as a woman back then but, I’ve got to say that short hair is suited you the best.” Rivaille chuckled softly when he saw the vampire’s expression, the brunet tilted his head and narrowed his eyes.

“How do you know, I used to have a long hair…? I never told anyone, much less telling you…”

“Eren, how I could possibly forget about you…I know that my appearance is not very convincing right now and I had a twins on my back…but that doesn’t change my memories and feelings about you, Ma Belle…” Eren widened his eyes when the raven mentioned his pet name, there’s no mistaking it.

“Y-you…” he staggered back, feeling the trauma from the past played in his mind like a broken tape, he turned to his right side and start to flee from the raven’s sight but the latter is faster than him, he managed to grabbed Eren’s hand and spun him back.

The man embraced the brunet into his arms gently but firm enough to trapped the smaller brunet, he rested his chin on the soft chestnut coloured hair, inhaled the vampire’s scent. He’s felt contented and it feels like his heart fluttering again, when he does this to the brunet, hugging him and caressed those strands gently while staring into those breath-taking eyes. He felt complete if the brunet was with him.

“Finally we can meet again…my dear…”

 

* * *

 

Levi glared at his cousins who are now stays silent, after he mentioned the brunet’s name they suddenly become quiet and gave him a serious look from their face, from the look of their constipated face, they’ve been hiding shit from him. He’s going to regret this but still, he asked them.

“What the hell is wrong with you guys? You’re staring me like I’m some kind of crazy man or I’ve just kicked your dog’s hit back to its ass…” Farlan scratch at the back of his hairs while Isabel still gave him a hard look, clearly she didn’t enjoy hearing the example of Levi’s metaphor.

“Listen, uh…how am I supposed to explain this… okay, you know about yours and our family histories right, that Ackerman, Church and Magnolia is one of the famous dark creature hunter?” Farlan begun to explained the raven slowly before Levi jumping into a conclusion.

“Yeah, so…? I don’t see any connections with you guys acted like a disapprove parents when I mentioned Eren’s name?”

“Well, I was going to explain that part, you see, the problem is that yours and ours had some issue against someone from many centuries…” they’re rambling and this is getting ridiculous in Levi’s opinion, why can’t Farlan and Isabel just stopped hiding on the bush and tell him to the point right now?

“The hunter family which is us and Eren’s family have been sworn enemies for hundreds of years and the reason is because Eren’s family is different than any human, in fact he’s actually…” Levi knitted a brow at him.

“Farlan what are you getting at?” until Isabel blurted it out in front his face and slammed her hands on his coffee table.

“Eren Jaeger is a vampire and you should stay away from him!” At the same time Mikasa and Armin slammed his door room open, making the three jolted in surprised, Levi immediately compose himself and glared at the perpetrators.

“Mikasa…Arlert, what the heck are you two barging my room without knocking it first, you want me to slammed your stupid head into the concrete right now because I am feel up to it, right now…” he spat at his sister, because he knew the only one who had an strength and behaviour like a barbarian that would be Mikasa, his fucking little sister.

“We…we accidentally overheard your conversations and we…umm...” before Armin can finished his sentences, Mikasa intervened.

“I think you should forget about getting on Eren’s panties before it’s too late, brother.” Levi massaged his forehead roughly, this topic is getting more than ridiculous than he expected, first his cousins were acting like a parents who’s having a stick up on their asses by telling him that Eren is some kind of superstitious creature from Bram Stroker’s fantasy and now, his sister with her smartass friend barged into his room like cop.

“And why the hell not?” he replied her with a sarcastic tone.

“We believe of what Isabel’s said that Eren is a vampire is true.” He snorted at the answer, clearly not believing any of this bullshit.

“Eren’s a vampire, pssh, yeah right and why he doesn’t get burned into the sunlight nor had an allergy with an onion and all that shits?” he crossed an arm when his sister glared at him, while Armin looking something inside his bag.

“It doesn’t work that way, Levi…” Farlan sighed at his cousin’s misconception about Vampire.

“Wa-wait…we had a proof that Eren really is a vampire!” the blonde kid showed him a glass with a blood stained in it, the others widened their eyes when Armin brings out the evident, Isabel snatched it from him and began to inspected it.

“There’s no mistaking…it really is blood…” she said confidently, Farlan stared at his cousin, clearly the man is at loss for words and confused with the situation right now.

“I found it when I was looking for my textbook and the glass was in the kitchen’s sink…and and…oh, God, he’s going to be my roommate for a year and I…I didn’t know, what should I do…what if he lost to his old nature and ends with eating me instead…?”Armin start to hyperventilate and Mikasa tried to soothe him but to no avail.

“Calm down, Armin…we think of something, I’m sure Isabel and Farlan here can help us…that’s why we’re here right?” she rubbed his back gently and whispered a calming tone to him.

“But…but…what should we do…how long do I had to wait until he’s done playing with his food?” Isabel couldn’t stand when someone’s feeling paranoid and feeling distress, it’s the vampire with a chestnut coloured hair who is to blame for and she swore in the name of Magnolia family that she will exterminate them.

“I’ll help you guys…” Isabel rose from her seat and stared at the two reassuringly.

“Re-really, thank you…but, Eren is stronger and he’s faster than us, how we are supposed to be able to capture him? He even kicked Jean’s ass and send Reiner who’s twice of his body fell to the floor.” Armin asked the twin pigtails girl.

“We just need a plan probably a bait to lure him… and when the time comes, Farlan and I will take care of him.” Others didn’t realize the death glares were sent to them by Levi, he clearly felt left out in the dark.

“Oi, you jerkfaces, what the hell are you thinking? Capturing a student who’s clearly not a vampire, how can you tell that by looking at this glass? There are many logical explanation of why there’s a blood inside this glass…”

“Levi, aren’t you listening to what we have been saying? Eren Jaeger is part of the Vampire family and clearly he’s an enemy to the humanity, how can you not see that?” Isabel grabbed his shoulder, trying to talk some senses with her cousin. He sighed at his cousin.

“Okay, so you managed to capture him and then what? Are you going to crucify him or stabbed his heart? What if his family decided to attack this university because of your stupidity by killing one of their kinds?” Isabel began to protest but can’t deny the fact.

“Well…what if Eren decided to kill all students in this university, can you blame me to prevent it before it’s too late?” Farlan tapped her head.

“Isabel, he has the point, we cannot just randomly catch him and exterminate Eren, besides he’s far more powerful than the two of us combined…and look, the backup we have is just two students who cannot defend them self…” she stared at Mikasa and Armin.

If they’re starting this wild goose chase and hurt Eren in a way that his parent didn’t approve, this university will be swarm with the blood thirsty vampire. Moreover, both Isabel and Farlan never had field experience on capturing vampire, while Mikasa and Levi were never been taught by their parents how to kill a vampire. “B-but…we can ask Rivaille…” Farlan shook his head disapprovingly.

“No, if Rivaille knows Eren’s here, he’s totally isn’t going to help us…not when he still…” hearing that his twin was mentioned on this stupid conversation, Levi’s asked at them with a furious and with an unexplained jealously in his tone.

“Wait, what’s this talk has got anything to do with Rivaille?” his cousins stared at him pitifully.

“Levi…actually, we don’t want to be the one who’d tell you this but…even though that the Ackerman is famous as the strongest hunter during centuries, you’ve should know even the Ackerman has a dark past behind their history…I mean how they become the most famous hunter , it’s because of someone’s influence…”

“Wait, I never knew this? I thought Ackerman was the second founder of the vampire hunters after the Hellsing families were dead?” Mikasa retorted at the pale blond haired man, this is different from what her grandfather told.

“We don’t know the exact story about your family’s history but after the Ackerman succeeded to exterminate some of the vampire and restored back the humanity, the Church and Magnolia were joining the group…”

“And for the nutshell, your old man was having a relationship with Eren, once…and you two were the reincarnation of your predecessor…I forget his name…but Rivaille shared the same trait as your great (great) grandfather.” Everyone felt silent, Mikasa and Armin especially while Levi’s face shows that he fed up with this bullshit, What kind of joke is that, first they accused his crush as a vampire and Isabel with Farlan wants to play a wannabe hero by capturing the brunet and now, they were telling him that Rivaille is the reincarnation of Eren’s lover? This is too much for his brain could handle.

“And if we were the reincarnation of Eren’s past lover then why I am the only one who doesn’t remember anything?!” he felt unfair, how can his brother had the memory about Eren while he’s just his spitting image without any past recollection. He felt like Rivaille take everything he had and left him with nothing. “Levi…I know all of this were too hard for you to digest instantly but trust us, nothing will come end good if you’re still continue to pursuit Eren, he’s…he’s not what of you think he is…” Farlan and Isabel tried to reason with him.

“…”

“Levi, we need all the help we could’ve get to prevent Eren from harming any students in St.SINA, we didn’t know his intention when coming to this University…”

his brain still hasn’t finished absorbing all this information in just within a day. Could it be that Eren is vampire, but if he is, then what is his intention and reason for attending St. SINA? he need to find the brunet and maybe if he willingly to help them to capture Eren, he can asked the brunet’s true motive, then decide…should he continue his pursuit on the brunet or just move on. He sighed in defeat.

“Fine, just…tell me what I need to do…”

 

* * *

 

Back into the library the two figures were standing, the first man wrapped his hand around the smaller one, keeping him safe and sometimes leaned forward to kiss the brunet’s forehead affectionately.

“Eren… I missed you… I’m truly sorry for what I’ve done to you in the past…” Eren couldn’t comprehend what’s happening to him right now, he just met one of the twins who had the memories about their past life, and the most logical thing to do right now is that he should have been disembowelling this man.

Instead he once again felt into the man’s embrace, one sniff of Rivaille’s scent and he felt powerless, his feet felt like jelly right now. Eren tried to wiggle out from the raven’s clutch but failed, the man didn’t have any intention to release him anytime soon.

“Let me go, bastard! Who do you think you are?!” Rivaille lessen his hold but still gripping at the brunet’s waist and shoulder, stared at him with a confused and hurtful expression.

“What’s wrong Eren, don’t you miss me? We’ve been separated for many centuries and finally we can meet again in here…” Eren sharpened his glare at him and pushed the raven away, he can see how crestfallen the man’s face right now, the latter forgot how strong the brunet can be when he’s angry and it really is a stupid move when he decided to lessen his grip on him. And if the looks can kill, Eren probably had a gold medal and he has already become an ash.

“Eren…?” he called the vampire’s name but instead the brunet hissed at him, like he’s some kind of plague.

“Don’t touch me…how can you leaning on to me so casually…hugging me like…like we’ve never been apart in the first place, you’re the one who betrayed me and buried me inside that damned coffin…you tried to kill me!” the brunet choked out painfully, he can assume that the brunet still holding grudge at him, it’s been three hundreds of years since that incident happened and the brunet cannot forget it so easily.

His revenge is the only reason for staying alive and the raven can’t imagine how many hardships the vampire had to face in order to survive.

“Eren…listen to me, it’s…it’s…never been my intention to betrayed you, please believe me…I had no choice.” the brunet turned his face away from the man in front him, he had enough with the raven’s mind game.

“I don’t want to hear your lousy excuse anymore...all of your words, they were lies!” His words pierced through Rivaille’s heart, he picked up his fallen books and resumed to return to his dorm building, he needs his daily food right now and perhaps some chocolate to calm him down.

“EREN!” The raven called his name, pleading the vampire not to leave him, not when they’re finally meet again in this world but the brunet won’t stop his track, instead he turned his head and gave warning glare at the man. He felt like his heart stopped beating and being ripped away, when the brunet opened his mouth again.

“If we meet again and you’re still getting in my way, I’m going to kill you and all the people you’ve cared about, Rivaille Ackerman.” With that he suddenly vanished in a blink of eye, leaving the man with a broken hearted but he wasn’t the typed that give up easily without a fight.

“Eren…I promise, I’ll make you fallen in love with me again…” he gripped the fabric of his shirt tightly with eyes filled with determination to win the vampire’s heart back.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later.

“So, what we did got this far?” Mikasa slumped in the couch in front of Armin, while the latter was typing something on his laptop, the two have been spending their time stalking at the brunet and observed his daily behaviour inside the campus then stored the file inside his laptop.

And of course, even though Eren knew that he was been stalked, the brunet were too lazy to checked Armin’s laptop when he had a chance and noticed the survey camera that they had it planted inside the room.

“Based on the observation in this past two weeks, I’ve found out that Eren really have the same behavioural as the vampire in most common…” he ticked his glasses before continuing.

“First, he’s a nocturnal type…wakes up late, around 10 or 12 and drinks his daily food, which is his super special soy milk…” he shuddered with disgust when he found out what’s inside the contents.

“He loves watching Carmilla Web Series in youtube, I once saw on his browser history.” Mikasa raised an eyebrow at that.

“He watched those series…? Now we know where he got that kind of attitude from.” he shrugged at her.

“Surprisingly, he eats any food beside chocolate… I discovered the name of chocolate bar he usually ate, is Ritter Sport…a chocolate product from Germany.” Mikasa pondered how the hell that the vampire managed to supplies that kind of food, from what she had heard those Ritter Sport chocolate are taste divine.

“He plays Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, Outlast : Whistle Blower, Silent Hill's series and Five Nights at Freddy’s in his PC, his favourite character is Raiden from the Metal Gear.” She scoffed at that.

“Really now, an old century badass vampire playing a game console…never knew that he’s such game freak and a Choco maniac, what’s next Armin, surprise me more.” Armin snickered at hearing his friend’s comment, they’re almost getting sidetracked here because of the Vampire’s eccentrics.

“He’s not allergic into onions, Crucifix, not afraid of sunlight or anything related into those things…but he does feeling uncomfortable when entering the chapel.” he wondered, how the hell they’re supposed to defeat him if these common weakness can’t be used on Eren.

“He had a creepy big book which sometimes he read it on his spare time and put it back inside his luggage…”

“Wear dark clothes and sometimes went home late…since he’s got too many invitations.” Mikasa blows her bangs and rolled her eyes.

“Typical, he’s already become popular since the day he kicked those two bullies and managed to embarrass my brother in SOLES party, I’m not surprise if he got a lot of invitations instead of studying…” Armin remembered that and he cannot help to smiled, since that corridor incident and at the SOLES, Jean and Reiner weren’t able to look on his face anymore.

“What are you smiling about?”Mikasa raised an eyebrow at him, cut his train of thoughts.

“Well…I just think, that maybe he wasn’t so bad after all…he did help me from Jean and Reiner, he also defend me when the guys from football team were makes fun of me…” she already heard the story from the blond and before she can retorted the naïve blond, a new post has been updated in her twitter. She widened her eyes when she read it.

“Armin…” the said kid turned his head toward the ravenette who’s now shoving her phone in front of his nose.

 

**ATTENTION TO ALL STUDENTS, LECTURES AND THE STAFFS THERE’S BEEN A ROBBERY INSIDE St.SINA LAST NIGHT, ON FRIDAY 23: 50 PM**

**THE MISSING OBJECT WAS A THROPY BELONGED FROM THE PREVIOUS DEAN SINCE THE 1874; WHICH LOCATED NEXT TO THE MAIN OFFICE, ON EAST WINGS**

**THERE ARE NO CASUALLITIES IN THIS INCIDENT**

**THE CULPRIT HASN’T BEEN FOUND YET, WE’RE STILL INVESTIGATE A MOTIVE**

**WARNING TO ALL THE STUDENTS IN SINA, PLEASE BE CAREFUL WHEN WALKING OUTSIDE, IF SOME OF YOU SEEN SOMETHING OUT OF THE ORDINARY OR SOMEONE WHO’S NOT FROM SINA (NOT A STUDENT, LECTURE NOR THE CAMPUS STAFF) PLEASE DON’T HESITATED TO REPORT IT TO THE SOLES OR THE UNIVERISTY’S SECURITIES.**

 

**Post by the Dean                 Seen 2.5000 views**

 

**Favourite +     Follow +     Re-Tweet +**

 

“A robbery? Inside SINA…this is madness…how the students react after reading this?” Armin returned the phone back to the Asian girl, who’s now closed the twitter application when she saw many of the students comment on the post, she stared at the blond with a stoic but serious expression.

“Do you have the same idea with me right now?” the blonde kid nodded, of course he knows what’s on her mind, didn’t take a genius to figure it out.

“There’s a chance that the culprit is…Eren…” the two students decided that it’s time for them to capture the brunet, before hell breaks a loose. “Do you think he’s also responsible for the missing student?”

“I dunno but it’s possible, right now we need to tell Isabel and the others about this…” They arrived at the cafeteria where Levi with his cousins and don’t forget, his footballer team was there, eating lunch at the usual table, the two easily spotted them since they’re the loudest group inside the cafeteria.

“Levi…we’ve got a problem…” Mikasa called her brother, making the rest of the team turned their head, as on cue, Isabel and Farlan stand up from their seats and dragged the raven.

“Hey, what’s wrong you guys?” Hanji popped her head in a curious face when she heard Mikasa’s calling, she began to stand up as well and followed them, of course with Erwin somehow get dragged or in his case was forced by Hanji.

“I’m sorry Hanji but, this isn’t the right time…we need to discussed something!” being stubborn as she is, the bespectacled woman keeps tailing them until finally they’re inside Levi’s dorm room.

“What the hell, shitty glasses and you fucking eyebrows, why are you trying to follow us?” He asked irritably at the brunet, Levi had lost his patience for a couple of weeks he cannot sleep peacefully nor concentrated because of the certain brunet who does manage to steal his heart. Even though he had to face the reality that his crush on was indeed a vampire, he had been watching the surveying camera installed inside the brunet’s room and cannot believe of what he has seen.

“We’re your friends, hellooo…we followed you because we have been worried sick about you…in a past two weeks, you’re starting to shows your sour expression…” she crossed her arms and from the look at it, she wouldn’t budge from her place even if Levi decided to threaten her by burning down her personal lab.

“So, start talking.” she demand at the others, this is the first time Levi saw she had serious expression, usually she’ll just jumping around or making fun of his height and make a mess in his room but now, she’s looked normal.

Mikasa and Armin stared at Levi, they shared the same wary eyes but then nodded in agreement.

“Fine, we’ll tell you what’s going on here but, we have to skip the question section part when we in the middle of explaining, got it Hanji?” she nodded firmly at the raven, good, why can’t she behave like this when they’re hanging out? It takes two hours to explain his two best friends about the current situations inside University, Hanji and Erwin took the information more calmly than Levi and refrain themselves to ask questions regarding Levi’s family history and how it connects to Eren’s family.

“Let me get this straight, your family is the most badass vampire hunter for centuries and Eren is vampire who once had a relationship with your old (great) grandfather, so now he’s still holding a grudge against your family…” Hanji finished her conclusion neatly, while Erwin still trying to digest at the information were given to him.

“Yeah, for now…that’s what we can tell you…” Erwin decide to raise an arm.

“So, what’s the connection to what’ve happened just now…I don’t see kidnapping a student and rob a trophy will giving him any advantages…?” the room felt silent, they’re still investigating the motive and also there’s a chance that maybe Eren wasn’t the culprit.

“Well, maybe it had something to do with the book he usually read…whoa hang on, here he is…”Armin typed something on his laptop then showed the screen for everyone can see, it’s a surveying camera and it’s been recorded for 30 minutes.

They can see the brunet wearing a grey sweatpants and black tank top, the brunet was on the phone, while the book he was reading were laid on the bed.

Levi gulped at the brunet’s petite body, his very toned and fair skinned and everything about the brunet was beautiful, intoxicating and addicting, God he felt like pervert stalker watching his prey like some kind of porn video.

“Armin, can you zoom it on the book part? I can’t see the book clearly from this spot…” Isabel asked him, her eyes narrowed when she felt suspicious about the book, Armin scrolled the mouse making the camera zoomed at the book.

There few pages were left opened, it looks like the brunet was on the middle of reading before he got a call and the blond cannot exactly tell for sure the each of words from this distance, although most of them filled with unknown symbol and grotesque illustrations, it looked like a spell book.

It was until Isabel mumbled it out loud “It’s a _Grimoire_ …”

“A what now?” Levi stared dumbly at her, he never heard word like that and feels like his cousin were talking a different language.

“Grimoire, it’s a text book of magic, usually filled with instructions how to make a charm, spell or to summon a spirit.” Farlan explained to his oblivious cousin and his friends.

“Can you tell us what kind of grimoire is that? It looks dangerous and don’t forget those creepy pictures in it…” Levi pointed at the screen.

“I’m not sure but, whatever it is, we need to get that book and in order to do that, we have to capture Eren…”

“But how, you’ve already know how strong and fast the brat is…I doubt that any of us can capture him, much less touching his hair, hell, he didn’t even break a sweat when he’s beating the shit of Jean and Reiner…what makes you guys think that we can trap him?” Levi asked sceptically.

“Not to mention, what if his study buddies were deciding to come and asking about him? I’ve seen those guys were so demanding when they’ve not seen him for an hour or a day…” once again, Levi felt his chest tighten when the blonde kid spilled the beans.

“I might have the solution for that…” finally Isabel spoke out and all heads turned towards the redheaded girl, “but, you’re not gonna like it…” she continued it uncomfortably.

“What?” they all spoke in unison to the young huntress.

“We have to lure out his animalistic instinct…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I-I'm dying...help me to kick my sister out, she's been nagging meeee...okay. kudos, critics, suggestions or any advice will be MOST appriciate :)
> 
> Okay, gonna go sleep now.


	3. Mission Impossible Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, i was caught up with many of TV serials that i rent, so it takes me a few days to finished it. here we go the third chapter~

“ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!” well, she already expected this kind of reaction from them.

“Isabel, that’s suicidal!” Farlan was the first who rejected this idea.

“Lure his animalistic instinct?! As in…when he is in a state of hungry and didn’t feed for days?” Armin asked warily.

“Yes, vampire tends to drink blood to replenish their thirst in order to prevent them from blood lust and as a fuel for their strength, they don’t have to drink blood regularly, at least every once a week should keep them alive for a month.”

“Then tell me how this ‘Animalistic Instinct’ is gonna help us to trap a vampire?” Levi shot a glare at his cousin.

“We’re going into that part, Levi. You see, when vampire didn’t fed let’s just say for a half month, they’ll going to be more restless and tends to see any human as a walking vending machine…but, we know Eren won’t attack human randomly, so he probably needs to start searching an alternative to hold the urge…”

“You mean we need to stress him up…? But, isn’t that makes him become more dangerous than normal?” Mikasa raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, vampires who’s in the blood lust state are usually become more reckless and more careless than normally but their attack will be fruitless, so I bet if Eren was in that state, it’ll be more easier to capture him than wasting our energy to fight him when his in a good shape…”

“Although, there’s a chance for 70% he’ll go ballistic and decide to disembowel our bodies…” but she finished the last part lamely and clearly, it didn’t encourage them all to participate on this suicidal attempt of strategy, that’s until someone who’s bold enough to decided that Isabel’s idea was incredibly genius and they should agree to try it out.

“I think it’s worth to try…”they snapped their head quickly like a whip at the young tall blonde, who’s been a passive all this time, he’s been quiet for the entire of the conversations.

“Erwin…going senile or something stuck inside your fucking ear? There’s chance this plan will send us early to the grave.” He growled at the blonde.

“I’m not saying that this plan will not cause a life loss but if we can play our card right, there’s a chance this plan will be turn out gold…”

“So, what are implying commander eyebrow?” Erwin frowned.

“No one calls me that anymore and I don’t see anyone would want to call me eyebrows since high school.” The black haired man snorted at that.

“Well, you see him in front of you… anyway, that’s beside the point, what do you mean if we play our card right?”

“As Isabel had already pointed out, the key of vampire’s life is depends on how daily they need to feed, if we can somehow draw his hunger for a couple of weeks and surely he needs to back out from human environment.”

“So, there are two perfect solutions for him, which is spending his time by locking himself inside his room until he have to went out to find something to bite or…he just have to eat his roommate…” everyone spare a glance at the small petite blonde who’s now gulped nervously.

“And I don’t want to think about the last option either, we need to keep an eye on him, and make sure he thought that he run out of food and supplies…when he finally reach into almost a blood lust level, we take him down.”

That’s…just the exact the same plan that Isabel suggested and they can’t see any difference of it, until Hanji pointed out.

“Wait, almost? You mean we don’t have to make him hungry like a rabid dog but, just to make him feeling that he’s afraid that he’s going rampage, is that it?” Hanji seems to be catching his drift. Erwin nodded.

“That’s precisely correct.” He looked at the others who’s still contemplating about Erwin’s idea, this plan can be a double edge for them, it can turn out to be success or they will missing their head.

“Take it like a diet program, we forced him unintentionally going on a diet and he rebels when he finally had enough of it and loosen his guard, that will be the time to capture him…I can see how vigilant that guy is.”

“In this part, Arlert, I know it’s hard when you have to be put in the same place with someone who could have hurt you but we need your cooperation in this plan, you said yourself that we need to prevent Eren before he starts to hurt everyone…” Mikasa was the first one who reacted and shooting death glare at the blonde man, how could he put Armin in a jeopardize situation?

“How can you said that, you didn’t know how’s like to stay and sleep in the same roof with a vampire, how’d we know if Eren start to attack Armin rather than have to staying inside his room? He’s just going to use Armin as his emergency food!” Mikasa slammed her fist into the table, her mother hen instinct are kicking in.

“Mikasa, I don’t think that Eren will going to do anything to Arlert, much less is going to hurt him…I can see how he cared with Arlert in SOLES last night.” Before Mikasa can protest more, her brother cut her off.

“He has a point there, if he be put on the same room with one of us, I’ll doubt that he’ll give a same treatment to neither of us…he didn’t see Arlert as threat.” Armin feels dilemma while Mikasa still looked like she’s going to argue more.

“Well, if this makes you better, we can take turns to watch you’re guys doing…” Levi suggested, until Armin finally speak up his mind.

“O-okay, I’ll do it.” Mikasa turned her head at him and giving him an incredulous glare, like her effort to make sure his ass save are futile now.

“W-what?! Armin, why? You can’t just throw away your life just to do this, it’s a self-suicidal plan and you could be killed!” Levi sighed at his sister’s stubbornness.

“Do we have to mentioning this again, about Eren will not going to hurt your coconut haired friend here? It should be us who are shitting our pants if he starts to attack us when he’s going to berserk, he’s already considered Armin as his friend here and we’re just strangers who offer our self as his main buffet on a silver plate.”

“Bu-but…”Armin grasped her hands and stared at her calmly, she saw how determined those cerulean eyes are.

“Don’t worry, Mikasa…I’ll be fine and as you can see, he never leaves any scratch on me every time we meet, right? So, I’ll be fine…we need to stop him before everything turned out bad, please Mikasa, if you want, you can crash in my place tonight.” He told her reassuringly and the ravenette sighed in defeat before finally nodded in agreement, if the blonde kid has already made up his mind, there’s no way that she can change that.

“Fine, I’ll stay in your dorm until this plan works and don’t you dare do or wear something that’ll provoke him until that, you know how vampires can’t resist to bite human on the neck.”

“Relax Mikasa, all I have is a t-shirt and old fashioned clothes, how’s that making me appealing?” “You never knew, just covered you neck with something scarf or sweater, anything.”

While the two are arguing each other, Levi stared at the blonde, who’s surprisingly had a small smirk on his face.

“Didn’t i ever tell you, that you’re the creepiest man when you do that?” he pointed at the smile, he knows those smile mean since they were in middle school and he hoped that the man in front of him brace himself for what’s coming next.

“So, I have been told.” Was the only reply from the blonde man with bushy eyebrows.

 

* * *

 

Today’s been hectic; his lecturer insisted that every student who took an Advance Prose class should come up at least one project for the workshop on Thursday and the worst part he was chosen as the person in charge as the chairman, his lecturer was really fond of him so much he entrusted the hard work on him, wait scratch that on both of them.

Did he forgot to mention that he was paired up with Rivaille fucking Ackerman, who’d have thought they were shared the same class for the whole semester? Finally he arrived in front of his dorm room, he hoped that his roommate wasn’t available right now and he can have some time alone, don’t want to scared the blonde with his horrible eating habits when he hungry and felt stressful for today.

But, really fuck you miss of fortune! Armin was sitting on the couch and even Mikasa was here too, today is not his lucky day.

“Oh, welcome back, I didn’t know you’ve just finished class this late, usually you’re home early than any of us.” Armin can see the brunet’s face full with a distress, something’s bothering him.

“Yeah…I just met someone that I should’ve been avoiding from the first start I enter this University…” Eren brought his bag and sit next to the blonde, he can read the kid’s muscle and knew that the blonde’s body was tense. He even sensed Mikasa’s watchful eyes on him, the two of them are planning something and he didn’t have any time to deal with those two, he need his food, so he stood up from his seat and ventured to the kitchen.

And only to find that his soy milk—blood— container was not where it’s supposed to be, it’s gone!

“What the?” he turned his head towards the two, who’s now been staring at him warily, like they have already been expecting some kind of reaction from the brunet.

Well, they’ve got what they wished for, they’ve got his reaction which is Eren expressed it by slammed the refrigerator’s door and marched to their side, with a murderous aura and he began to interrogated them.

“Okay, tell me, where’s my usual soy milk?” he crossed his arms and scowled at the two students, he knew that those two were the culprit, who else could? If this is some kind of prank on him then he’s simply not find it amusing at all.

“What are you talking about? Doesn’t it always inside the refrigerator?” she answered as a matter fact to the brunet, but Eren can sniffed her lies easily and he hate a lying person.

“Nice try, Buttercup…” he stared at her weirdly.

“Look, we didn’t do anything to your special deluxe soy milk…Armin and I have been spending our time to do some project…” He really needs his food right now and these two dimwits are trying to play dumb at him, like that pathetic act would’ve fooled him.

“I’m not in the mood of playing games here…I know that you guys were the one who take my soy milk… I’m really thirsty and need it right now…” he growled at the ravenette.

“Well, you must be thirsty like ages right now and takes more than one carton of soy milk to make you full, don’t you think…?” she spoke sarcastically, he squinted his eyes suspiciously.

What is it this wench tried to imply? there’s not much time, he stormed inside his room and began to use his emergency food, which is a small blood packet that his parents already provided for him, in case the delivery of his food supply was delayed or late.

Unfortunately, they also took his spare blood supply, his stomach is growling and it demands blood, he could just ate the two buffoons inside the living room, but Eren cannot let his inner demon to be unleashed, he promised won’t attack the humans anymore but those two were really tried to testing his patient.

“Okay, what are you guys trying to do, huh? You’re stuffed your asses inside my room, didn’t you…?” Mikasa and Armin looked at him with defensive look before changed it into a disbelief face.

“What? I didn’t anything and neither is Mikasa, didn’t we agree to each other not to prying anyone’s business? I don’t know what kind of stuff you’ve been dying search for but, maybe we could help you?” Armin offered his help to the brunet, which is strange, this blonde mushroom never once offer some assistance even though they’re in a good term.

_Something_ doesn’t click here.

He shook his head.

“There’s no need, It’s not…important, I’ll look for it myself.”

He returned to his room and began to formulate a plan, how was he supposed to do in order to survive without his food and still looked like normal human? He slumped into his bed, he still have a project to come up before Thursday. … Making sure that the brunet was sleeping, Armin and Mikasa stared at each other.

“He knows…” Mikasa stated simply.

“Yeah, it won’t take long before he starts to kick our ass-oww!!! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Mikasa!” Mikasa pinched his left ear and twisted it, he felt a burn sensation from his ear because he cannot control those unfiltered mouth of his.

“Armin, I told you, to watch your language!” she said it sternly like a strict mother who caught her son committed the biggest crime.

“Okay, I-I’m sorry…” she released her grip from him and sat back in front of him, letting the blonde nursing his reddened ear.

“So, what now? We can’t keep lying to him like forever, he’s already suspicious…with our ‘not to be so obvious act’ on him.” She was making a quote with her fingers to make a point and now crossed her arm.

“I guess we need to be act like we don’t know and give any shit what he’s been talking about and observe his attitude, just to make sure, I’m going to contact Isabel.” He pulled his phone from his jeans pocket and made a call.

_**“Hi, Coconut hair~ how’s the situation?”**_ it’s Isabel, unlike him the red haired girl sounds cheerful on the phone, well, he’s the one who’s gets stuck with a blood sucking creature on his room not her, so yeah considered herself was lucky.

“Eren’s been grumpy before came here, any ideas why?”

_**“Nope, but whatever it is he deserves it, okay…don’t worry your pretty neck, he isn’t going to after you or is he already?”**_ Armin spluttered at saying NO to her.

“O-of course not and besides there’s Mikasa with me here, he wouldn’t do such a reckless thing!” the red haired girl hummed understanding.

“But seriously, you guys needs to stay vigilante even though this just the first day, you wouldn’t have known what could it turn out to, shits always happen.” Then he heard a familiar shouts and yelling from the other side of wall, like someone just winning a lottery or just witnessed their favourite soccer team won the championship competition.

“Y-yeah, are guys are next to our room? I can hear how loud you guys from the next wall…” to prove his point, a sudden gasp was heard from the said wall, like someone caught stealing some cookies.

_**“Uh-huh, Farlan and I were in the next door, we decided to stay here, in case you need our help.”** _ She answered quickly, Armin somehow felt relief, with the help of the two hunters, all he need to is screaming at the top of his lungs for help and they’re ready to help.

“Thanks, I appreciate it guys, I will call you guys when the time comes.” He’s grateful that he had a friend with a family hunter background and then suddenly the girl’s voice was replaced by a sound of a boy.

**“Just FYI, the loud voice and the screaming that you heard from the next door was Isabel’s melodious opera singing ladylike and believe me, I wouldn’t go to her concert even though some stupid agent will think her voice was golden.”** Then suddenly a loud thud and something was thrown then crashed was heard, Armin can make out a slight of voice of Isabel’s screaming _‘How could you, I’m not that bad!’_ at her cousin.

Then the call ended.

 

* * *

 

It’s been two weeks since he had eaten, Eren walked wobbly into his class.

His a vampire, yes, but an ancient one, starving for days or even months wasn’t a new stuff for him, he’s been wandering in human worlds without even taking a sip from any necks.

He trained his body to be able tolerant the urge of feeding on humans but, since he met his parents, his maker, the one who turned him into a vampire, his “Mother” would feed him with so many of blood packets, he can feel the smell of iron and those nutrients liquid with reddish colour tasted when it touched the point of his tongue.

Since then, he couldn’t help himself become cranky if one week without blood, he’s going nuts and lost his composure easily, so much for his training and efforts in order to restrain his true nature as a blood sucker.

And when he thought that everything is going to be worse than this, he spoke too early.

“Eren, are you okay? You seem off about this past two weeks…” a concern voice come right from his next seat, Rivaille, was the only person who had the guts to be take a seat next to him, the one who swore will rip his head off if he continue to be this persistent. God, how he tempted to pull out all those fucking limbs from the raven’s body and see how long can he scream in pained?

But noooo, he can’t do that, since it will jeopardize his true identity, nothing’s worse than to be exposed this early as a vampire in front of his professor and a hundred of student who take this class, just because your ex-lover came into your fucking life and decide to play angel on you.

“Nothing to be concern about, I’m perfectly fine.” he answered flatly, still checking his note binder.

“Are you sure? You seem restless than usual…I can guess it’s not because we’re in the same course.” Eren gritted his teeth, why can this human leave him fucking alone?

“Why do you care? It’s not your fucking business to pry on my problem.” He hissed defensively at the taller guy, before Rivaille can protest more, the lecturer has already arrived and the lesson started.

It took his willpower for not to snap or worse throw his shoe at the lecturer, who’s keeping asking his opinion for the workshop that will be held in two weeks from now and Rivaille was helping at all, by actng all might and prince charming on his white horse, offer himself to have a small private meeting in order to come up a concept for the event.

What can’t Eren understand was the behaviour of his roommate, who’s keeping a watchful eyes and act defensively toward him for a week, not to mention how his blood supplies were suddenly disappeared without a trace, his only guess was Armin and Mikasa as the culprit.

But why, Eren couldn’t mention any reasons why those two did these to him? Making him starve to death, he couldn’t help to think that they’re already know that Eren wasn’t a human and they felt threaten by his presence, but that’s not possible. Even if they’re knew the fact, still they honestly can’t be that stupid by assuming that he’s a threat to them, he has his own food, thank you so much. Still, this doesn’t make any sense-

“Eren…?” he snapped from his train of thought and stared at his partner for workshop.

“What?” he blinked and looked at the raven giving him an incredulous stare.

“I was asking if you free this Friday. I want to discuss about our workshop, we cannot procrastinate this matter any longer.” He folded his arms and waited his partner’s answer.

_‘Well, I did a math class but after that I’m free.’_ He pondered for a moment.

“Y-yeah, I guess we shouldn’t waste our time, the deadline is getting nearer…” somehow he can see those grey eyes were sparkling in excitement when he said that.

“Great, can you make it on three, after my second period, there’s a tea shop that I used to come, do you happen to know “Alice’s Hatter Tea House”? The vampire knew that name and nodded, he likes the milk tea in that place.

“Okay, we’ll meet up there, bring your notes and probably your report research about the topic, we can discuss it and probably can come up a new idea for the workshop.” The raven smiled gently at the brunet and somehow, the vampire doesn’t seem to be disturb by the gesture, in fact he’s mind was wandering on somewhere.

“Well, I don’t mind sharing what I have been gathering from the outside source…” he shrugged.

“Then it’s a date!” woah, there! This guy really tried to push his luck by saying stuff like that, like hell this will be considered as a date.

“Wh-?!” and as they say saved by the bell, it’s time for the lunch and the raven was out from his sight.

He ‘tsked’ on his way to the cafeteria, to grab something that can quench his thirst for a while, which is why he now stumbled with the blonde coconut and constipated Asian girl.

The two students were widened their eyes for a second then changed it again into a normal, the brunet can smelled anxiety comes from them, it’s like they’re scare if he pissing him off which actually kinda happened a week ago.

There’s no doubt, they’re the one who’re responsible for making him on the edge of starving but he also knows that not only them who planned this evil conspiracy against him, he could guess there’s more of them. But, who? And the most important question is, why? He smirked when those two were silently nodded at him without uttering a word.

“Well, well…if it isn’t Armin and Mikasa…never knew that we’ll meet here.” He crossed his arms and tilted his neck slightly to the right side, inspecting them from head to toe.

Mikasa narrowed her eyes “We have the same lunch time…it’s not surprising that we meet here accidently.”

The blonde kid decided to remain silent.

“Funny, If I wasn’t mistaking or worse, turned to senile, none of you have a class on Tuesday…so why bother came to the university’s cafeteria when you guys are free to go anywhere besides here.” feeling like the brunet punched them right on the gut by speaking, the two were stuttering to answer.

Eren cocked his hips letting several of students who’re in the middle to the cafeteria drooling in want when they saw those killer hips covered with dark blue leather pants.

His black polished nails were tapping repeatedly, a sign that he demanding an answer and finally sighed.

“Fine, I let you slip this time but, If I caught you guys been stalking me or worse pissing me off…then, we’ll see what’s going happen next time, oh and trust me, I’m not a patient typed of guy.” He passed the other two and turned to the other side of hall, away from them, he suddenly felt that he’s not feeling thirsty anymore. Armin rubbed his left chest and messaged it gently.

“He-He knows…”he concluded to the raven haired girl, Mikasa pulled out her i-phone and dialled a number, then on the second ring someone answered it.

_**“So, how’s it going?”** _

“He finally noticed that we the culprit, we changing plan, it has to be done by tomorrow night, we can’t hold it much longer before he snaps…” she said in a deeper tone.

**_“I see, I’ll let the other know about this.”_ **

 

* * *

 

After tiredly discussing a plan about how to trap the vampire, the Armin kid finally can return to his room, which unfortunately that he have to share it with the bane of his life but it will change eventually, as soon he can catch Eren and start to interrogate him.

There’s so many question that he want to ask to Eren and it’ll soon be answered by the brunet by tomorrow night, he just need to follow the instruction carefully and not to screwed anything.

Armin opened his door and saw the brunet had been licking his finger and his other hand was sticking inside a bag of BBQ flavoured potato chips.

“Welcome home, Armin…”he said it nonchalantly, too busy cleaning his fingers. The blonde kid was blushing when he saw the brunet wearing a short sleeve black t-shirt and white short pants which exposing half of his creamy thighs and those long legs.

The brunet looked so sexy and inviting, Armin would probably lunged at the brunet if it weren’t a fact that the guy is a vampire and in condition of being cranky for the couple of weeks. Wrong move and the brunet probably will have to slit his throat.

“…u-hm, I’m back?” he answered with a questioning tone, the brunet raised an eyebrow and changed his position by leaning his back on the sofa and spread his legs wide open, enough for Armin can see how smooth those inner thighs of Eren’s and how he tempted to run his fingers to touch it.

“See something you like?” suddenly Eren words cut his chain of thought and see how those pinkish lips smirked seductively at him. The brunet now looking at him with an interest, his bag of potato chips was long forgotten and his fingers have been cleaned properly.

“N-no… I-I just…lost in thought.”

“Sure you were...”the brunet answered playfully.

“It’s the truth!” he insisted.

“Fine, whatever you said… blonde coconut.” The blonde scrunched his nose when he heard that new name calling, he can’t help but missed how the brunet used to call him cupcake or other sweet name for him, now the vampire decide to use the same pet name as his old bullies called for him.

Eren continue to eat his chips and clicked something on his laptop, an earphone was stuck inside his ears.The blonde somehow felt lonely because it’s official that the brunet now put a distance between themselves.

For this past two weeks, he observed how Eren interacted with his study buddies doing a study session or perhaps doing something naughty, which involved a making out in the middle of day or probably an intimate touch on several areas.

Armin need to hold a sudden urge to barge inside his roommate’s room and stop them, he felt jealous how can Eren be so carelessly letting his body to be touched by unknown people? What if he’ll get hurt or worse killed, then Armin realised that the brunet is a vampire and a powerful one.

He can crush those who stupid enough to hurt him or trying something funny on him, but surprisingly most of Eren’s bed partner are male and he always choose to be the bottom, no matter his partner’s appearance looked like.

He also noticed none of those males are bitten by the vampire, just a few scratches on the back.

“Earth to Armin…” Eren snapped his fingers in front of him, making Armin suddenly backed away from him, like his afraid on getting touch by the brunet.

“W-what?” the brunet raised an eyebrow at his roommate’s odd behaviour.

“You’ve been a lot of stress, huh? I just wanna ask if you already finished your homework about the method of algebra. Since tomorrow is Wednesday and we have the same class on math.” Armin widening his eyes in realization, he hasn’t done his homework this week, thanks to the stalking and spying on his roommate’s social activity, he forgot it.

“I…I don’t…”

“Well, you better finish it tonight, since Mrs Grayson wasn’t a merciful woman, she’s nice but strict with her own rules…if I remember correctly, never ever late to submit your assignment.” the brunet shrugged, he stood up and brought his empty chips bag to the trash bin. He washed his hands and head to his room, before he finally gets inside, he turned his head and gave the blonde a slyly smirk.

“I’m surprised that a genius like you forget something trivial as homework, Armin…if I were you, I would stop pestering anyone’s business and didn’t watch his own roommate eating someone’s face, like it’s some kind of dirty porn.”

Armin gasps in surprise and Eren is already closed his door, leaving the blonde kid sweating a lot and almost wetting his pants in panic, Armin fished out his i-phone and calling Mikasa’s number.

“Mi-Mikasa, I think I need your company to sleep again.”

 

* * *

 

In just a blink and it’s already morning, the cerulean eyes blink several time then raised from his bed, he saw Mikasa still sleeping on the sleeping bag she carried from her room. She turned her back on him and snored gently.

Armin gulped nervously, today’s the day! The day when he and the other will finally to capture Eren then he can be free from those intimidating but sexy turquoise pair of eyes.

Wait, scratch that! He’s become to be mesmerize by those eyes and how seductive those pair of lips curving when he staring at Armin.

Isabel had already warned him that vampire tends to flirt and taunting their prey by using their delicate feature and charm, so he need to be careful and clear his mind about the certain brunet, who’s now biting the edge of his pencil in concentration.

Those long and slims fingers were drumming in silently, while the other hand was holding a black pencil toward his mouth, gosh, does this guy own something that wasn’t black?

Today, Mrs Grayson gave them a packet consists of lots of multiple choice quizzes.

Mrs Grayson kindly smiled at them that these packets will be useful for the final test, so most of the students are having a headache including him when the first page was open. Eren however had already finished a half of the package, how the brunet calmly answered the question was beyond him and if someone who has a balls to peeking on his answer sheet will suffered a jab on the eyes or worse getting thrown by a board marker from Mrs Grayson who’s creepily still smiling upon seeing here student’s misery.

“Okay, since I’ve been kindly enough to let you guys off the hook, I decide to prolong your assignment and submit your answer sheet on our next meeting, which is Friday…” that brought a relief on everyone and then the class dismissed.

Armin grabbed his backpack and hurriedly to meet the others, they need to perform the plan and hopefully no one’s getting eaten or worse killed by the angry vampire.

He met up with Mikasa who finished her period for today, the ravenette held a serious expression on their way to Levi’s dorm room, they knocked the door and it was opened by Levi himself.

He can see Hanji and the others already gathered , a serious expression were plastered on their faces, which kinda surprise the blonde kid because Hanji and Isabel were famous for being loud and shameless when it comes to express their excitement.

“Okay, so you all here.” everyone in the room were nodded at Erwin, who’s sitting on the sofa with Hanji on his side.

“As you can see, Eren gradually become more restless and more careless for the past two weeks…I guess it will be the perfect time to strike on him tonight.”

“It’s good thing I brought my [crossbow](http://www.blowgun.com/images/MK-150A1.jpg) for this~” Isabel brought a black case where she put the said weapon inside, Farlan narrowed his eyes when he saw the familiar case and asked her suspiciously.

“Did you tell your mother about it? You know how aunty could get when you didn’t ask her permission, remember when she was royally pissed and ground you for at least two months for driving her jeep without her knowing?”

“O-of course I did!” she said unconvincingly to her cousin.

“Yeah right, as soon as this over, well if we survive tonight…we’ll have to tell your mom about this.” Now Isabel wasn’t sure anymore, should she be afraid for confronting the vampire or should she prepare her ass to be grilled by the furious mother of her.

“Are you guys prepared anything that can be used to bring Eren down?” Farlan asked at the other teenager, he gripped his hockey’s sticks.

Mikasa lifted up her fists, which meaning she’ll do a hand combat.

“Are you serious gonna fight the vampire with your bare hands?” she shrugged at response.

Armin brought a rope, which is useful but can’t guarantee his own safety.

Hanji brought a syringe, pair of test tube and a surgeon knife, well the knife was useful but what’s with the syringe and those fucking test tubes?

“Hanji what the actual fuck, what are you gonna do with those stuffs?” Levi pointed at the two objects, while the eccentric brunette was scratched her messy back hair.

“You know, since we’re going to capture Eren tonight…I think it’ll be a good opportunity to take some of his blood example or perhaps doing some experiment on him, as they say, you gonna know your enemy if you want to beat them~” she speak while drooling making some of her saliva flew away toward his direction.

“That’s a fucked up excuse, just stay away from me, I don’t want to be contaminated with your craziness.” The raven moved away from the rabies brunette and stared at the bushy eyebrows.

He saw nothing, what the...

Levi twitched his eye when he saw the taller blonde didn’t bring anything to protect himself, if he’s eager to be put on the coffin this early then be my guest.

“Erwin, are you pulling on my leg?” he asked irritably at the taller blond.

“Well, I dunno what to bring or use, I’m not much of a fighter like you Levi nor I have the exact knowledge about our opponent here besides I was in a hurry yesterday.”

_‘You just looking for an excuse, you asswipe…wait until I shave those horrendous eyebrows of yours.’_

“Levi, I know you’ve been thinking about shaving my eyebrows but that’s not going to change anything.” Erwin stared him with a warning tone.

“It’s just your stupid imagination, I didn’t think something like that.” The raven denied it but of course the taller man didn’t buy it.

“Well, let’s just get this over with.” Levi pulled out his old baseball bat, not sure it will do any damage but it’s worth to try and it’s better than bring nothing.

“So where should we set our trap?” well, they haven’t thought about that actually.

“I think the most possible place is somewhere that we can use as our advantages to capture him, somewhere that’s not too big or wide enough for him to escape from us, so I suggest that the tracking field and the theatre room were out of the list.”

“But, we also had the disadvantages if we choose a cramped room, I mean how we’re supposed to tie him up or if I have to shots some arrows with this baby?” Isabel interjected.

“I’d say it’ll be better if we chose the indoor gym room, think about it, it’s wide enough but it’s hardly for Eren to be able to hide or dodge Isabel’s arrows, right?” Farlan suggested while the other still unsure about that.

“We don’t want to break any of theatre student’s property and the gym room is soundproof if I’m not mistaking…so we don’t have any witness when everything turns into a chaos.”

“Wait, so instead we’re gonna use a room where I used to exercise?” Levi raised an eyebrow at them.

“I see there’s no other option left, Levi…” the raven just sighed in defeat, since he’ll be the one who should get the key to be able enter the room, good thing the old man Pixis entrusted him to hold the key, so he didn’t have to meet Petra, who’s in charge for the cheerleading club.

They used to meet each other to discuss the schedule for each club but since the day they had broken up. Levi insisted that they should speak on the phone how to divide the schedule for using the gym.

“Fine, I’ll get the keys, you guys go ahead to the gym…” the others left the room and bring their stuff to the said gymnasium, while Levi went to his room and grabbed the key.

“Going somewhere, Levi?” the raven jumped in surprised but then turned his back to the intruder, it’s Rivaille. “What the fuck, Riv?” he hissed at the older male, the male raised his hands in surrender.

“Chill out, lil’bro, what’s got your tits in a twist?” Levi blinked for a while after regaining his composure.

He shook his head “Nothing, look, I have to go.” He passed his twin and when he turned his knob, his brother calls him again.

“Lev.” He looked at his older brother, who gave him a stern stare.

“Don’t do anything stupid.”

 

* * *

 

 

His brother doesn’t make any sense, it’s like he knows what Levi is try to do, but he decided to brushed it off, thinking it was his older brother new method to persuade him to go home.

_‘Right, I haven’t given him my answer back there.’_

“Levi what took you so long?” they waited him on the front door of the gym, the raven flipped a finger at Erwin and start to twist the key.

“Rivaille was there, so we have a tiny little small talk.” It’s not something uncommon how Levi and his older brother’s relationship wasn’t full of rainbow and since they’re starting in junior back there, they’re always had a quarrel, making the principal had a migraine.

The room was spacious enough for them to attack and move quickly, they set their tools and weapons.

“Okay, all set and we just need to meet Eren then drag him here, you guys stay on position. Armin, you need to be able to persuade Eren to follow you, even though he’ll already suspicious of why suddenly you talking again to him just play cool okay?” the blonde kid nod his head and began to find Eren.

Knowing the brunet, he’s already inside their dorm room, since the vampire took less of his subject in this semester, when Armin arrived in front of their door, he sigh quietly and began to turn the knob.

[(X)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4kpn3V_Cnhg)

He couldn’t find Eren but he heard a sound of someone is moaning on the couch.

“Eren?” he walked slowly toward the source of the noise, until he saw a strand of brown hair siticking out from the backrest, then a tapering fingers waved on him.

“Hey, there, coconut…welcome home.”

What he saw was a pure horror, in front of him two half naked man was in the middle of kissing, well…until it will turn out to be sex on the couch if little Armin didn’t interrupt the mood.

Eren pinned a handsome blond boy underneath him, whose hands were tied with black ribbon and a blindfold on him. The guy only wear a pair of jeans, while Eren still with his shirts and short pants on.

“What in the…are you two are going to have sex in the middle of day?!” the brunet smirked at him.

“Great job, Armin…actually it’s already five pm, so technically it’s called the afternoon…but, thanks a _lot_ , anyway, just when I was going to get a laid with…err, I’m sorry what’s your name again, _Cupcake_?” Armin didn’t know why but he felt something inside of his stomach burns and his heart stung like it was being pinched by a needle.

Eren used to call him that…

“James…James Welsh.” The blindfold guy answered and Eren nodded.

“Right, James…”he untied the boy and throw his t-shirt at the blonde.

“Guess, we have a recess for the moment.” The taller blonde groaned in disappointment until a finger touched his lips to shush him, Eren circled his arms to the James’s neck and smiled sweetly at the guy.

“I promise, when my little roommate here finished his business with me, we’ll continue this in my room, and~ I let you, to do any kinds of kinks you want on me.” James blushed like a virgin when Eren gave him a seductive look.

“Deal, I’ll see you later, luv and nice to meet you, mate.” He nodded at Armin and left, he turned his head for a while then back to brunet who’s now tidying his mess and while his bending his back, the blonde kid can see the a little bitty faint of Eren’s back skin.He turned his head to the side, embarrass and a little taste of passion filled inside his eyes.

He knows that Vampire attracts their victims with their porcelain looks and an enigma that can draws people to become curious about them, and stupid enough to be finally eaten by them.

“Earth to Armin, what are you daydreaming about? I hope it wasn’t me…” the brunet sat crossed leg on him.

“Ehm…right, I just want to ask you about the math quiz packet that Mrs Grayson gave us yesterday.” the brunet tilted his head, bite on the bait it seems. “Oh? And what about it?”

“I saw you’re the only one who finished all those quizzes without break a sweat, so you see…I need your help today to finish the assignment.” The brunet tapped his chin twice and resting his head on his palm, a nonchalant expression can be seen on his face.

“What’s it to me?” at the brunet.

“S’cuse me?” Armin gave him a confused look.

“I said, what’s it for me? You’ve been an ass to me for this two weeks , not replying any of my greetings, looking at me like I’m some sorta freak and most importantly, you’re not been honest with me.” The brunet gave him a hurt and disbelieving look.

“So, why? Why should I care if, you can’t finish the packet, Arlert? You’re the genius here aren’t you, so, why don’t you just go to your black haired wench Ackerman and ask her for a help, cause what I can conclude from your attitude to me for this past two weeks, we’re never being a friends from the first time.” He stood up and walked to his room, once again leaving Armin with a limited scheme to make the brunet come with him.

Okay, so he’s kinda ignored him and been spying on the brunet, the truth is, Armin felt bad about it but he cannot shake something isn’t right about this talking and he need to bring Eren to the gym tonight whatever takes, he promised to everyone.

“Look, I know that I have been a jerk to you, but please…I ask you, this because…” Eren turned back his head to stare the blonde kid’s eyes, he saw a determination and hope inside it.

“I want to say sorry, it was all misunderstanding and I…want us to be friends again, please give a chance…I want to make this right.” He pleaded, gave Eren the same stare as before, a determination to be able to fix what’s been done.

The two roommates staring to each other’s eyes, looking for any slight of lies until Eren was the first one who blinked and sighed, he nodded in defeat.

“Fine, I’ll help you.” Armin let out a relief breath and see Eren closed his room to get change his clothes.

After putting his boots and his jacket on, the two went to the gym, where the others are waiting.

 

* * *

 

 

“Is it just me or you smelt like you haven’t take a bath for a day?” they’re on the way to the gym, it’ll took two downstairs and then turn left, the gym was next to the locker room only for the member of footballs team.

“Huh? Wha-what do you mean, I took a shower a few hours ago before I accidently found you having an intercourse…with James.” The blond kid blushed in shame when he memorized the inappropriate display shown to him a few minutes ago and now it’s going to be stuck inside his brain for a while.

“Yeah, right…I said you smell bad because you’ve been sweating a lot…why’s that are you nervous that finally you able to talk to me again?” he chuckled, mistaking the boy’s pale face as for embarrassment.

“S-shut up, look, just help me out would you? I promised my friends that we do the packet together in the gym.” They finally arrived in the front door, the brunet was the first one who pulled the handle.

The gym was empty, Eren don’t see anyone except him and Armin. He walked to the middle of field, his boots makes a loud thud every time he stepped on the clean floor, he looked around again and seen none. He turned to the blond behind him and starts to ask question.

“Armin ther-” then he can see Mikasa, Hanji with her signature maniac face, the Captain America wannabe were circling him, he looked at the Arlert kid who’s shaking like the falling leaves and probably starting to cry, if Mikasa didn’t ask him to step aside.

“Armin…”  he said warningly.

“I’m sorry, Eren…”the blond run to his friend side and turned his eyes away from the vampire, avoid any kind of contact with him.

“Ackerman…psycho wench and the bushy eyebrows…” he stared at his new guests, staring at each other’s weapon choices, which exactly none of them brought anything useful.

“What’s with the beaker?” he pointed at the test tubes Hanji’s brought between her fingers, she smiled sheepishly and then he turned his view to the other. “Really, bare hands, Ackerman?” she glared at him.

“These will be enough to take you down, you bloody sucker bitch.” He glared her back, enough to make the ravenette’s back hair turn straight.

“Me…a blood sucker, are you serious?”

“No need to pretend, Eren…there’s an evidence to prove your identity.” Erwin stated, then he hold out a glass with a blood smudge on it.

“Hmph, so that’s why I keep miscount all of the glass, it was taken.” He crossed his arms and talk nonchalantly like it’s a matter of fact.

“So, you’re telling us that you admit that you’re actually a vampire?!” the brunette with glasses began to drooling on her mouth, Eren need to step away from her a bit.

“Whoa there hold your horses, what makes you think that the glass with a blood stain in it, will be a solid prove that I’m vampire? It could be a corn syrup or just a food colouring, never got any of those thoughts?”

“Don’t lie to us, Eren…” then a sound of click was heard, he snapped his head toward the voice owner. There are three more of them, and he knows all of them, who’re standing on the bleacher benches.

His turquoise eyes turned from golden to a red blood for second and it turned back into turquoise.

“Levi…I never knew that you actually believe to any of this losers’ jokes.”

“We saw what you did from the hidden cameras that we’re planted inside your room, no need to deny anything more, Eren.” Hearing the true statement from the raven, he then cocked his hips and looked at the new role players.

“Hmm, the Magnolia and the Church…fantastic…never knew that we’ll cross path again.” the red-haired girl kept her stance and holding her crossbow, ready to shot if the vampire on the middle tries something funny.

“Safe your breath, vampire…we’re here to capture you.” She hissed in a venom tone at the brunet.

“Capture me? Wow, I’m surprised…this is the first time, when we met each other on the previous life, you and your dear little puppy of cousin here trying to kill me and all my family. So why, did you have to waste your precious immortal time since we meet again and try to do the same old thing again?” Levi scrunched his brows, the vampire talking in riddles.

“What does it mean? You’ve met each other, you know Eren from the beginning?” this time it was Eren who realized what’s going on, he smirked at the confused lad.

“Oho, so they didn’t tell you the truth, hm Levi?” Isabel aimed and waited to pull the trigger of her weapon at the now smirking brunet.

“Oops, was that supposed to be a secret? I’m terribly sorry for that.” he gasped mockingly at the red haired girl.

“What secret…?! Tell me, Eren!”

“Levi, look at me…don’t listen to him, he’s trying to break our concentration, that’s what he always do!” but Levi ignored his cousin's warning.

“Tell me, what does it mean that you guys were cross path again? What’s Immortal time did he talking about?”

“Levi, listen he’s trying to confuse you, playing with your mind!” Farlan tried to talk some sense on the confused Levi, while the others were stay on the ground with not knowing what to do, until they’re hear a giggling from the vampire.

“Ahahaa, I’m sorry…this is so funny, I can’t help myself…actually I have been expecting you all to gather here.” he held his stomach, tried to ease the pain inside it because he laughing too much, he stared up at the teenagers.

“What do you mean, Eren?” Armin asked cautiously, Eren looked at the timid short blonde.

“It all start when I warned you to do your math homework the other night…”

 

* * *

**((FLASHBACK))**

_“I’m surprised that a genius like you forget something trivial as homework, Armin…if I were you, I would stop pestering anyone’s business and didn’t watch his own roommate eating someone’s face, like it’s some kind of dirty porn.” Armin gasps in surprise and Eren is already closed his door, leaving the blonde kid sweating a lot and almost wetting his pants in panic, Armin fished out his i-phone and calling Mikasa’s number._

_“Mi-Mikasa, I think I need your company to sleep again.”_

_**“Don’t worry Armin, I’ll on my way just let me grab a few things.”** Mikasa’s voce was soothe him, it calms his nerves all the time._

_“Y-Yeah…just want to make sure that nothing will happen tomorrow.” Armin smiled while still shaking, making his sounds a little bit awkward._

_**“Relaks, we just need to lure him out on his blood lust state right? We’ll be able to capture him.”** While the blonde was calling his stupid friend, he didn’t notice that the vampire heard all the conversation from the phone, he’s a vampire and had a good at hearing small things. He was leaning on the door for the whole time._

_“Just as I thought, there are more of them…”he uncrossed his arms and began to sit on his bed, where he put his leather backpack, he unzip the bag and pulled his black i-phone._

_He punched a speed dial key and wait for the answer._

_**“Hello, Eren my dear diamond~”** sultry voice of a woman greeted him._

_“Maman…good evening.” He replied in polite manner._

_**“Eren, Eren my dear precious, you don’t have to be stiff and polite with your mother, right?”** Eren couldn’t do that, regardless how many times his “Mother” asks him to stop with the formality, he can’t his body and mind speak otherwise._

_“I’m very sorry, old habits die hard.” He answered shortly and he can imagine already his mother pouting face._

_**“Come on, it’s the 21th century, we’re not aristocrats anymore, and how much I’m grateful to be able to escape on such stiff and boring conversations with manners, now I can eat anything I want and dress up as I like!”** _

_“Yes, I can see that…I’m also happy that I can dress more freely without to be suffocated or confined with so many layers of cloth.” Even though he must admit, he missed the warm and how silk the fabric of his old clothes, well he still keep and wear it, when he’s at home and without his mother knowing of course._

_**“You finally catch my drift, my dear child.”** She spoke in a chirpy tune before continue again **“So, tell me, did you find the rats that have been responsible for stealing your food?”** she asked in demanding but smooth tone._

_“That’s what I’ve been wanted to talk to you, dear Maman…yes, I did found them but I couldn’t pin point how many of them that I should exterminate…” he can heard a crack of knuckles from the other sides of line._

_**“And you’ve been telling me that the Ackerman’s children were enrolled in the same university as you and worse of it they’re twins and one woman?”** _

_“Yes, that’s exactly correct.” And now a sound of something was thrown and hit someone’s head which cause that person whined in pain._

_**“Eren, my dear…do you need me to send all of your brothers and sisters to help you? You know how pain in the ass those Ackerman can be.”** she asked him with a sweet tone and he could hear a snickered with a giggle sound, it’s his siblings._

_“No need for that, Mother...in fact, I have been looking for an excuse to kill them anyway.” He smirked evilly._

_**“Ah, this is why you’re my favourite~ you know exactly what to do with them, make sure spare the fun for me as well, can’t wait to see those snobby Ackerman’s face when we cut off their children’s heads and deliver it to them.”** Eren shivered in delight when he heard his dear mother’s fantasy._

_“Just focus on deliver the package for me, Maman…in case they’re already threw away my food supplies.”_

_**“Hm, fine then, I’ll talk to your father and asked him to deliver your food as soon as possible but promise me to share the juicy detail about how you beheaded those Ackerman’s children.”** _

_“I will…and please don’t be too rough on Daz, I know you have been throwing your favourite glass on him, Daz is my faithful servant, he’s been through a lot.” His mother ‘hmmp’ at him, she’s has this complex about something beautiful and pretty, she disagreed with her precious son’s choice, when the brunet brought the poor and ugly servant to their house._

_When Eren first meet him, Daz was a poor and have a weak body so he couldn’t get a proper job, Eren pitied him and turned him to become his faithful servant, the man was thankful and become obedient only for the brunet, more likely to be his pet._

_**“Fine, but he better not showing his ugly mug in front of me next time, he’s your responsible, Eren. I still can’t believe you haven’t cast him away from this house, it’s a bad reputation for the Jaeger family so, keep your pet from dirtying my floor. ”** _

_“I will, I specifically instructed him to not go outside his cage without my permission or when I wasn’t around.”_

_**“Well, I must go now, your father and I have to attend in a party held by the CEO from a new comer company, hardly to imagine such in a young age to be surpassed his father expertise. I hope you’re here with us, I could introduce him to you~”** _

_“I see…I hope you guys had fun, then.”_

_**“Okay, my dear Eren, I hope you also had fun on butchering those pigs~”** he ended the call and began to charge his phone, he looked at his homework and paper assignment all of them were finished from the other day so, he didn’t need to worry anything._

_**((END FLASHBACK))**  
_

* * *

 

 

“It was fun to play with you guys for two weeks, I wish there is an overtime~” he inspected any dirt on his black polished nails.

“So you knew all along…” Mikasa concluded.

“Well not all of it, since I haven’t found out the other rats that was taking part for this scheme...didn’t ever cross in my mind it will be you, Levi and your dear cousins…yeah right, if that will ever fooled anyone.” The others were standing with a sweat running on their backs.

“Did you think that by pretending to be Levi’s cousins will change the fact that both of you using a dark magic…hmph, so that’s why my mother said that if she meet again with you two, she wants to spend her free time to kill you both slowly and with a painfully fun games…”

“Especially if her new guinea pig was a feisty one…” Isabel yelled a war cry and shot a few arrows at the vampire but missed, Eren was moving too fast and easily avoided the shots. He jumped on the air, while she shots three arrows at him and none of those arrows are able to hurt him much even graze him.

Until the brunet was in front of her and kicking her ankles, making she fell on her back. He heard a sound ‘Oomph’ from her.

“Always to be the slow one, eh Magnolia?” Isabel groaned in pain, the brunet smiled smugly until Farlan marched to him and tried to hit him with a hockey stick.

“Farlan Church…you always easily to be noticed, thanks to your awful wet mutt’s smell…” The brunet evaded quickly by ducking his head and did the same thing, making the dirty blond boy loss his balance and fell next to his cousin. The two hunters were helpless, still nursing the sore spot of their backs.

“I was hoping for a bit challenge…” Mikasa stood behind him this time and with a hatred glare directly at him.

“And let me have the honor to do that, then.” She aim at his front but he keep evading her attack, right to the left and vice versa, until she finally got a hand of his moves then she charge on the different angle, which cause him a shock and managed to hit on the right cheek. While bruising his cheek, the ravenette gave him a round kick to the skull, sending him to the floor.

“How’s that asshole?" She looked at the  Levi, don’t just stand there, we can ask them later but now we have a vampire’s ass to kick!” Mikasa jumped down and help her cousins, while Eren still laying and gazing the ceiling.

“Ouch…”was the only thing that he can say until he stands again. While fixing his dislocated jaws, hmph, he felt like one of his teeth is about to tottering right now.

 

* * *

 

“Levi, snap out of it, Levi!”Mikasa shouted at her brother, who’s still in his own thoughts.

_When he blinked his eyes, he saw a fragment of memory, but he didn’t know whose? He was in the field of grass._

_He saw two persons, a couple, male and fem-wait, a male too standing on the small hill not far from where he stand._

_They’re staring each other and then started speaking but he couldn’t hear any sound produce from them. It’s like their talking in mutely._

_The first person is quite familiar, a shoulder black hair man tied on low ponytail and he know the same trademark face, the man have the same face as his._

_Then he blinked again but this time blur image of the other male, who has a long burgundy hair and rosy lips, his tried to call his lover’s name._

_He tried to spell the letters from those lips._

_“Ra…Rav…what? …what are you…”the image gets getting blurrier and he felt something was pulling him back from where he’s stand._

A tap on the shoulder.

Then, suddenly he felt Mikasa’s warm hand shake him again, this time send him back to reality.

“Mikasa…?” he turned to her little sister, who’s sighed in relief.

“What happen?” he grab his head, which is suddenly gets pounding on him. He felt like he was hitting by a train or get smashed on a bus, he felt numb for a while before finally to be able stand on his feet.

“We did it, we actually caught him…” she said like this was the day Fourth of July.

“What?!”

It can’t be, they actually caught Eren?!

 

* * *

 

“Okay pretty boy, it’s time to wake up~” a sound of chirping voice which it actually kind annoying woke him up.

The brunet opened his eyes and then suddenly he felt something restrain him from the way he sat. His hands were tight on his back, along with his feet.

_‘Oh you’ve got to be kidding me…’_ he groaned internally and managed to roll his eyes, when he saw he’s abductors.

He saw Hanji was leaning too close for his own comforts, she smiled like it’s Christmas. He glared at her, which making her more giddy.

“Ooh, he’s so adorable, those eyes are begging to be examine, can I do it, please, pleaseee~” she keep pleading on the others who’re simply shook their head as NO.

Suddenly he found why he can open his mouth to shout some profanities at his abductors, those bastards put tape on his mouth so he stay silent, for a while. Until Levi walked to his side and whispered.

“I’m sorry, this might get a little sting…”then he tore the tape off his mouth, managed to make his pale skins reddened, he moved the stiff muscle of his mouth and then sigh and actually it doesn’t hurt any at all.

“Hmmph, how’d you idiots be able to trap me?” he mumbled with a hoarse tone, since he’s just realize that some of his memories are bit vague.

“You forgot that you haven’t feeding for two weeks, Hanji sneaked up on you and actually electrocuted you, so do the math, Sherlock. Electrocute plus an empty stomach wasn’t a good combination.” Isabel standing in front of him with a crossed arms, she glared at him and he can simply saw a little bit of victory in those eyes, he respond her gaze with the same amount.

“These idiots that you’re been talking about have already kicked your butt.” She exclaimed at him.

“Super, you’ve got me, so what’s next? Some interrogation mixed with the torture section in it?” hearing the key word, Hanji’s eyes start to twinkling in delight, while Levi shook his head and pulled the messy hairs of her.

“Yes, we’re going to ask some several questions from you and there won’t be any torture unless if you won’t cooperate with us.” Erwin was sitting on the armchair of sofa, Eren narrowed his eyes.

“I knew what kind a man you are, Chris Evans wannabe…you’re type of man who loves gambles and smile filled with promises…you’re really talented to be a chair man or CEO someday…” Erwin only chuckled.

“Thank you for the compliments, Eren…”

“Okay, out with it then, what is it that you’re wanted to ask me about?” then he saw Farlan came back from his room and holding something like a big book covered with white cloth, the one he keep it’s hidden until now.

“We saw this book on the first day we’ve been spying on you from the camera and judging from your glare, we can see how this book is very important to you.”

Those bastards…

“Eren Jaeger, we need to ask you something regarding of this book…”Farlan lifted it, so he can see from the distance, Eren shrugged his shoulder, thank goodness he is a vampire otherwise his hands probably getting numbs from the rope which it tight enough to be pull and could’ve broke any human’s wrist bone if they’re try it.

“What of it? It’s just a big book with a sophisticated cover, nothing much…and it’s _mine_.”

“You’re lying…this is not just an ordinary book…it’s a grimoire, don’t you think it will be bad if we could just toss it away from you and we know how much you hold dear to it, Eren.” Eren tilted his head toward the young Church.

“Is that a threat, pup?” Farlan growled at the vampire but Isabel calmed him.

“It will be if you’re still being this persistent…” she replied to his question and stared right to his face as if to challenging him.

“Okay, have at it your way, Hanji can you please bring me trash bin and perhaps some lighters?” before the bespectacled woman can grab the stuff that Farlan asked, Eren sighed.

“The one you held it there was an ancient grimoire for the Jaegers clan, written with every old languages were put it together into an inscription…and it was passed down from my family previous generation to generations, I was the one who inherit it…and human are not supposed to touch this book without any gloves or something to cover your hands.” To test if what the vampire was talking about was true, Hanji put her hand on the top of the cover, Eren saw it and only smirk.

“Be my guest.” And with that, she felt something burn and sucked the skin of her palms, this is the first time Levi saw her in panic and screamed in pain, Eren cackle to at her misery.

“Hanji, you moron!”

“AAAARGH, IT BURNS!!!! IT HURTS, GET IT OFF ME!!!” She screamed like a maniac but the voice was different, her hand felt like it was burned by a higher level hotness of fire, like she’s been experiencing how the fire of hell feels like and now her right hand was tormented by the Satan itself.

“HELP MEEE, IT HURTS..IT HUUURTS, AAARGH!!!”

“Hanji, get your hand off of that thing, Eren quit laughing, you’re little shit! This isn’t fun!”

“You’re right…it was fucking hilarious~!” Levi ignored him and grabbed the brunet hands but to no avail, it felt like her hand was stuck in the super glue or something, it takes everyone to pull out that thing off of her except Eren since he’s paralyzed for the moment.

“It wasn’t her hand that wouldn’t let go, it’s the grimoire itself, it’s trying to drain the blood via her right hand and also…” they stopped for a while and wait for Eren to continue.

“It also needs her souls.” They groaned in frustration and back to pulling her body away from the book again.

“This is crazy, it won’t let her hand go!” Farlan keep pulling with Levi and Hanji’s begins to cry already, she felt that her bone was melted with her skin, Armin looked at the brunet who’s now humming with no interest with what’ll happen to Hanji.

“Eren, how could you be so cold, you know how to stop this, so please tell us what to do!” Eren stopped humming but then change the tune of his song.

“Please Eren, I beg you…Hanji’s in pain, she could’ve die.”

“Never knew that every old person says _curiosity kills the cat_ is actually true, hm? That’s what she get for trying something that I already warn, I gotta hand it to you, she’s really a stubborn donkey and should keep her nose on to something that’s not of her business.”

“So why the bloody hell should I have to help a bloody dam half-witted bitch that’s so eager trying to dissect me like her small lab ra-SLAP!” Armin slapped at him, silencing him while the blond kid trying to regain his breath, he’s been holding the frustration on the vampire since the beginning.

“How can you this cruel…we’re know that what we did to you was wrong and it’s Hanji’s own fault not to listen any of your warning but please, she got her lesson already…now, help her, tell us how to stop the book…please, just this once.” Eren saw it again the same annoying determination on those blue eyes.

“If you let me touch the grimoire, it’ll instantly release her hand. The old thing is just like a dog, it knows its owner and will bite the intruder…who touch it.” They brought the tome along with Hanji stuck on it towards Eren, he let the book touched his forehead, since there’s no way they’re going to held it on his tied hands, Hanji’s was hurt enough.

Then without any moment, the book let her hand out, making some of the males getting stepped by Hanji’s heavy body. Eren stared with enthusiasm at the stumbled bodies tried to get off from each other’s butts.

“That was fun…”he saw the burned mark on Hanji’s right palm, Mikasa and Armin grabbed a med kit. Isabel and Farlan paled, imagining if they touch the book with bare palms like Hanji’s, it’ll be a bitch to mend it.

“Since that we can’t touch your book, guess all we can do is to ask you to translate the whole book for us.” Isabel ordered him, Eren snorted at her.

“And why would I do that?” Levi stared at him glaringly, while helping Farlan to stand up after the impact that Hanji’s been cause.

“I see there’s no reason for you guys to suddenly attracted to my stuff and tried to take it away from me, I mean…even a vampire needs a privacy and have rights to remain silent.”

“You don’t have any privilege to have the same right as ours, blood sucker A-hole.”

“Really? I don’t have any rights to keep my personal’s life for myself and have to spill all the beans for you just because I’m not the same flesh as yours? Like you’re one to talk, Ginger bread, you’re _not_ even a human anymore…which means you are just the same as me." Isabel shot a glare that could make Levi widened his eyes, he never see his cousin who loves to eat sweets and energetic turned into a cold woman with a death glaringly look.

“How was it like not to be able to grow old and stays like a teenager…have to taste the steel of the sword penetrating your body again and _again_ …have to change your name and place so people won’t have to be suspicious of you?”

“But there’s one thing that could never be change…even with the time pass…” Isabel and Farlan’s grip are getting tighter.

“It’s when you've finally regret that you’ve been cheating on life and play your God’s will…I’m surprise why the Ackermans should put a two fake immortal beinglike both of you to be their side of family…”

“I was wondering…Isabel…” he stared at her wickedly. “Did you ever forget, the man you killed that day because of your stupidity…?”The red haired girl was flared up with Eren’s attitude when she’s trying to lunge at him, Levi hold her shoulder to behave.

“Argh! I should’ve killed you back then!” She wrung her cousins’ hands off her and tried to scratch the vampire’s pale face, who’s now laughing at Isabel like she’s a monkey for the show.

“Isabel! Now is not the time to remember the past, he’s playing with your mind!” Farlan whisper roughly at her to make his point, she’s still struggling.

“Isabel, go to Armin’s room right now…”Levi tried to press down the tone of his voice said but he knows that as the usual pig headed she was. Isabel didn't know hw to step out from the game.

“No, I want to wipe out that smug face of his, right now!”

“Go to Armin’s room, right. Fucking. NOW!” Isabel stunned when heard that Levi was shouted at her and leave the room, Farlan followed her outside.

While Mikasa and Armin escort Hanji to the infirmary, Erwin offered them to the hospital instead since there’s no doubt it’ll be better if she got good treatment from the professional doctor and of course they don’t want to make a fuss with the nurse in infirmary.

Which is now leaves only Levi and Eren. Levi pinched the bridge of his nose for this charade and slumped tiredly on the couch while Eren still staring at the ceiling like it was more interesting and the most extraordinary view right now.

Then those silence moment was gone, after he heard a cough from the raven. He called the brunet.

“Eren…” Feeling that Raven destroy his concentration to count how many cracks on the ceiling and walls that he could found.

“Eren…”Levi call him again, this time was more stern and firmer than before.

“What is it…can’t you see I just found something to do when those loser were away?”

“Eren…we need to talk…”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, i need to bitch slap Armin for that, i know how you guys feel. :(


	4. Tell Me Something I Don't Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if i haven't update a new chapter, since i just finished my test and got a one week of holiday in my country, i finally have enough time to finish this chapter. enjoy guys ^_^
> 
> I ALSO ADD SOME FANARTS, TEEHEE

Seriously, a week of starvation diet, gang banged thanks to the bunch of nitwits and now he was stuck alone with the boy who he will have the pleasure to beat his ass, if he had the chance to get out from this rope.

Sitting here while tied up with one of the Ackermans it’s like when you’re stuck in the lion’s den and wait the chance to be eaten by the said beasts, Levi’s keeping staring at him without a blink of eyes, watching him like his one specimen that need to be staring in the glass.

All he wants is to have some relaxation from the stiff shoulder because of college but some people have to be such a jerk, did those idiots even realise that he won’t attack human if they didn’t disturb or stole his food? Even he had his own food without having to feed on someone’s necks.

But nooo, some smartass wanna be hero just have to suggest to these incompetent humans to capture him just because he’s different from their species, isn’t it kinda racist and hypocrite? Human killed animal for food, the animals, they’re never complained when they were butchered by humans and he couldn’t do the same?

It’s true what his Maman said compare to animals and vampires, human is th most greedy and become paranoid when something is threatening their lives, human will always takes a drastic measure to make sure that they would being touched or harmed.

Take Eren’s example here.

“Eren…look at me…”instead turning his head toward Levi, the vampire had no desire to talk to his kidnaper and choose to shut his mouth, see if the black haired man likes it the silent treatment from him. Levi sighed and dropped his head slowly, didn’t know how to make the young vampire to turn his head to Levi much less speaking to him.

Seeing that it will be useless to force him to talk, torturing the vampire will be out of the question since he had a feeling that provoking Eren without any reason —or at least for the brunet’s opinion —will anger him more, since the brunet had been bottle up everything inside his mind, all those insults from Isabel and Mikasa, it’s about time that the brunet will burst and kill them all.

Until he heard a groaned sound from the agitated vampire, for such a deadly creature, Levi must admit that Eren’s face when he’s bored or angry was cute. In fact he looks like a docile little pup trying to act tough.

He wondered if he can get the same expression from the brunet, when he’s underneath Levi.

Woah, there...bad Levi, he thought, he need to focused on his primary goal which is asking Eren about the vision he saw that night when the others were trying to capture the brunet, he felt a small fragments from his past emerges itself in subconsciously way.

Those images he saw, it wasn’t a dream nor was his hallucination, Levi was sure of that and the only person that he could talk to about this small piece of memories is Eren, if he asked Rivaille it will cause more problem and it will lead his brother into a suspicion that he had met with Eren.

Call it a hunch but he can sense possessiveness aura on his brother, the way Rivaille’s eyes glued to his phone, like he was expecting someone to call him and that’s enough for him to know about his brother when it comes to something or someone he like.

It’s already bad enough that they have the same taste of clothes, toys, gadgets, you named it and their parents had a headache to at least buy the same toys for the twins back then.

“Eren…”

“You’re never gonna stop aren’t you?” the vampire ask exasperate then turned his head to Levi, obviously not looking to happy.

“I can be pretty persuasive if I need to, though.” Eren snorted.

“Yeah right, as if…well, you’ve got my attention, what is it that you’re so desperately want to talk about?” Now that Eren finally want to speak with him, he just needs to ask the vampire without looking like he’s lunatic or creepy.

“It’s about last night…before we, uhm…caught you-”

“More likely someone just had stun my stomach to knock me out…come to think about it, I didn’t recall you joined the hunting, even raised your weapon nor trying to hurt me…why is that?” imagining how Hanji and the others manage to pinned the brunet down, it’ll took a nerve to fight something much more stronger than you, but Eren realised that one of those nitwits are not participate in the fight, that person is Levi.

The raven scrunched his nose in distaste in remembering last night and his eyes are staring back to the brunet, like his trying to digging more from the vampire, not sure what kind of answer is Levi looking for.

“Yeah, about that, that’s what I’m been trying to tell you, the reason is probably because I got a glimpse of my memories…”

“…” Eren gave him an unreadable expression, a blank stare and Levi didn’t like it, when the vampire knitted his brows in frustration and those beautiful green ocean eyes were dull in thought.

It’s more like his pondering to himself and not going to share what’s on his thoughts with the raven and of course Levi wasn’t having any of that, he’s tired being left in the dark for too long, not to know that his family hiding something from him, he not even sure if Isabel and Farlan are really his cousin, heck, he felt like Rivaille is breathing behind his neck in suspicion ever since he came back from last night.

“Tell me, what kind of memories that you see, what is it like?” the tied vampire finally taking an interest with him and letting Levi to start the story.

“I…I can’t remember all of it…” the raven said unsure.

“Just start with something that still drilled inside that thick brain of yours, something that keeps making you remember that you had a shred of your past memories…”

“Eren…it’s confusing me, this…memories… when it came to my head in the first time, I felt like I really living inside those memories…I saw you, standing in front me, on the small hills and smiling at me or at least what I was thought that it was me.” He stopped at the moment when he saw Eren glaring deeper at him, not with hatred but confused, like Levi is successfully breaking something inside his secrets without him knowing.

“Even though it’s just a glimpse but I’m happy that somehow I shared the same memories with my twins.” After he finished the story, the brunet lowered his head, letting some of the bangs covered his eyes, his mouth was slightly open, mumbling something that he can’t catch clearly like his trying to absorb the information.

This uncomfortable silence last longer than Levi could’ve imagine, the brunet take his time to processing of what Levi had told him. Until he lifted his head and giving the black haired man a solemn look.

“It seems like not only Rivaille that remember everything about the past but you too, huh…”

“Wait you’ve met my brother?” Levi asked incredulously.

“Yeah, he’s been stalking me in the past of two weeks, his quite different than you, though…more calm and collected.” Levi unconsciously letting out a small growl in annoyance to be compare by his crush how childish is he than the older twin but, he just let it slide since the issue here ia about to gain some explanation from the vampire.

“Yes, but didn’t I just said that I shared the same memories with-” the brunet stopped him before continuing.

“I’m not saying that you share the exactly same as his.” Levi raised an eyebrow, what does this vampire want to say to him, really? Does this mean even though they share the same memories but Eren want to tell him there something more.

“What do you mean?” his hostage didn’t giving him a clear answer, can’t blame him if he ask, right?

“What I’m trying to say, that yes, you and your shitty little twins were having the same memories with me but yet it still different.”

When the two males were sharing a talk, they didn’t notice a small black bat was lingering near the curtain behind the kitchen, the pair of black eyes was scanning at scene in front of it before it flew away from the opening kitchen’s window. Leaving the two in ignorance, without knowing what’s coming to them.

 

* * *

 

Inside Armin’s room, the red haired girl was laying on the bed, staring in nothing towards the ceiling. While Mikasa and Armin haven’t return from the infirmary, Farlan was seated on the carpet floor, sighing for today.

“What a day, huh?” he asked his cousin to break some tension, the pigtailed girl didn’t respond any his words but keep staring on the ceiling before she shifted her body and turned her back from Farlan.

“Ouch…”a small groan f pain came from Isabel, the older male stood up instantly toward the girl who are now rubbing her stomach area and her chest.

“Isabel, are you alright?” he asked cautiously.

“No…I think my chest and stomach is hurting again…”she muttered carefully, Farlan furrowed his eyebrows and grab his cousin’s shoulder to spun her body to face him.

“What do you mean? Are you hurt in there, why didn’t you tell me?” he asked in a slightly high tone, causing the girl flinched a little.

“I just realise it this morning…ca-can you check it for me?” the blond haired guy sighed heavily but still comply and rolled the younger girl up to her stomach, he patted the abdomen to check if there are any swelling and notice a grotesque bruise on her right left side and also near the epigastrum, that vampire could throw a punch, an inch between the ribs and surely Isabel will be ending up in the grave yard.

“So…how is it…?” Farlan shushed at her for while still examine her body.

“Shuush, I still haven’t checked your upper body…even though we’re had longer life span than any other creature but it doesn’t mean that we can’t die.” He scolded at his cousin’s reckless act on the other day.

“I know, I know…I’m not like you, I could’ve got kill easily compared to you because I’m neither a human nor vampire, and I didn’t belong to any kinds…” she hissed in pain when Farlan put a pressure on her right ribs.

“Here too, hm…I guess one of your rib bones is broken…” she growled at the information.

“Yeah, thanks to the fucking vampire out there...”she grumbled in annoyance since the mentioned vampire was the source of her pain for today, now Farlan will have to brought her to the hospital and provide the doctor a good excuse for the cause of damages.

“You know, you can’t always blame him, Isabel…the reason why you’re injured in the first place cause your own stupidity, and you fight with him like a raging boar without any back up plan if something happens to your crossbow.” He motioned his head toward the damage but still can be fixing again, he just have some connection for this kind of things.

“I know…but…” Farlan had none of that, his cousin have to stop blaming their fate to the brunet, since in the first place the Jaegers had nothing to do with their condition.

“Remember, we’re not holding any grudge on Eren nor his family, we brought this on our own…” the chided girl was lowered her head in surrender.

At the same time, when the two cousins were silent in thought, they’re too didn’t notice or felt being monitored by the same pairs of eyes belongs to the small bat that was watching them before it flew again from the window of Armin’s room, it seems satisfied enough with everything it catches it’s eyes.

 

* * *

 

Rivaille kept staring at his watch, it’s already half past three and his class was finished early than usual one hour ago, so he decide to go straight to Alice’s Hatter Tea House earlier than the exact time.

“Let see…I just finished two tests for today and there’s no call or message from Eren…”he mumbled in the screen, while keep thumbing some of Eren’s tumblr post, yes, believe it or not that vampire has a tumblr and it’s still a mystery on how the hell did Rivaille managed to found it.

The small café is comfy for the customer especially for the youngster or college kids to hang out, the wall was painted in a plain white colour with many picture of landscapes and some of the menu was hanging in the wall so the people can read it clearly, an old jukebox was set in the right side of cashier counter and some plant pot in near the glass wall and door, the floor is wooden made and it looks like it was just been mop.

Every time he walked into this café, a slight of fragrance of baked almond, a homemade butter and brewing tea that it’s comforting and making people relax when they step in this café.

Rivaille has been a regular customer in this café, normally he will choose a quiet place to study but sometimes he came to this place for a study for the pop quiz, somehow the raven had an instinct that he should study a little before went to his class.

He seem recall that the brunet had a math class in Friday, but the brunet didn’t tell him the exact time when exactly he finished, so all he had to do is waiting the phone call or a text message from his long lost lover.

While he waiting for his partner, he noticed some of the waitress in the café were staring at him in awe but he completely ignored them, since his heart had already been stolen by a certain brunet, he probably wouldn’t even mind if Eren keep ogling his body in any ways.

Some of the employee seem to recognize him although his seldom to make himself came to this café frequently, easy to say that he doesn’t have any set of time or day whenever he feel like to come, since he looks unpredictable but, overall the owner is very fond of him and tell his employee to always remember his usual drinks or snack when Rivaille comes.

He keep telling the waitress or the waiter to hold on the ordering, he still to wait his partner for the project to come. They understood and let him be for a while.

Until some perky waitress full with confidence came to his table and seems to have an interest on Rivaille, some of the employee giving a shook head in annoyance at her but let her be, since she’s practically is a newbie and looks nothing like a modest waitress more like an attention whore, they thought it probably be best to teach her a lesson.

And Rivaille might happened to be the perfect person, who will teach her some lesson.

“Hi, I’m Marsha, I’ll be taking your orders.” The waitress blinked faked eyelashes at the Rivaille and twirled her wavy blonde hair, but noted that she probably dyed it since it looks like she’s been poured with a can of paint and she let one or two of her uniform left unbuttoned showing her bosom at the Rivaille but being oblivious with the fact that he’s been hitting on by the waitress.

Many people seems to mistaken that Rivaille is the person with a short temper and could melt your eyes if you staring those pair of steel grey eyes longer than a minute but, people who already know Rivaille longer know that his natural face and new people will surprised that the raven is actually a butterfly social and polite in manners.

Different with Levi, his hot-headed little brother, who has a potty mouth and unfiltered language, Rivaille tends to avoid conflict and speak more rationally and reasonable but if someone who step over boundaries of his kindness got into his bad side, be prepare not only a blacken eyes or missing a tooth or maybe broken fingers, cause he’ll send those kind of bastards to the hospital with a permanent damage.

“Sorry, I’m waiting for my boyfriend here, I’ll call you later if his here and ready to order something…” Rivaille replied while still glued to the screen of his smartphone, the most funny of all things beside genius and soft heart, he tends to be oblivious at everything when it comes to something or someone piqued his interest.

Seeing that she failed making the handsome raven swoon at her, she huffed in annoyance and leave his table, serving another customers while muttering a homophobic slur at the raven’s back , some of the employees or customers who’re still seated in the café were snickered at the stupid blonde waitress’s attempt to get into Rivaille’s pants.

“I wonder if he forgot today?” he mumbled while places his cheeks in his hands, waiting in patiently for his past lover but also his partner at the front door, sometimes he glance at his phone, hoping that the light from its screen, indicating that he got a message or phone call from Eren.

He made a mental note, if he haven’t got any calls or text from the brunet, he’ll just have come to his dorm room instead, probably it wasn’t such a bad ideas to know where his Eren staying and if get lucky, Eren will invited him a study buddy session for this semester, he knows that he’s been delutional enough for the brunet will forgave him easily but hey, a man can hope.

He stares at his watch and scoffed.

“Fuck it…” he said while standing up, startling the employee of his sudden movement, he grabbed his bag and wore his jacket. He strolled to the front door of the café and went to the dormitory.

He can’t wait anymore; he’s been patient enough for these three days without meeting Eren or seeing him, so it’ll be best if he can meet him immediately on his dorm room, besides it’s the most efficient way than meeting up in the café.

“Now…I just need to ask the Dorm Lady for his room number…” Rivaille smiled while checking any message from his friends and make a pace to the dorm building in front of him.

“Please be there…”

 

* * *

 

 Up in nowhere, somewhere in the dark and even none a single of line of light can get through into the deep forest. The small black bat flew into a huge castle that’s standing in the middle of forests, where there’s only fog circling on it and the darkness roamed in it.

It went through the small windows from the tower and then flew toward the large and brighter because of the hanging chandelier looming the entire room, the small bat seems to know where it’s should be heading to, until it found large twin door.

Suddenly the once small bat turned and those pair of wings was started to decomposed, like it’s skin that was attached on the arms was melting, the black hair of the small bat starts to withering, then in a second the small bat was transformed into a middle age man with a sorrow eyes.

The man dressed in a butler’s uniform and had terrible structure of bones, especially on the backside, making him stands in a slouch position, something remind the view of the a hideous monster. His wrinkled hand knocked slowly but firm for the person who’s inside the room listen.

_“Who is it?”_ the sound of a woman emerged from the other side.

“It’s…Daz, Madame…” it’s Eren’s favourite servant, who he picked and turned into a vampire although Eren know too well not to use his pure blood but using his poisoned fangs to transformed the old man.

_“Oh, it’s you…my son’s favourite servant, come in then.”_ The door was automatically opened by itself, letting the slouch timid man walked inside the family room.

[(X)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CI5WbKK5wbk)

The [family room ](http://www.google.co.id/imgres?imgurl=http://www.homeandwoven.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/parquet-flooring-Family-Room-Traditional-with-area-rug-balcony-banister-bar-bar-stools-carved-wood-ceiling-treatment-chandelier.jpg&imgrefurl=http://www.homeandwoven.com/9978-parquet-flooring-kitchen-eclectic-with-butcher-block-countertops-kitchen-hardware-kitchen-rugs-kitchen-shelves-parquet-flooring-shaker/parquet-flooring-family-room-traditional-with-area-rug-balcony-banister-bar-bar-stools-carved-wood-ceiling-treatment-chandelier/&h=656&w=990&tbnid=3M4GQREEzd4HVM:&docid=iieA2UhxQ_4AcM&ei=IbSpVa_4DYrVoATMyaf4Bg&tbm=isch&ved=0CCkQMygPMA9qFQoTCO-MwMbL48YCFYoqiAodzOQJbw)with many paintings decorating the wall, some of the persons in those pictures are unknown to him, since his been walking into this world as immortal for 5 years. French windows in two sides, a small bar looked alike with many drinks were place in the pantry cabinet, the curtains were draw back, showing view of the night beautifully. There were many chairs were set into circling the table and there's a wooden fireplace near the single sofa and the longer red couch.

The burning woods making a cracking sound reverbing inside the room.

Daz bow with one of his knees touching the floor, his right hand rested on the knee. He’s did not dare to lift his head in front of the Jaegers.

“Well, well…to what do we owe this pleasure, especially a visit from the filthy half creature like you…” a sound of chipper girl from the couches, playing with her phone while twirling her blonde hair.

A giggling sound from young women mixed with men erupted in the room, obviously mocking at Daz, he knows that he’s in the bottom, even lower than the servant in Jaegers household but Eren always encourage him not to let those hurtful words gets the best of him, no matter what and he’s already getting used by the insults by those snob pureblood of Jaegers, because he pledge his loyalty to Eren only.

Unlike those pompous brats, his young master didn’t order him in a harsh way, always thanking him with a smile whenever he’s done a great job or probably chided him in manner for ruin something and never calling him with names.

“Come on, Historia, you and I know better that Daz is slightly stupid…he can’t load your question in a second, ya know…” a girl with freckles was replied to her sister’s question.

“Aww, Ymir…I totally forgot that!” the blonde girl was making a fake gasping sound.

“Yeah, who could’ve thought that we need to keep this hideous man stay in our home, surely big brother is out of his mind back then.” A young boy with blonde hair, while playing with his PSP and a sound of every buttons been pushed, making a small clicking sound.

“Urgh, please…could you freakin stop playing with that gadget, Mylius, you’ve been playing that game since big brother leave…” Again a sound of laughter and giggles were circling in this room.

“Augh, you’re just jealous because older brother gave me his PSP, Nac.” A beeping sounds from the PSP game can be heard by everyone, even the old gramophone that been played by the Madam in this room for hours can match the sound.

_“Boys…”_

“Me? Jealous? Please, Brother is more paying attention to me, he always praised and said that my technique in killing is better than you, Mylius.” said the young boy with brown hair who’s leaning on the wall while crossing his arms at his brother.

“Oh, really? Better than me, aren’t ya…brother is being nice to you probably because he scared since he found his own photograph was planted on your studying drawer,” Nac stiffened at that, while the other siblings were turning their head toward him.

_“Wow, I didn’t know about this…”_ a chuckle came from the other siblings.

_“Is he that desperate?”_ the room was shrouded with giggles.

“What are you doing with older brother's photograph, are you using his picture to masturbate, Nac? Fantasying on how he will take it on the ass…while you fucked his brain?” The young white haired boy smirked tauntingly at the brown haired guy; Nac’s face is purely red in anger and shame.

Some murmurings and whispers on Nac’s outrageous behaviour toward his elder brother.

_“Oho, what’s this? The Little Nac has a crush on big bro?”_

_“Really? Is he really that low, using his brother to satisfy his sick fetish…?”_

_“Eww, that’s really low… I know that most everyone had a crush on big bro, but using his photo for jerking off…that’s off the line, Nac.”_

And the bickering keeps coming and coming from each side, everything is pointed to the brown haired boy, Daz cannot count how many of his young master’s siblings are since they’re hiding in the shadow and only this four siblings that dare to show their figure in this room.

“That’s it, you always wanna have a fight with me, aren’t you…ya, little shit!”Nac growled agitated at his brother.

“Well, bring it on, Nac…don’t blame me if i beat your ass, since your hips are still numb with all those jerkings…”

“Oh, it’s going down now!” he roared at the white blonde kid and began lurching in front of Mylius.

“Oh, gawd…here we go again…”Ymir groans while chewing her bubble gum with her favourite flavours, Blood,Historia stopped playing the game application from her smartphone and put the device on the wooden table.

“This is gonna be good.” Sounds of the other siblings were heard, as they watching their two brothers were quarrel.

Daz saw the two boys fighting and clawing at each other, they didn’t dare to use their special power in this room, afraid that will be a punishment for breaking the house interior and furnitures, they sticks with using bare hand or clawing at each other’s face.

His master’s brothers and sisters are a bunch of evil spawns, they love to torturing him when their older brother is not home or even bullying him by forcing him to turn into bat and trying to drawn him into the boiling water. They mostly bickering to each other to gain his masters attention, start with showing how good them at hunting or finishing the mission in success.

No matter they tried to bribing his affection and caring, he always looked at his siblings equally, just like Daz and that’s why they hated him so much. But the worst part is the…

_“Enough!”_

The roaring sound came from the woman echoing and it synchrony match with the thunder from the outside, making the two boys stilled at their stance, Daz still in his place, not even moved an inch since the fight.

The woman dressed in [black](http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/785840403/Korea-Sexy-V-Expose-Back-Elegant-Long-Sleeve-Cotton-Inlay-Pearl-Package-Hip-Evening-Party-Women.jpg) stood, still with her back on them,letting the light of the moon glowing on the ivory skin of her back while the rest of the dress covering her body, she dressed in casual black v dress decorated in pearls from behind ,exposing her curvy body and long pale legs, her long burgundy hair was styled to her left shoulder.

She turned around and stared the siblings, her hand holding a wine glass while the other free hand making a gesture to beckoning the two boys come forward. She curled her point finger and shows some of black polished nail, Nac and Mylius are trembling in fear of what will their Maman will do to them.

Most of her punishments are filled with gore and torture, even though they’re immortal but it doesn’t mean that they can feel pain and if those two are still human, they’ll instantly dead because they cannot last longer on her punishment session.

Only their older brother that never had any of those kinds experiences, since he is Maman’s most favourite son and the first person that had been transformed by the pureblood of Jaegers.

Carla C. Jaeger, the bride and the only mate of Grisha, the grandson of the Dracula. She had dark brown hair that reaches to her middle, with pair of golden eyes that can shifts into blood red when she’s angry, which she always done it since she has a short temper and held no mercy when something does not come into her way.

She had a complex about something beautiful, everything that holds a sense of beauty she will try to have it, no matter what the cost and for the most precious jewel, is in fact Eren Jaeger, his young master.

Daz is always afraid of this woman’s obsession of the beauty, since she’s cannot stand that something filthy as him walking in her castle but she never touch him or hurt him since Eren held a responsibility on him, she really loves Eren like her own son.

Different with Daz, when these spawns of evil making a mess or destroy some of the house property, Madam Carla is not hesitate to whipped or locked them in the dungeon as for misbehaving, he heard that Ymir once been locked in the dungeon with her body been crucify by the Madame herself for breaking her favourite vase or when Historia is drowned to the deeper of the lake with her hands been tied and her legs been chained on the large rock.

It’ll take three days for she is able to escape and emerged to the lake and of course she couldn’t get away from Madame since she’s been waiting for her to come out, since she accidentally burned one of Madam Carla’s favourite gowns.

Since then, the two most troublesome vampires become obedient and fear with the wrath of Madame Carla but overall, most of their other siblings were experienced many different punishment from their dear mother, if she doesn’t have any mood to whip them, then she’ll improvise some ideas.

And now these two boys are going to felt the same experience as their other siblings, unlike Ymir and the others, the two boys never once get any trouble because they’re the type of people who kiss someone’s ass and a coward but today, their mother had enough of their act decide to give the taste of their own medicine.

“Ma-Maman…”they said in unison, feeling the darkened aura comes from their mother, she gave a pierced look that makes the back of their bone feels the chill.

“You are all know the rules when I gather all of you in this family room, right?” she asked the trembled boys.

“Ye-yes…” she swirled her middle fingers to the rim of glass wine, she raised an eyebrow.

“And what is the rule?”

“W-we’re not supposed to insult each other…”Nac answered first.

“And?”

“We’re not supposed to break Maman’s furniture when inside the family room.”Mylius finished like he’s memorizing every rule that their mother made to obey, she can’t abide any of the family members that break the rule no matter what the reason.

“Now, you all know that the rules and you know I will not accept any kind of reasons from you two…” they gulped simultaneously waiting the punishment that will be deliver to them.

“But, later…looks like your brother’s favourite pet had something interesting to tell us.” The boy let out a small breath, hoping that their mother will gave them a slight of mercy for their misbehaviour, the woman then turned toward the kneeling man and walked toward him with her blank expression.

“So, Daz was it?” the man nodded at her.

“Now will you tell me and my children here about my son’s doing and the situation in his new university?” she still annoyed about the fact that her poor baby was out of his daily food, she already made sure all the blood packets that his stored were enough for at least three months, when she heard that his baby’s roommate and friends are suspecting him as a vampire, this made her a bit peeved and what’s more worst is that one of them are Ackermans.

“Madame, Young Master had been caught by a pack of human, a hunter…” immediately the sounds of giggling and laughter were replaced with gasps and murmuring, Daz can understand that they were restless about their siblings and Carla shown an unreadable expression.

“My son, caught?” she talks to no one, more like pondering out loud about what happen to her baby boy, her precious jewel.

_“Older brother was captured…?”_ a sound of little girl asking.

_“Impossible…”_ another sound from a young boy responded.

_“That’s preposterous!”_ now a sound of girl mixed boy yelled in denial.

“Children…”she shushed them and once again the room felt silent.

“And how exactly he’d been captured, we all know that my Eren is the most strongest besides me and Grisha, he’s the best a killing and hunt down his enemies and how can you said that he was captured by a merely human?”

“Apparently, My Lady, the human are not alone; there are Ackermans, Magnolia and Church helping the human to capture Young Master…” now a loud bickering and each sides throwing an arguments about Daz’s report.

_“ACKERMAN?!”_ a young gentleman hissed in disgust, disbelieving of what he had just heard, Carla knitted her eyebrows at the mentioned name, like it’s some kind of poison that lurking inside the body, which is slowly rotting every inch of her limbs.

“Ho?” she spoke in minuscule tone but enough for everyone include Daz to hear that she’s interest of what’s going on.

_“Not only just Ackermans but the Magnolia and mother fucking Church are also participating?!”_ a flipping fan was heard.

_“Are they already planned this in the first time older brother got there?”_

_“No, it seems not likely; the Ackermans are just a bunch of people with brawn but no brain…the same thing applied to those two fools…”_ A lot of murmuring and whispering about their sibling’s situation emerged but Carl didn’t pay any attention, all her attention is focused on the kneeled servant.

“And how’s my poor baby’s doing…they didn’t think that they actually defeat my Eren, right?”

“Young Master is in the poor condition, for the past of two weeks or more, he hasn’t been feed and been shocked by a crazy woman using stun gun…they tied him and interrogate him for the information of the Jaeger’s grimoire…” Carla narrowed her eyes in dislike of what those humans do to her jewel, she scanned the room, she can feel from the dark a bunch of pair of eyes were narrowing, her children are also fuming.

She cracked the handle of the glass, knowing that she’s very agitated right now.

_“They’re hurting our brother!”_

_“This is unforgivable!”_

_“How dare them!”_

_“We should come to his dorm and kill those pathetic humans, we show them when they’re messing with our sibling!”_

_“Maman, please order us to rescue older brother.”_ more suggestions and idea come out from each sides; they were plotting to invade their brother’s dorm and rescue him.

“No…”she raised her hand to hold the arguments and the noise; the children were shutting their mouth and stared in bewilderment at their mother’s decision.

“We’re not going to enter Eren’s university aimlessly…we didn’t know how much of the trouble if the Ackermans were there, let alone the Magnolia and Church combined… they’re too stubborn to die and it makes us hard to kill them…”

_“But…”_

“As I said, no…I cannot jeopardize the whole family to go down in this situation…who knows if this will lead into a war and we cannot do that…not when we haven’t accomplished our goal.”

_“…”_

_“Bu-but…Maman, our brother...”_

“I know it’s painful, hearing that your older brother has been held captive by those filthy humans, but trust on your brother, he’s cunning enough than a snake, he can pull this through…” the only one that seems to argue the decision is a woman with dark skin with freckles.

“So, we’re just staying here without doing anything and just let him suffer, Maman?” Ymir scrunched her nose, not liking the idea of sitting duck without doing something to help her brother.

“I didn’t say that…Ymir, don’t make me crucifying you in the dungeon again…” she turned her head away from her mother and Historia patted her shoulder for comfort.

“What we need is an opportunity to help him; we can use other human to help him, probably something that lures that human to enter Eren’s dorm room…Historia, tell us if you had a vision or if you see something inside the ball.” The petite blonde girl nodded and walked to the other table where there’s a wooden table with a purple cloth, on the table there’s a big ball made from glass.

Her blue eyes turned into a bloody red and began concentrating of the vision, Historia has a power of seeing something that human cannot see, not a future but a glimpse of someone’s point of view of their memories.

Ymir always teased her that her power is similar with Alice from the Twilight movies, of course this result the freckled woman been thrown to the wall by Historia.

“I see…a raven, heavy breathing and…light?” what she saw is more like a blurry image of something, it feels like she’s saw a painting which has an abstract meaning and she have to summarize the points of those picture, focusing more of what’s shown repeatedly and what’s catches her eyes more than once.

“What the heck is that mean?” Ymir asked in confusion of what her sister saw, since seeing an unknown object is not her forte, she’s more into the physical way instead of thinking.

“Daz, tell me…did you see the other twins in there?” she asked the old middle man.

“I don’t know…but I did saw a man with black hairs who's taking him a hostage talking to Young Master, something about their past memories…” the blonde girl nodded.

“Memories, what does that mean?” Carla raised an eyebrow at the trembled man.

“W-when I saw the man’s face clearly…there’s no mistaking it, it’s the same man that once had an affair with Young Master…but he seems unsure about his relationship with the Young Master.”

“That piece of shit reincarnated?” Ymir growled in dislike and it seems she's just been informed about the situation.

“Not only that, they’re born into twins…double the trouble, eh?”

“But you said that he asking some memories with Eren and seem unsure, does that mean that he forgot?”

“Yes, Madame…” Daz bowed.

“I see, Historia, is there any chance that the other twin had he’s memories, it could be useful for Eren to escape…” the blonde girl pondering for a moment before answer.

“It’s possible…”she replies confidently.

“Do you honestly believe that the other twin will be Eren’s golden ticket to escape from those stupid humans?” Ymir asked now she finally catch the drift, Historia nodded in enthusiastically way.

“Yeah, and what I meant of heavy breathing, is that the said other twin is running to Eren’s whereabouts and the light…probably he will soon find out that older brother was kidnap by his other twins and humans…” she giggled evilly when a sudden realization hit Ymir.

Even Carla smirked in satisfaction.

“Oh, now I get it, when he opened the door and found Eren in captive, those twins hit each other’s heads...it’ll make a chaos for the other students noticing.” The rest is left unknown since it’s still a speculation from the other side of opinion.

“Well, it can be meaning of everything but, I love if your idea will come true…that’ll be a disaster.”

“Nah, I can think of something more horrid and gore than that.” A giggle comes back and the small laughter erupts together, filling the family room once again.

“Well, we’ll see if those twins will be slitting each other’s neck…” they smirked in glee, then Carla realised that the servant was still here.

“Daz, you’re dismissed, back to your cage and don’t come out without any of my order…” the man bowed back and retreat back to his place, he heard the cold voice of Madame Carla calling her children.

Daz had already saw the horrid image of the family Jaegers, how manipulative and cruel they can be when it comes to their member family was in danger, that’s why Madame named Eren’s middle name as _Desmond_ , a Celtic language which can means a person who are clever at manipulate someone and he hope that his young master will be alright.

“There, now that the most crucial problem is over… is the time for sort of suitable punishment for you two…” Madame Carla turned around to face the troubled boys, who are now fidgeting and fumbling.

Daz hoped that he can sleep peacefully without any sound of terror from the basement tonight.

“It’s been a long and tiring night…”

 

* * *

 

“Wait I don’t get it, whaddya mean we have the same memories but still different?” how the hell he supposed to respond the answer from Eren, the vampire sure loves to speaks in riddles.

“Exactly what I and you just said…” Eren replied nonchalantly, like his talking about the sun is yellow and the sky is blue.

“But I don’t get it how we’re having the same memories about you but, in the end you said that it’s still different, what makes me and my brother are different?” he buried his faces in his palms completely didn’t know if the brunet continue confusing him.

Deicide there’s no way that he can get through on Levi’s thick skull, Eren need to elaborate the raven more.

“Let me clarify again more slowly, we were lovers in the past and sure, there are lots of memories that we share together in that time… some is good, like how we’re screwing inside your family barn or when I get mad when some of the girls were ogling your ass but, it seems there’s a gap that makes the different between yours and Rivaille’s …”

“And that gap is…?” he inquired by leaning to the tied up brunet.

“That’s…I have no idea…” Levi stared him for a while and blinked several times.

………

_What?_

“WHAT?” he stared blankly at the brunet, hoping it just some kind of joke, accidently switch his view by staring deeper into those pair of verdant colour eyes, that’s been entrancing him all this time.

“What? How am I supposed to know what the gap is?” Levi grabbed his hairs frustrated, tempeted to pull the hair out from his scalp; he thought that the vampire knows everything about this.

“Aren’t you supposed to be some kind an ancient badass vampire who knows everything about the bottom of this relationship? How you cannot know it?” Eren sighed.

“Well, for your information, I was buried six feet ground…without knowing what in the world is happening to the civilization and the next thing I know, some kind of tanker just have to blow the ground where I was buried- ” Levi stopped him before he could get any further of his sassiness.

“Whoa-whoa, are we going to enter to the flashback session now?” Levi waved his hands to halt the brunet from talking more.

“What? Don’t be stupid, who said something about digging up my past?”

“Yeah, well you just spouting some a half of that in our arguments…” he pointed out at Eren, who’s staring him dumbly.

They stared in a minute until Eren asked.

“Wait, we’re in the middle of argument right now?” Levi groans and pinched the bridge of his nose, while looking at the Eren, at least the vampire mentioned some of his past although not detail but he can work on that later.

Right now, the most importantly he understands why every time he and the brunet bumped to each other, he knows the vampire for a long time ago and they were lovers, but he intended to change the word of “were” becomes “are” and he want it permanently.

They stared each other’s face, both were tiredly sighed letting the silence in the room, a few seconds turns into a minutes, until Levi stands up and rested his hands on hips, didn’t know what to do next, he and Eren shared some information and that’s enough for Levi, he didn’t want to pry more into the brunets privacy—he did mentioned it— so, he have to wait for the others and let them interrogate the hungry vampire.

While Eren wetting his dry lips, due the fact he hasn’t feed single drop, Levi stared bemused at it.

_‘God, I felt like I wanna kiss those lips if I continue staring him, don’t tell me this part of vampires’ hypnotize or shits…’_

“Hey, how long I have to play on this stupid hostage, this rope is kinda tight on my wrist…” he bemoaned at his tied arms right now.

“That’s the point, it supposed to make you stays still…” Levi crossed his arms.

“And you gonna stay with me until they back…don’t you have something to do? Some kind of homework or essay needs to be done instead of watching me or you have a kink of seeing me tied up…?” Levi raised an eyebrow at that kind of question.

"What's that supposed mean?"

"It means that I felt unsure if you can guarantee that i'm safe if you're spending your time with me, who knows you're probably having a raging boner seeing me tied in this wooden chair."

“Well, if you meant bondage, I don’t have any problems with it but it doesn't mean that I being ruled by my dick, everytime I saw a iece of meat being tied. I'm a grown up man, in case you haven't notice.” he answered half-heartedly, Eren smirk sultry.

“Hmm…I knew you’re not just a kind of sweaty guys with a plain vanilla, I knew that you had more of naughty ideas on your sleeves, what’s it big boy? You don’t have any friend to play with your naughty fetish?” Eren cooed in fake while tilted his head slowly at him, showing a slim neck that tempted the raven to leave a mark on it.

Oh, this vampire asked for it, two can play on this game, Jaeger.

“Oh no, I already have one potential partner in bed…he’s in front of me.” The brunet gave a fake astonishment face, pretending that he was surprised at the answer.

“Oh…”

“Yeah, Oh…” Levi smirked smugly, surely now he knows what to do in order to killing some times by throwing many flirts to each other before the others are come back. Without he noticed that their distances are close enough, the brunet smiled sultry at the flustered Levi.

Feeling the room seems to be more hot than the usual the raven leaned back when he heard a sound of click from the outside and the door was swung open with Eren and the others behind it.

“We’re back, thank God, you guys are not choking each other’s neck.” He stared at the two still in the stable condition, although he slightly confuse on the tint of red from the Levi’s pale cheeks and the raven instantly cough to dismissed the blush.

“Oh, no Erwin, we are in the middle of chocking something else…”Levi said nonchalantly and makes the blond man looked at him deadpanned.

“I don’t need to know that Levi, that’s just nasty…” Levi raised his hands in surrender.

“I’m just saying…” but Erwin ignored him.

Erwin and the others had returned from the infirmary, with an injured Hanji , her palm was wrapped in the bandage and he clearly can see the bespectacled woman had a sour face right now, when he stared Erwin questioningly, the taller man answered.

“The nurse was throwing an ape shit when she saw Hanji’s hand and asked her to get her hand rests for a week…that means, she can’t experiment on anything for a while…” Levi nodded solemnly at the injured girl, who’s now taking the small couch far from the other, sulking what it’s like although she did a terrible job on pulling the stank face.

“It looks like she’s need to take a shit…”he mumbled to Erwin.

“Well, sorry, if I didn’t know if the book was going to bite the palm of from my skin, Levi!” well, Hanji heard that and now she’s livid at the raven, while Mikasa and Armin trying to cool her off.

“What the heck is your problem shitty glasses? I’m not the one who sticks my fucking hands on that book, didn’t you even listen to what Eren said, no human are allowed to touch it! And what did you do, you just have to touch it, just to satisfy your stupid curiosity.” the mentioned brunet sticks his head up and then shrugged like it’s no big deal.

“I already warned you…”he said, the raven shot an exasperated look on the vampire.

“Just…shut for now, okay?” Levi held his hand at the brunet and sighed.

“Okay, okay I was the wrong here, okay! Can we just stop now; I need to come up of something with this hand, since how am I supposed to write my essay about my orchid plant’s daily day for biology with my left hand?” she scratched her hair with her uninjured hand in a frustrating way, Levi stared at her incredulously and how silly her words are.

He didn’t need to know what the fuck orchid had anything to do with biology, he mean what kind of experiment that she do with a fucking plant? And what does daily day of her plant have anything to do with science?

“Okay, guys, Isabel’s finally cool off, we can continue again…”Farlan opened the door and let Isabel stroll out from the room, she’s looks better and calmer than before although she still had that frown expression on her face, but overall Levi sighed in relief seeing his cousins came out.

They taking seats and watching the tied brunet like a hawk, cautiously wait if the vampire had something on his sleeves, Eren snorted at them. he was imobilized, how the hell he supposed to do anything?

“Well, are we going to stare to each other’s eye balls or you guys wanna start to interrogate me for some ridiculous stuff?” Farlan looked at him warily but then again opened his mouth to begin the questions.

“As we said before, we need you to translate the grimoire…”

“I refused.” Eren beat him before the blond guy can finish, his narrowing his eyes challenged the ash blond haired guy to continue his words.

“Look Eren, you don’t have any choice in here, we’re still suspicious about the missing trophy and the dude who’s now missing for more than three days now…and the only person who’s capable to steal and kidnap Franz without any trace, is you…” Eren snorted in cynical way.

“And what does have anything to do with my grimoire?” he asked sceptically.

“We believe in common knowledge, grimoire is usually used for a black magic and any kind of voodoo shits stuff, and seeing you have one of it, so we figure that you probably up to no good in SINA…”

“And you guys wanna know if I translate the content of grimoire, you somehow will find the trophy you’re been looking for and probably I stuck Franz’s butt in the last page…well, that’s seems makes sense.”

“Are you trying to say, that you’re not involved with any of this?” Erwin asked.

“Please…as if this vampire didn’t have anything to do with these shits, he clearly knows it!” Isabel pointed her fingers at the offended vampire.

“Oi, don’t you dare pointing at me…fake immortal.” He spat bitterly.

“So, give us a reason why we should believe you.” Mikasa stand and walked in front of Eren, staring into those teal eyes, waiting an answer.

“Because I didn’t do it, you’re bunch of dimwits…” the other groaned and Farlan rubbed his forehead roughly to ease the headache, Isabel raised both of his hands in frustration at the reason, mumbling something about those chap kind of answer are not going to work on them.

“Eren, you can’t just tell us that you didn't doit and expected us to believe you if that’s the reason…you need to prove it to us.” Levi messaged his forehead.

“Yeah, speak to yourself, you too need a solid prove that I’m the culprit.” Feeling it’s his cue, Armin speaks up.

“Well, it’s true that Franz was already missing in three days before you’ve arrived in SINA, but put aside into that, looking at glass with a blood in it, we’re starts to assume that somehow you have already kidnap Franz and held him somewhere, then pretend that you just arrived in SINA.”

“Since it’s possible that you faked the alibi but already kidnap Franz, because he saw something that he shouldn’t see?”

“Oh, you can’t be serious…you wanna see my passport and my tickets, hm? I got it on my bag, why don’t you just search it and looked at the date of arrival, Sherlock.” Armin was fumbling when the brunet mention the ticket and passport.

“So, I have to waste my time coming to SINA just have to kidnap Franz because he saw my lacy and frilly panties hanging on the tree so I have to kill him and then back again to German pretending I didn’t meet him and back again to this place, wow Arlert you’re truly got me, because it’s surely makes any sense…” too many of sassiness for one day, Levi and Erwin blinked dumbly imagining what kind of frilly with lacy panties that the brunet was talking about.

“O-okay, so the first theory is blown off, next is the stolen trophy a few days ago and Mikasa and I noticed that you’re not in the dorm at the time of missing trophy.”

“I got invited by the frat boys to their party what do you expect? That Welsh boy is persistent for me to join his faculty’s party…” Erwin stopped him for a while to asking a clarification.

“Wait, wait Welsh? You meant James _Welsh_ , the guy from the business major?” Eren nodded.

“Woah, what’s going on Erwin, you know this guy?” Hanji asked intrigued.

“Yeah, he’s been sitting next to me every time we had the same class to discuss the new subjects of the next lesson, we’re pretty much close.” He answered, while Eren snickered at the confused blond.

“Is there something I said amused you, Eren?”

“Oh nothing, it’s just that I promised to give that Welsh boy a head, before Armin here barged into the room and begging me to join his study buddies group in the gym room.” Armin blushed instantly when he remember that time he opened his dorm room with James Welsh been tied with Eren on top of him.

[(X)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LSvOTw8UH6s)

Levi felt something is boiling inside his stomach, he need to hold an urge to move his fet and stomped out to kicked this Welsh guy’s ass for doing so intimately with Eren.

“You’re really had no boundaries, eh? Not only you’re a blood sucker but also a cock sucker too, huh.” Isabel stared in disgust at the brunet, he sneered at the jest.

“Well, if you put it that way, I just love younger boys…they’re really sweet and taste like one too.” Levi become fazed about the brunet, somehow he wants to shout in front of the others that Eren is his and he belongs to him only, a sudden feeling of jealously and thoughts of ways to killing his competitors are swirling on his minds.

“We’re getting out from the topic, guys…we need to focus if we want to solve this burglary case and Franz’s disappearance.” Mikasa interject.

“So, most of your statement proved to be a bog theory, you guys lack of evidence and information, should you guys asking if there’s something wrong in this university because from what I heard from the lady from the main office said that the dean didn’t do any shit much less giving any thoughts about this situations…” the other stare the vampire in bemusement.

“If you want to ask where I was in the day of that trophy goes missing, I was in the party of Welsh’s faculty…”

“Even so, we can’t just let you out that easily, what if you suddenly gets hungry and biting some random students?” Isabel asked him, Eren rolled his eyes in irritation and mumbled to himself. “I forgot how limited the knowledge that can be absorbed by that brain…” Isabel scowled.

“Hey-”

“That’s why my Maman provide me a month of blood supply, you dimwits, I eat regularly and usually it will keep me full for exact one week before I got to eating again…now thanks for some idiots that throw away my blood supplies, how am I supposed to fed myself?” Armin and Mikasa looked the other way, avoiding the deadly glare that can melt the mountain if the looks can kill.

“Now that all the accusations are invalid, can you untie me? Unlike you people, I need to do something for the next Thursday with…” he stopped suddenly when remembering what the day today; Levi sensed the uneasiness from the vampire and asked. “Eren?” the vampire looked up at the raven.

“What day is this, how long I had been captivated here?” Levi blinked in surprised; come to think of it they held him pretty long.

“Since we caught you on Wednesday…and kept you for two days, so it’s Friday.” Eren widened his eyes.

“Shit…” he groaned.

“What is it? You have some plan for today?” he asked in concern, he don’t know why but whatever that makes this beautiful man feels restless, he somehow had the feeling to support and comfort the brunet.

“Nothing, it’s just…I need to meet someone today, I already promised him.” He shook his head imaginary; he probably had those kinds of thoughts because of their past relationship. So, probably it’s still impact to him in unconsciously way. Before he can ask more about it, Erwin suddenly speak.

“Wait, there’s something I want to ask you, Eren…” he stared sharply at Eren, who somehow knew the meaning of those intense stare.

“About the grimoire…” he catch a slight movement of Eren’s left eyes, he unconsciously squinted his left eyes when Erwin brought on the grimoire topic, he can see that the brunet seems reluctant about the grimoire and he knew that they’re not in the wrong track.

“Whenever Farlan and Isabel asked you to translate the content of the grimoire, you’re always refused them, why is that?” Armin and the other widened eyes in surprised and finally with realization that they can solve this mystery, they turned their head to the silent brunet.

“You just can't let it go, couldn't you? Like I said it’s personal and I cannot translate everything since some of the word using an old German language, some of them are Gaelic…”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t translate half of them, right?” Eren scowled at the blond haired man with bushy eyebrows, he hated how Erwin noticed the missing evidence that he’s somehow their ultimate culprit. He turned his head away from many pair of eyes with varieties of colours in them.

“Eren…” Erwin called in soft tone.

“This doesn’t concern all of you, why do you guys keeps adamant about it?” Eren gave a shot of aggravated look.

“Well, this is totally concern us, what if you planned something that’ll endanger us all?” Hanji popped up and join the conversation, a pair of glint in her eyes show s how much of this grimoire discussion piqued her interest.

“Well, you guys can’t make me because none of you guys can touch it, let alone those pair of fake immortals…”he smug in satisfaction, Isabel and Farlan glared on him.

“What if we covered our hands with something, you do mention that if we want to touch it, the grimoire can’t eat our arm…” Erwin suggested, the other raised their head in realization then Armin proceed to grab a pair of gloves from the kitchen and hand it to Erwin.

“Perfect, now you can’t say anything more to defend yourself Eren…”

“…great, holding it with the kitchen gloves, why you guys didn’t just did that in the first place… I wonder.” Eren grumbled in annoyance of defeat, Erwin smiled at him and that just makes the vampire tempted to torn those lips apart.

Erwin pulled the first page, even though he can’t really feel the texture of the paper, it’s shown how yellow and wrinkled it is when he flipped the page, some of the page have many hand written notes from the previous owner, he scanned the list of the owner names until he found something that catches his eyes.

“Well, let’s starts with this page…you seem to have read this part repeatedly than the other page…” Eren stared at the written words and leaned back.

“It’s the introduction of the secret ritual that the Jaegers do once of 50 year, and the part that I always read constantly is the list of the ingredients for the ritual…” Erwin seems unsatisfied with the answer something on those answer seems loose.

“Eren…is there something you’re hiding from us, there’s no way that’s the only thing that is written there…”

“No, it’s _exactly_ pretty much of what’s written there…” Eren remained unfazed with Erwin’s suspicion.

“Well, what kind of ritual that your family need to perform, that you have to wait until once in 50 years? Must be something pretty important that you have to bring this grimoire…”

“Something that doesn’t need your concern, and there’s nothing that you can do to prevent it anyway…” Isabel gasp while Farlan widened his eyes, the both students stand in numb, something in those eyes screamed in terror.

“Oi…don’t tell me...” Eren smirked.

“Whatever you’re talking about?” Isabel grabbed his shirt and leaned forward, her eyes shown a predatory look, threatening Eren to open his mouth.

“Are you planning on conduct that ritual again?!” she screamed right in front of his pale face, but Eren didn’t shown any face been threated nor his afraid if the red haired girl wants to tear him a new one.

“So, you _do_ know, what I trying to say, hm?” she gritted her teeth.

“Don’t play dumb, I know what you Jaegers planning to do, and that’s not going to work!” Farlan shouted in frustration, like the trauma of the past came back to haunt him.

“Can anyone please tell me what the hell is going on?!” Levi stands while the other are standing dumbly on Isabel and Eren’s quarrel, clearly they’re missing something important and only those two cousins can explaining it to them.

“Levi please, we can explain it but you have to wait after I finished this bastard!” Isabel pointed her hidden knife from her sheath, intend to stab the brunet’s heart.

“ISABEL!” Levi shouted, didn’t care if they’re making a ruckus in the daylight, knowing he already missed a few class but he can’t help to stop his cousin for doing something reckless as to killing a vampire especially when the said vampire is the key of his past and his lover.

“That time, he’s failed and missed to stab you in the heart but now… this time, I will be the one who’s not going to kill you, you’re fucking bloodsucker!” she hyperventilating, her eyes unfocused on what’s in front of her.

“Well, do it, then…just aim it right to the heart…” he smiled at the red haired girl, challenging her.

“Don’t think that I won’t do it!”

“ISABEL!”

“Please stop it, there’s no need for killing Eren!”

“…” Eren stared at Isabel’s eyes filled with determination to kill him, but he also felt the raging breath escaped from her mouth, she’s still hesitating and he know that it’ll takes time for her to stays stills and decide to end him.

‘ _I just need to buy some time…’_

“Isabel…calm down, remember we can’t kill him carelessly like that…what if there’s a spy that been watching us?” Farlan grabbed Isabel’s hand and tried to comfort his cousin, knowing if they recklessly killed the most powerful vampire from the Jaeger family, it’ll be their grave.

She stared hopelessly at the others, shocked and terrified were shown in their face, even Erwin and Levi stayed passive but from their eyes she can see that they felt uneasy at her uproar.

“Y-you guys don’t understand…we need to stop them…before the same thing happened again.” She said haltingly at them.

“What do you mean them? What’s need to be stop?” Hanji asked carefully.

“The Jaegers…” Erwin knitted his eyebrows when he heard that, he feeling familiar with the surname but let it slips from his thoughts for a while.

“The Jaegers…?”

“We need to prevent those family from preforming again that ritual…The Dark Ritual that can be conduct every once at 50 years, Eren here is probably been order by his family to obtained the item for the ritual so, that’s why we-”

**BLAM**

“Eren are you alright? I heard someone is shouting here!” a familiar sound came from the opened door, making everyone stared back and see the tall figure dressed in hooded grey jacket.

“RIVAILLE?” The spitting image of Levi but much more older came to the room, he stared all his friends and cousins are inside his lover room, he narrowed his eyes when he saw the object of his affection was tied into a chair, he saw Isabel wielding a hunting knife on her hand and some of his friends grab a weapon.

His hands were gripped tightly, angry came swirling on his veins.

“Eren…everyone, what the fuck are you doing to him!”

“What are you doing here, Rivaille?” Levi asked in dumbfound at his older twins, Rivaille glaring at him and it’s totally different from the usual look, it held a venom, murderous intents and making the back of Levi’s spine chill.

“Riv-?!” before Levi can finished, a belligerent punch caught him by surprise, Rivaille’s punch connected to his cheeks and he felt that his brother managed to dislocated his jaw.

**BRUGH!**

The punch managed to make a small impact, causing he stumble to the ground.

“Rivaille!” Erwin yelled at his friend.

“Levi, are you alright?” Hanji ran over to the injured twin and held his shoulder from behind to help Levi sit up straight, he groaned and clutching his injured left face.

“Fuck…”

“What’s the matter of you, suddenly punched your brother, Rivaille?” Hanji looked at the older twins.

“That should be my fucking line! The hell is wrong with your heads, huh? Are you planning doing a hostage taking in this dorm, this isn’t funny!”

“Rivaille, listen to us, Eren Jager is still alive here and we need to stop him before the same thing happened again!” Farlan tried to be reasoned with the furious raven.

“Farlan, Isabel…this is all you doing, right?” he asked in venomously tone, the two were shut their mouth immediately, an angry Rivaille can’t be appeased so easily, he needs an answer and the choice are they can give him a satisfying answer or there will be blood to be shed.

Neither Levi nor his friends ever saw this side of Rivaille, the said man always calm and collected whenever the situation is.

“Rivaille…Eren’s here and he’s planning something and we need to make sure that what we’re afraid is going to happen, just like that time…Rivaille, don’t tell me that you’re forget.”

“How can I forget that day, and I know that Eren is still alive, I already met him.” He said while walking toward the tied vampire, then he realised something is wrong, Eren hasn’t been fed for days!

“Eren, when was the last time that you’ve fed?” he asked in concern.

“I…don’t remember… I lost count…”Rivaille glared back at the other, knowing that they took his lover’s food supply.

“I guess there’s no helping it, right?” he sighed at the situation.

“Rivaille, wha-?” the raven zipped down his zipper and unbuttoned his white shirt, showing a pale and delectable neck, Eren can hear the pounding sounds came from the veins of Rivaille’s neck, like it calling him to stick his fangs on it.

“Here, just like the old times, huh?” he walked to the hungry vampire, who’s now feeling discomfort and had an urged to escape from his restraint.

“Rivaille, no!” before he can move further the two cousins of his holding his arms and waist, prevent him to go near the vampire.

“Let go of me, he’s starving right now!” he struggled to wriggle out from Farlan and Isabel’s clutch.

“ _…mein lieber…_ ” Eren called out his name.

“Eren…you do still love me.” he tried to pry away the hands that keep persistent to hold him back.

“No, Rivaille, snap out of it, he’s going to suck all out your blood!” Isabel tried desperately hugging his cousin’s waist, her feet was dragging on the floor, when Rivaille tried to move forward.

“He won’t, I have been doing this for a long time…he won’t turn me into a vampire!” he pushed the hands from his body, Farlan hugged his shoulder tighter.

“Rivaile, please, he’s trying to take an advantage on you, don’t let him win, Rivaille!” before Rivaille can protest, he heard something.

A sound of something snapped from behind attracted their attention, Eren suddenly stands from his seats and the rope that had been tied to him was loosening around his hips and arms, then it fell to the carpeted floor.

“He-he cut the rope…” Armin pointed at the said brunet, before the other can react to do something, Eren managed to slip past them towards the cousins who’s blink dumbly at the brunet’s movement, he’s faster than before.

He shoved the prying hands of Isabel and Farlan's hand off from Rivaille and pinned the two bodies on the wall, he raised their body, until their feet couldn’t touch the floor.

“Wrong move…you should have been listend to him before something like this happened.” He catch both of the two students and gripped it tight around the necks, preventing they for grabbing some air, Levi and the other shocked at the angry vampire who’re now in the state of going berserk.

Rivaille was thrown to the side because the impact, Mikasa and Armin help him to stand, and luckily there are no broken arms or injury on him.

“Eren!” Rivaille call his name but he’s been ignored by the vampire.

“Khhh, I won’t let…you hurt him…!” Isabel speaks in hasty breath, making her lungs constricted because the grip on her neck becomes tighter and unbearable.

“You should be worried about yourself ya'know, cause he’s not the one who’s in trouble now…” the brunet is tried to break their vocal cord when he keeps pushing the pressure, and he’s going to make sure that none of those cousins will have the chance to take a breath, even the sightless.

“I have been doing my very _very_ best to be patient of being deceived by that blond coconut bitch and being ambushed, and the hostage taking AND the starvation diet, but I have been have a difficulty of remember why that I haven’t torn out your spines!”

“EREN, STOP IT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, BRAT!” Levi screamed on top his lungs to the vampire.

“Who you’re calling brat, _dumme göre_ …” he turned his head to the other humans, the oceanic eyes that Levi pining to see for every chance he can get now turned into a bloody red pair of eyes and two pointed fangs were shown.

“Now there… I wonder, what it’s like the taste of fake immortal’s blood…” he smirked at the struggling and the desperate two humans in his hands right now.

 

* * *

 

After Daz returned to his place, a young woman with ginger haired tied in bun appear to walk inside the room, bowing to the woman who’s now looking at the view of night.

“Pardon for the intrusion, Madame.”

“Stella, Is there something you need to tell me?” she asked in flat tone, sipping her wine and stared the pale moon from the balcony, the white curtain were fluttering when the wind of night flew away.

“Yes, Madame Carla…I came to inform you that the package from the Young Master, the goblet of Sheena, is already arrived, Madame.” Carla’s golden eyes widened and those painted lips curled in a devious smirk.

_“Ohh…older brother is so cool, even though he got captured…he managed to stole the goblet.”_

_“That’s big brother for you!”_ The maid pulled the handle of the golden goblet and presented it to the woman in black dress, she grabbed it and inspected the curved of a woman with a crown on her head.

“Only two more items left…”she murmured.

“Then we can finally avenge the death of our family, what our ancestors were crying for…this is the retaliation against the human…”

 

* * *

 Some people asked me if the art on the first Chapter is mine, actually it wasn't, so if you're curious, here it is the fanart of Vampire! Eren made by Me :

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister helped me with the German language, so the translation for this chapter is:  
> 1) Mein Lieber= My Dear or My Love.  
> 2) dumme göre = Can be means, Stupid Brat or What a Brat
> 
> Hope I can update more, i'm trying my best and make sure to use this one week of holiday to write the chapter 5.


	5. The Weaverbird Nest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for took so long, but as i promised, a little bit Rivaille x Eren moment and a glimpse of their past. It's been a hetic week for me, since it's the last semester for me and finally, HOLIDAY for me!!!
> 
> if you guys saw this kind of symbol "- ◆ -" it leads to the flashback, i don't like to use the Italic word, i think it'll be good to write it normally.
> 
> And special thanks for my awesome beta, Jenny ( is it okay if i call you Jenny? i kinda forget your username account, hehee) she's so cool and have to be patient waiting me to write the chapter 5.

 

Armin couldn’t believe that this was really happening.

Everything starts to getting more intense than before, well, not that the previous situation is much better.

But imagine that Rivaille, the most well-known as the best student in both academics and sports, came without any announcement and out of the blue, and punched his twin brother right in the jaw. Well, actually he has his reasons. It’s because they had been holding his lover, which just so happened to be the most fearsome vampire, captivated in the dark for two days, without any food and now the worst case scenario has occurred because of it. Which is that the said lover is now rampaging and on the loose.

With two human’s necks being choked with his bare hands.

Can you imagine what that’s like? You can’t even move from your spot, frozen, while witnessing Isabel’s and Farlan’s numb bodies pinned against the wall, with their legs dangling in the air.

He shifted his head to the raven haired girl, Mikasa, who is in the same position as he was. She had her red lips parted in shock. It’s like they’ve been forced to stay still, unmoving, until the vampire felt satisfied by sucking their blood dry.

And he can bet on his left nut, that drinking from two students won’t quench his thirst. The brunette needs a lot of human blood, and probably will only be quenched by attacking every student in the entire dorm.

“What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?” Eren asked with a sly grin at the unmoving bodies, from his palm he can felt the pumping sound of blood on their veins and the more he listened to it, the more it slowly decreased. He just needed to squeeze more, then their heads will pop like a balloon.

“Eren…no, don’t do that…you’ll kill them.” Rivaille was now standing while trying to sooth the pissed vampire, and the raven also felt pissed at his friends and most especially his twin who punched him. However, thank God and thank their dear mother, who had taught them not to act rash and not pick one side without thinking of the consequences, he played the calming role.

Anything to make his Eren come back to his senses.

“That’s the point, Rivaille…I need to kill these two troublemakers, it’s their fault for causing this charade and I’m just gonna have to shove their own medicine right in the asses!” Surprisingly, a hand clutched at his arm and a pair of feet started kicking wildly, trying to aim for his stomach.

The brunette looked up to see Isabel still conscious, but the more she struggled and moved the more it wasted her energy. She glared at the vampire, and he could see her pair of emerald eyes, although they weren’t as deep and oceanic as his were, there was a fire in it. A fire he planned to extinguish.

“Heh, you still got some balls, Magnolia…I give you credit for that.” He smirked and clenched her neck tighter, drawing a strangled yelp, he stared at her, coldly facing the dilated green eyes and the tip of Isabel’s tongue start to poke out from her lips.

“Le-let her go, Eren…” In his left hand, where Farlan was also in the same state as his cousin, groaned while struggling to speak and both of his hands tried to scratch Eren’s pale arm.

The blonde haired male panted heavily and his breathing was slightly ragged, while trying to form a word.

“You can still talk…?” the brunet asked, slightly amused at the two cousin’s attempts to fight against becoming unconsciousness.

“Eren, I swear to God, release them…” Levi tried to help his cousins but stop when he saw the glare from the brunette, daring him to move any closer to them. Levi felt like half of his soul was dragged out from his body when he saw the color of blood which had become darker than the usual red.

“Dare to step further, and I will break their necks. You don’t wanna know how lovely the sound of a broken bone is, not to mention how cute they’ll look, when I manage to turn their heads around to 360 fucking degrees.” The older twin stood up carefully from where he had fallen. He clutched at his sprained shoulder and stared directly at Eren.

“Rivaille, whatever kind of shit that you planning to spew on me, it’s not going to work…” He warned the raven, when he held his hands up in surrender, and bent his legs while trying to move slowly toward him.

“Rivaille, fucking dammit, I said-”

“Eren…listen to me, I know what they did to you is unforgiveable, but can you rethink this again? What would happen if you killed them on the spot? The humans will realize that your kind is a threat to them. And you don’t want another war between us like last time, right?” Eren stilled when he heard Rivaille’s voice.

“…”

“If you kill those two in cold blood, it’ll make you no better than them, you’ll be categorized as them, a heartless killer and a beast, but I know that’s not true, you’re different than any of your family…” Eren suddenly growled at Rivaille.

“How sure are you? Your family only thought that I was just a filthy blood sucker…a monster! Even those two sons of bitches tell me that I can’t even have my own privacy, so why the hell should I not end their lives, or at least cut off their vile tongues?”

“Because deep down in your heart, you never had any intentions to hurt them, any of us…because I know you, from the best and the worst…Eren, I know you’re the one who stole the trophy of SINA.” Eren widened his eyes at Rivaille’s statement.

‘How does he know?’ He thought in panic.

‘Impossible, I’m pretty sure 100% that no one saw me that night, but how does this asshole know it?’

“W-what?” Armin and the others were shocked when one of their theories ended up being true, and that their prime suspect is right in front of them…

Eren Jaeger.

“You…” Eren gnashed his teeth making a disturbing sound, he sharpened his fangs in an irritable fashion and was tempted to lunge forward at the taller raven.

“Eren…I know that’s not an ordinary trophy, but even so, I don’t have the slightest idea of what you are going to do with it.” Eren grunted and knitted his eyebrows as a response; Rivaille sighed and smiled softly at the stubborn vampire.

“What I’m going to do with that stupid trophy is none of you guys’ business, that’s why after I finish with these two buffoons, I’ll end all of you. Rivaille, didn’t I tell you that if you dare get in my way, I’ll kill all of you?” Mikasa and Levi shifted their looks to their older brother, looking for an explanation.

“Yes, Eren, I didn’t forget that.” “Then why don’t you be a dear and drag your sorry ass outside my room, cause it’s going to get bloody and dirty.” To make his point, he shifted his glare towards the two dangling bodies in his grip and there was no hesitation in him to making a crunch sound from the two helpless students.

Isabel and Farlan cried out a pained scream. It was like their throats had lava being shoved down their throats. Beads of sweat glistened on their foreheads, and droplets of saliva dirtied the pale hands of the vampire.

“EREN! Please forgive us, they didn’t mean any harm, it’s my fault!” Armin cried in frustration, his blue eyes were blurred because of the tears. Mikasa turned her head and stared shocked, not knowing how to handle the situation. Usually she always had a calm demeanor and knew what to do in every dire situation. However, this was the first time her brain stopped thinking, and her natural instinct made her scared stiff from the vampire’s deadly aura.

It’s like when an animal met its rival or its alpha, she can’t do anything but remain standing on her spot, frozen. She looked at Armin dumbfounded, because even though Armin had a zero score on his physicals, he was able to speak his mind to the vampire, amazing her that he, the weakest person in the room, was the only one who could move and speak.

“It was me who told everyone that you were a vampire, Isabel and Farlan were just trying to help me. They shouldn’t get involved because this is my fault, Eren please…I know I should have confronted you myself and if I had this probably wouldn’t have happened. If I just asked you nicely instead of acting all vigilante on you…”

“Armin…” “I... I don’t know why I had these negative thoughts that you would have hurt us, when it’s obvious that you never want to even befriend us… I know that everything we have done to you is unforgiveable…so instead…please hurt me, let Isabel and the others go.”

“I... I don’t know why I had these negative thoughts that you would have hurt us, when it’s obvious that you never want to even befriend us… I know that everything we have done to you is unforgiveable…so instead…please hurt me, let Isabel and the others go.”

“Arlert, the fuck are you saying?!”Levi yelled at the stupid request.

“Armin!” Mikasa grabbed both of his shoulders and shook him.

Hanji stared at Erwin and Rivaille, trying to communicate through their eyes, the situation is getting worse than they anticipated, Erwin remained silent and that’s quite enough for the bespectacled woman to frown at Erwin’s lack of participation with helping handle the situation. She lost her focus when she saw Rivaille pick up a fallen knife, probably Isabel’s since she dropped it when Eren grabbed her.

“Rivaille…?” Armin’s posture is starting to crumble, he can’t stand it anymore, not when Eren won’t listen to anything he said and when the brunette didn’t even turn around, to look him in the eyes. The vampire was blind with rage and if he wanted to, he could kill everyone in this room and leave Armin for the last.

“Is really nothing that I say gonna get through you…?” He mumbled in a minuscule voice.

But Eren seems unfazed by the scene, he just continued to squeeze the air out of the two cousins, until he heard a sound of something slicing against skin, like someone accidentally just injured themselves.

Eren took a small whiff and then his eyes became dilated when he recognized the familiar smell, the smell that he had been longing for these past weeks, he snapped his head making a small cracking sound from his neck, and there he saw the source of smell.

“RIVAILLE, WHAT THE HECK?!” Levi was the first to yell when he saw his twin cut himself. He looked at his hand holding Isabel’s hunting knife.

Don’t tell him that his brother used that knife to make the cut?

“Rivaille, what are you thinking? Hurting yourself-” the brunette in glasses rushed to the injured raven, but before she could finish her sentences, Erwin’s hand grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

“Erwin? What are you-?!”

“I think I know what he’s up to…” Erwin stared at the satisfied look on Rivaille’s face, when Eren dropped the two bodies of his cousins, Isabel gasping loudly and greedily taking every breath, while Farlan rubbed his sore throat and slowly took a deep breath, exhaling and inhaling.

“Blood…” he stared at the raven with a bloodied neck, gulping heavily at the red color comig out from Rivaille’s neck, taunting him to sink and pierce his fangs viciously into the creamy skin. Without realizing that Erwin and Hanji rushed to the coughing students.

“Isabel, are you alright-wait, stupid question, of course you’re not…”Hanji held the tired petite body and laid the red haired girl to sleep on the couch, Levi and Erwin did the same to Farlan. The two cousins were out cold.

“Yeah, it’s been too long hasn’t it…?”Rivaille slowly back away from the thirsty vampire, whose eyes were now glued to him. He twitched his fingers on his sides, clenching and unclenching his fists in a rapid motion.

“You want this right…now come and get it, Eren…” the raven’s breath is slightly ragged, regardless he managed to avoid the artery but still, it’s the spot where the blood quickly flows like a raging flood, when he felt the wall on his back, the raven slumped down on the floor, waiting for his lover to come forward.

“Rivaille…”Levi had the urge to rush to his twin, but stopped when the said man held his hand up, the determined look in those pale ebony eyes telling him not to interfere. It felt like he was watching a sacred ritual between his brother and his crush.

And he knew that this was inevitable but deep down, in the most hidden part of the core of his heart, he want to separate those two. The feeling of wanting to hurt his twin was bigger and almost rivaled the feeling of worry and wanting to make sure that his brother was alright.

But who the hell he was kidding? No matter how much he hoped that the brunette would mirror his feelings….Because let’s face it. He was nobody to Eren, just a person who was the spitting image of his brother, who happened to be lucky enough to have tiny fragments of memories from his past. Although, he didn’t know why he could not have the privilege of having the same memories as Rivaille.

“Blood…I want it all, give it to me…Rivaille…I need it, _mein lieber_.” Eren succumbed to his animal instinct, he slowly went on his knees and crawled like a cat to the sitting raven. If Levi didn’t know any better to think rationally, or unable to help to pop up a boner, those two were doing the horniest foreplay since Fifty shades of Grey, plus a blood and biting kink if he wanted to add some of his perverted imagination check list.

“Here, you can have it all…come here… _ma belle_.” He opened his arms, motioning for the crawling vampire to come to his embrace. The vampire nodded slightly and when he was finally in front of the raven, the brunette adjusted his position before gripping both of Rivaille’s shoulders. The taller man leaned his neck to the side, letting the vampire be able to sniff the smell of copper and have a taste.

“Eren…uurgh….” The black haired man moaned when the tip of Eren’s tongue touched the skin, slowly he licked the falling droplet from down to the top and to the wounded part, his tongue accidentally poked the cut and making the raven flinched in instinct but Eren’s grip remained solid.

“Don’t…go, Rivaille…haangh, I need you…” the brunette lapped the blood around the cut, he made a loud slurping noise and sucked until there was no smudge of dried blood on Rivaille’s neck. Before the raven could say anything…

**_Graup!_ **

Without a warning the vampire had already sunk his fangs into the wounded part and drew a loud groan from Rivaille, but he didn’t pull out or try to get away from the brunette, but instead he encircled his arms around Eren’s waist, holding him tighter and making their chests bump each time the brunette leaned forward to sink his fangs deeper.

The brunette moaned in ecstasy when he felt the taste of iron and the thickness of the liquid swarm around his body and awakening his five senses in an instant. He kept moaning and hummed in pleasure, making the back of Rivaille’s hair stand up straight because of the soft vibration from those pair lips.

“Yesh…Eren take it as much as you like, there’s plenty more of it…” the man whispered softly in Eren’s ear lobe, he patted the back of Eren’s head, his fingers combing the strands of hazelnut colored haired and feeling the same smoothness of it. He could even smell the same natural scent. Only God knows how the hell this vampire had survived without taking a bath for two days.

The brunette’s hand snaked around his torso and made a circling motion, feeling the abs and the defined muscle of Rivaille, one of his habit traits when feeding on the raven’s blood. He just couldn’t break that habit of his. Rivaille responded by rubbing his hands on Eren’s slim back, feeling the curve of his waist, every inch of his body and how he still remembered whenever he caressed the coccyx part, the tail bone, that it was Eren’s most sensitive part of his body.

The brunette in return kept sucking his neck, eagerly forcing the blood to enter into his mouth.

Everyone in the room could not decipher the scene in front them. It was like seeing an intimate ritual of feeding between a human and his demon. Hanji, the one who’s always excited about something that was unusual, didn’t shout with joy or make a comment about the display in front of her eyes, instead those brownish pair of eyes became soft.

Armin looked on, dumbfounded, about how the vampire was sucking blood from Rivaille. There was sweetness to how the vampire moaned and talked to the raven, even the way Rivaille held the brunette, never letting him go before the said lover had his fill. Which will take some time since he’s been isolated for two days and before that he haven’t been feeding thanks to their stupid act on luring him to go berserk. And now they’re paying the price for successfully angering the vampire. They had almost lost the two lives of Isabel and Farlan. Speaking of the two, Levi had been taking care of them by watching over the two unconscious bodies, waiting for them to wake up.

“Rivaille…this is…your blood?” Eren stopped sucking and slowly he regained his normal self, when he felt and tasted the blood on his lips and he touched it.

He suddenly felt aghast when he realized what he had done, but the raven was having none of that and pulling the back Eren’s neck to keep feeding until he felt satisfied.

“No, Eren…keep eating, I know you’re still hungry…” the brunette clutched at the front of Rivaille’s shirt, begging him to stop him, but he couldn’t. His animal instinct had appeared and it grew stronger, forcing him to submit and continue eating.

“Yes, Eren…no need to hesitate, there’s plenty more from where it came from…” he tried to reassure Eren, like a mother trying to ensure that her children had eaten enough food and didn’t feel hungry anymore. It is clear to everyone that Rivaille is trying to protect his Eren.

“N-no…I already took plenty…I-I…” Rivaille shushed the troubled vampire and began to hum a familiar song, to lull the vampire away from distressing himself any further. The vampire kept sucking but more gentle and not in a hasty pace, the grip on his hands slowly became loose, meaning that the vampire’s eyes felt heavy and he had to struggle to keep awake.

No one dared to speak anything when the raven succeeded in putting the vampire to sleep, Rivaille stared at the peaceful face on Eren’s sleeping figure. It felt like the brunette was being tormented even in his sleep, and the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Everyone, including his own roommate, had stabbed him in the back, thinking that he was just a hungry beast that drank blood to live.

They captured him, asking him too many questions that didn’t involve them in any way, and he still held everything inside of him. The raven felt that he was no better than the others, he couldn’t even try very hard to fix everything nor did he try to prevent this before it happened. His Eren had been suffering in this world and when they had finally met once more, he just acted as if everything between them was fine, but he didn’t know the pain inside the brunette. He never wanted to acknowledge that, and he never admitted that everything was his fault.

“Eren…it must be hard for you, huh, to bottle everything up until you can’t hold it in any longer. Always, ever since we met that day…you always looked uninterested in anything, even called us humans a stupid waste of skin…but I know, you’re shitty at lying…” Levi’s heart beat really fast. He felt like something was stabbing him through his core, he didn’t have any idea what to interpret this kind of disturbing feeling was.

He knew that he felt jealous before but this is different, he didn’t have any idea of what though, and didn’t like the depressed feeling.

“So…what happens now?” Hanji asked to break the ice, everyone looked to each other and bowed their head, not knowing what to do after they failed to gain information from Eren and the whereabouts of the missing student.

“I don’t know, but …more importantly we know that the culprit of the stolen trophy is Eren…but the missing object is not in his possession anymore, I already checked his room and didn’t find anything that looked like a trophy…” Erwin stared at the sleeping brunette.

“And I’m not even sure how long those two will remain unconscious; perhaps we should bring them back to their dorm and wait for them to recover…” Hanji looked at Mikasa and Levi who had already carried their cousins back to Armin’s room. Thank God that he had bigger bed, due to his scholarship and bringing a good name to the university that the dean even agreed to give him a policy to choose any room he liked.

“I agree with you, we don’t know how long it’ll take for their injuries to recover, especially since Eren didn’t hesitate to break their respiratory system…if Rivaille didn’t act sooner…those two wouldn’t be able to see the sun.”

“Armin?” Mikasa watched the short blonde haired kid walked to the couple, he stared in worry and slightly flinched when Rivaille shot him a deathly glare, something that he rarely used when he was pissed, but seeing the guilt on the coconut haired boy, he knew that this was the person who had initiated everything from the beginning and made his stupid cousins act rash.

“Eren…is he alright now…?” he asked lamely to the taller man, the gunmetal met the blue sapphire orbs until the raven tilted his head to smaller man, Rivaille sighed and began to stand up carefully holding the sleeping brunette in a bridal style. He let Eren’s head lean on his throbbing shoulder, while hearing the vampire snore softly.

“Yeah…probably, Eren and I have been through worse than this before…” he said solemnly.

“I…I’m very sorry…if…if I think more rational and instead thinking that Eren is dangerous, this wouldn’t have happened…” he sniffled, making a gross sound and it made the raven cringe a little before he replied to the blonde kids apology.

“Yes, the one to be blamed is you…”Mikasa stumbled, wanting to protest at the bold statement but Rivaille managed to beat her to the punch before she could speak.

“Because of your stupidity, you think you know him better than himself…now, I understand why Eren thought that you guys weren’t worth his time. You guys only want to believe what you want to see…acting recklessly and now look what it turns out to be?” The blonde kid lowered his head in shame, waiting for any verbal insults from the older man, or even a punch square in the face.

“Rivaille, I know that we’re in the wrong position here, but dumping every accusation on Armin is not fair, at least blame us, all of us who are trying to hurt Eren…I was the one who initiated this plan, making Armin and Mikasa throw out his food supplies, so he was disadvantageous, but my plan backfired on me.” Erwin stepped forward, feeling how the smaller kid’s body shook in shame and was now crying.

“Blame me too, Rivaille…we noticed that our actions caused this…we never faced something that’s beyond human, if…if you didn’t arrive in time, Isabel and Farlan would’ve…I was the one who electrocuted him, I know he was not in any condition to fight us but yet I…” Hanji looked at her two friends laid on the couch.

“Me too, blame me, brother…I was the one who hurt Eren when we tried to capture him, I punched him and even called him names…I’ll accept any kind of punishment that fits with your decisions…” Mikasa stood in front of her brother, eyes filled with guilt.

“And me too…”everyone tilted their head to the other twin, Levi with both hands holding a fist.

“Levi, no…you’re the only one who was against this from the start. So, no, you’re not a part of this. You denied and didn’t even want to hurt Eren in the first place…” Hanji patted his shoulder but was gently pushed away by Levi.

“I know that I didn’t agree with this shit, but still, I joined in, right?” Rivaille stared at his friends, he knew that all of them are regretting what they had done but, the decision was in Eren’s hands and he didn’t have any right to give a punishment that they deserved. So he chose to bring the sleeping Eren out of the room and this brings a question from Armin.

“W-wait…where are you taking him?” he asked timidly, afraid it will anger the raven since it wasn’t his place to worry about the brunette. He was the one who brought pain to his roommate, afterall. He can see Rivaille’s tired eyes. And he noticed how much blood that the brunette had taken from him and it amazed him that the taller man could still stand on his own two feet while holding the brunette in his arms.

“Somewhere where you guys can’t hurt, or even touch him…” the harsh tone from Rivaille made Armin flinch. The raven didn’t trust him for sharing any information, even he knew that the blonde haired boy was worried.

“Riv, what the fuck?!” when he saw his brother carry his crush away from him, he couldn’t help himself by calling out his brother’s name to stop.

 

* * *

[(x)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vTLNrw2Gme8)

The raven kept walking and got outside the dorm building, and then went to the parking lot, where some of the cars probably belonging to the lecturers or students who weren’t entering the dorms.

He laid Eren into the passenger seat and he circled to the driver’s seat, making sure that the brunette had his seatbelt on, and he started the car. Even though he and Levi shared the same room in the dorm, the older never stays permanently in his room. He chooses to go somewhere, sometimes he even drives far away from west of Centralia, to escape his role as the honored student.

He just wanted to be a normal kid, without any responsibility and without both of his parents and teacher breathing down his neck. It feels like every time he walks around the university, all the eyes were staring at his back and even in his own home, his parents never remove their glance. Sometimes he changes his view from the road and inspects the vampire, who was still sleeping.

“I will take you somewhere safe…just hold on, Eren…” He tightens his grip on the steering wheel and continues to focus on the road. He heard some vibrations come from his smartphone, but he knew who’d be calling him in the middle of driving. Only a glance and he can see the caller ID.

It’s his brother.

Thank Heaven he had already turned his phone on silent, or the pretty brunette beside him would probably wake up with a jolt after hearing his ringtone. If the situation was different, he probably would’ve answered the call and have chided at his younger brother’s childish antics of changing his ringtone. But now he was too pissed to answer his brother’s call.

He needed to cool off his head and make sure that his Eren is in the best of shape before they returned to SINA University. They stop at a gas station, where he refilled the gas and then went to the small store to buy a few things that he and Eren would need.

The store owner is an old man and already knew Rivaille is one of his regular patrons, for he usually stopped here when he planned on doing some traveling outside Sheena town.

He went to the refrigerator and buys five boxes of cranberry juice and some small snacks for Eren, he noticed that the vampire loves chocolate but, unfortunately, the one he likes to eat aren’t available, so he chose the another brand, hoping the brunette would like it. He also buys some antiseptic and some bandages, and put them on the cart. He would also need some Windex, and any cleaning product that he was familiar with. After he felt that he had everything on his check list, he goes to the counter to pay, and had a random talk with the owner.

“Hiyaa, Rivaille, it’s unusual for you to buy this much, are you planning on a trip again?” the old man scanned the canned tuna and then proceeded to check the other items. The raven smiled slightly and nodded. He was relieved that there was no blood stain on his jacket or shirt so he can easily cover the bite mark.

“Yeah, I’m planning on staying in my uncle’s cabin for a few days…”

“Oho, what about your college, it not even the end of the semester.” The taller man rubbed the back of his head and answered again.

“Well, only one month is left and all of my assignment are already done, so I pretty much have spare time before the end of term…” the older man grabbed a bar of chocolate and some cranberry juice, he raised an eyebrow.

“I never knew that you liked to eat sweets, Rivaille?” the raven looked at the other side of the view and scratched his cheek gently.

“I brought some friend on my trip this time…” he said lamely, and the older man’s eyes were glinting in amusement.

“Whoa, whoa…little Rivaille brought some friend, eh? Tell me, who’s the lucky girl that managed to steal your heart?” He said while trying to jab the taller boy’s abdomen.

“Well, he’s a boy…for starters and beautiful…” before he can continue, the older man gasp like a stupid fanboy, while holding both of his cheeks.

“Oh, my God, I wish for the best don’t worry, I totally approve whoever the guy is that managed to make you stutter like that!” He threw thumbs up at the confused raven; Rivaille chuckled and paid for the groceries.

When he returned to his car, he smiled in relief when he noticed the brunette was still sleeping, he opened the back seat door and grabbed some blanket from his travel bag. He usually brought it in case he decide to go to his uncle’s cabin, its fucking freezing every time he went there.

“But I wonder if he even felt cold? He never refuses me when we were cuddling in the past…” he pondered for a moment before deciding to shrug it off and wrapped Eren with his blanket, making sure to frame his pale face.

He turned on the screen of his GPA and typed the location of his uncle’s old cabin, his most favorite place when he wanted some relaxation from his nagging parents, demanding teachers, and his clingy, good for nothing friends. He didn’t even know if he still considered Erwin and the others as his friends after this incident. He turned onto the left road, just exactly as the robotic sounds from his GPA said, and he came across an intersection.

He read the signs name of each road and turned to the left again, where there was a sign that said, “The Weaverbird Nest”.

“We’re arrived…” He said to the sleeping vampire.

He knew that the brunette wouldn’t respond because he felt too full after drinking his blood, but still, there’s something sentimental inside him that somehow the beautiful creature in front of him made him feel.

Eren could always understand what he was trying to say. In front of them was a cozy, one-story log cabin. Rivaille stared at his uncle’s cabin although the old man rarely used it, and entrusted this place to the twins. But as time went on, Rivaille is the only one who still loved to visit this [cabin](http://activerain.trulia.com/image_store/uploads/9/4/0/1/4/ar134002846741049.jpg). And once a week he came to clean the place up. He sighed and began to pull over.

Since there’s no garage for his car, he decides to park it near the pine wood. He slumped his travel bag on his uninjured shoulder and began to walk towards the stairs made of stone. He turned his back to make sure the vampire was still sleeping before he unlocked the front door and put his belongings away.

He carried the petite brunette into the vacant room that he usually stays, the bed was warm enough since he turned the heater on and made sure there was plenty of clothes for him to wear. He had enough since some of his clothes are able fit the vampire.

He went downstairs where the kitchen was and took out his groceries and sorted out the food before putting them into the fridge. He took one of the cranberry juice boxes and drank it, the drink helping him a bit to make his skin turn back to the usual cream color.

“Now…what to do with the food for the both us…” He found that he had some meats that he had stored from the previous week but, sooner or later, he’d need to go hunt for some deer or fish. Going back to the town would be a hassle and plus he had a vampire to care for. He can’t just leave Eren and there’s also a chance the vampire will wake up and then decide to escape from him, again.

“Well, it’s not like it’ll be the first time for him to just run off suddenly…” He mumbled to himself, when he remembered the first time they had met and how the two of them hated each other’s guts.

 

\- ◆ -

 

"For God’s sake…we lost them…” The raven haired man growled in frustration when he realized that the target had escaped into the woods. He lowered his harpoon gun and sighed tiredly, this is the second time they had lost the enemy.

“We? Since when were we partnered?” the raven looked up to one of the trees, where the owner of the voice was crossing his arms and looking down at the hunter with disinterest.

“Eren, clearly we both know it’s been two months since we met and you’ve been my sidekick after the crazy priest case? The one who almost made people think that you were a witch?” He sneered at the vampire who hopped to the ground and patted his back from the imaginary dust.

“Well, to be technical, people assumed US as a witch, just in case you’re forgotten.” He jabbed the taller man in front him with a pointing finger, the gesture used for teasing the raven haired hunter.

“People assume that you’re a woman disguising yourself as a man and how they’re not tolerant about gender, where women should be feminine and a man should be the macho…God, just remember how they have a stick up in their asses for such a tradition.”

“So…what should we do? In order for turning into a human, the wendigo needed to eat human flesh…we have to make sure that thing won’t approach the village…”

“I think you should return to the village, just in case it went straight to go and attack the villagers and I will follow its trails. I hope it doesn’t go straight to the village.” Eren knitted his brows at the suggestion.

“Whoa, hold it, Ackerman…what makes you think that I will go along with your stupid plan?” The taller raven rubbed his forehead.

“Eren, please this isn’t the time for a lovers ‘quarrel…”

“What the…this is not a lover’s quarrel, this is just me who disagrees with your simple plan on capturing the wendigo. And what makes you think that you’re safe alone in the woods?” The older man raised his weapon in front the vampire to answer his question, but the brunette just raised an eyebrow.

“Really, just a single harpoon gun, you know it’ll take more than a single arrow to beat that thing down…” The vampire crossed his arms and looked at the hunter with a cynical look.

“Well, do you have any better ideas? I don’t see the point if we have to search for it together.”

“It’ll be more risky if you’re going alone, I can take care myself. But you, you’re a human. You can bleed…and it means a bad thing if that wendigo manages to get you…” The two men began a staring competition, and they both know how stubborn the other can get when it came to disagreeing to each other’s opinion.

“So this is gonna be it, huh?” The raven haired man said, glaring at his lover.

“Either you let me come with you or I’ll do whatever I want…” His lover replied, challenging him, never in his mind to back away only from the boring glare of a human.

“You’re so stubborn…this is why sometimes I can’t even let my eyes off from you, you’ll do something stupid without me knowing, _Eren Desmond Jaeger_ …” He rubbed the black strand of hair in front him and push it back, to make his view more clear.

Eren, on the other hand, didn’t like the tone of his partner. When the said man starts calling his full name it could mean that the taller man is tired with his antics, and decides to ignore everything that the brunette is trying to tell him.

The brunette looked the other way and mumbled something inaudible, clearly annoyed at how his lover tried to act more mature than him. Who does he think he is? The brunette is older than him, with many centuries at his back, and even more experience at survival, compared to the taller man.

“Fine.” he spat venomously, the raven turned his head amazed at the sudden agreement from the vampire, never once did the brunet agree with him. That’s because the said man was always right in every decision and instinct of his, making the hunter always follow his idea, much to his amusement. Because how else could he show his lover, how awesome it would be if the vampire could depend on him without any objection.

That’s what he always dreamed up when he had a mission like this, paired with Eren, although the vampire had been forced by him to tag along when they met accidentally.

“What?” he asked dumbly, at the still angry, but silent vampire.

“Fine, you can go to the woods alone, while I’ll stay in the village in case something bad happen, looks like you don’t want anybody to watch your back when you’re alone, that’s okay…just go. Go inside the woods alone and make sure your ass is still intact of your body…I’m leaving.” He stomped loudly, the sole of his boots grinded against the small grass, managing to make footprints while on his way.

“Wait, wait Eren! I’m sorry,I didn’t mean it like that! “The hunter followed his angry lover, he walked faster to catch the small shoulder of Eren. He successfully grabbed it and turned the furious lover into his embrace.

“Let go of me! You want to go alone, right?! So I’m letting you go, happy?! Just go and catch that stupid wendigo!” He tried to wriggle out from the firm hug and the more he struggled, the more the raven tightened his arms.

“I’m not going to let you go, not unless you forgive me and come with me!” Eren looked up at the taller man.

“What? You’re asking too much! You can’t just tell me to forgive you and then come with you!” the brunette punched his lover on the chest, pounding his fist as hard as possible but to the taller man it doesn’t have any effect; it doesn’t even hurt at all.

“I can’t leave you, what would happen to my ass if you weren’t there to watch over me. And I know how you love to see this piece still intact.” The brunette stumbled at the stupid remark, this man…how can he still make a joke in the middle of a fight? The vampire sighed loudly, enough for the raven to hear and he smiled in joy. His lover finally forgave him, and he wouldn’t have to go alone to catch the target.

“You’re really an idiot…okay, okay, I’ll go with you. Now let me go so I can breathe properly.” The hunter loosened his hug and stared in adoration at his Eren, the latter turned his view when he realized that the raven hadn’t stopped his staring. If only he wasn’t an undead, walking corpse, he’d probably be blushing madly right now, like a virgin maiden.

“But you don’t need to, Eren.” He chuckled softly at how cute the vampire trying to act tough. Even though he can’t produce any natural color on his body he knew, he knew that his lover is trying to fight the imaginary red blush on his cheeks. His lover really is shy, and he’s been in denial that what he did was really cute.

“Shut up…” He mumbled in frustration, despite knowing that he couldn’t show the man he loved that he was happy and flushing at him, he could show him how, by his outburst and when he stuttered at the hunter.

 

\- ◆ -

 

Rivaille smiled at his memories. That was when they had a mission to hunt the wendigo that had been attacking several villagers, and by coincidence he met with Eren, dragging him to tag along on mission. It was a solo mission, and he need accompany to kill some time. He put some canned food he bought to the top cabinet and decided to take a shower before taking care of his lover.

He’s still determined to make Eren come back into his arms, so he’ll do anything to make sure his little vampire was secure and away from that dimwitted squad. He grabbed the towel from the wardrobe, he glanced once more at the sleeping brunette and made a bee line to the bathroom.

“He’s probably just hibernating…how long has it been since he last fed?” The black haired man washed his hair, letting the warm shower relax his tense body. After taking a bath, Rivaille contemplated whether or not he should change Eren’s clothes, feeling his clean freak OCD start to kick in.

He suddenly remembered how the vampire had been tied up for two days without a proper bath or change of clothes, well it’s not like he was capable of doing that when he was tied by his friends. Rivaille pulled a pair of shorts and loose t-shirt on, then he went and wiped some of the dirt and dried blood off the side of the brunette’s lips, carefully, to not to wake up the sleeping beauty. When he finished with a satisfied smile, he went to put out some clothes for Eren.

He pulled out a pair of grey sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt, then he went to make some simple food, a spaghetti with Bolognese sauce and macaroni n cheese. Afterwards, feeling that he wanted to watch something, he pulled out his laptop and searched on Netflix, he chose to watch a horror movie based on a game called Silent Hill. Watching for several minutes, he even commented on how irrational the movie was.

“That rope was supposed to be burned before her, how’s that possible? How did that chick die before the rope burned? That’s so unrealistic…” He grumbled when he saw how Cybil Bennett was tied up by the fanatics because that Christabella bitch accused her of being a witch.

“Yeah, sure, call everyone that came from the other city a witch…yeah, sure…” He commented how idiotic and gullible those followers of hers were to believe everything the middle age woman said.

“Whoa, shits getting real, eww…that looks painful, why did she have to shove those barbed wires inside her vagina…well, the old bitch deserves it anyway.” He watched the entire movie, not noticing that he almost finished a half of his macaroni n cheese, although he paused for the moment before inspecting the error of the movie but he was still enjoying it.

“So…in the end, she and her scary little daughter get stuck in the fog world forever? That’s some fucked up ending.” He let the credits of the movie play and ended up loving the ending song. He typed again in Netflix and found that the continuation of Silent Hill is already on the Netflix, decided that one more movie wouldn’t kill him, Rivaille click the play button and waited till the buffering finished. Thank God his uncle paid for internet, although sometimes the connection was shit. But, he can endure it, if it only was just a little buffer and loading.

Spending another hour to finish the movie, he found much to his surprise that the sequel is a lot shorter than the first one. He got a bad feeling about this and it turns out, he didn’t like the sequel.

“What the, the first one is better than the sequel, and fuck, the actor that played Alessa doesn’t look like the girl in the first movie…well, probably the girl is already going through puberty…” He closed the site and turned off the laptop. He washed the plate and made sure that everything was spotless, without any dirt. A sound of vibration came again from the coffee table near the living room, and he sighed. Probably already guessing it’s from his little brother.

He guessed it right, the name of his brother was printed on the screen.

“I know that I can’t stay hidden and keep silent. He has probably been worried about me…” He thumbed the screen and answered his brother.

“Hello…”

“Riv…listen, I’m sorry for what happened today but, you can’t just shut me out without telling me where you and Eren went.” A loud sigh came out from the other line, he knows that his brother felt relieved that he finally made contact with Rivaille.

“What do you want, brother? I told you not to bother me and Eren for the mean time…” He cut to the chase, knowing how similar they were when it ended up talking in riddles.

“Oh and you’re one to talk! You always disappear without any news or at least call your sister to tell her where you’re going, so what makes you think that I couldn’t do the same thing, eh?” There was a pregnant pause from Levi and knowing his brother, he’d probably try to formulate a word to make his reasoning.

“Look, if you’re gonna bother me just because I don’t want to contact you for a while, I will end this call-”

“Can’t you just tell me where you are now?”

“Why? So you and your buddies can come around and bother us again?” He asked in sarcastic tone.

“No! Listen, after you guys left, a pack of bats came attacking the dormitory.” A loud sound of screeching came from the other side of line. It was Hanji’s voice, and it sounds like they were in the middle of something. Rivaille tensed at hearing a familiar sound of flapping wings and came from a certain animal, bats? It couldn’t be from Eren’s family, did they already notice everything that happened to Eren in these past of weeks? If so, then they’re really in deep trouble.

“Hello, hello?! Ravioli, I mean Rivaille, is that you, oh thank God, please you gotta help us, both Isabel and Farlan are injured badly, a pack of freakin’ bats came out of nowhere and suddenly attacked us, even poor Erwin got a boo-boo on his arm!” Hanji’s loud voice pierced through his left ear, he almost went permanently deaf because of her. He leaned away before connecting his phone to his ear again, hoping for any kind of deity to shut the woman wearing glasses up.

He sighed and thought that he had no other choice but to help them, much to his amusement.

“Urgh…fine, fine Hanji…just give the phone back to Levi, I’ll tell him where we are…” He pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping that he wouldn’t regret this. “Rivaille…” It’s his brother again.

“The Weaverbird Nest…you now where it is.” He answered.

“… I understand, I’ll bring the others, do you have any medicine in there?” Levi asked. “I only have some bandages and there sure be a medical kit somewhere, but I doubt It’ll be enough for all of us. Oh and you need to buy food for yourselves, I doubt I have enough food in uncle’s cabin. I will start hunting for supplies. You know the rules.” Levi chuckled at the reminder.

“Yeah although that old geezer never took care of that cabin, but he still gives us a rule. If we want to stay there, okay, we’ll make sure to stop by at the gas station near there and buy some for others…”

“You do that.” Before the raven ended of the call, his brother called again.

“Riv, how’s Eren? Is he hurt when he’s sleeping?” Rivaille remained silent, he can hear a slow breathing from his twin, indicating that he was nervous and worry about the poor brunette’s condition.

“He’s sleeping soundly…he looks peaceful compared to the previous days…” He finally answered with a solemn tone.

“I see, that’s good to know…well, I won’t bother you anymore. We need to get ready and carry Isabel and Farlan to the van, unless I forgot the route and get lost…” He said before he ended the call. Rivaille let out a tired sigh and stared at the ceiling.

“Be sure to load the guns then…” He pocketed his phone back, in case his brother called again.

 

* * *

 

“…” Levi stared at his blank phone’s screen and saw the mess inside their dormitory.

After Rivaille took Eren away and out of the dorm, a few hours later a large swarm of bats came flying in and invaded everyone’s rooms. Even biting and scratching the students that came by or near the dorm building. He’d been calling his brother for help, but knowing how his brother was still angry, he knew that he shouldn’t get his hope’s up by calling him several times. Hanji and Erwin tried to barricade the windows but some of those fuckers managed to burst through a small hole and bit Erwin’s arm.

Isabel and Farlan were inside Armin’s room, guarded by Mikasa who took Levi’s baseball bat for protection and Armin, as usual the useless one, decided it would be a better idea to check whether the bathroom was vacant or not. Of course the fucking flying black rats emerged, Mikasa’s trying so hard to swat at the small creatures to get them away from her cousins.

Levi here tried to smack them with Farlan’s favorite hockey stick, he’ll be damned when he touches something that the blonde haired guy owned without permission, but he just hoped that he wouldn’t break the thing.

He managed to smack one of the bats and successfully made an ugly scratch on the wooden stick. Hopefully Farlan wouldn’t notice it when he regained his consciousness, or there will be an ass to be burned later. There was a loud sound of breaking glass. Screams came from the panicked students and sounds of squeaking were heard.

He never experienced something like this in Sheena City, even though they know of what Hanji’s hypothesized. That Sheena town had unpredictable seasons, especially when it’s the start of august till December. It’s not that the other months were any different but still, it’s better than there being no sunlight. Even though it’s noon, he couldn’t even see his own shadow on a cloudy day and sometimes a cold temperature at night was almost impossible for anyone who dared to go outside at 9 PM. People even started to call Sheena a ghost town.

But this? He never experienced some crazy bats in a large pack come into their university’s dorm and start to attack everything they saw.

This is beyond nature! It felt like eternity when suddenly the bats flew away from the dormitory, leaving the remaining mess that they had done, like a parting gifts for the human as thanks for allowing them to invade their dormitory. And now he turned to his injured friends, Hanji had some scratches and some of her clothes were ripped by the sharp claws, Erwin was bitten but his arm had already been bandaged by Hanji.

His sister is in the same shape as he is, clothes were in disarray and some of her hair was sticking in weird directions like she’s just woken up from sleeping.

Armin, the little shit, was slightly injured on his forehead and his button nose was in bandages. Hanji said that he had planted face first into the floor because of panic. After a lot of discussing, some consideration, as much he hates to admit it, he needs his brother and Rivaille knows what to do in these kind of situations. After all he’s the most favorable twin in his families’ eyes and always has thoughts three steps ahead of him.

They decide to go to Rivaille’s place and stay there for a while, who knows what will happen if they still insist on staying in the dormitory, there’s a chance of a second attack from the bats.

“Guys…I already found out Rivaille and Eren’s location, we’re going to stay there for a while…” He said with a determined look, and the others nodded in unison.

“Meet you guys in the parking lot, bring anything that’s necessary and no Hanji, you can’t bring your stupid experiment and your two lab pets, they’ll be fine…” Hanji pouted because before she could suggest that, Levi had already cut her off.

“But what if they’re hungry when we’re away, we can’t have poor Sawney and Bean starving, right?” she asked with fake crocodile tears and failed puppy eyes. Levi knitted his eyebrows at the ugly display.

“I doubt two large Boas can starve for a few days…you just fed them with lots of rats…” He pointed out.

“BUT-”

“Levi, are you sure that Rivaille will agree to let us come?” Erwin asked ignoring the previous argument.

“He doesn’t sound to be happy when I asked where he is...but, what choice do we have?” In the middle of a silence, a sound of announcement from the dean suddenly airing blasted from the dorm speakers.

**“ATTENTION TO ALL STUDENTS OF SINA UNIVERSITY, THERE’S BEEN AN INCIDENT IN THE UNIVERSITY’S DORMITORY BUILDING, WE FOUND OUT FROM ANONYMOUS INFORMATION THAT THE INCIDENT IS CAUSED BY A PACK OF MIGRATING BATS OF THE NORTH CENTRALIA.**

**ALL THE STUDENTS AND STAFFS WILL HAVE THE PRIVILEGE TO RETURN TO THEIR HOME, PLEASE CONTACT YOUR FAMILY OR GUARDIAN AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**

**ANY STUDENTS OR STAFFS THAT HAD BEEN INJURED DUE THE INCIDENT, PLEASE REPORT IMMEDIATELY AND GO STRAIGHT TO THE NURSE ROOM OR THE NEAREST HOSPITAL FOR A FULL EXAMINATION, IN CASE OF ANY UNCONFIRMED DISEASE.**

**UNTIL THE DAMAGE CAN BE REPAIRED WITHOUT ANY FURTHER NOTICE THERE WILL BE NO OFFICIAL CONFIRMATION WHEN THE UNIVERISTY WILL OPERATE AGAIN, WE’RE TERRIBLE SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE. I REPEAT…”**

Levi scrunched his nose and frowned.

“Migrating bats, really? There are no such things as that, only birds do those kinds of things…” He said in objection, not believing all the bullshit.

“At least now we have a reason to be away from the dorm for a while and meet Rivaille.” Erwin shrugged and started to leave the room, before he finally let himself out; he stopped at the door frame.

“We’ll meet at five, make sure that you carry a lot of clothes or probably some food, Hanji bring your medical kit and some medicine, and I mean _real_ medicine Hanji.” He stressed the word “real” to the brunette.

“Yeah, yeah Captain Eyebrows, why does everyone not have any faith in meeee?” She raised her arms up to the ceiling, as if to look like she’s directing the question towards the ceiling.

“Come on people, less talking and more packing.” Mikasa already went out to her room, followed by Armin who’s opening his backpack for supplies.

“Make sure you also pack some clothes for Isabel, Mikasa, I’ll handle Farlan’s!” Levi called her a little loud, since she’s already left and a reply sound from his sister indicating that she heard him. Now, he needed to go back to his own room and grabbed his own clothes, some toiletries, and probably some of his cleaning products.

He doesn’t have the same tendency as his twin but, the habit had started to rub off on him when he was in his senior year of high school, making him a half clean freak OCD, but not as bad as his older twin. Putting everything in his travel bag, he looked at the clock and it said 4:30 PM.

“I still got time to pack Farlan’s clothes…” He texted the others to ask if they were ready or still needed time to prepare. He then went into Farlan and Isabel’s room.

“Levi, please hurry and pack some of Farlan’s clothes…we don’t have much time.”Mikasa is in the middle of packing some Isabel’s clothes. He saw the red travel bag on the floor, meaning that his sister had already finished with her own.

He grabbed random clothes, ignoring how fussy the ash blond haired guy could be when it comes to fashion, but he didn’t give a damn for a while. What’s more important is how the clothes are enough for a couple days or more.

“Okay, mine and Isabel’s is ready. How’s Farlan’s?” Mikasa grabbed her travel bag and held the holder of her cousin’s pink suitcase.

“Yeah, he’s good, let go and meet the others.” He zipped the bag and threw it on his back, he called Erwin and Hanji, for them to help them carry Isabel and Farlan into the car, but before he could unlocked the password of his phone, a timid sound like a clearing of throat was heard, it’s from Armin.

“What?” Levi turned his head towards the blonde haired coconut kid.

“Isabel and Farlan…they woke up just now.” He informed the two ravens, Mikasa let out a sigh of relief, and even Levi felt relieved. Now the two cousins of his are finally awake, this should be way easier.

“Good to know, where are they now?” A familiar red hair with twin pigtail suddenly popped from the door frame. Isabel and Farlan came into the room with tired faces and also looks of confusion. No kidding, they took a long damn nap.

“We’re here, can at least someone tell us what’s going on when we were knocked out?” Isabel rubbed the side of her forehead, trying to remember at least half of her memories before she suddenly passed out of a breath.

“Not now…guys, we have to get out of this place, the dean already announced that we need to evacuate ourselves, until the dorm is finally fixed…” Levi tried to explain as best as he could.

“Wait you mean that mess inside Armin’s room and the corridor? What happened, did a storm JUST come around or something?” Farlan asked with a small, pained groan. His memory was a little bit jumbled.

“Worse than that, come on and grab your jackets, we’re leaving this place and going straight to Rivaille’s place…” The two cousins decide to ask him later and grabbed their jackets and some beanies.

The four students went downstairs and met the others in front of Hanji’s van.

“Guys over here!” The brunette waved her hand to call Levi and the others to hurry up. Once they were seated and buckled up their belts, the brunette didn’t hesitate to step on the gas and drive at full speed to the road.

“Goddamnit, slow the fuck down, you maniac, are you trying to send us to hell?!” Levi grasped for his dear life onto the car handle that sat above his head, while watching how the crazy bespectacled woman drove like a crazy, drunken driver.

“I already told you to fasten up your seatbelts, didn’t I?” She replied in a nonchalantly manner, as if it’s completely normal to drive the van while she’s pushing the speed limit over 60km/h.

“Relax, we’ll be-”

“OPEN THE FUCKING WINDOW, I’M GONNA PUKE!!!” It was Farlan’s voice, and he’d been holding his mouth to prevent him from puking in the car.

“Jesus, Hanji! Farlan’s gonna throw a fucking milky way in the car and I’m not gonna be pleased with the smell later!” Levi glared at the cackling woman and smacked her head upside down to show her his point. She rubbed where it was sore and rolled the window so Farlan can finish his business.

“So…where to now, Levi?” she asked when she finally drove the car like a decent human being. The raven pulled out his phone and started typing in the location on his GPS phone.

“To my uncle’s old cabin…I should’ve know it, that’s his favorite place when he had enough with college and needed some space.”

“You mean the Weaverbird nest? Where Uncle Kenny used to live?” Mikasa asked in surprise, it’s been so long since she last met him, she was like 6 or 9 at the time.She almost forgot what the eccentric man looked like.

Isabel became still and Farlan stopped puking his gut out when they heard the name of the place, but no one seemed to noticed the old gesture, everyone focused on Levi’s story about his mysterious uncle.

“Yeah, apparently that old geezer left the place to Rivaille, so he can do as he pleases in there…kinda like his second home.”

“Do you know what happened to him? I haven’t seen him in the family gatherings or when grandpa throws his birthday parties…” Mikasa asked, leaning forward towards Levi’s seat.

“I dunno, we lost contact with him when I was eleven…”

“Hey, there’s a gas station here, why don’t you guys go buy something, while I fill up the gas. Looks like Farlan needs a proper restroom as well.” Hanji thumbed at the poor ash blonde guy who’s now scampering to the nearby restroom, with Isabel followed him.

“And whose fault is that, huh?” Levi gritted his teeth when the brunette with glasses whistled a random song while waiting for the van to be filled with gas. Erwin crossed his arms and sighed, waiting in the same spot with Hanji. Levi then decided to follow his sister and her childhood friend to the store.

They were greeted by a sound of a beep indicating there’s a customer, and an old man came from the staff room looking surprised when he saw Levi.

“Rivaille? You back so soon? Is there something wrong boy, you forget to buy something? That is so unlike you.” Levi raised an eyebrow, Mikasa and Armin ignored him for a while, they were too busy to scan the canned food and looking for some bandages.

“I’m sorry have we met before? I’m still new here…” The old man knitted his grey eyebrows in confusion, there’s no way he was mistaking this boy as Rivaille, he suddenly remember that the other raven had a twin, so this man must be him! He fisted his hand to his open palm, understanding the situation.

“Oh, don’t tell me you’re Rivaille’s twins? You two really look alike.” Levi nodded.

“Yeah, Rivaille is my brother, how do you know him, if you don’t mind me asking?” The old man laughed softly while patting his stomach.

“Well, your brother used to come by this store and buy some supplies for traveling, such a good boy. Well, you’re as polite as he is, not many of the teenagers these days have manners with an old man like me…”

“My brother usually comes here?” The man nodded happily.

“Yeah, just a few hours ago he came and bought a lot of supplies, canned cans, some snacks and bandages, he said it’s for him and his friend~” The old man wriggled his eyebrows at Levi, the raven blinked dumbly, not understanding the old man enthusiasm at Rivaille and his friend, probably Eren.

“He never brought company before when he visit his uncle’s cabin, so I assume he wants to do something romantic with his not–really–a –boyfriend~” Levi leaned back when the old man made a gesture by half whispering like a gossip girl.

“Err…”Levi didn’t know what to say or comment.

“Well, son…you look like a mess, what happened to you and your friends that is making you buy a lot of bandages…come to think of it, Rivaille bought some of that too, what’s happening?” Mikasa and Armin came in the same time with many bandages and some food, they put the items on the counter.

“If you’re not gonna buy anything, move away…” Mikasa shoved her brother gently and let Armin stand next to her.They opened their wallets and pulled out some cash.

“Tch, I was going to buy something, you little…” he grumbled and went to the fridge and had to choose between some juice and soda. He chose the strawberry flavored soda. Before he went outside, he tilted his head and asked if the man knew which way his brother went.

The man answered heartily and pointed at the map behind him to show the route. He thanked the owner and left, Hanji was already sitting in the driver’s seat with the others in the passenger seats. Farlan and Isabel chose to switch places with Armin and Mikasa, so they can sit in the middle row. Apparently Farlan can’t stand it if he had to take the back seat without any windows, not to mention on how Hanji’s driving skills nearly made him drown in his own puke.

“So, where are we now?” Hanji said her eyes glued to the road, Levi opened and thumbed his smartphone and rubbed his chin, thinking. If what the owner of the store told him was true then from here, he pondering until pointing the way.

“Turn left, Hanji…” The woman nodded affirmatively and makes a sharp but smooth turn towards the woods, the road is different from the previous one, unlike the common road that had already been paved. It was full of mud and small holes with puddles of dirty water in it. They even stumbled on some small rocks in the middle of the road.

“What a bumpy road, are you’re sure this is the right path?”

“Yeah, there’s no way the owner of that store would lie to me, he knows my brother and which way he usually takes.” It turns out the road was not too bumpy when they meet an intersection, Levi read the sign carefully and found the correct name. Someone should renew the signs because it’s getting hard to read by a new comer like Levi.

“From here, just go straight and we’ll arrive at Rivaille’s.”

 

* * *

 

He heard a sound of a familiar horn from outside, Levi and the others have finally arrived, he sighed and had already changed his clothes with something [warmer](http://www.polyvore.com/snk_vamp_au_rivaille_ackerman/set?id=173670202). He wore a blue navy cashmere turtleneck sweater and white trousers.

He greeted them on the porch, he saw the group bring their stuff and it looked like Isabel and Farlan’s were okay. He hoped that those two won’t mess with Eren anymore, and would behave well; he’ll make sure of it.

“You guys made it…” He said when he saw his brother look up and nodded curtly before going downstairs to help them.

“You look like a hot mess and smell like bat’s shit…” He scrunched his nose, taking a small step backwards.

“Fuck no, those little pricks better not have shit on my hair or I swear, those creatures will go into extinction…” Levi retorted. There was a clear heated gleam in his eyes and Rivaille can’t imagine what kind of chaos could have happened that was caused by a pack of bats.

“Come inside, I made some hot chocolate and tea for you guys, and…don’t forget to take a bath before entering the kitchen, don’t wanna have the kitchen smell like bat shit…” The others simply rolled their eyes at the clean freak’s tendency but obliged, since they owe him for giving them a place to shelter for the time being.

They entered the cabin and stared in awe at the interior from inside, it’s really spacious for such an old cabin, Levi forgot how big and comfy this place was. Ever since their uncle left without any information, his family never came to this cabin anymore. It brings some nostalgia of how he and Rivaille used to play tag near the fireplace and sometimes collected some acorns in the woods with their sister.

“Whoa, this is cool, I didn’t know your uncle is a fan of [rustic](http://www.rogerwadestudio.com/images/architectural_photography/portfolios/log_home_photos/ARCD-7187.jpg) interior, it’s amazing!” Hanji stretched her arms and waved in high spirits, when her eyes scoured every inch of decoration and furniture.

“Yeah, cleaning this place is a bitch, though…takes me six hours to clean everything from top to bottom.”Rivaille crossed his arms and leaned on the wooden poles, he stared at everyone’s attire and none of them looked presentable.

“Bathroom is on the back of the stairs, you’ll find it easily, the other bathrooms are upstairs…don’t you dare make a mess or even think about doing some experiment, especially you Hanji or I’ll drown you into the pit of the nearest lake…” Hanji saluted at the order and soon scrambled away to take the bathroom near the stair.

“You guys can take any room you want, there’s plenty enough for you guys, but don’t go to mine…Eren’s sleeping in there.” Isabel arched an eyebrow and started to protest, instantly her face flaring in a predatory glare.

“What? Why did you have to take him here too? He’s dangerous.” Rivaille rolled his eyes, clearly done with his cousin’s unreasonable tantrum.

“Oh, and why the hell not? It’s my cabin, I’ll do whatever I want with it, if you don’t want to stay in the same roof with him then be my guest, go find an inn or go back to the dorm…” The red haired girl squeaked in fear, she didn’t dare to oppose the taller raven anymore.

“Okay, okay Rivaille, we understand and Isabel’s already sorry…and she’s not going to bother you guys anymore, okay…?” Farlan patted the girl’s head for comfort.

“Well, whose fault is it in the first place, huh? You all jumping into a false conclusion without even talking to me…if you think I’ll forgive you guys already then you’re sorely mistaken…I’m pissed at you all.” Rivaille left towards the kitchen, making the others stare into each other’s eyes in discomfort, especially Levi.

“We need to do something to make up for our mistake. Brother Rivaille is really angry and it’ll take more than one truck filled with windex to make him forgive us…” Rivaille is his brother for God’s sake, and he made his brother hurt by doing something he didn’t approve of behind him. They need to come up with a plan to make Rivaille forgive them.

“Hey guys, what’s with the long face?” Hanji dried her long hair and sat next to Levi, she smelled better than before, which Levi didn’t mind, as long the brunette next to him is clean enough, even though it’s not up to his standard. He wouldn’t throw a fit, though.

“Nothing, it’s just that someone who couldn’t keep her mouth shut, before trying to do anything…” Farlan scoffed at his cousin who’s now digging her nails into her tattered jeans, her head lowered in guilt, she spoke before thinking a lot and that usually ends up with her getting into a lot of fights with the wrong crowd.

“Guys, the bath is empty now, whose turn is it?” Mikasa decided to get up from the sofa and went to the upstairs bathroom, she needed a shower and Armin decided to use the previous bathroom that had used. Leaving only Hanji, Erwin, Levi and with his two cousins in the living room, but before Hanji could bring up the topic for discussion regarding what’s happening in their dorm, Rivaille returned with a tray filled with mugs of hot chocolate and some cups for tea.

“Here, to warm your bodies…”He said flatly.

“Thanks, Rivaille! You’re such an angel!” Hanji took the handle of plain white mug, taking a sip and moaned happily at the warm liquid.

“AAAH, I need this…”She said dreamily.

“Thank you, Rivaille…this is really good, although I kinda prefer a coffee than hot chocolate, though.” Erwin smiled at his friend who snorted.

“Go make one yourself if you’re gonna be picky, Eyebrows…” He said turning his face away and crossing his arms at the chuckling blonde.

“So, can anyone explain the situation of why all of you are in a hot mess, like you guys just came out from the cave?” He asked right to the point, and the peaceful moment that was there was now ruined and turned into more of a gloomy atmosphere.

“Jeez, can you just let us take a breather for a sec, Riv…some brother you are.” Levi said in an annoyed tone. He had eye bags, a sign that he hadn’t slept for hours due to the road trip.

“Shuddup, I have the right to know of what’s going on when, on the other hand, Eren and I should be away from all of you. You just have to make a small phone call asking me to tell you where the fuck I was.”

“Relax, Rivaille, and Levi, let me handle this, okay? You’re tired and need some rest…” Hanji patted his back and let the raven raise himself up from his seat and took the bathroom upstairs that was still vacant.

“Okay…it all starts when you and Eren had already left us…” When Hanji started to tell the stories of what happened to them, unknown to them, a pair of small, black eyes was staring intently from outside, near the window. It suddenly started moving, and leapt from the tree, and flew away from the cabin.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rivaille, you're such a charming prince in white horse, finally Eren had his fill and in chapter 6, he probably wouldn't participant on the discussion with Rivaille and the gang, since he's still sleeping after eating or...hibernating, Levi and Rivaille's showdown, the rivalry between brothers. plus some fanart for chapter 6, i just love to draw those two and Eren, although his hair is the most difficult to draw.
> 
> Farlan and Isabel needs to be put some leash on their neck, but they will behave and change their opinion on him, soon. Rivaille will make sure of that *evil smile*


	6. The Uninvited Guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I know it tooks so long for me and my editor to work this chapter,school is already start this semester in my country, so, I'm kinda busy with my proposal writing for the thesis and my poor editor a.k.a Screaming Banshee was sick and it took her long enough to correct my grammar ( I hope she gets enough rest and feeling all better), but rest assure, I DON'T planning on abandoning this story, cause it's based on my own OC story and i wouldn't have any problems with a writer block or lost a motivation. so don't worry guys :D

Rivaille’s expression become solemn when he heard the entire story from Hanji. He crossed his arms and leaned back on the sofa, the others were waiting with uneasiness for his reply.

“So…a pack of flying rats came from nowhere, suddenly emerged from the window, and started to scratch and bite everything that moves…the dean didn’t do any shit regardless that most of his students were being bitten, and there’s a big chance that they had rabies.” He concluded the story.

“Yeah, he said that for the meantime, all the students and staff have to evacuate and leave the campus…just imagine how much knowledge that we’ll miss out on!” The brunette with glasses wailed, while holding her hands in the air.

Levi, without any hesitation, rolled his eyes at her antics.

“Whatever Hanji, none of us will miss the assignment of shits and all of that bullcrap from professors at the seminar…” He crossed his arms.

“Come on, Levi…where’s your spirit of knowledge, as a student and the future of member society, can’t you at least come up with a plan for your future career?” She chastised the raven, who’s completely ignoring her.

“Hanji’s right, Levi…I was wondering what you will do after graduating? You declined my offer to work at my company, and it’s a good position too, you know.” Erwin shot him a bemused look.

“Too much of paper that needs to be corrected and lots of meetings with a bunch of old farts…” Erwin sighed and shook his head at the excuse.

“And I know as hell you’re not going to continue the family business, leaving it to me and Mikasa. You know that our company’s foundation cannot continue functioning if one of the Ackermans leaves his circle.” Even his brother complained to him. The younger twin cannot stand all of the lectures and expectations, why can’t they let him do whatever he wants with his life? He starts to stand up from the sofa and glared at all of them one by one.

“You know what? Fuck you all, you guys are just like my parents and those fucked up teachers, telling me what to do or what I should do after graduation. Well let me give you some advice…before you can patronize me until your mouth starts to foam, it’ll be good if you start to care about your own future, not mine…” And with that he went upstairs to take a shower, leaving the rest of the gang to ponder his words. They remained silent with their heads hanging low, staring at the floor until Hanji spoke again.

“Well, he’s got a point, until we achieve our own dreams, we cannot just tell him what to do and I’m gonna show that grumpy cat that I will become a scientist and shove my Nobel Prize right in his face!”

“Well, I’m not his father but I am his brother, I know I should let Levi follow his own dream. Who knows? Maybe he’s already stepped farther forward than any of us…” Rivaille sighed, and smiled softly, before he too got up from his seat and went to the kitchen; probably starting to make dinner.

“Hey, is beef stew alright with you guys?” He called from the kitchen, Hanji and the others replied affirmative at the suggestion. The two seniors went to the kitchen offering their services to the raven and Rivaille agreed but gave Hanji a warning, that if she screw up the dinner, he’ll kick her ass out of the cabin.

Isabel and Farlan were the only people who still remained in the living room, staring at the fire in front them, and both of them were succumbed in deep thoughts.

“Farlan?” The pigtailed haired girl called her cousin, her eyes glued at her denim jeans.

“Yeah?” The ash blonde hair guy answered.

“When this whole college thing is over…what are we going to do?” She asked.

“I dunno….the usual, I guess…we’ll watch over them and when they get old…the next generation will become our new cousins…and the cycle repeats again.” He looked at the ceiling, Isabel turned her head towards her cousin, her facial expression showing clearly that she refused to have the same life repeated again and again.

“But, this is the first time that they have been reborn again…I don’t want to babysit any kids other than them!” Farlan let out a big breath at his cousin. She can be stubborn sometimes, but he’s had enough for one day and he’s getting tired at her complaining.

“Listen, this is our job as the guardians of the Ackerman family, we already pledged our loyalty. Even our life to protect them! You cannot chose who you will protect or not, you…WE don’t get to choose, and we won’t have a choice.” He shot a glare at his cousin, daring her to open her mouth and complain more.

“This is a curse…this whole guardian stuff and how we cannot age…but we still can feel the pain.” she mumbled.

“And guess who started this whole thing, hmm?” He asked with a roll of his eyes. He had already accepted his fate and the person who actually committed the sin is not accepting the fact that karma came and bit her in the ass. She avoided the heated glare boring into her eyes by looking at her lap.

“…Me.”

“Exactly, now stop talking to me, I’m still feeling dizzy thanks to that crazy woman…” He got up and started to go take a bath after he heard that one of the bathrooms is now vacant. The red haired girl looked at the back of the retreating man and hugged her legs. She tried to introspect herself.

_‘I’m such a brat…I need to accept my fate…but it’s hard, not when he’s reincarnated again…’_ She thought dryly.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Mikasa was in the middle of drying her hair, she sat on her bed and scrolled her phone to look for a new post from the campus, but found none.

A light knock came from outside and she stopped what she was doing, looking up to the door.

“Mikasa, can I come in?” It was Armin’s voice.

“Of course, Armin, come in.” She unlocked the door and saw the blond haired boy wearing sweatpants and a jumper. Underneath it he wore a baby blue shirt. While boy fumbled with his front jumper, the raven-haired girl leaned her body back to let the smaller boy come inside.

“So, how are you feeling?” She questioned the boy, ushering him to take a seat on her bed, while she took a seat on the chair near her desk.

The girl was [wearing](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=177387271) a red flannel shirt and blue jogging pants that reached her calves. Armin saw a pair of glasses that the raven-haired girl rarely uses, unless she was studying or reading her favourite book.

“Well, to be honest, I’m still feeling shaken up…” He rubbed his arms to warm up his body, while Mikasa slumped her shoulders and let out a heavy breath.

“Can’t blame you, none of us knew that some pack of migrating bats would come out of nowhere and make a mess in our dormitory…”

“So, what now? Rivaille is still pissed at us for the kidnapping incident, and Eren is here, too.” The two best friends sighed tiredly until a nice smell coming from downstairs caught their attention.

“Come on, we figure this out later, its dinner time.” Mikasa held her hand out to the smaller boy to help him stand.

“Yeah let’s go, I haven’t eaten anything since this morning.” The girl chuckled at him.

“Well, I know Rivaille will cook plenty for us all, don’t worry.” The two went downstairs and joined the others. They saw Hanji and Erwin were setting the utensils and plates on the dining table, while the older raven was stirring a stew in the pot.

“Care to join us and help set the table? Looks like we don’t have enough chairs…” Hanji smiled at the two sophomores, and Erwin nodded at the two while counting how many bowls they needed for dinner. Mikasa scanned the room and raised an eyebrow when she couldn’t find the other twin.

“Where’s Levi?” The others stopped what they were doing and stared at each other before answering the girl.

“He’s probably in his room…moping around because we chastised him too much.” Rivaille was the one who answered while he carried a pot containing the beef stew.

The colour and aroma of the beef stew with a bit of herb plants made the others salivate.

“Wow that looks delicious, Rivaille!” Hanji beamed in delight when she saw the taller raven put the pot on the table. The brunette with glasses laughed when she saw the pink apron that the raven wore whenever he cooks.

“Gosh, looks like you’re ready to become a good husband! I bet all the girls have signed up to be your future wife~” She teased the man, but he only huffed in response, not giving her any pleasure by talking back to her.

“Watch it, glasses, don’t make me force you to eat outside like a goddamn dog.” The brunette held her hand out in defense, knowing how eager the raven is to make that statement become reality. He’s different than his brother, because when he’s threating you due to something you did, he’ll actually do it unless you stop being an ass to him.

“Fine, fine, geez can’t you sour puss take a joke?” She mumbled, while taking her glass to the nearest water dispenser. Erwin finished with the chair arrangements and nodded at the others to join him. Mikasa and Armin take the left side while Haji and Erwin sit on the right.

After they’re settled in, Hanji was the first one who dug into her stew, and literally moaned at the rich flavour touching her taste buds.

She then bit into the bread that had been provided, and complimented the softness of the bread and how it was very tender to chew. Erwin nodded in agreement, satisfied with the food and eating like an aristocrat.

Mikasa nudged Armin when he was caught staring at the handsome blonde. She hid her smile with her spoon and took a sip of the stew.

Rivaille then took a seat in the middle. Everyone was eating their dinner, but he couldn’t help but feel that something was missing.

He looked around and saw that the two cousins of his aren’t joining them at dinner. He arched an eyebrow in confusion.

“Has anyone seen Isabel and Farlan?” Everyone stopped abruptly and looked up, the same expressions as his were shown. Normally a certain red haired girl would jump on him and start eating like a starved pig. The ash blond would then make fun of her eating habits that imitates a barbarian.

“The last time I saw them, is when you were angry with Isabel and they were sitting on the couch. Perhaps talking about something important, and then Farlan got up to take a shower.” Hanji recalled.

“I’m sure it’s nothing to be worried about, Rivaille.” Erwin smiled, reassuring the raven. Rivaille narrowed his eyes when bushy eyebrows said that.

“Well, I’m still worried. Isabel is known as the girl who loves to look for trouble. Hell, even cause some! And for Farlan, he’s smart, but can be childish when he wants to be…” He massaged his forehead before wiping his mouth with a napkin, He quickly stood up, and Hanji can see that more than half of his stew was still in the bow.

“Wait, where’re you going?” She asked with a mouthful of beef.

“Looking for those two idiots, and to drag the sorry excuse of an asshole-called my brother, to come downstairs for dinner.” Hanji pointed at his unfinished stew with her fork.

“But, you haven’t finished your food, Riv?” He sighed, then pushed the bowl towards her. The black haired man knew that she’d been eyeing his stew, because she was still hungry from the long trip.

“You can have it.” With that she wolfed it down, making a slurping noise that made everyone cringe the sound. Erwin shook his head like a disapproving father, while the two sophomores were staring at the woman eating.

“She has as big an appetite as an ogre…” Erwin saw their horrified faces and chuckled.

 

* * *

 

Levi was in his room, reminiscing about the days he spent here when he was younger.

He could still remember all the stuff he had collected and put on his studying table. There was an old big pine cone and a jar filled with acorn nuts, the leaves that has a unique shape but all of them were dried and now had a brownish looking color. He looked at the black guitar that was standing near his bed, an old acoustic guitar that was given to him from his uncle.

That old man used to play and sing an old county song or some 80’s old rock song, and when Levi said he wanted to learn how to play the instrument, he gave it to him and taught some key notes on some random song.

He can see the frowning faces that his parents had made when he told them Kenny gave him a guitar and had taught him how to play it. Both of them, especially his father, gave him unimpressed look and seemed disappointed at what he was doing.

He was a child back then, he could not fathom why both of his parents were giving him a disapproving look, but beamed when Rivaille clapped his hands, appreciating his effort to sing and play the music for them.

On that day, Rivaille was the only one who supported him and defended his choice.

But now, when the time flowed by, he realized that he was nothing when he was with his older brother and decided to become more independent from him.He pushed him away, and became more rebellious towards his father.

He touched the wooden instrument, placing it on his lap, and began to play a random song. He remembered the song that his uncle played with him, and while Rivaille was away with their father doing God knows what, he took his time to play his guitar in the cabin.

And suddenly an inspiration came, he decided to make a cover of a song to kill the time. He quickly scanned through all his playlists and picked the most played song. He then put his headphones on and hummed to himself when the sound of the guitar and the singer harmonized.

He played for a few minutes until he heard a knock come from his door. He looked up to see his brother was leaning on the doorframe while his hand was still glued to the wooden door. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the person he wanted to avoid the most for a while.

“Riv, whaddya want?” He said in a flat tone, wanting to send his twin away.

His brother now crossed his arms and legs, not feeling peeved or offended at all by the rude tone.

“Dinner time, and I know you haven’t eaten anything since the trip…” Levi huffed at that and put his guitar on the side of his bed.

“I’m not that hungry.” He answered stubbornly, turning his back to his brother.

“Come on, work with me, Levi…you need to regain your strength, and I need to find Isabel and Farlan.” Rivaille walked to Levi’s bed and stood in front him, like a tired mother trying to persuade her son to eat something.

“Really? Where’re they off to?” Levi asked, still facing the wall and unwilling to turn his body around.

“I don’t know, that’s why I’m looking for them, idiot. In fact, Hanji told me they were talking about something deep, and Farlan said something to Isabel and upset her.” This time, Levi did turn around and gave him a suspicious look. As if he’s been thinking about something that slipped past his mind.

“Rivaille, haven’t you noticed something wrong with those two? Like why our parents never introduced us to them when we were kids, or why we just met them when we are in our senior year? Our parents never talk about our other relatives, besides grandpa and Uncle Kenny…” He saw how rigid his older brother’s posture was. It looks like both of the siblings were thinking the same thing.

“You realized it too, huh? To be honest, I think our family has been hiding things from us. I bet they didn’t want us to know about it. Isabel and Farlan must have to know something…” Rivaille rubbed his chin. It’s his gesture he uses when he was thinking deeply over something problematic.

“I have been meaning to ask about our family history and how our family relates to the Magnolia and Church families, but father never gave me a clear answer. Everything he said didn’t make any sense and seemed vague. It’s like…”

“He’s been trying to hide us from the truth…” Levi finished his words.

“Yeah, if we don’t find those two, we’ll never know anything and I hate it. While we are in the dark, our parents are probably shouldering something heavy without our knowing.” He crossed his arms, with a scowl written on his face. Levi even mirrored the same expression as his brother. Until something came across his mind suddenly, and that brought a glint to his eyes.

His brother noticed the sudden change in mood from his younger twin.

“What?” He asked Levi, knowing he was too busy swimming in his own thoughts.

“Don’t we have someone who knows better about our family, even more than we do? It’s…” A sound of a creaking wooden door was heard, and the twins turned their heads toward the source of sound. It was Mikasa and Hanji.

“What is it?” Rivaille walked towards the two women, followed by Levi who had already crawled off of his bed. The two women stared at them with uncertainty and discomfort showing in their eyes. Clearly, they didn’t know how to deliver this information to them. And whatever it is, Rivaille’s knows he’s not gonna like it.

“Well, you know how you said we can’t bring pets inside the cabin, right?” Hanji was the first one who spoke, but when she mentioned the word pet, she earned a hard jab from Mikasa who now hissed at her.

“She’s _not_ a pet!” Rivaille raised an eyebrow, clearly not understanding the situation. The two girls were bickering with each other, and he heard how parts of their argument was about who’s going to be the one who tells him the truth. Mikasa looked up and decided that she’s the one who was going to talk.

“I got a call from a friend of mine, she said that they needed a place to stay, and because she’s not from Sina and don’t know another area for to stay…I kinda…asked her to come to this…cabin?” She finished it with a timid and unsure voice. Both Rivaille and Levi shared an ugly looking face and began to yell.

“WHAT?” Both of the raven-haired boys said. Both had raised tones, but Mikasa and Hanji knew it was Rivaille who had the higher tone. The women lowered their heads and cowered when they saw how furious Rivaille was. That is, until they heard a girl screaming the word hallelujah from downstairs.

“That must be them. Come on, we don’t want to make them uncomfortable, right?” Hanji said in a playful manner. Well, she tried to, but Rivaille didn’t seem all that impressed at her attempt to humour him.

“Fine, if I see something that I don’t like about them, I’m gonna kick your friends out of this cabin. I don’t trust anyone I don’t already know.” He said with a flat tone, his eyes staring into Mikasa’s, telling her that he’s not done with her.

“W-wait, you’ve got it all wrong, Levi knows them…”Mikasa pleaded with her brother. Levi raised one of his eyebrows, he knew them? He walked downstairs, where he then saw Armin, with a disgusting sheen of sweat on his face and moving too much on his seat. Erwin, on the other hand, was staring at the two uninvited guests with a calm manner. He sometimes tried to reassure Armin that nothing will happen and that everything was going to be fine.

[(X)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QL1hjw4h1Qw)

Rivaille stared at the new guests, a girl with brown hair tied back in a ponytail.[ She](http://www.polyvore.com/snk_vamp_au_sasha_brauss/set?id=173529071) was munching on a potato chip, and he cringed at how sloppy the brunette was eating.

Sitting beside her was a boy with a buzz cut. He looked like a monkey with his smug face, as if he were a big shot who owned this place, and oho, how tempted he was to slap the bitchy-looking brat, because the boy had his two feet resting on top his coffee table.

He rushed downstairs with a murderous aura, the other following in his wake, and seemingly knowing what was going on in his brother’s mind now, he purposely walked with a loud stomping sound on the wooden floor; making Armin squeak in surprise. Erwin slowly turned his head towards the source of the rough stomping sounds.

The two brats suddenly stopped what they were doing; the ponytailed girl stopped eating and the boy with a buzzed cut’s expression became pale when he saw a spitting image of Satan walking towards them, with a darkening purple aura and a glint of murderous eyes that stared deeply into their souls.

The girl gulped down saliva in fear, while the boy began screaming internally to hold his bladder before it exploded. ‘Good.’ Rivaille crossed his arms and took a seat on the single couch near Erwin.

“You, state your name and business. Brats, convince me, why should I keep your dirty asses inside my cabin?” He said in a firm tone. He scanned their appearances and silently judged them. Levi examined the two students. He knew those two, it was Connie Springer and Sasha Brauss, his best bud, or he should say his partner in crime on performing many pranks on SINA; he saw those two clowns on the SOLES frat boys party.

“I’m Sasha Braus, I have the same elective class with Mikasa in Sociology class, this is my childhood friend, Connie Springer, and he’s majoring in sports.” The boy with the buzz cut nodded quickly, with sweat dripping from his forehead down to his cheeks, when he saw the calculating stare and the intimidating glare from the owners of the cabin.

“Hey, I know these guys, Riv…I saw the baldy over there doing some sprinting in the Gym.” Levi pointed at Connie who looked startled when he saw for the first time that the twins were interacting with each other. He knows the rumours about the Ackerman twins and how those two were always against playing each other, he rarely saw them together, or at least have them in the same class.

“Rivaille Ackerman… are you THE Rivaille Ackerman who has become the student’s role model? The one that has excelled in every subject in class, and thought up ideas on making a healthy green classroom? The one that I heard had designed the special wall that can repel any internet connection from any source of device for the student; and making them cannot access the internet, even the university from Yale approve your idea?! You’re the one who is currently dating the Dean’s daughter, and has become the golden boy of the University, not to mention from the Ackerman family that runs several of hundreds of corporations in every European country?” Connie asked without stopping, and when he finally finished, he was panting, completely out of breath.

Rivaille raised an eyebrow at the explosion of information, while Erwin whistled in astonishment. Hanji was simply giving him a goofy smile, while Levi and Mikasa looked uninterested. They already knew everything about their brother except the dating part.

“Well, I dunno if you’re that famous, Riv…I mostly saw you inside your room like a virgin old hermit and always MIA when we’re about to ask you to join a party. I never knew you had this side to you, Riv.” Hanji said in a playful tone and earned a pillow thrown to her face, and she fell to the ground with an ‘oof’.

“If you speak one more time, it will be a rock that’ll be thrown to your face, shitty glasses…” He said in nonchalant manner. He turned back to the scared students.

“I myself did not know that I was dating the dean’s daughter, because I sure as hell have never even met her.” Connie widened his eyes when he heard that, as if he was shocked that one of the hottest topics in St. SINA was bogus.

“What, so the rumour that you’re dating Lenz is just a hoax?!” He still couldn’t believe the taller man’s words. Rivaille frowned at the bald kid and his face darkened, making the boy cowardly scoot next to Sasha, looking for comfort.

“Listen here, you monkey…when I said it’s not true that means it’s not true…got that, dipshit?” Connie nodded, cowering away from the glare. Sasha stared at Mikasa, looking for help pleadingly with her eyes. The raven haired girl sighed and walked over to her brother.

“Rivaille, I’m the one who asked them to come here. I’ll make sure they’ll behave well and not make any messes, right Sasha, Connie?” She turned towards the two buffoons and gave them her signature glare, warning them not to do any funny business, for example pissing Rivaille off.

“Y-yes!!!” Sasha replied in a high tone, making her sound as if she was a trapped mouse squeaking for help, accompanied by a rapid head movement from Connie indicating his agreement.

“We’re promised, cross my heart!” Both of them making a salute, with their right hand placed in the left chest at the Ackermans.

“Come on, Riv…I’m sure they’re good kids.” Hanji said with a tone of reassurance, but Rivaille seemed untouched by her tone.

“I thought I told you to shut up?” He said, and Hanji raised her hands in surrender.

“The problem is, we don’t have enough food for all of us.” He heard a tiny gasp of horror from Sasha when he mentioned the limited food, and Mikasa glared at the brunette to let her brother continue.

“And most of all, the rooms are already full, so you guys are going to have to enjoy sleeping on the floor or couch. Although I do not recommend it, because it’ll make your back sore. So are any of you guys willing to share your beds with these two?” Mikasa raised her hand.

“Sasha can sleep in my bedroom.” Sasha clasped her hand with Mikasa’s, her eyes were beaming.

Mikasa stared at the brunette, and when she realized that she got a little distracted with those brown eyes, she coughed slightly to clear her mind. Levi raised an eyebrow incredulously, a suspicion forming in his mind, and he knows that his twin is thinking the exact same thing.

“What about the bald monkey?” Rivaille pointed his thumb at Connie’s back, while looking for any volunteers that might want to share their room with the small guy.

Armin raised his hand.

“I wouldn’t mind sharing mine…” Mikasa gave a thankful smile to Armin, which was returned by the blonde.

“Well, about the food, sorry kids…not to be rude or make you think I’m being a bad host, you need to work together to collect some food. It’s getting chilly here and who knows how long we will have to stay here…”

“I- I can go hunting and cooking for the food…” Sasha said in a timid voice.

“You can hunt and cook?” She nodded.

“Connie and I came from the same town, Drauper…well, it’s like a countryside and we spent our childhood hunting or camping in the woods.” She explained.

“Well, that’s good, then I will need both of you to accompany me to go hunt some deer. I’ll let you borrow my kitchen, but don’t make any blood splatter onto my kitchen wall…how’s that sound?” The girl’s eyes sparkled when Rivaille mentioned meat and she can even go cook in his kitchen!

“Yes, of course, I’ll make sure that your kitchen will be spotless and there won’t be any blood splattered on the wall or floor!” Finally, the raven nodded his head in agreement and stood from his seat before walking upstairs. He still needed to check up on his beloved in his room.

“Oh yeah, under no circumstances do not, I repeat, do not enter my room as you please, and if any of you dare, I won’t hesitate to kick your asses out my cabin with some broken bones, got that?” He glared again to make his point go across, and Sasha and Connie hugged each other and nodded again, hoping that their necks wouldn’t become numb or sore in the morning.

“Good, dismissed.” He said while he climbed up the stairs. When they heard the sound of a door close upstairs, all of them let out a breath. It’s like the burden on their backs had suddenly been lifted. Connie leaned his back into the couch, while Sasha still gripped her jeans. Hanji came towards those two and smiled warmly.

“Hey, there, I’m Hanji Zoe, call me Hanji. That was pretty intense, wasn’t it? “She asked, while the others stared at her in confusion. Wasn’t this girl the one who got a pillow thrown right into her face? How can she talk to that scary raven so casually?

“He-hey…I know you, you’re Hanji Zoe, a student majoring in science and biology. You won some Nobel Prize when creating a new formula for the chemical…I forget the name. Science isn’t my sort of thing…”Connie replied.

“Oh, good then! I’m pretty sure that you already know everyone in this cabin, seeing that you are well informed about Rivaille and me.” They both nodded slowly. “How did you guys make it here?” Erwin asked with interest.

Sasha was the one who answered.

“We used my jeep and asked for directions from Mikasa. She’s the one who told me which road I should take…she’s really a lifesaver!” Levi stared at his sister, and he saw a small tint of blush on her pale cheeks. He smirked, figuring it out.

“Oh, is she now?” He said in teasing tone, directed more to Mikasa.

She glared at him warningly, dare him to make a silly comment to embarrass her. Who would have thought that Mikasa had such a preference like Sasha Braus. He took out his phone from his pocket and began texting.

A sound of a beep came from her android in her own pocket, and she knitted her eyebrows together when she read the message from her brother.

 

_From: Levi’s Jeans | sent: 3 Min >> Didn’t know you swung that way… _

 

She flipped her finger at her brother, ignoring his teasing smirk and began to ask some question regarding her crushes long trip.

“Sasha, have you eaten yet? My brother cooked some stew. If you want, I can get it for you.” The brunette beamed and followed Mikasa to the kitchen, while Connie began settling in with Hanji. They were exchanging some information about what happened on the campus.

“So, the Dean and the Campus staff didn’t have any idea of where those bats came from?”

“Yeah, until they got a call from an unknown ID, saying that the bats were acting crazy and started to attack the dormitory, I heard from the lecture that it looks like those bats seemed to be looking for something…”

“Searching for something…you mean _someone_?” Erwin pointed out, crossing his arms and thinking deeply about the situation.

“You don’t think…they’re looking for Eren?” Hanji said making everyone raise their head in realization, except Connie, who didn’t understand what Hanji was trying to aim for.

“Eren, but that’s possible since he’s associated with that type of animal…” Erwin agreed with Hanji, until Levi interjected.

“Wait, you couldn’t possibly think that the bats have something to do with Eren? If they were looking for Eren, what would be their reason?” Connie’s eyebrows perked when he finally understood which student they were talking about.

“Eren, as Eren Jaeger, the new student from Germany?” They all snapped their heads in unison to look at Connie.

“Do you have some information regarding Eren? Care to share with us?” Levi and the others were desperate for more knowledge about the vampire, since they knew next to nothing about the Jaeger kid. This will prove to be the perfect opportunity to get to know him, even though the information that Connie provided would most likely not be enough.

“Sure, he has been voted by every student in St. SINA as the hottest guy on the campus magazine. He placed second as the most popular guy, right behind Rivaille and Levi. You guys have been titled by the students as the, _‘Wonder Twins’_ while Eren has been titled, _‘The Mysterious Transfer Student’_ around campus. He’s majoring in German Literature, and he has been invited to several club, parties and even hooked up with some boys. I heard that he’s been banging with James Welsh from Business Class.” Everyone already knew that particular rumour, since it came out from the brunet’s very own pretty lips, not too long ago.

“70% of the girls voted him as the hottest guy, while the left over 30% is from the guys who admitted to being turned on when they saw him in a photo session; topless and wearing tight, leather jeans. I heard this from a guy in the Photography club and some of the girls from the Art class asked him to become their model.” Levi gritted his teeth, imagining his crush topless in front of everyone, and he wasn’t there to stop them from ogling his crush.

“I heard he was a genius, Mrs. Grayson even admitted that she had never met such a bright student who could finish the entire package that was supposed to be returned on the second meeting of the class. In Sociology class, he even explained some philosophy about social interaction to Mr. Nolan.” Hanji was interested to share an intellectual conversation with Eren, now. Who knows, maybe the brunette knew the mysteries of the universe; considering he was already a century old, or older, and has been roaming around this world for God knows how many years.

“But, he never socialized with any of the students or professors, he just came in and at the end he was missing in the blink of an eye. The same goes for when he gets bored at parties, but that doesn’t stop the students from inviting him.” Mikasa and Sasha brought a tray with two bowls of stew into the room, making Connie’s stomach begin to rumble and he instantly covered it with his hands, embarrassed.

“Rest assured, I think we have had enough with the information about Eren. You should eat some food, and if there’s something that bothers us, we’ll let you know.” Hanji patted Connie’s back, and he thanked her before beginning to taste the stew, he moaned in delight at the taste.

“This is good, who made this?” He asked in smile.

“It’s Rivaille, he’s our cook since none of us is very talented in handling a knife and seasoning.” Levi said, Sasha smiled when the taller man mentioned about cooking.

“Well, don’t worry, from now on there will be two cooks, and we can help Rivaille with providing some food by hunting. Connie is good at seeing from the higher and further away places, while I’m good at tracking the animals and smelled their scents.”

“That’s good, speaking of Rivaille, he’s been asking about Isabel and Farlan. They have been gone for too long…I’m getting worried.” Mikasa held her chin in a thinking pose, even though she never admitted it, she actually was a bit protective of her family.

“Why don’t we just call them, they’re probably going for a stroll in the woods, considering the incident that happened…” Mikasa fished out her phone and dialed Isabel’s number, but it unfortunately went straight to her voice mail.

“Not good, I tried to call her but it goes straight to her voice mail.” She held her phone for everyone to see.

“Try Farlan’s…maybe the signal was bad at wherever the hell she is.” Levi suggested. She nodded until she heard the familiar ringtone come from Farlan’s supposed room, and they all groaned.

Levi clicked his tongue, irritated.

“How can that idiot forget to bring his own phone?” Mikasa ended her call and looked at her brother, who was massaging his forehead in frustration.

“Well, both of them are pretty dope when it comes to answering a phone call…” She said in an exasperated tone, she put her phone back in her pocket and took her seat next to Sasha, who didn’t mind the company and was still gobbling up her stew.

“Mikasa is there any more of this stew?” The raven haired girl gave her an apologetic smile, saying the leftover was for Isabel and Farlan, who probably haven’t eaten anything yet. The brunette slumped in disappointment.

“Come on Sasha, you just finished eating 3 burgers at MacD’s…” Connie nudge her arm, and she smiled sheepishly at Mikasa’s stare.

“But that was two hours ago…” She mumbled meekly. “We should probably get ready for bed. Some of us need a nice rest, you know.” Hanji stretched her arms upward and made a satisfying crack. The others agreed with her suggestion but Mikasa was still not feeling sure if they should let Isabel and Farlan stay outside wandering alone.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll see them in the morning, who knows, they’re probably on their way back to the cabin…” Hanji smiled at the raven.

“Yes, Hanji’s right, Mikasa…you should get some rest, all of us are tired after the trip and the bats attacking us, so we need to restore our strength.” Armin tried to persuade her, until Mikasa relented. She nodded and made sure that Sasha and Connie took a proper bath, since neither Levi nor Rivaille would tolerate dirty clothes and the smell of sweat in the cabin.

 

* * *

 

A small bat that came from the same pack of bats that attacked the college flew through the deep woods. The little thing perched on a delicate finger belonging to a girl with blonde hair. She was sitting on the highest branch of a tree, and she hummed when the small bat began squeaking to her, as if it were trying to communicate with her.

“I see, good job, you may go~” The girl waved the small bat away from her, giving a small pressure to help it fly away, not too far from the her. She was wearing a [black](http://www.polyvore.com/snk_vamp_au_historia_reiss/set?id=173437507) gothic dress covered in lace, while holding a parasol. Another girl was leaning on a tree, looking bored while chewing some bubble gum.

“So, Historia, is it true that he’s been hiding in that cabin?” The girl asked her partner. [She](http://www.polyvore.com/snk_vamp_au_ymir/set?id=173526073) had freckles and brown haired tied back in a small ponytail.

The blonde girl giggled mischievously.

“Yup, there’s no mistaking it! They are holding older brother captive in that small cabin…” The girl began inspecting her black nails, and stood up next to her sister. She looked over at the tall brunette.

“Should we attack them now? It’ll be over quick if we act sooner, and knowing _Maman_ , she’ll have our heads on a silver plate if we dare to fail her…” The freckled girl asked the small petite blonde.

She was holding something behind her, which just so happened to be a large chainsaw.

“Wait, I have a better idea! Remember that little pet of yours that informed us that one of those Ackerman guardians were not too far from our location?” The brunette blinked several times before nodded.

“Yeah, my crow can be trusted in this situation, unlike those bats, they’re hopeless when spying on someone in the daylight-” Historia shushed her when she saw the person that she was looking for. The red haired girl with green eyes and the guy with blonde ash hair were walking towards the cabin.

The girl dressed in the gothic dress spread both of her arms, and from the tip of each of her fingers, threads were produced like a spider producing its web. It was too thin, almost transparent, and she swung her fingers towards the target, the thread attached to both of their arms and legs, binding them.

“So, what are you gonna do with those two?” The brunette said in a bored tone. The two students were still unaware that they had been bound by some kind of magical thread.

“You’ll see, Ymir, they will become handy when we meet up with older brother.” Historia answered in a sly tone, she looked back at Ymir who raised an eyebrow. Clearly, she’s been waiting eagerly to have some blood spilled tonight. She grabbed her chainsaw and rested it on her left shoulder.

“Now then, let’s go visit brother’s little friends~” Ymir smirked and turned on her chainsaw.

“Now we’re talking!” They jumped down from the tree, with an intent to kill everyone who dared try to hurt their dear big brother.

 

* * *

 

Rivaille had now been waiting for an hour for Isabel and Farlan to return, but no sign or call from them; which made him even more worried. He stared longingly at the unmoving brunet, who was still in a deep sleep.

He sighed, took off his reading glasses, and closed his book. He walked over to Eren, contemplating on whether or not he should sleep next to the brunet, or if he should go to his brother’s room. Knowing that the second option was the more appealing choice, since he would most likely end up getting his ass kicked by the angry vampire. Just in case the brunet woke in the morning and realized that he was sleeping with his ex-lover.

Rivaille cringed at the thought that Eren had already labelled him as an ex-lover. He shook his head to remove the cloudy thoughts about their current relationship; he needed to let Eren have his own space, as much he hates it, when he can’t touch or smell the sweet fragrance of the brunet.

However, he has no other choice. He pulled out some extra pillows and a thick blanket, knowing Levi. He is far too stingy about sharing his pillows or blankets with Rivaille, and the feeling was mutual when it was reversed. He walked out of his room and went to the door on his right, and was about to go in when he heard it.

It was the sound of a guitar being played, and he heard some of the lyrics.

_“Top down in the summer sun_

_The day we met was like a hit and run_

_And I still taste it on my tongue (taste in my tongue)_

_The sky was burning up like fireworks_

_You made me want you oh so bad it hurt_

_But girl in case you haven’t heard_

_I used to be love drunk, but now I’m hung over_

_I’ll love you forever-”_

He interrupted the continuation of the song by opening the door while knocking on it at the same time. When he finished inviting himself into Levi’s room, he realized his brother looked like a mess. He was flushed, and sweating furiously while still having his headphone on.

“What the fuck, Riv?!” He shouted at his older brother, who shrugged at his furious brother.

“I knocked.” He said. “Are you fucking kidding, what do you want, Riv?” Levi put aside his guitar and pulled off his headphones. He wasn’t in the mood now and was pissed that he had to entertain his dear brother.

“To whom were you singing that song?” His brother really was an asshole, asking without a care, even if he was digging into something private personal. Sometimes Levi wondered why he hasn’t silenced his brother by using the chair behind him and throwing it at his face.

“Really, you just came barging into my room just so you can ask me that kind of question?” He stared at Rivaille with an incredulous look, while his brother slumped onto his bed, only stoking Levi’s anger further. This brother of his is truly asking for a death wish.

“I’m just wondering, isn’t that song from the _Boys Like Girls_? Isn’t that a song about heart break? I thought you were possibly singing it for your…ex…” He walked over to Rivaille, who was now laying down on his bed, with an arm on his hips.

“What are you trying to say, huh Riv? That I was singing that song for Petra?” Hearing the key word from Levi, Rivaille suddenly moved to sit in an Indian style, both of his palms placed on each of his knees.

“Oh, I thought it was just a bogus. Who would’ve thought that when you broke up with Petra, she would go and date that guy who looks like he’s in his fifties.”

“Why have you suddenly taken interest with my love life?” Levi lifted an eyebrow, he didn’t know what the hell was wrong with his brother tonight. Did he pick up and eat something bad on his way to the cabin?

“Is it wrong for an older brother to be worried about his younger brother’s love life and everything surrounding him?” Rivaille asked, as if he was talking about the weather. He rested his chin on his palm looking rather bored. Levi scoffed at that lame excuse.

“You’re stalling, Riv, first we’re both TWINS and you were just lucky enough to come out first before me. Secondly, what Petra and I have is in the past, there’s no need to brag about it.” He felt the incessant need to kick his brother out, before he became insane due to his brother continually asking random questions regarding his love life. He did not give a shit about the so called ‘older brother’s role’ bullshit that Rivaille was spewing.

“So, in other words, you’re not seeing anyone right now?”

“Wha-No, I-I mean…yeah, for now…” Rivaille raised his head away his palm and stared at the flushed raven in front him. Just now did he try to answer differently and changed his mind?

“You want to say no, right?” He asked. “It was just a slip of the tongue, Riv, nothing to be serious about.” He began trying to dodge the question, but he knows that when Rivaille sees something interesting, he will not stop until he is completely satisfied with it and the knowledge he got from it. Which is rather embarrassing and he will most likely end up getting his ass burned and tossed into a damn lake.

“You and Petra were high school sweethearts. However, knowing that a girl dumped you because she thinks a guy with wrinkles and a penchant to biting his tongue who also tried to copy your style; is really a charming A+ man. Knowing you, a lady killer who loves to prey on innocent women, will start to hunt again-” Rivaille stopped abruptly when suddenly a flying pencil case came towards him.

An angry Levi, completely red in the face, was breathing heavily when he heard that cliché monologue from his brother. He mentally screamed and began thinking of about seventy ways on how to kill his brother in the most cruel, grotesque way, if he did not shut his mouth right this second.

“The fuck is wrong with you? Suddenly barging into my room and talking shit about my past relationships! Now you spew some nonsense, making me like the most notorious asshole who loves chasing everything with a vagina!”

“I was just stating a fact, knowing how promiscuous you were when we were in High school, before you met Petra…I just want to make sure that you’re not gonna fall into the same pit…”

“Fuck you, Ravioli, like you’re one to talk. Didn’t you bang that chick from the astrology club when you were in high school?” The two brother began bickering with each other until they heard a loud bang from the next wall, from their one and only sister.

_“Rivaille, Levi, shut your motherfucking mouth right now, everyone else needs to get some sleep for tomorrow, you assholes! Don’t make me come out and walk inside your room! I will tear your asses into a new one, ya hear that, bitches?!”_ The twins stared at the wall and silently waited until their sister went back to sleep, then they looked at each other’s faces. They both shared identical facial expressions.

“What are you trying to pull, Rivaille? Come on spit it out, so I can go to sleep and away from you…” He glared at his brother.

“I just want to give you a warning, I know that you’re seeing someone, and that person is the one who’s sleeping in my room…” Rivaille crossed his arms and that earned a raised eyebrow from Levi.

“You’re imagining things.” Levi avoided looking into Rivaille’s eyes, and immediately he knew that was the wrong thing to do. Especially because his twin has the same exact temper as Levi, and is often jealous when he shows some interest in something that belongs to him.

“I know that stare, when you were looking at him in the dorm, and how you keep asking about Eren’s condition…You got some balls when it comes to liking something that belongs to your brother...” He growled at Levi.

If the situation was different, than he wouldn’t have any problems with Levi, but it was another matter when it comes to something that belonged to him since the beginning. His Eren.

“You know the rules about how if we both take an interest in someone, but one of us already has them, the other has to back off…” Like an alpha that was challenging another potential competitor, Rivaille made sure that Levi, his rival, knew Eren was off limits.

“Yeah, I know that Riv, _we_ made that rule…” Both of the twins were in a fighting stance, knowing that there was a bigger chance that this fight will end up with their backs getting bruised or sore. Levi’s room was not big enough for them to have a very large fight, though.

“Don’t make me hurt you, Lev…” Levi snorted at the plea.

“I’m not that weak, Riv, unlike you, I spend my time working out, and I even learned some martial arts without your knowing…”

“Really? The last time we played thumb war, I won 15 times…” Levi was slightly impressed with the way his brother was thinking. It is true that the difference between stupidity and genius is thin as a fucking paper.

“I give you one last chance to walk away…away from Eren.” He cracked some knuckles, and made a small crack resound from his stiff neck. Levi began doing the same thing. It had been a long time since they last fought for something. The last time it happened was when they were in Junior School, fighting over who will get the nutcracker soldier from their grandpa, who just came back from Berlin.

Their grandfather always spoiled them rotten, giving all kinds of gifts when he was finished traveling overseas, unfortunately when he returned from Berlin he bought different toys for them, knowing both of the twins always got the same thing. So the old man thought it will be a good idea if he only bought one nutcracker soldier and one tiger plushy made from the finest cotton. Of course, sharing the same interest for the nutcracker soldier, the twins were fighting over it. Eventually Rivaille won it, while Levi was pouting and hugging his own gift.

Levi still remembers how he always loses to his brother and that he always took everything he likes. But now, he was determined to win this fight. Because this time was different.

This time, it was Eren Jaeger. He is not an object, and he’s different than any other girl that he has dated before. Knowing that he shared the same memories as Rivaille, making him hope that somehow Eren possibly held special feelings to him too… He was going to prove that he was right. So, that’s why he can’t lose on this one.

“So, you’re not backing away huh?” His brother noticed those determined pair of cold blue eyes. If some people were actually observant enough to look into their eyes, they could easily tell the difference between Levi and Rivaille. Eren was the first, and only one that had managed to notice it.

“Yeah, wanna take this outside or we just gonna wrestle in here?” Levi asked in a low tone, and when they started to lunge forward, grabbing at each other’s neck, a sound of knocking came from downstairs.

The brothers suddenly froze as soon as they heard that. Could it be Isabel and Farlan? They stared at each other’s face, making a mental reminder to each other that they’ll continue this on another day. They went downstairs, accompanied by Mikasa and the others who had also woken up, due to the loud knocking. Rivaille opened the knob and found the two cousins were standing while hugging each other’s bodies.

He scoffed at the view and stepped off to the side to let them in.

“What are you two idiots up to? It’s already past midnight, you dipshits…” He asked in a stern tone, making the two flinch, not just because of the tone but also the night wind that still made cold linger on their bodies.

“We were taking a stroll…to cool our heads…” Isabel stammered, Mikasa gave her a warm blanket and went to the kitchen to make some hot drinks for her cousins.

“Looks like you guys managed to cool not only your heads, but also your asses…”Levi pointed at Farlan, who’s now sniffing because of the cold.

The blonde haired guy glared at Levi who stared at him openly, mocking his state of appearance.

“Fuck off, Levi…we were trying to introspect ourselves…” He hissed at Levi, trying to be bitter. Unfortunately for him, Levi was not impressed in the slightest. He doesn’t see any point in letting Farlan off with just that.

“Both of you, shut up…I know that yelling at you guys until my throat becomes fucking sore is not gonna help. I guess both of you have learned your lesson.” Both of the cousins sighed in relief, but they know that they’re not off the hook just yet. At least, not in Rivaille’s eyes.

“But both of you are now in charge of cleaning this cabin, from the top to the bottom, and if I can’t see my own reflection, you redo it again. Hell, even a smiling naked man should be able to look at himself on the floor as if it were a fucking mirror…” See? They thought grimly, imagining themselves as slaves, scrubbing the floors on their knees. Making sure the floor was spotless and that the cabin smelled like a fucking hospital.

“Okay, Rivaille…we get it, we’ll cleaning it tomorrow. Right now we’re really tired and hungry, is there any food?” Farlan asked while looking at the kitchen, hoping there would be some leftovers.

“Yeah, some stew that managed to warm up on the stove, go help yourselves…” Rivaille jabbed his thumb towards the kitchen. Farlan and Isabel hurriedly stood up from their seats, but before they can walk to the kitchen, a sound of giggling seemed to come from the front door, which was now wide open.

“What’s happening?” Hanji asked, when a large wind blew inside the room, extinguishing all the candles and even the lights turned off. The gang began to mildly panic because of the sudden black out.

“All the lights are out,” Erwin said, who still had a bit of composure while the others were moving with uncoordinated movements, afraid that they would bump into something.

“Well, no shit Sherlock, the question is, what should we do now, didn’t you hear that giggling sound just a second ago?” Levi turned to find his phone, using its light as an emergency flashlight. He scanned his surroundings, making sure that everyone is still in their place, and that none of them are running like a chicken with its head cut off. Well, except for the coconut blond and the baldy kid, who looked like they were constipated.

“Everyone calm down, go back to your room and lock the doors. Also lock the windows and don’t-” Whatever Rivaille tried to say was interrupted by the sound of a hoarse, cawing voice and a rustling of feathers. A murder of crows flew in and invaded the cabin, managing to make a mess by scratching and knocking over every object that gets in their way. He shouted to the others to take cover, or lay on the floor.

“Everyone get down!” He yelled, Levi and Mikasa immediately yanked both Armin and Hanji to lay on the floor and protect their heads, while Sasha and Connie ran behind the couch, avoiding getting pecked by the birds.

“Where did these animals come from?!” Isabel yelled, while taking cover on the kitchen wall with Farlan. They were in disadvantageous situation. Rivaille clicked his tongue and his eyes scanned the dark room, looking for an alternative.

A loud whistle was heard from outside, as if it were a signal for the crows to leave the room. In an instant the birds flew out of the cabin, leaving the group in a confused mess. Rivaille was the first one who stood and went to the basement.

“Everyone, close the door and make sure the windows are locked. There’s going to be a second wave!”

“Are you fucking kidding me?! First bats, and now its fucking flying black chickens?” Levi raised his hand in frustration, he almost yanked his hair out of his scalp.

Mikasa and Sasha managed to lock all the windows upstairs, while Hanji and Levi charged in to lock the room downstairs.Making sure that everything was locked and secured, Rivaille brought some wooden planks, hammers, and a box of nails.

“We need to plank the windows. As much as I despise the idea, we don’t have any choice…” Rivaille grumbled at the thought of the nails leaving ugly holes on the wall after this shit was over. Erwin and Connie helped him on planking the window.

After they finished planking the windows, Rivaille found an oil lamp and lit it up. Everyone was circled around the table in the living room, completely exhausted and huddled up in blankets.

“Can anyone explain what the hell is going on, and why those crows are attacking our cabin?” Levi has now entered his cranky mood. He didn’t get any sleep thanks to his brother barging into his room, and now a fucking murder of crows were making a mess inside the cabin.

“For starters, didn’t you guys notice that we’re the only one that experience this kind of phenomena? Those bats were invading our dorm, and it’s looking for someone and that could be Eren, and now instead of bats that came, it’s the crows that show up…”

“They want Eren Jaeger…but why, what about him?” Connie asked, since he and Sasha were the only ones who didn’t know the whole entirety of the story. Hanji began to explain to him as short and clear as possible, but they still had rather confused faces.

“Well, it’s kinda complicated but if you think that I’m making up this story and interrupt my explanation, think about what happened to us just a few minutes ago, okay?” She said asking for confirmation, and they nodded.

“Tch, I don’t need to hear this a second time…” Rivaille stood from his seat and went to the basement. They ignored him knowing the story was bring up bad memories for the raven.

“It all started when Armin and Mikasa here had a thought that the new transfer student was a vampire.” She held her breath, waiting for any expression or protest from the two, but she found none.

“Okay, at first we didn’t believe them and did some surveillance on Eren Jaeger, it turns out that they were telling the truth and we began making negative speculations on how dangerous he could be…so, we kinda took him hostage. ” Sasha’s body turned stiff at hearing that, as if Hanji was telling her something taboo.

“Which is kinda stupid and suicidal enough to last us a lifetime…” Levi added.

“And when he went berserk, Isabel and Farlan here tried to salvage the situation by fighting him and of course, he comes out as the victor…we would all be lying in coffins right now if Rivaille hadn’t shown up.” She said with a sheepish grin.

“After finding out that Rivaille and Eren went way back…he brought him here and then we followed them, since we didn’t know where we should go after the bat invasion, and now that you guys here…and the crows…well you can get the picture after that.” She ended the story in a rather awkward way.

“Wow, first comment is _what the fuck_ are you guys thinking?” Connie asked them in a tone that indicates annoyance and disbelief, while Sasha nodded her head. The way Sasha and Connie reacted was not what they were expecting, at all.The groups had been expecting some shouts or snorts of laughter from them, because the way they’re responded to Hanji was rather strange.

“Wait, you’re not upset or accusing us that we’re making up the story?” Hanji asked in bewilderment at the baldy guy, whose eyes were filled with caution.

“Of course not, after what happened just now, you expect us to just laugh like donkeys and tell you _‘Hah nice try, sucker, as if you could trick me with that!’_ do you?!” He retorted to the bespectacled woman.

“Uh, yeah?” She said dumbly. Connie slapped his forehead, seeing how those two were interacting piqued Armin’s interest. “Uhm…you guys seem to know how to handle these things better than us…”He stated.

“Well of course, in Drauper we were trained to handle any kind of dire situation when in the middle of hunting and animals. We needed to learn their instincts…although they’re unpredictable, so it’s kinda a waste…” Connie answered with a puff of his chest. He seemed proud of his hometown.

A sound of banging came from outside, like something hard was being thrown at the door. The gang began to all stand up again when the repetitive banging continued, as if something, or someone was trying to break in.

“Could it be those crows again?!” Mikasa looked at the source of sound.

The others were looking at each other’s face, not knowing what to do, and feeling as if they were trapped like mice.

“We have to do something about those flying chickens or this cabin will collapse and I don’t wanna hear Rivaille’s nagging about how we should rebuild this shit!” Connie looked at Sasha who just came down from upstairs. She had brought two traveling bags and dropped it down onto the coffee table.

“Sasha, did you bring that?” Connie ask the brunette, who nodded stiffly. When she unzipped the bag, they found a large crossbow with arrows and some explosives inside. Mikasa’s mouth was agape when she saw the contents of the bag.

“Sasha, what the hell did you bring?!” She exclaimed when Sasha lifted the weapon up, and began to fasten the strings onto each side of bow.

“It’s a crossbow, Mikasa.” She answered truthfully. It was as if the raven haired girl in front of her was blind of the object in her hands right now, and she felt obligated to answer it.

“I know that’s a fucking crossbow, but why did you bring a weapon here? Is that even a legal weapon?!” She pointed at the object made from an unknown metal, looking at the weapon with a horrid expression of distaste.

“Well, I’ve had this baby since freshman year and I already felt comfortable enough to bring it with me.” The brunette answered in a matter of fact tone, as if she was talking casually about bringing her pet inside her dorm.

“Brat, you do know that’s against the federal law if you bring a weapon or firearms inside school, especially a girl who is still in college.” Levi crossed his arms looking at how Sasha tied the stings and made an aiming pose towards the wall.

“Well, we already got the legal paper from our city, so there’s no problem.” Connie pulled out some holster and put an explosive and a hunting knife onto both sides of his hips.

“Yeah, cause the elders already told us to-umpfh!?” Before the brunette could spill the beans, Connie silenced her by covering her mouth. He began to sweat a lot, as if he were being chased by some kind of wild animal, and he stared at the girl with a panicked expression.

“Sasha ya dumbass, don’t tell them that!” He reprimanded her. Sasha, who finally realized that she almost told them something crucial, instantly shut her mouth, her eyes widening into wide saucers. Connie simply rolled his eyes at her slowness.

“Ohw, mah gowdh, I almosh foghot! (Oh, My God, I almost forgot!)”She said, her voice muffled due to Connie’s hand still covering her mouth. Noticing how she began to struggle even more within his grasp, Connie sighed and released his hand over the brunette’s mouth. But Connie’s reprimand was too late, because the others were already staring them, faces wary and full of caution. Now, they realized, that the guests that were tagging along with them were not your typical college kids.

“Who the fuck are you guys, is it true that you guys are from Drauper?” Levi stepped forward with a glare that could melt the coldest mountain in the world. The two students were leaning back, afraid of the death glared. They both gulped dryly.

“Ye-yes…Drauper is our hometown a-and…it’s already a custom or tradition if you will, for us to bring a weapon when we go outside of the town bec-” A loud bang came not from the angry intruders, outside the cabin, but from Levi’s hand being slammed down onto the coffee table in front of them.

“Don’t give me that shit, brats…what kind of fucked up town allows their people to carry weapons when they are away? The last time I heard this type of sick joke was when Rivaille insisted that Santa is fucking real wearing a black tight spandex and that he rides a chariot driven by unicorns, instead of a sleigh with reindeers…” Levi hissed.

“What kind of shits are you talking about, huh, Levi?” A sound came from the creaking door that was being opened by the twin. Rivaille came back carrying some firearms and some unknown weapons, all of them made with silver.

Everyone except Levi had their eyes bulging out of their sockets when they saw numbers of weapons in Rivaille’s arms. Hanji pulled out her glasses and rubbed the lenses with her jumper and put it back again.

“Ri-Rivaille i-is that, what I’m thinking it is…?” She pointed to a pair of machetes on the wooden table. Rivaille lifted an eyebrow at her question.

“And what exactly are you thinking right now, Hanji? It’s obviously a Hunter’s Weapon. Well, they belonged to Kenny anyway…” He said in a nonchalant tone. Levi walked over to his brother, inspecting all of the weapons that had been set on the table.

“So, it’s true that he stocked some weapons in the basement, that sick old fucker…” He muttered while swirling the cold iron with his fingertips and eyeing a long black katana that was sheathed. Rivaille can see it from the glint of his eyes.

“I’m surprised that you listened to any of Kenny’s bullshit.” He picked up the black katana, and shoved into Levi’s hands, who took it without any restraint nor did he falter when he felt the heavy object touching his palm. Levi scoffed.

“When he’s talking about how many women and men he had slept with, of course I wouldn’t believe that shit but, only in this aspect did I believe him. I did laugh at his joke about being a hunter…” He said, unsheathing the sword before pushing it back inside.

“The one that I gave to you is his sword, he used to carry that thing around everywhere. He collected many katanas…he’s a bit of fanatic about it.” Rivaille nodded at the black katana in Levi’s possession.

“And unless you don’t wanna ended up getting killed tonight, I suggest you guys pick some weapons here… the bastard that has been an ass in trying to enter this cabin is not an animal…”

“So, what are they exactly?” Armin asked, carrying a black revolver in his hand. Mikasa grabbed a machete, feeling more secure when she was holding it.

“They’re spirits. They can take any forms and they’ve been summoned by someone, and I bet that they’re behind all of this crap and we’re gonna have to beat the shit out of them to make them stop.” Rivaille loaded his shotgun, and taking his katana, turned around to see the tense atmosphere that the other’s gave off.

Until suddenly, he held out three fingers towards them, and the others gave him confused looks.

“I got three alternatives regarding tonight’s fight…” He said in the deepest and most serious tone they have ever heard from him, making the others, especially Levi and Erwin, know that this situation was nothing to joke about.

“First, when I open this fucking door, we’re not going to lurch around like wild chickens.Instead, act as a team or at least, be paired with someone. If we do that, then I can guarantee that 30% of you guys will still be breathing, but some of you possibly aren’t or probably missing some limbs.” A cold sweat began running across the group’s foreheads. Armin was the one who was sweating furiously, and everyone knew that the poor guy was not at all experienced in combat, much less hurting someone else. Rivaille noticed this, and he looked at the blonde kid.

“Second, I want the weakest member of our group to stay in the cabin, not only to watch our backs in case some shit hits the fan, but also to make sure that Eren is still in his room, untouched. Also, for you Arlert, Sasha, Isabel, and Hanji, you guys will be in charge of watching our backs. Since only you guys are carrying long ranged weapons… you guys should be able to manage to cover our backs. That way, we’re all still alive, with multiple scratches, or some of us heavily injured…which means the chances are now 40%” The two brunettes were nodding at him, while Armin was now in a catatonic state, not fully grasping the plan until Mikasa patted his shoulder to shake him up.

“Ye-yes…. I understand.” He said.

“Good, just for a little advice, when you’re shooting someone or something, keep calm and wait till the right time to pull the trigger, your arms must be in line with your shoulders…do that, and congratulations, you just spilled someone’s brain with a gun.” Rivaille pointed to the edge of the weapon and showed him how to pull the trigger.

“I can teach you more if you like, Armin…” Sasha offered her assistance, the blonde haired kid began nodding and smiled in relief.

“Su-sure…” he said timidly, looking down at his revolver.

“Finally, these weapons are made of silver, especially the katanas and the bullets, so feel free to go nuts. However, remember that I’m a realist, and I don’t believe that this will go smoothly all the way to the end. I cannot guarantee that your bodies will still be intact on the ground, or that you will still be capable of one more tiny breath…” He saw on how their facial muscles tensed, and he could already picture how they were imagining themselves dying in the most horrid way. Armin and Connie looked like they were about to piss in their pants, and Sasha was in a defensive pose, as if it were her primitive instinct.

He raised an eyebrow at her peculiar antics. He had already formed an idea of the real identities of the two brats from Drauper, but decide to postpone confronting them for a while, so he continued again.

“But, if it helps, make sure to watch closely and stick with your partner, if something is out of the ordinary, anything…” He emphasized the last word, and when he saw in the other’s eyes that they understood and that there wasn’t any lingering hesitation, he sighed and began to stand.

They had been squatting on the floor for a while now, and some of them began to feel the cramps in their thighs and the burning on the soles of their feet. He walked to the front door, and before he twisted the knob he looked back at them and nodded.

“Let’s beat this sonuvabitch…” Instead of turning the knob, he kicked the door open and ran outside, followed by his siblings and the others, leaving only Armin and the other three girls inside the cabin.

“Mushroom, close the door now, don’t let anyone come near the cabin!” Rivaille ordered from outside, while guarding the cabin, he looked at the source of the pounding and he saw a large shadow continuously banging on the cabin wall.

“The heck is that thing?!” Levi pointed at the large shadow, which studiously ignored them and kept on pounding the wall. Connie lit one of his explosives and threw it at the monster.

A small crack of fire managed to burn half of its body, and did some damage on the shadowy monster. It was growling in pain for a bit, until it burst, raining down onto the ground as if it were confetti.

“What the…it just sputtered out like a burned piñata…”Connie said, until he got whacked on the head by Rivaille, who got annoyed at Connie’s reckless action earlier.

“You idiot, you almost burned my cabin, that wall was made from wood, dumbass!” Connie rubbed the side of his head and looked down on the ground. He saw a black feather and bent down to pick it up and showed it to the other men.

“What’s that?” Levi pointed at the feather, using the hilt of his sword.

“Probably a leftover from that murder of crows…” Rivaille said. The same giggling sound they heard before suddenly emerged again, and they looked up to see two girls were standing on the largest tree’s branch.

One was a petite girl with blonde hair, holding a black umbrella and the other was a tall brunette, wielding a chainsaw on her back.

“Finally, the big fishes have arrived…” Rivaille spat, like he was spewing out poison that had been inside his mouth, when he saw the two familiar females up there.

“Hooo, he really looks like that man~” The blonde haired girl was looking rather amused at the view. The freckled woman rolled her eyes at her partner’s statement.

“What do you expect? He’s reincarnated and now he’s been reborn as double the annoyance…”

“The fuck are you girls doing up there, come down here and state your business.” Rivaille made a gesture with his hand, beckoning the girls to come down from their spot, only to be shrugged off. Stifling giggles were heard again, specifically from the blonde one.

“Nope, we’re okay up here, in fact, we got some bone to pick with you, Ackermans!” It was the tall brunette with freckles that began talking.

She seemed to show a hatred toward the twins’ family name. It showed through her tone, dripping with acid. Rivaille clicked his tongue in annoyance, he wasn’t in the mood to play along with their shit right now. The lack of sleep was really changing his attitude, and how he communicated with others.

“That’s what I said, if you need a bone to pick with me, state your damn business and come down here, you think it’s funny, making me shout until my throat starts to bleed because you lack common sense? Piss off if you’re just going to stand there, because some of us actually needs some fucking sleep.”

“Well, in that case, rest assured, you won’t have to be screaming for too long…”The smaller girl smiled deviously, and as if on her cue, the brunette started to jump down from her spot, dragging her big chainsaw that then hit the ground.

"Oh my, it’s very impolite of us to not introduce ourselves to you guys. The name’s Ymir and the giggling blonde chick up there is Historia. From what you can tell, we’re here for Eren Jaeger.”

“What do you girls want from Jaeger? What is he to you?” Erwin asked in a calm manner, trying to dig some information out of the two girls, but instead of answering his question, Ymir smirked slyly.

“As for what reason we want him, that’s for you guys to know later. Well, we’ll only tell if you guys can manage to survive tonight… then we’ll tell you.” She pulled the string of the chainsaw revving it up, and it made a disturbing sound.

[(X)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CeFalC9oaco)

“Really, a chainsaw? Do you think that you can beat us by yourself with that sad excuse of a knife?” Rivaille scoffed.

“Well, who said that she’ll fight you alone?” The blonde haired girl snapped her fingers, and in instant a shake came from the ground and from it emerged a large hand, making a grabbing gesture until it pulled itself from the ground.

Standing in front of the gang, was a giant mannequin. Connie jaw dropped, his mouth in an ‘o’ shape when the big mannequin stood up straight, looking at them with its hollow eyes.

“The fuck is that thing? A giant doll?!” He screeched.

“That really looks like something from a nightmare…” Erwin scanned the mannequin’s body. It was wearing not a single cloth.

It was shaped like a female body, but it wasn’t curvy enough. Instead, it looked skinny and fragile, but everyone knew better than to mess with this giant, gangly looking doll.

“I call her Mariabella~ isn’t she pretty?” The girl with blonde haired was sitting on the tree, her fingers were making motions, controlling the doll’s movements.

“That’s a fucked up name!” Levi retorted, while avoiding the grabbing hand from the mannequin.

“Now we’re evenly matched~” She purred, with a victorious smile and began to clap her hands.

“The fuck? This gangly bitch is slow but she’s hard to break!” Levi tried to cut the legs but it felt like hitting a diamond. It’s hard as fuck, and the impact made his sword shake at the same time the freckled brunette ran straight to him and began swinging her chainsaw at him. He thanked his quick reflexes, and avoided the crazy woman.

He panted, while over looking at his sister, who was currently trying to slash the other leg. She successfully made a small scratch and as a result they could see a piece of the skin pop up.

“What should we do now, brother?” Mikasa was leaping back when the hand of mannequin tried to smash her, instead it connected with the ground. She landed beside the older raven, who had been silently assessing the situation. Connie was throwing two of his explosives at the giant doll.

Erwin was trying to aim for its head with his shotgun, but it missed by a few inches.

The blonde man really wasn’t capable of participating in combat, he is much better at planning then participating. Rivaille really should’ve brought Sasha or Isabel instead of him.

“We can immobilize that thing by attacking the injured leg. Thanks to you, and from what I can see, this thing can’t walk very far away from that blonde chick, so I’d say the radius is about 50 meters. If we somehow can distract her from controlling the doll… but the main problem is the freckled bitch over there, she’s been guarding the blonde diligently.” “We could ask Hanji and the others to help us…”

“Mikasa, I want you to go to Hanji and inform her that their target is the girl with blond hair…” Mikasa nodded her approval of the idea

“Alright, I’ll rejoin with you guys as soon as I inform Hanji.” She began sprinting her way to the back door of the cabin, knowing that Armin and the others had probably already planked the door. However, her arm was grabbed by someone, keeping her away from the door.

“Wha-?” She was suddenly slammed to the ground, and when she saw the pair of blank blue eyes, she gasped in shock.

“Fa-Farlan?” She stammered, still trying to struggle out of the grip.

 

* * *

 

 

Hanji and Sasha were assessing at the situation from the second floor, they were surprised when they saw a giant mannequin suddenly come out of the ground and started to attack their friends. Sasha, began using her crossbow to help the gang, she had been shooting at the giant doll since the beginning, but to no avail.

Hanji was trying to come up with a plan but she needed Rivaille to discuss the ideas with her. If only one of those idiots had brought their phone with them.

Armin and Isabel were guarding the room that was being occupied by Eren, when they heard a loud bang from a gunshot. The boy with the bowl cut almost tried to cover his ears in a frenzied panic, but he refrained himself.

“What the heck is wrong with that thing?! It’s huge, tell me it’s from magic!” He could hear Hanji’s enthusiasm, and how she was handling the situation calmly. She didn’t sound panicked as any normal human being would. These past weeks have been too fucking weird.

“This I just like one of those horror movies, right Sasha?! There’s a big ass monster out there, and our friends are trying to fight it and-”

“Hanji, focus, we need to help them!” Sasha cut her off and changed her target to the freckled brunette that was carrying the chainsaw.

“Oops, I almost forgot, heyaa Armin how’re you holding up?” She questioned the kid that had been sitting on the floor, guarding Eren’s room. He suddenly looked up.

“I-I’m fine!” He answered in surprise, and Hanji smiled encouragingly at him.

“I know that you’re scared Armin, but we need you to focus and let go of your fear…we’ll survive this. You need to prove Rivaille that his stupid alternatives are shit and you can rub it in front of his face, when this is all over.” Something in her words made him stand up straight, and he held his revolver tightly, a determined look crept over his face, and that was enough for Hanji to believe in him.

“That’s the spirit, remember, we’re in on this together!” She pumped her fist into the air and continued shooting the mannequin’s head, covering her friends’ backs.

“I’ll go check on Eren.” He stated, and earned a thumbs up from Hanji. He smiled and then turned the knob to open the door into the bedroom.

He looked around the bedroom, making sure his surroundings were all clear, and saw that the brunet was still asleep, oblivious to what was happening outside. He sighed in relief, but before he could turn back, he felt a shadow looming over him. When he turn to look, he found Isabel standing near the bed, her eyes were staring blankly at the sleeping vampire, and when her hand tried to reach Eren, the blond haired boy hurriedly approached her.

“Isabel, what are you doing here? You’re not supposed to be here…well, neither am I but we’re going to get in trouble if we-” Unable to react quickly enough, Isabel slammed her hand against him, hitting his right cheek. He stumbled and leaned onto the nightstand, looking at her with a mix of confusion and pain.

“I-Isabel, what are you doing?” He held his injured cheek and stared at her disbelievingly, she tried to aim her punch toward him again, but this time the smaller guy managed to duck. The lamp on the nightstand, however, wasn’t spared, and it crashed to the ground. It didn’t even manage to make the brunet stir from his slumber.

“Isabel, snap out of it!” He leaned back and a shocked expression came over his face when he saw she had pulled out her own weapon, the broken crossbow, and aimed at his heart.

He stared down at his own hand, where it held his own gun and looked back at the red haired girl, who had seemingly lost her mind. Someone had to be controlling her to make her behave like this. However, the problem right now is not who’s been responsible for doing this to his friend, but on how he should knock some sense into her.

His eyes looked down again, at his revolver, and one thought crossed his mind. He looked up at his friend once more, who was still in the same stance, crossbow with a loaded arrow in her hand, she just needed to pull the trigger and that was the end of his life.

“…I’m sorry, Isabel…” He raised his gun slowly, carefully, and aimed at Isabel’s head.

**BANG**

 

* * *

 

 

“What are you doing? Let go of me!” Mikasa wriggled away from the tight grip Farlan had on her, who seemed determined to keep her away from the cabin. He clenched his hand over her mouth and nose, to keep her from breathing. He’s not himself, judging on how his body was moving without his consent and the blank eyes.

He was being controlled.

_‘Could it be the same person that’s controlling the mannequin…?’_ She thought grimly. She tried to use her free leg to kick him in the side since he’s been focusing on restricting both of her arms.

She managed to aim correctly at his hips, and he loosened his grip on her because of the sudden pain from her kick. She rolled away from him and punched him once on the head, making sure the blonde man was out cold. Knowing that this was her chance, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, and kicked the wooden door down by force. She managed to alert the two women on the second floor, and they almost pulled their triggers but sighed in relief when they realized it was just Mikasa. They climbed downstairs to welcome her.

“I thought it was the enemy…” Hanji rubbed her chest, feeling a little ache because of the hard pounding of her heart.

“What’s wrong, Mikasa?” Sasha approached the raven, looking concerned, but before she can answer the brunette, a loud bang came from upstairs, and the three women looked up, panic filling them.

“It came from Rivaille’s room!” Hanji was running like mad, followed by Mikasa and Sasha.

They barged into the raven’s room and saw Armin was slumped on the floor hugging the injured red haired girl. They rushed towards him, inspecting any injuries on him and found an arrow was sticking out of his left shoulder. Mikasa began to fully panic when she saw this.

“A-Armin…you’ve been shot…” She stated when the smaller boy grunted in pain. She wanted to pull the arrow out from his shoulder but was afraid of making him hurt even more. Sasha pushed her away gently and looked at the arrow. It had managed to pierce through his flesh, so she was able to see the pointed metal of the arrow.

“The wound is deep and I need to cut the wooden part of the arrow, so it’ll be easy for me to pull out the arrow…trying to pull it out by force will cause worse bleeding.” Sasha explained to Mikasa and Armin, while Hanji inspected some pf the wounds on Isabel. She noticed a silver bullet was lodged inside her right arm, but compared to Armin, her wounds were light.

“Here, Armin bite this… so you don’t scream and end up waking Eren…”Hanji gave him her handkerchief, which she rolled up so it could fit inside his mouth.

“Okay, Armin…here it goes…” Sasha gripped the arrow firmly, and manage to pull out the first piece of the broken arrow. Armin bit hard on the cloth in his mouth, and made a spasm movement when he felt the most excruciating pain, as if it were a fire that had been poured all over to his body, and it woke up every part of his senses.

The taste of iron and red liquid almost made him fall on the floor. Instead, big fat tears began running down his cheeks, and he produced a sort of wheezing sound from holding the pain in. She did the same for the other part and threw the broken pieces of wood away from her.

“Isabel is okay…Mikasa, go get me a medical supply and some hot water for the both of them, even though the wounds are not fatal but there’s still a chance they could have an infection…” Mikasa nodded and went downstairs, she looked inside the kitchen cabinet and found the white box, then used the hot water from the bathroom. She carried the needed items without any difficulties, and helped the two brunettes patch up her friends. She heard a loud rumbling come from outside.

“Mikasa?” Sasha looked at the raven when she grabbed Hanji’s rifle, and used its binoculars to aim at the blonde girl, who seemed ignorant of her surroundings.

“I need to distract that girl, so she can’t focus on hurting my friends…” She mumbled and pulled the trigger. She tried to aim for the head, but the blonde haired girl managed to notice the bullet and avoided it in a rather clumsy way.

“Gotcha…”Mikasa smiled in relief, she turned back to her friends, whose faces were now looking as pale as sheets.

“What’s wrong, are yo-” A soft yawn came from Rivaille’s bed, and she now knew why none of her friends spoke to her the entire time she was busy aiming her gun at Historia. A sound of feet touched the wooden floor, alerting her to be cautious.

She now knew who had now been awoken from his slumber.

A mop of messy, burgundy hair and pale green eyes were still unfocused, unaware of his surroundings, and pale pink lips parted open, showing off some of his canines. He cracked his neck and rubbed it gently, and his back made a small pop. When he finished relaxing his muscles he began to look around the room.

They were all frozen, waiting for the words that will come out of those lips.

He knitted his brows when he finally noticed the figures on the floor.

“The fuck are you guys doing here…?” He asked, in a _very_ annoyed tone.

 

* * *

 

“W-what the?!” Historia was shocked when a flying bullet came straight at her. She managed to avoid it and ended up resting on the bark behind her. The girl glared at her surroundings, looking for the perpetrator, but found none. She didn’t realize that she had lost her balance because of the action, making her gasp in surprise as she fell to the ground.

Because of this the gangly doll suddenly stopped moving. The puppet master had fallen down and the strings that connected the mannequin’s limbs were now gone. The hand suddenly hung down, unmoving and the feet lost its strength to stand up, making the giant doll’s knees slammed down onto the ground, immobilized.

Ymir had seen her partner fall, and she clicked her tongue and dashed towards her, but the sound of a shotgun being shot stopped her from walking any further.

The bullet had managed to graze her right cheek.

“That’s enough…we beat your ass, now explain this shit…” Rivaille was the one who fired the shotgun, his silver eyes penetrating into their bodies. Something that haunts them from their past suddenly emerged again, something traumatic from when they saw those pale, gunmetal eyes.

“…No fucking way, a vile human like you doesn’t have any right to-” She felt the tip of Levi’s sword against her neck, and instead of feeling cold steel, her skin started to slowly burn when the tip of his sword touched her.

“Ymir! You bastards, leave her alone!” Historia screeched in frustration when Connie and Erwin grabbed her, dragging the petite girl toward the twins and Ymir. She continued struggling in their grip but it was fruitless.

“Well, now the tables have turned, bitches…now tell us the reason of why you’re here, and don’t think that I wouldn’t dare to load my silver shells into your empty heads. I’ll know if you’re lying.” To emphasize, Rivaille reloaded his shotgun and Levi kept his sword steadily pointed at Ymir’s neck. He didn’t know why, but he was gradually growing rather fond of his uncle’s favourite katana.

“What does he see in you…”Historia was mumbling in a whisper, but the entire gang could hear her clearly. Rivaille narrowed his eyes when she mentioned Eren, then suddenly everything clicked.

The reason why his friends were attacked by swarms of crows and bats, was because they wanted to retrieve Eren.

“Did you come here to take Eren away?” Levi asked, his mind going at the same fast pace as his brother’s.

“We’re not taking him away, we want him home…our _Maman_ needs him, something that he is doing doesn’t please her.” Ymir confessed.

“ _Maman_?” Connie asked.

“It means ‘Mother’ in French…” Erwin explained to the bald guy.

“And, if we don’t succeed in bringing our brother home…she’ll be furious…” Historia added, a hint of fear in her tone.

The whole gang was at loss, they didn’t know who this Maman was that the girls spoke of, but judging from the way Ymir’s face darkened when mentioning her title and how Historia trembled in fear, it appeared that their mother was a bogeyman, ready to haunt them at the first sign of having her name spoken carelessly. What a frightening person, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUNG DUNG, guess who's alredy wake up in this chapter?! X3
> 
> Oh, by the way I come up another story and already in the middle of progress, it also based on my OC story and comic, so there were two actually:
> 
> 1) Eren is freelancer Hitman, who also have another job as the English teacher and also a part time bartender, after his latest mission he happend to have a new neighbour, Levi and Mikasa Ackerman, who's came from another country because of their parents job. well, at the first meeting, the older man leave a bitter impression to the raven, but that doesn't stop Levi wanting to get to know the mysterious brunette.
> 
> 2) Eren is a genious artist that have been divorced with his husband who is a musician and composer named Levi because an affair between his husband with Eren's twin sister, Isabel. after four years as a professor in Univeristy of Maria, he met again with his ex-husband who's determined to take Eren back to his arms but how can he trusted the man that had been cheating with his twin sister? 
> 
> Let me know what you're guys think :D and i hope my dear editor will gets better soon, so we can go crazy with this fic, sorry if it tooks so long, guys.


	7. The Dimwit Squad and an Angry Vampire in One Cabin, Enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren Jaeger, the most ancient vampire since 1684, found that attending the most prestigious university in St. SINA would be just the same, boring school that his "father" and "mother" had always sent him to. Doing the same, monotone routine of socializing with yet another roommate (whom he despised every time), attending parties thrown by popular guys, and getting good grades. 
> 
> He was ordered by his parents to collect the three ancient artifacts for the dark ritual, but he didn't expect to meet his past lover's reincarnation, whom Eren thought had loved him but ended up betraying him.
> 
> It couldn't possibly be worse, could it? When said lover was reincarnated into not one, but two people; and both of them seemed determined to win Eren's heart. He knows that these two Ackermans will be his main obstacles for his quest, and worst of all, St. SINA seemed to have a dark force lurking in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I'm terribly sorry for making you guys wait for...erm, i dunno months? and I-I have no excuse for what's happening for me nor my dearest editor, both of us getting busier and busier with schools and college,yadda, yadda you know, hehehe...
> 
> annnd, once again my sister(Grumble) came and barging to my room, demanding (well, she also grabbed my front t-shirt, to make a point) that i should to upload the chapter 7 for you guys, because she found out that I have been neglecting you guys (GASP! oh I do not! how dare you, sis! I never neglecting my child or readers! this is outraged!)
> 
> \- if you guys saw this kind of symbol "- ◆ -" it leads to the flashback, i don't like to use the Italic word, i think it'll be good to write it normally.
> 
> \- if you guys saw this " […] " it indicates Eren's lover (Rivaille/Levi's old name) in the past, but the name is still remain unknown.
> 
> Okay, enough with my babbling, I put some pictures and some soundtrack.  
> and don't worries, I WILL NOT ABANDON YOU AND THIS STORY, LOVE YA ALL, toddles~!

The twins and the gang were all in deep thought, while staring at the two girls who had been tied up on the ground. They all had been thinking the about the worst that could happen to them when there was a new potential enemy that could threaten their lives.

“Your…Mother…what could she want with Eren, or what will she do to him if you manage to bring him back?” Erwin was the one who finally spoke after the silence. The two girls both flinched, imagining the awful things that their Maman would do to their dear brother.

“The worst…even death is too good for him…” Ymir said in a low tone.

“Maman will punish him…I know it…all the things that she did to us because we’re not her favorite was already awful…just imagine what she would do if she can get her hands on him… her own favorite son.” The blonde girl sniffled in fear when she remembered the horrible things that her Maman did to her if she misbehaved.

Rivaille stared at the blonde haired girl. From the way they spoke, and their body language when the gang asked what their Maman would do to their older brother, portrayed how deeply they cared and how loyal these two girls were to their brother. If only he could somehow use that to his own advantage. Like hell he’ll give Eren to his Mother, letting anything happen to his beautiful vampire!

“Then if you care for him so deeply, why would you chase him and try to take him away from us? Wasn’t that the same as you offering him on a silver platter to your mother?” Rivaille asked at the girls tauntingly, and as he suspected, the smaller girl was the one who spoke her mind.

“As if we would do something like that! We-we care for our older brother! But, if we disobeyed Maman’s order, there will be a punishment and lots of torture awaiting us…” She finished in a weak tone after her outburst.

“Why don’t you guys just run away from her then? It’s not like she has you guys on a leash, right?” Levi was the one who asked in a playful manner, but judging from their stiff bodies, he had guessed right.

“You’re shitting me…”He said, disbelief coloring his voice.

“We would love to run from her if she didn’t curse us…well, technically I was bonded to her, Historia here is a different case. She is Eren’s.” Ymir stared at her sister lovingly as she said this.

The gang looked at each other, confused at the freckled girl’s statement, but Rivaille’s eyebrows were knitted together, hinting at his aggravation.

He didn’t want to think that his beloved had touched someone who wasn’t him. What’s worse was that the brunette had broken his promise! That he would not turn any human to join his coven, no matter what the situation his beautiful brunette was in.

He promised.

“What do you mean she’s Eren’s…?” He asked in a heavy and quivering tone.

Ymir seemed to notice the sudden change in his expression, because now she smiled mockingly at the angry ravenette.

“You know exactly what I mean…Eren is her bonded.” Ymir said in obvious satisfaction. Rivaille felt something get stuck in his throat, because now he couldn’t breathe properly while the woman in front of him was smirking.

Oh, if only he could shut her mouth right now, but when he was about to try to harm her, Ymir once again opened her mouth.

“You should see how he turned her in such an exquisite way…how he touched her like she was the most precious gem in the world! How he treated her like his own lover, oh boy, if only you knew…” Rivaille’s eyes were wide open in anger and jealously. How could his beloved decide to turn someone, who wasn’t him, into his own kind?! He was thinking the worst.

What if this Historia girl was his soon to be bride? What if the reason why the brunette was so spiteful of him was because he already has his own mate and he didn’t need Rivaille anymore? What if…

The reason why he’s doing it is because he wants to get back at him...that’s why he turned this Historia girl into a vampire, to join his coven.

So he can have his revenge on Rivaille. When he saw the petite girl with blonde hair, a million thoughts ran through his head. Thinking about just what exactly his beloved did with this girl made his breath become shallow, his eyes seeing red.

A dark thought came to his mind, something inside of him that screamed to kill this girl immediately. Suddenly, a pair of pale hands were wrapped tightly around Historia’s neck, squeezing the air out of her lungs. Although she didn’t need any air to breathe, that doesn’t mean that he couldn’t snap her neck and rip her head off.

“HISTORIA!” Ymir yelled in panic and tried to move towards her sister, but with her movement limited, due to the fact that Connie and Erwin were still holding her, all she could do was uselessly struggle.

“RIVAILLE!” Levi screamed at his twin’s rash action. He was obviously losing his mind, drowning in his sea of jealousy.

Connie and Erwin tried to keep the freckled vampire from moving around while Levi tried to talk some sense into his brother. Levi grabbed at his arms in an attempt to separate him from Historia, but to no avail.

“Fuck, Rivaille, snap out of it!” He tried to pry off his brother, but when he looked at his brother who had lost all self-control, what he saw was not his brother, but a mad man who was desperately trying to win his lover back. He had never seen this side of Rivaille before.

It was his own twin brother, and yet he sure as hell didn’t want to be anything like him. His thirst for Eren made him mad, and Levi would be lying to the world if he said the beautiful vampire didn’t manage to captivate him as well…but to lose his own insanity because some dumb chick managed to make Eren’s cold heart melt? Levi could never bring himself to kill someone because of that temporary jealousy. Vampire or not.

“You, why did he choose you?! Eren’s mine, I’ll kill you, I’ll kill you!!!” His nails pierced through Historia pale skin, and the petite girl began struggling even more desperately in his grip, but all she managed to do was scratch Rivaille’s arms.

“Le-let me…go…” She tried to scream, but it only come out as low breathy, croaking sound from her throat. Her vision slowly darkened, until all of the sudden, the weight of the hands strangling her disappeared.

**BAM!!!**

A heavy blow from Levi’s knuckles touched his cheeks, making the taller ravenette lose his grip and fall to the ground, landing with a thump. Levi was breathing heavily as he looked down at his twin, who had finally come back to his senses.

“Hosh..hosh…are you fucking done?” He asked his older twin gruffly. Rivaille slowly woke up from his bloodlust, and held his swollen cheek. His dark fringe covered half of his face, making the others feeling wary of the ravenette, in case he suddenly went on another rampage.

They waited for any response from the raven, but the man only gave a small grunt until he finally opened his mouth.

“That fucking hurts, bastard…” He said, signaling the end of his rampage.

Everyone sighed in relief when Rivaille finally came to his senses, and Levi closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. He took a look at his injured hand and hoped it didn’t sprain. “Seriously, I’m getting tired with your shit, Riv…” Levi said while he sheathed his sword, and offered his hand for his twin to grasp. The other accepted the offered hand and slowly stood up.

“Yeah, sorry for the outburst…it was completely out of line…” He said, until he heard a loud thud from behind, and a small grunt came from Connie and Erwin who were slammed to the ground.

The twins quickly turned and saw the freckled woman holding her sister protectively as she glared at Rivaille.

“I won’t forgive this…we’ll back off for the moment…but I swear, the next time we meet it’ll be the end of you, humans…” A pack of crows swarmed around the two bodies, engulfing them like they were protecting the girls, and within a second the two vampires had vanished from sight.

“Tch…they escaped, till next time, bitch.” Rivaille turned to see his Erwin and Connie waking up from the impact caused by Ymir’s power. The gang decided to call it a day and returned to the cabin, hoping that Hanji and the others were alright.

 

* * *

 

Rivaille and Levi were the first to notice something wasn’t right when he saw Farlan slumped near the wall of the cabin, unconscious. Levi held the blond haired guy and shook him awake.

“Hey, Farlan…wake up, you shit, the heck are you doing here?” He said in soft tone, although his words were not very soothing, considering he was waking someone who had forcefully lost their consciousness. He almost contemplated whether or not he should kick him or smack him on the head.

“You know, Levi...you should be gentler when waking someone up, especially if that person had fainted…” Erwin sighed, suggesting that his friend’s method of waking someone up was a bit harsh.

“Yeah, he does have a point.” Connie added stupidly.

“Shuddup, Eyebrows, Baldy, I don’t have time for any of your shit.” Levi shushed the two males, while Rivaille opened the wooden door making a creaking sound, making the cabin feel as if it had been empty for a long time. That’s what he thought it felt like at first, but when he turned on the lights he saw all the girls and even Armin sitting on the sofa, but something was different.

The tension was a little bit off…

“What’s wrong guys…?” He could see how the blond haired boy was fidgeting on his seat, he also saw that the poor boy was injured with a bandage wrapped around his arm. Seated next to him was Mikasa, who was in the same tensed position as her friend, pale and unmoving.

“Hey, Sasha…what’s up? Why’re you shaking like a leaf? Is your stomach hurting again?” Connie came barging in and pat the brunette’s ponytail. She was obviously terrified stiff for some unknown reason, but was surprisingly able to still eat her candy bar. Levi scanned the living room. He saw that Hanji was sitting next to Isabel, who were both in the same state as Farlan, unconscious.

Although they appeared to be unharmed, Hanji acted different than how she usually did. Normally, the crazy bespectacled woman would have already jumped onto him and would’ve screamed like a banshee. In fact, he had already prepared himself for all the ranting she should have been throwing on him like confetti. “Guys…seriously what’s wro-” Just when he was about to finish the sentence…

“Oh, I’ll tell you what’s wrong, Ackerman.” A voice came from upstairs, catching all of their attention. Rivaille and the rest of the gang finally understood the reason as to why the cabin was so damn quiet.

The sight of a brunette wearing only a loose t-shirt with a pair of shorts was glaring menacingly at the twins. If looks could kill, the twins would be burning in hell from the intensity of it.

 

 

 

“Eren…” Rivaille lowered his weapon and motioned to the others to do the same thing. Although he saw the unwillingness written on his friends’ faces, he honestly didn’t give a damn. He would do anything to gain the vampire’s trust. The brunette seemed to catch his intentions, and he slowly began to step down towards the others. The twins carefully watched his movements, watching how gracefully the brunette stepped on each stair.

“I was wondering what happened to me after I was kidnapped…” Those delicate lips were speaking in a low tone, while his fingers caressed the banister made of wood, feeling the soft, grainy texture.

“To think that the children of that Ackerman, the bane of my existence, are the ones who are harboring me in this kind of place…” Everyone in the room felt the ominous aura currently being emitted from the brunette. Even Rivaille stepped back without realizing it. Only Levi remained in his original position.

“So tell me, when are we going to continue what we’ve left off from before?” He asked, while tilting his head to the side in a playful manner. Nobody in the living room would dare reply to the brunette, knowing full well what Eren was capable of doing now that he was rested and fed. Everyone decided to lock their mouths and refrained themselves, trying their best to not rile him up.

“Eren…I know that we’re not in the position to ask for your forgiveness…” It’s no surprise that the only person who was sane enough to speak and not worry for his own life was Rivaille. The others turned their head towards the taller raven.

“You already know that, so why don’t you just shut your mouth and I’ll show you what _forgiveness_ is.” Eren growled in annoyance when he had to speak. The fact that he had to look at the person who had the same face as his former lover was enough to get him pissed.

“However, I have a proposition for you, and I think it will be in your best interest. If only you hear me out.” The brunette didn’t say anything and Rivaille took that as his cue to explain his proposition.

“As you can see from our current state, we are under attack by your family.” The brunette snorted and crossed his arms.

“And from what I can remember from our scuffle earlier… does the names Historia and Ymir ring any bells?” With that the brunette turned his body towards the taller male, his face showing no expression, but the raven could easily see a sprout of worry in his eyes.

“What are you getting at?” The brunette asked coldly, almost defensively. “I just think it’s funny, because from what I’ve heard and believed until recently, you’re the most beloved son in your family. However, we managed to make those girls spill the beans, and they said that your Mother didn’t seem to be very pleased about something…and it has to do with your actions.”

“…” The brunette didn’t reply with a snarky comeback this time, which surprised the others, but then Eren let out a sigh and scowled at Rivaille who was now charmingly smiling at him.

“What is it that you want?” The raven smiled even more brightly, and offered his hand to the brunette.

“I want you to join us.” That earned a few gasps, and several of the others paled at Rivaille’s ridiculous plan. Even Eren seemed to be unsatisfied with the idea.

“I don’t see any point in it, why should I join your pointless group?”

“I knew you would say that, but just think about it. We provide protection, and you provide your knowledge about what’s going on in Sheena city…the kidnapping, the unpredictable weather, and the stolen goblet. All of this is connected to Sheena, correct?”

“You think I can’t protect myself?” Eren asked, challengingly.

“I don’t say you can’t, but correct me if I’m wrong, those siblings of yours seem to be clueless of what you have been doing behind your mother’s back, and I wonder why that is?”

“I can come up with idea, and that would be that you actually disobeyed your mother’s orders… especially from the way Historia and Ymir acted. As if you were their idol, a saint, an older brother who always listens to their mother’s wishes, and never once fails her.”

“But you know that you can’t forever pretend to be the obedient child like your mother is supposed to think. You know sooner or later, that she’ll realize that something was off…” He managed to nail his guess on the head, when he saw the vampire’s stiff expression. If this was a normal situation, Rivaille would’ve thought the brunette was constipated or something.

“Eren…? Would you join us, we’ll never know what’s going on, and we couldn’t help you if you don’t tell us any of the things that’s been bothering you…” Eren scoffed at the pathetic plea.

“Why do you care? It’s not like I’m dragging your asses in the first place…you guys just invited yourself to this mess.” The brunette asked in a nonchalant manner, with a hint of venom in it but not strong enough to make the raven feel hurt.

By the Eren’s question and face, he already knew that the brunette had agreed to his proposition. Eren gripped his free arm tightly, enough to tear the pale skin off, and he tried to ignore looking directly into Rivaille and the other’s faces. The raven can see that Eren was trying to spare himself of the feeling of being cornered by the taller male, but his attempts on avoiding Rivaille’s heated stare was rather cute and adorable.

“True, but it doesn’t stop me for caring about you…” With that the brunette turned his head slowly, and taking that as his cue, Rivaille walked closer to the confused and flustered vampire. He grabbed Eren’s hand that had been scratching his pale arm and kissed it lightly.

Eren was stunned, he didn’t actually anticipate this, not one bit. He knew the taller raven in front of him was a smooth talking asshole, and probably the best when it came to manipulating his victims.

He knew this because nothing changes, no matter what year, century, or even era.

This man became a crap ton of trouble when he wants something, and he will go to any lengths to get it. And he knows that from a bad experience. In fact, it was the first time that they had met.

“Wha-?”

“Don’t you see, Eren? Your best shot is to stay with us. I cannot and do not want to imagine seeing your mother finally catching you and doing something horrible to you…” A pair of turquoise orbs were glaring straight into the pair of gunmetal eyes. Both were unrelenting in their staring, and none of the others were able to understand what the silent staring contest meant.

“Well aren’t you a smooth talker, Ackerman? Is lying to your victims your specialty? It wouldn’t be surprising, considering you lie as easily as breathing.” Eren sneered at the male, who had now stopped kissing his fingers, but still firmly gripped them. He can feel the man’s smirk, as he began to chuckle.

“You know me inside and out, Eren. So what’s stopping you from joining me right now?”

“…” Eren didn’t say anything, merely staring at him for a while.

He didn’t turn his head, but in his peripheral vision, he could see the people near them witnessing a reunion―if he can call it that―between him and his reincarnated ex-lover. The others were obviously uncomfortable, waiting for either of the males to once again open their mouth.

They didn’t like it, this heavy situation, even Levi didn’t feel very comfortable with the atmosphere.

This was due to two things, first, he didn’t like the tension, which guaranteed awkward silence, and he sure as hell was going to lose it if neither of the men said something soon. Second, he didn’t like how his fucking older twin brother casually kissed those graceful, slim fingers without his permission.

“Well, Eren, looks like it’s not only me who is still patiently waiting for your answer so, yes or no? Whatever your choice is, we still wouldn’t know what’s going on until we know the result.”

The gang all quietly waited for the brunette’s reply. None of them had any idea of what he would chose, will he agree on joining their small group, or refuse the offer and leave for good? Both choices have its own advantages and disadvantages for Eren and the gang. Joining the group could lead to Eren betraying them, but he could provide them with information that they desperately needed.

While with the other choice, if Eren refuse to join their small turd-like of a group, they would survive without him, but there’s a chance that Eren’s family will come to take revenge on them when he was no longer there to offer protection. Eren let out a deep sigh. He knew that he was in a bit of a helpless situation. He had nowhere to go, since returning to the dorm was impossible.

And returning to his home in Germany was an obvious out. He knows that it will take more than a few kind words to gain his mother’s mercy. Which of course would never happen, and the only way for him to survive his mother’s wrath was to stay under the same roof as these butt haired monkeys. He scanned the people in the room, until his eyes met with the other Ackerman, Levi.

The said male was standing awkwardly, tired, and a hint of desperation in his eyes. Desperation for Eren not to leave. Levi was the only one who had never intended to hurt him, probably because he had no idea about the ordeal until it occurred, unlike his sister and older twin. Eren had never confirmed that fact but judging by Levi’s clueless, confused look during the kidnapping, it seemed plausible.

He was different from his siblings, stronger, and certainly not on the same level as his other family members. He could easily smell the bad blood between him and the other Ackermans.

And something made him drawn toward that pair of eyes.

Levi’s eyes were…different… than Rivaille’s... He knew, that somehow, this man possessed the aura of the man that was once so pure. The one who had managed to make his heart shudder in delight, like a high school girl on her first date, when he had already believed for quite some time that his cold heart had long since stopped.

“…It’s not like I have a choice…” He said, and everyone let out a big sigh of relief.

“Haah…I thought you were gonna say no and start beating us to death.” Hanji said in a surprisingly cheerful tone, despite having been almost murdered by the vampire a few days ago in the dorm, along with everyone else.

“Hah? What’s with the warm atmosphere, you guys haven’t totally forgotten that I still hold a grudge against you, right?”

“Well, that can be arranged once everything is back to normal and then you can beat us till we’re pieces of pulp and send us to our graves~” The bespectacled woman smiled.

“Hanji, you idiot, don’t encourage him!” Levi snarled at the crazy woman, who was now avoiding his punches by making weird movements on the couch.

“You got yourself a weird friend, Ackerman…” Eren made a solid point, considering the crazy woman was now laughing freakishly while running away from the angry raven. Rivaille smiled encouragingly, and suddenly wrapped the smaller vampire in a bear hug making him yelp in surprise.

“W-what are you...Mmph-” He said while being engulfed within Rivaille’s dirty shirt. He’s short, so sue him for being trapped.

“Just missed you a lot-Ouch!” The brunette just jabbed him! It hurt far more than a simple jab would’ve been! The taller raven could hear a small round of cracks from his spine. He just hoped that the vampire didn’t actually fracture his spine.

“Yeah, don’t get ahead of yourself, Ackerman. I still hate you, don’t think that what happened in the past was forgotten about. Plus you’re smelly.” The vampire said with a scrunched up nose of disgust when he saw the raven’s state.

The taller man smiled at the situation, while the others started to move around the living room to give them some space. “Come on guys, let’s get cleaned up and run, before Rivaille starts to realize that his cabin is like a pigsty, and decides to make us his little minion for a month!” Hanji hurriedly yelled while scrambling off of the sofa.

“No shit glasses, I’m gonna ride all of your fucking asses into next month! Now get cleaned up and then scrub this floor until it become spotless, so that I can even see my own reflection on it!” Rivaille shouted in a clear voice, and managed to earn a loud chorus of groans.

When the two males were finally alone, the taller hunter suddenly saw with surprise his lover’s body was beginning to wobble, and he managed to catch the vampire’s fragile body before it fell to the floor.

“Woah, there, you okay there?” He asked, voice slightly panicking in concern. The brunette only sighed tiredly.

“Yeah, my body hasn’t fully recovered…must be because of that time.” Rivaille’s eyes widened upon hearing those words come out from Eren’s pale lips.

“You mean…all this time…you haven’t managed to restore all of your power?” The brunette only responded by clutching his front shirt, and Rivaille realized that was another question for another time. Right now, he needed to feed Eren.

“Come on then, let’s get to my room first…” Unknown to the two males, the third person hiding behind the kitchen wall had been frozen, unmoving. He had heard the entire conversation and crossed his arms, thinking of how to stifle his beating heart, when he heard the sad, defeated tone come out from the vampire’s mouth.

“This feeling…why is it so hurt?” He mumbled to himself and stared at the ceiling. It truly hurts when you can’t touch the person you love.

It hurts when the person you loved didn’t know, That all this time you have been withholding yourself, unable to convey this feeling. It hurts when you know that the person you loved is hurt, and there’s nothing you can do to ease their pain.

Then again, how can a mere human love an undead?

 

* * *

 

 

A sound of flapping wings came from the outside, and soon a tiny bat flew into one of the open windows, perching on a dressing table, where a figure of a woman in a black dress was brushing her wavy hair.

The small bat was squeaking in a low tone, and the woman suddenly stopped her movements, staring intensely at the creature which was trying cough out all the information while the poor animal trembled in fear.

She sighed and waved her hand, a signal that she wanted the flying creature to out of her sight.

When the said animal flew away from her room, she wiped everything that stood on her desk in anger. Her powder was scattered in the air, and all of her bottles of perfume crashed onto the floor, letting out mixed fragrances.

Her red nails scraping the wooden texture of her desk, making a small indent and long scratches.

She bit her lower lips, making her lips start to bleed, red beginning to drip down her chin as she started to mumble incoherently to no one in particular.

“How dare…them…Ackermans…my precious jewel…” Her eyes were dilated with uncontrolled fury.

 

* * *

 

Mikasa was staring at the moon from her window, a view of the bright crescent moon was being reflected in her eyes, lost in her thoughts. A soft knock came from the other side of her door.

“Who is it?” she asked.

“It’s…me, Sasha.” The ravenette was surprised but also felt her heart do a somersault in her chest. She scrambled from her bed and away from the window, but ended up using too much strength just to open the door.

The door opened, revealing a female with a loose t-shirt and shorts stumbling towards Mikasa, who instinctively caught long haired brunette in her arms.

Unfortunately, Mikasa was rather in shock, and lost her footing, making them both to fall onto the floor.

“Woah!!” Both of them let out a shout in surprise, and landed ungracefully on the floor, in a very uncomfortable position. Sasha groaned, although her position was nothing compared to the woman underneath her, who was now was lying stiffly like a stone.

Then of course, Mikasa realized that the cute brunette was on top of her. She couldn’t help but to begin to blush and just how close their faces were.

“Ah, I- I’m so, so sorry Mikasa, are you alright?” Sasha was panicking and started to move off of Mikasa. Embarrassingly, Mikasa let out a small whine when she could no longer feel any warmth from the other girl’s body.

 _‘She’s so warm, like a furnace…I wonder if she’s also warm in…’_ She thought, before quickly realizing she was thinking of a rather dangerous topic and quickly focused on Sasha. She let out a soft cough to clear her throat.

“S-Sasha, what is it that you want to talk about?” She asked, slightly stuttering before composing herself once more.

“We-well, I just wanted to say thank you, because if you and Armin didn’t help me out back then…” Mikasa had never seen this kind of side of the cute brunette, who just loved to munch on everything that appeared edible in front of her eyes. She was actually looking bashful.

The ravenette realized that her hair, usually tied into a ponytail, was now hanging loosely around her shoulders.

Mikasa couldn’t help but admire the beautiful angel in front of her.

“It’s not a big deal. I just hope that everyone is okay.” She said in a calmer tone and crossed her arms. She looked away, unable to look at the beauty in front of her any longer. Suddenly, her bedroom wall seemed more interesting. Sasha smiled awkwardly and rubbed her head.

“Yeah, but really…I thought…you were pretty cool at that time.” She said with a tint of a blush on her cheeks. Mikasa turned her head from the wall and looked at the brunette who praised her sincerely.

“…” Mikasa couldn’t reply. It was like her mouth was bound by a spell, unable for her to utter any words. Both the women fell into silence, until Sasha began to fidget from her spot on the floor.

“W-well, I’m going to sleep now, I hope I didn’t crush your back. Connie said I was pretty heavy when I accidentally stepped on his butt…ahaha.” She had brought a sleeping bag and started to set it up on beside Mikasa’s bed.

“It’s okay, I’m not hurt anywhere…so I see you’re already set, huh?” Mikasa pointed at her sleeping bag, and the brunette turned her head and nodded.

“Yup, I brought this from my homeland, so when I’m crashing at my friends’ house, I don’t need to worry about where I’m going to sleep.” Mikasa knitted her eyebrows upon imagining who Sasha’s friends are, feeling rather jealous and intimidated that the brunette’s friends can see her more often than her.

Sasha is your typical girl that gets asked a lot to parties, and if there’s plenty of food being offered, she’ll go without a second thought.

“No, that’s not good enough…” Sasha looked at her, tilting her head in confusion.

“Mikasa?”

“Ah, I mean, that’s not good enough, Sasha… what about back problems in the morning? The floor is quite hard.” Mikasa quickly tried to cover herself up.

“Emm, the floor is made by wood, so I’m totally fine, and there’s a carpet too-” Before she could continue, the raven cut her off again.

“But, that means I’m a terrible host, right? Not providing you a warm bed to sleep on.”

“Mi-Mikasa, this is your brother’s cab-”

“That’s not the point, Sasha. I just want to make sure you’re okay and I refuse to let you sleep on the floor in a sleeping bag, while I’m sleeping on a comfy bed.” Seeing no end to this, Sasha sighed in surrender and refolded her sleeping bag.

“So what do you suggest then, Mikasa? If I can’t sleep on the floor, where should I sleep?” Mikasa gestured with her head towards the night and sure enough, the brunette was ready to object.

“Wha-sleeping next to you?! B-but I can’t, that’s impos-” The girl shut her mouth when a hand was shoved in front of her face.

“Don’t argue with me, we’re both tired because of what happened…now, you get your ass here and sleep, I don’t want to hear you complain that you can’t feel your spine.” She said it, Mikasa wanted to give herself a proud pat on the back when she managed to speak with a calm tone. Sasha didn’t know what was worse, seeing an angry Mikasa, or having back pain if she insist sleeping on her own sleeping bag.

She choose to comply and put her things back to her bag.

“Well, if you insist…then…” She flipped open the blanket and invited herself into the warmth of Mikasa’s bed. The raven nodded in satisfaction and turned off the lamp, before she also went to the bed.

She lay on the bed, facing the ceiling.

 _‘Now the problem is how the hell am I supposed to sleep?’_ She thought when looking at the sleeping figure next to her.

 

* * *

 

In the next room, two figures were sitting on the bed, facing each other and sitting cross legged. Both of the males sharing different expressions, one feeling nervous, while the other feeling confident.

“…” A vibrant green met with obsidian.

“…”Neither of them willing to start a conversation, until the brunette blinked and opened his pale lips, showing a piece of his sharp fangs.

“A-are you sure about this, Ackerman?” The brunette asked in an unsure voice.

“Yeah, I have never been this sure, Eren. You can take everything.” The hunter smiled reassuringly at the uncomfortable vampire, who was currently avoiding Rivaille’s searching gaze.

“Out of all the people in this fucked up world, I need to satiate my thirst by sucking your blood, my own enemy?”

“Come on Eren, don’t be like that. Haven’t you already agreed on joining us? So we’re no longer enemies now.” Rivaille smiled in an exasperated manner, patiently waiting for the stubborn vampire to concede.

“I’d watch my tongue if I were you, Ackerman _*GRUMBLE*_ ” Eren hissed while crossing his arms in annoyance, right before the sound of gurgling came from his stomach.

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Eren, you really should hurry up and suck my blood now.” The brunette sighed in resignation, slowly blinking and turning to stare intently at Rivaille.

“I might hit the same spot I did that first time, but I’ll try to make sure not to drink too much.” The hunter beamed in happiness, making Eren out of instinct move backward in surprise at such an embarrassing display form the stone cold raven.

It kinda reminded him of his pet at home. Eren remembered that his parents had given him a pet. A big ass Doberman pinscher named Coco. An obedient one, but also quite clingy, never leaving Eren alone when he went back home to Germany after a long trip.

And now, when he looked at him closely, the fucking human acted like a dog, waiting for his master to spoil him or something. Rivaille tilted his head in confusion, and Eren slowly crawled back to him.

“Well, aren’t you supposed to bare your neck to me?” When he saw the raven unmoving, simply staring at him, it made the brunette scowled in annoyance mixed with hunger from the delay.

“Right, I’ll just open some of my buttons…” Once Rivaille finished, Eren took a good look at the pale neck being presented for him. He could see the veins underneath the pale skin, and just the thought of the blood he would drink made him salivate, his fangs lengthening.

“You might wanna close your eyes, it’s gonna hurt a lot…” Eren put his hands on both of his shoulders to support his weight, while he whispered the warning into Rivaille’s ear.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be-Augh?!” Before Rivaille could finish his words, he felt as if two small knives penetrated into his skin, cold lips pressing against his neck and sucking.

“Geez, you’re so impatient, Eren.” The hunter said with a pained smile. He even flinched,and patted the brunette’s back as a way to comfort the brunette, like a mother soothing her child.

“Shumdup(Shuddup)…* _suck*_ …* _suck*_ …Shill eahing (Still eating).” The vampire replied with his mouth still latched onto Rivaille’s neck like a leech. He opened one of his eyes before letting go of the male, but before he could withdraw any further, Rivaille grabbed hold of his arm.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“I’m full so-?!” He got yanked towards the raven’s neck again, smelling the blood right next to him. The blood slowly dripped down Rivaille’s neck, torturing him with its sweet scent.

It smelled divine, tantalizing Eren to the point where Rivaille could feel the heavy air in the room, listening to Eren’s heavy pants.

“Don’t you dare lie, I know it wasn’t enough for you. I’m here as your supplier, so don’t hold back and just take as much as you need.” This time, instead of patting the vampire’s back, he gently gripped several strands of Eren’s brown locks to keep him steady, and the brunette respond by ripping his front shirt.

“Hmmh… _*suck*_ …hhh… _*suck*_ …Riva-hmmnh…s-so gohod (good)… _*moan*_ …” The brunette really enjoyed his evening meal.

 

 

 

It’s been so long since he had tasted the warm, fresh blood from a human instead of cold pieces of lump that were already packed, stored, and fucking refrigerator.

This is the second time he has tasted fresh blood, from an actually living human, and even though he had to get it from his archenemy, he didn’t mind too much at the moment.

It was just a little bit, and because this jackass piece of work insisted that he should indulge himself, so Eren promptly lost control of himself. It’s been around thirty minutes, and he finally began to feel full.

He slowly retracted his fangs back into a normal size, closed his mouth, and pulled away from Rivaille’s neck,making a small ‘pop’ sound. He heard a groan come from the hunter, who then shook the bed from him plomping himself on the bed, exhausted. He looked even paler than usual, in fact, too pale. Almost an undead pale.

Eren quickly scrambled from his spot, panic overtaking him as he tried to take a better look at the quiet man.

“He-hey, Ackerman….are you alright there, did I overdue it?!” He asked, concern in his eye. Rivaille stared at the pair of turquoise eyes above him that shone with comfort and a hint of guilt. Oh, how he had longed to see that same expression.

It was the expression that Eren had made during their mission, all those centuries ago.

During that time, Eren would wear the same face when he was worried about if he had made a mistake, or had accidentally injured the raven.

“…don’t worry, I just need some sleep…I’ll be fine tomorrow.” He played with some strands of Eren’s hair, while the said vampire still stared at him uncomfortably, until he finally untangled himself, and went downstairs to get some solid food in the kitchen.

“You should drink some cranberry juice, it’ll help you restore the iron that you’ve lost…” Rivaille lazily blinked and answered with a yawn.

“Yeah, I bought some on my way to the cabin…it’s in the refrigerator, on the top shelf.” Eren nodded at the information and headed downstairs, but not before he closed the door.

 

* * *

 

 

Making his way to the kitchen, he spotted two people near the kitchen counter, Isabel and Farlan, just his luck! He strolled to the refrigerator and opened the door, He searched for a box with a red color, and he found some on the top when he was about to return to Rivaille’s room he heard the voice came from the annoying red hair girl.

“So, you decided to join our dimwit squad?” She asked in a provocative tone, and Eren instantly groaned internally, wondering why the hell he didn’t just shut her mouth for good. He turned his head towards the girl.

She had her left arm slung onto the back of chair, and she was looking at him smugly, while Farlan wisely decided to avert his eyes from the brunette, looking uninterested with the conversation.

“Mind your own business, Magnolia.” He hissed with no venom, too tired to put up with her shit.

“Oh, but it is my business. You decided to join our little family. Well, it’s not like you were actually invited though.” Why couldn’t this girl shut her trap? She never has, not a single second since they first met. God knows what her problem was in the first place.

“I don’t need to answer that. You’ve got eyes and ears, you already know... so, why do I need to entertain a brainless wench like you…” He smirked when he saw how red the girl’s face turned, and how she was already gritting her teeth at the small taunt.

_‘It’ll take you a hundred years, or probably never to beat me in taunting, Magnolia…’_

The girl stood up from her chair, with enough force to make the chair fall backward and hit the floor. She looked pissed, and Eren felt that he wasting his time on talking with the young girl.

“I have no time to talk with an uneducated woman such as yourself Magnolia. I thought all these years of being immortal would teach you to behave like a more civilized human, but I guess not, humph.”When he was about to walk out from the kitchen, he heard a sound of creaking wood.

He turned to see that Isabel had pointed her crossbow at the brunette.

“Let this be a warning to you, Eren Desmond Jaeger…I won’t hesitate to cut your head off, and I’d make sure to stab your heart. If you dare hurt any of my family, let alone use them for your own advantages, just remember that I know who you are and what you are…” How eloquently put.

The huntress was actually threatening him? Laughable.

“Well, I also know who and what you are, Magnolia…you’re supposed to be long dead and six feet under. I don’t even know you well enough to understand whatever the hell your problem is with me from the past.” Eren smirked. If she wants to play a game, she’ll get one.

He could see her green eyes twitch in frustration.

“But I know it’s because of that person, the man who you can never have, because he’s already swore his heart to me…is that the root of this problem? Jealously makes you blind…” And without any warning, an arrow shot out, slightly skimming his right cheek and landing on the wooden wall behind the vampire, making it slightly tinted with his blood.

“ISABEL!” Now it was Farlan’s turn to shout when he saw his fuming cousin trying to hurt the vampire. Eren touched his bleeding cheek with his finger, and stared at the red liquid slowly evaporating like steam. He stared at it for a long moment. But then his eyes suddenly flashed golden with rage, and he lunged at the startled huntress.

He slammed her to the floor, making her head collide with the hard wood, and she groaned, most likely having gotten a concussion.

“You fucking bitch, I was trying to be patient with you but you asked for it!” The brunette started to sharpen his claws and aimed for her heart until he heard a loud growl come from his left side. He turned towards at the dirty blond haired man, who was now crouching on the floor. Like a wolf ready to attack his opponent.

“Let…her…go…” He said in threatening growls, and Eren replied with a hiss.

“EREN! Fuck, let her go, Eren!” It’s Levi’s voice, and in an instant the color of rage-filled golden orbs replaced with a soothing turquoise.

Levi rushed to Eren’s side, trying to soothe the angry brunette.

“Le..vi…?”

“ **WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE!** ” A voice with filled with authority rang out, and it immediately made the two figures feel inferior.

They both slowly turned their heads, only to see a very angry Rivaille with a menacing aura surrounding him. He stared at the three people who were at each other’s throats. Rivaille turned his head towards Levi, looking for an answer but the younger brother shook his head, not knowing the answer himself.

But, he knew that he first needed to make Eren let go of his strong grip on Isabel.

“Eren, explain this situation, this instant.” Rivaille’s voice boomed with a cold tone but his eyes spoke otherwise, holding a deep concern and worry when he saw the brunette’s cheek. Eren was silent and unmoving, still gripping Isabel’s neck, and keeping her on the ground.

“Eren…” he said again.

“I’ll deal with you later, _mutt_ …” Eren sighed, and slowly stood up, before turning to the angry Rivaille and worried Levi.

“I was going to get your juice, but these bitches were looking for a fight. If you want proof, take a look at the arrow on your wall.” Levi turned his head and cursed, while Rivaille didn’t even bother. He just looked from the corner of his eyes and sure enough, from the way his twin cursed, he knew it was damaged.

“Are you hurt?” He asked, holding the brunette’s waist and making it so the smaller one stumbled into his chest.

“Just a scratch.” Rivaille’s breath hitched when he heard that, but managed to hold his temper.

“And I assume, because Isabel initiated the fight, you suddenly went haywire? That’s so unlike you…”

“She threatened me.” Eren huffed and looked the other way.

“And Farlan here was trying to protect her I see?” Levi asked, standing on Eren’s other side, looking for any other cuts. But he already knows that if there were, it would’ve been healed by the vampire’s ridiculous regeneration by now.

“Yes, the mutt hadn’t got the chance to bite my neck…”Eren answered in a distasteful manner, but his eyes showed a warmth when he was speaking to Levi, something he rarely showed to the other twin. Which is confusing, since he spends most of his time with Rivaille.

“I’m glad we made it in time.” Levi said in a relieved tone, and the brunette nodded at him.

The brunette began to question himself, because when he interacts with Levi, he has the same image as Rivaille but something about him makes him feel more comfortable. Although the taller male didn’t show any threat to him, he was more like the innocent version of Rivaille. And the other twin felt threatened with the way the vampire shared his affection to his younger twin, and tightened his grip on Eren’s small waist.

“Come on, let’s get you to the room first, I’ll deal with them later…” He escorted the brunette with his hand still nestled around Eren’s waist. Levi, watching them leave, felt his heart stir and he looked back at his cousins, fixing them with a glare.

“What the hell were you guys thinking, provoking him like that, don’t start with this bullshit. I know Izzy started it, but why couldn’t you just shut her loud mouth for a minute?” He crossed his arms, watching Isabel regain her consciousness by rubbing her head, and Farlan trying to avert his gaze somewhere else.

“I swear if this happens again, me and Rivaille won’t stop him, you know.”

“More like, we will probably help him, by shoving our boots straight up your asses.” Levi then withdrew to his room, ignoring the pleading eyes from his cousins aimed towards his back. He knew for sure, that Rivaille was going to ride their asses tomorrow by making them scrub down the floors until they couldn’t even see their own hands.

 

* * *

 

“Ukh!” Eren was tossed onto the bed, his back slamming into the mattress. He tried to stand but to no avail. When he only used his arms as leverages to support his weight, he saw the dark expression the taller raven was wearing.

“You almost killed my cousin…”Rivaille stated simply, his voice was hoarse, sounding like he had been drinking a glass of sand, making his throat go completely dry.

“I noticed that, here…for your throat.” The brunettes gave the small box of cranberry juice to the hunter who took it graciously, eager to finally ease his thirst. He pulled the straw out and took a small slurp of the juice.

“And before you start anything, she’s the one who initiated that, accusing me of using you guys for my own advantages.” The raven let the vampire keep talking, while taking a sip of his cranberry juice, feeling his headache slowly reduce.

“Which she’s not wrong about…when I see that you guys are no use for me, I’ll be the one who will be chopping heads…” The brunette turned his head towards the window, where he saw the moon’s light shining gently through the window.

He should kill him, no matter what happened in the past, but the view in front of him was too enthralling. He couldn’t look away from Eren, who was smirking evilly at him while sitting on the bed.

The way the moon shone on his pale skin, how the light brightened those eyes, glimmering with mischievousness.

Rivaille knew that he had already fallen deep into sin. And he gladly fell with a smile on his face for this temptress named Eren Desmond Jaeger.

“Then I better do something that will not bore you instantly…” He too shared the same smirk as the vampire, who was now tilting his head in a challenging manner. He raised an eyebrow at him, looking rather interested at what Rivaille had in mind.

“But enough for that, let’s sleep…” The brunette didn’t see it coming, when suddenly Rivaille’s large body launched at him, knocking him down to the mattress, making Eren’s eyes widen in surprise, but also with a hint of a flustered manner. He quickly tried to pry away the larger arms holding his upper torso that were currently holding him immobile.

“What are you trying to do, shithead?!” He growled in annoyance when he felt Rivaille’s smirk on his neck.

“Just asking you to sleep with me…”

“You know I’m a nocturnal creature, Ackerman, and if you don’t know what that means, it’s a being that can’t sleep at night…” He heard a sigh come from the raven, until Rivaille pulled his head from his neck and stared deep into his eyes.

“Then accompany me until I fall asleep…” After saying so, he rested his head on the brunette’s shoulder, snuggling into his neck, enjoying the fragrance of flowers and vanilla. Eren just staring at the ceiling, waiting until he heard a soft snore come from the male on top him, a sign that he had finally lulled to sleep.

The brunette patted his back, and let out a small huff of exasperation.

“What a child you truly are…”

\- ◆ -

“Eren…” He turned away from the fountain to the voice calling him, staring at the man. He was wearing a dark cloak, his stupid hat was nowhere to be found and instead he saw long black hair tied into small ponytail. He truly is handsome.

“What is it,[…]?” He asked the hunter, who just so happened to be his lover.

The hunter grasped both of Eren’s hands firmly, making the vampire tilt his head in confusion.

“Let’s run away together…just the two of us.” He froze, unable to believe the words the hunter had just uttered.

“What…are you saying, where did this come from?” The obsidian eyes were giving him a pleading look, before suddenly returning to its usual cold appearance. “Nothing, forget I’d asked that…”

“Wait, […]!!! Please, […]!” The brunette tried to grasp the retreating figure’s hand, but he felt the darkness slowly eat him until he was nothing.

 

* * *

 

“What’s happening?!” The brunette wearing an aristocrat’s clothing was questioning the chaos that was happening in his castle, where he and his family lived. All the maids and servants were hurriedly running in every direction. He could see the restlessness painted on their pale faces, obviously dreading what was to come.

He managed to grab an arm of one of his maids, and she jumped, startled, but soon relaxed when she saw it was her young master. Eren looked at the swords in her arms, and quickly asked again about the situation.

“We’re preparing for war, Young Master.” She said in a humble tone, despite needing to hurry.

“A war? Against who?”

“The Hunters. The Ackermans, Magnolias, and the Church’s family. They came and proposed a war…” The pair of turquoise eyes widened in shock when he heard his lover’s surname mentioned.

He loosened his grip and the maid bowed slightly before she rushed to the other corridor with her friends.

“Ackerman…what’s the meaning of this…?” He whispered quietly to himself, before quickly heading to the council room, where his Sire and Mistress were.

 

* * *

 

“This is clearly your fault Eren Desmond Jaeger!” A loud voice boomed from every direction, cornering him.

He was standing alone in front of the elders and other vampire aristocrats.

 

Their claws pointed at him, their fangs bared, and their eyes were glowing red with rage, glaring at him with resent. But he ignored them, every spiteful word, every threat of punishment, or forcing him into eternal sleep, he kept walking forward to the elders.

Lord Zackley, who just brushed his beard, stared intensely at the young noble vampire.

“Eren Desmond Yeager… the son of Sire Grisha Desmond Dracula, the grandson of Dracula and his bride, Carla Carmilla Jaeger…” When the older vampire said that, all of the vampires went silent, but still held their hateful glares towards the young vampire.

“Yes…” Eren looked up to the elder.

“If you remember, from the day they let you join their coven as their first son, you pledged your life to follow the rules of a noble vampire.” The elder male paused for a moment, watching the young vampire’s expression and waiting for his answer.

“Yes.”

Then Zackley continued.

“Then you full well know the consequence of this betrayal.” The brunette lowered his head facing the stone floor.

He could hear a faint scream, screaming blasphemy at him. He could hear the loud voice of a woman, and he slowly turned his face to look at the distressed woman.

_‘Carla…’_

“Er…en… I…L…e…o…” He could clearly hear her, and knew what she was going to say, but when he read her lips, his felt eyes widen. How broken those pair of golden orbs looked, when she kept wetting hers with tears.

\- ◆ -

 

Eren opened his eyes to see it was already morning. He could feel the irritating sunlight piercing through his eyes, although he had already closed them.

“Morning sleepyhead…” A cheerful voice came from the other side of the bed, and he looked over to see the taller teen smiling softly at him.

“You do realize that the morning is the time that I should be sleeping?” The brunette narrowed his eyes, and slowly moved to sit up on the bed, glaring daggers at the ravenette, who had already finished showering, judging by his wet hair.

The brunette then slowly walked into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth, when he noticed the taller raven had brought two of each toothbrushes for him, he scoffed at how prepared the taller teen was.

“He even prepared me some clean clothes…” He looked at the clothes and a pair of sweatpants neatly folded near the wash bin. He stripped his dirty clothes and took a shower. Being lost in his train of thought about his previous memory, a loud knock came from the door, waking him from his trance. It’s Rivaille.

“What do you want for breakfast, since… you know…I’m still a bit anemic…” The hunter seemed restless with his awkward question before the brunette replied.

“If you can provide me some raw meat, one that has some of its blood still would be fine. You do not mind if I eat in your room, right?”

“Sure, just make sure you open the window, I don’t want my room to smell like you just butchered someone.” It was a joke, and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the lame humor.

“Shut it, Ackerman, and go eat some pancakes or some shit…” That earned him a loud chuckle from Rivaille.

Then he heard the bedroom door being closed, and he returned to finish washing his brown hair.

“What am I getting myself into…?” He mumbled, leaning against the wall. … The raven smiled when he went downstairs, and soon found Sasha and Mikasa cooking, while Erwin, Connie, and Armin tried to keep Hanji’s attention away from the kitchen. Thank the heavens, who knew what abomination that shitty glasses would make if she joined the girls.

“Rivaille, glad you can join us.” Erwin smiled at the teen, who gave a nod to acknowledge him before he too took a seat next to his twin. Levi was currently sitting quietly with his arms crossed.

“Mornin, lil bro…” “Sup’ Riv…” They exchanged a short greeting and it immediately piqued Connie’s interest.

“Wow, you two really never get along, huh?”

“Once, when he still wet his pants.” Answered Rivaille, and he smirked when he felt the twin beside him stir.

“You wanna say that again, Riv…?” Levi asked in a challenging tone.

“Well, if you want your ass to get kicked again, I’d say go ahead.” The others were looking around uncomfortably, the intimidating aura coming from the twins not abating, until Erwin coughed to gain their attention.

“Boys, boys, can’t you two just settle down and wait for the breakfast?” He said in a fatherly manner, despite his young age, but Erwin had that kind of aura and his personality also fit the bill.

“Fine…” The two black panthers behaved until the food was served.

“Look at those two pussycats, growling like a grumpy big kitty and acting mighty in front of Eren~” Oh, Hanji just loved to make everything troublesome. Every time the twins settled down with their argument, the bespectacled girl just had to ruin the small peaceful moment with a provocative remark.

“Shut it Hanji, before we decide to drown you in the lake, and nobody will ever find your dead body…” And sometimes, her plan backfired on her. Instead of getting the action she anticipated from the twins’ little brawls, she ended up getting her ass kicked by them.

“Like hell we’re gunna let you use us as your source of entertainment, shitty glasses.” Levi scowled, supporting his twin’s threat. The brunette wearing glasses instantly held her hands up as a sign for surrender.

“Okay, okay, don’t kill me, twins, my brain hasn’t fully completed its purpose in the future, I still need it.” She said while smiling widely, making Connie and Armin feel the need to question her parents’ raising abilities.

“Your brain is already rotten, shitty glasses, what do you need it for?” Levi raised his eyebrow in annoyance.

“In fact, the government needs to destroy that brain of yours, before it’ll create something diabolical in the future…” Rivaille wrapped his arm around his twin, ganging up with him to bully the crazy brunette.

“Aww, it’s not fair, Levi you had your evil twin to help you, and I need to think harder to reply to it!” The twins just shrugged their shoulders, obviously not caring.

“I don’t have time for this shit. I’m going to grab something for Eren.” Rivaille went to the kitchen and started to rummage around in the refrigerator.

“Ooh, what’s his favorite food, I wonder? Surely Eren loves something besides blood right? Can I do some experiments or perhaps a quick interview with him, please Rivaille, hm please?” Hanji was begging him, and the raven smirked.

“His favorite is your meat, shitty glasses…” The others froze, shocked and slightly pale at the thought of a certain brunette butchering their bodies and chopping their bones while smiling in ecstasy. They’ve seen how the young vampire loved to break someone’s spine, and possibly rip it off from their skin.

“And I would gladly do the honor of chopping your intestines for him…” Rivaille smiled at her, who slowly backed away towards the couch.

“Buuuhuu, you suck, you just said that because you don’t want me examine him!” She said in a childish manner, and managed to avoid an orange thrown at her.

“Stop playing with the food, brother…” Mikasa brought a tray, with Sasha in tow, who was also bringing a similar tray carrying four plates of pancakes and some syrup.

“Wohooo, food’s hereeee!!!” Hanji was the first to take one of the plates and poured a lot of syrup on it, making Levi wrinkle his brows in disgust.

“You’ll die early if you add any more…” He said, while pouring some maple syrup on his own. Rivaille was about to eat his share, until he noticed that the two of his cousins haven’t come out from their room.

A slight worry plagued his mind, but he decided to ignore it for now, thinking that the two of them were doing some introspection for themselves.

“…” Mikasa looked around the room, and it seemed she was searching for something or rather someone.

“Where’s Isabel and Farlan, they haven’t eaten since last night, right?” She asked, ignoring the brunette that was wolfing down her food in a noisy manner.

“I dunno, haven’t seen them since last night…” Rivaille slammed his foot on his brother’s toes to shut his trap and that earned him a hard elbowing from his twin.

“What do you mean?” Mikasa asked prodding more, and looked at her brothers suspiciously.

“Sigh…Isabel tried to kill Eren again…” They heard the clink of fork against plate stop when the raven shared this information.

“Eren was going to grab some juice for me, since he’s been feeding on my blood.” Mikasa abruptly stood up with horror painted on her face. She was ready to start arguing but Rivaille quickly cut her off. He really didn’t need her nagging and bitching about how stupid his decision was.

“He was just trying to return the favor, but get caught up with Isabel and Farlan, since she provoked him. He return the gesture because you know how Isabel is. She attacked him with her crossbow…you can see the hole behind you.” Mikasa whipped her head around, and sure enough, there was an ugly hole in the wooden wall.

“But why would she do that…? The Izzy I know wouldn’t do something like that, I know her temper but she would never hurt anyone…” Mikasa asked and slowly sank back into her seat.

“Hell if I know, but there’s something that she’s keeping secret from us…” Rivaille said in a low voice, his face solemn. Everyone fell into a gloomy silence, until they heard footsteps coming from the stairs. When they looked up, a certain vampire was standing gracefully with a bored expression, unlike the twins who had the same blank expression and resting bitch face.

The brunette possessed a look as if he had already experienced everything in the world, making him look more stoic, but also very calm and regal.

“Eren…” Rivaille said with a smile, unlike the others who were still a bit uncomfortable with his presence. They all simply decided to keep silent, while the brunette glanced at them for a second before looking back to speak to the taller teen.

“I was wondering when the breakfast would be served…I guess I have to look for something myself.” With that, the brunette suddenly disappeared from their sight, surprising even Rivaille by Eren’s sudden vanishing move.

“Does that mean he’ll go hunting by himself?” Sasha asked when she awoke from her stupor. “I guess so, I mean, he just said so himself…” Hanji replied, until she realized that there was one person missing from their spot.

“Hey, where’s Levi?”

 

* * *

 

“These marks are still fresh…”Eren crouched down to take a good look at some hoof prints, unable to ignore his growling stomach, and heaven forbid he would depend on Rivaille any longer. He decide to get a better view from above, so he jumped and landed on a tree branch, then he proceeded to jump from one branch to another, keeping careful watch of the tracks he was following. He soon saw the target, a young deer, and it was in the middle of feeding, which was perfect for killing. He licked the corner of his lips in amusement.

Just when the deer’s ears were twitching, indicating that it had realized the presence of other beings, it tried to look around, but didn’t bother to look up. This is when Eren launched himself down and managed to kill the deer in one hit.

“Well, it’s not much…but I can still eat its liver and heart…” The brunette said nonchalantly, and proceeded to skin the animal and feed on its bloody meat. The sound of bones crunching and of meat being torn from its limbs sounded out. The brunette didn’t even care about what he looked like, having been drenched in the blood of his prey. He figured he needed to come up with some way to clean himself before going back and being bitched at by Rivaille.

“Not enough…nghh…crunch…not enough…hmm, crunch…” He tasted the metallic bitterness, and the corner of his lips were smeared with blood. His hand went deeper into the deer’s stomach, prodding until he found what he had been looking for.

The heart.

“Tch…it’s not beating anymore, oh well…” He took a large bite from it, savoring its deliciousness when he suddenly heard something come near his position in the brush. A twig snapped, and Eren tensed.

“Who’s there?!” He quickly snapped his head to look at the intruder who had ruined his meal, when he heard a rustling sound from the bushes before a strand of black hair emerged from the leaves. A tall teen with black hair was standing before him, with an uncomfortable look presented on his face.

“Levi…” Eren said in acknowledgement.

“Err, is this a bad time…?”

“Is it that obvious?” Eren replied sarcastically, staring with annoyance at the stiff teen.

“Uh, I’m sorry, I’ll come again later…after you’re done with your uhm, food…” The brunette silently watched the withdrawing figure, and after taking a few more bites of the delicious meat, he wiped his mouth and went straight through the bushes, where the ravenette went.

“Hey…” He found the ravenette was sitting on a large stone, his hands hugging both of his knees and when he saw the vampire, he twitched slightly at the brunette’s gruesome appearance.

“A-are you done?” He asked cautiously. The vampire slightly nodded.

“Yeah, I just hate it when someone interrupts my meal…”

“I’m sorry… I just-” “Yeah, I know you didn’t mean to, it’s not like there’s a sign said “don’t disturb me” in the middle of a forest, right?” The brunette could smell the heavy stench of blood from his body, and he groaned.

“Great, now I need to wash these clothes. That Ackerman will go ape shit on me if he saw me walk into the cabin like this…” He muttered to himself, unknowingly perking Levi’s interest. “There’s a lake up ahead, you can wash yourself in there.”

“…” The two males walked straight towards the direction that Levi had pointed out, and the brunette looked around until he saw a small dock made by wood, and he figured it was made by the Ackerman family for when they wanted to go boating on the lake, and he went there with Levi in tow.

“Ah, thank fuck I still remembered this place, it’s been so long.” Levi smiled reminiscing the past. The brunette didn’t say anything before he peeled his clothes and pants, making Levi almost chock on his spit.

“W-hack-what the fuck are you doing?!” He asked in a hoarse tone, after he managed to cough out his spit. The brunette raised an eyebrow, not feeling bothered with the other male behind him. “Taking a bath, what does it look like?” He asked in a matter of fact tone.

“At least give me some warning for God’s sake!” The raven screeched in horror at how shameless the brunette was in front of him. Hadn’t Eren noticed by now that he had feelings for the vampire, but was trying to suppress it? And now, looking at his naked ass, was not going to help his situation in the slightest.

“We’re both males here, and I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t touch my body because it smells rotten.” And with that he jumped into the lake, leaving a dumbstruck Levi behind. The said male sighed, and sat down his sports bag on the ground.

He zipped it open and grabbed a pair of clothes and a towel, wondering if the brunette needed some spare clothes. Before he went after the vampire, he had gone to his room and packed some clothes, and a towel in case it began to rain and the brunette got wet. He could smell the change of climate, a skill he learned thanks to his uncle Kenny. Kenny had taught him how to survive in almost any place, including in a forest.

“He’s been under the water for minutes now, do vampires need to breathe?” He pondered a while, but a mop of burgundy hair abruptly came up from the water, and he let out a secret sigh of relief.

The brunette wiped a strand of his hair off his face, and the sight of him, dripping wet, managed to leave Levi in awe.

He noticed how slim his waist was, the water making his pale skin glisten. Eren slowly stood up, and Levi couldn’t help but notice the water slowly falling down, making a trail to his crotch.

He looked like an angel.

‘Yeah, angel of death…’He thought grimly, while trying to erase the red tint from his cheeks. The vampire swam towards him, and raised his arms up onto the wood, supporting his body while he curiously looked at Levi’s bag. Eren immediately noticed the normally stoic raven biting his lips in obvious frustration, and he couldn’t help but want to find out why.

“What’s in the bag?” He nodded his head towards the bag, and Levi instantly composed himself and answered.

“Some spare clothes and a bottle of water, you know in case one of us got thirsty or something, and couple bars of chocolate…” Hearing his favorite snack mentioned among the list of things, those pair of turquoise eyes sparkled in excitement.

“What brand?” He asked the raven, who got caught off guard with the sudden childish tone. The vampire leaned close, making him nervous. He made the mistake of peering down at the brunette’s chest, seeing a pair of red nipples protruding deliciously. He gulped, tempted to lick those beautiful nipples, until he head a snap of a finger.

“Oi, eyes up here, _gör*_ …” Eren said in an annoyed tone.

“It’s an uhm…It’s called Ritter Sport …?” The raven glanced at the candy bar, reading the name out loud. He swore he was hallucinating, because the bright smile and those wide eyes made him think there was an eighth wonder of the world.

“Hey, gimme some of that.” He immediately complied and handed the bar of chocolate to the waiting hand. He watched as the brunette impatiently tore the wrapping paper off, and took a large bite, humming in delight as he tasted delicacy.

“You really like chocolate, huh?” He asked.

“It’s the best thing that God has created. Hmph, I suppose you humans deserve some credit on making it more delicious~” The vampire replied in an arrogant manner, but Levi detected a hint of a childish tone.

Levi chuckled at this adorable side of Eren. “I’ll make sure to buy you a lot then…” He said in a rather fond tone, making the brunette look up at him, and the two men just stared into each other’s eyes. The teen could see a slight amount of gentleness and warmth in those pair of oceanic eyes.

He couldn’t help but keep staring at those hypnotizing eyes, until he heard a rustling sound come from the small bushes near them.

They both turned their heads and saw a small brown rabbit pop out. It twitched its nose and wiggled its long ears.

“It’s just a rabbit…” He said in relief. “I should probably get out of the water, I’m clean enough.” He pulled himself out from the water and sat down on the wooden plank, sopping wet. Levi reluctantly turned his head away from the view of Eren’s round ass.

He pushed the bag over to the brunette, who gladly took out the towel and wrapped himself with it. After he felt his skin finally become dry, he took a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt, also digging out a blue jacket inside of the bag. Just like his twin, the grumpy raven was well prepared.

“Hey, I’m done…you can turn around, Mr. prudy pants.” He said in a mocking tone. The raven stood up and turned his body, taking a good long look at Eren. He nodded and took the bag. “Shall we go home now? It’s going to start raining on us if we don’t hurry.” He said in a casual manner, while stretching his hand out to the stunned vampire.

 

\- ◆ -

“What are you doing, come on, let’s go home, little vampy~” He watched the male in front of him smile at him, while opening his palm for him to reach. Eren was an undead, he was supposed to be unable to feel the temperature of other beings, but when this man held his hand, and walked side by side with him….

He felt the most amazing warmth being transferred from the man’s hand into his entire body. It felt like he was a human again.

“[…], _mein leibe_ …” He mumbled, but the other raven managed to hear it.

“What’s wrong, Eren?” He leaned down to take a better look at the pale vampire, with a smile still plastered on his face. The view was so strikingly beautiful, Eren knew he would never see such a sight ever again.

But this man, Levi Ackerman

\- ◆ -

 

“Eren…?”

“…ren…”

“…n…?” “Eren, are you alright?” He snapped back from his flashback, looking up to see the taller teen gripping both of his shoulders, a look of concern on his face.

He blinked numbly before regaining his composure, and in a surprisingly gentle way, he pried off the raven’s clutching hands.

“I’m fine, just remembered something from the past…that’s all, nothing for you to be worried.” Eren said in a reassuring tone.

Seeing that the vampire didn’t want to discuss what had just happened, the raven relinquished his hold on the vampire, but he suddenly felt a drop of water fall down onto nose.

“Shit, it’s raining already…” He unconsciously grabs the cold arm and drags him towards the forest, hoping to find some sort of shelter. The vampire followed him without any protest. They found a vacant cave, and decided to wait for the rain to stop in there.

“It’s raining cats and dogs out there…this will for sure take over an hour…” Levi said resignedly, and he raised his hand to wipe his hair out of his face. He took a look at the vampire standing near him.

Fortunately, they hadn’t been out long enough to soak their clothes. Levi opened his bag and grabbed some matches to light a fire with some sticks lying around in the cave. “Looks like there’s nothing in here, perhaps it’s been empty for years…” The raven said, while tracing his palm on the cave walls. He wanted to inspect further, in case of wild animals, but it looked uninhabited.

“Even though it looks pretty old…there’s something uniquely strange about this cave…” Eren said, gazing at a painting on the cave.

The human teen went closer to him, taking a better look with his flashlight.

“Yeah, I wonder if it someone lived here…but, that’s impossible this is my uncle’s property, and he would’ve gone all ape shit on the poor bastard who trespassed.” The two men left the painted walls to go and start the fire. They sat around the fire facing each other, and Levi outstretched his arms and let the fire warm his cold palms.

The vampire didn’t seem to be very affected by the cold weather.

 _‘Ah…he’s already dead…so that’s why he doesn’t feel any cold or anything…’_ He thought bitterly. It was obvious that the brunette had lived for over a hundred years, with his calm outlook, graceful posture, and noble aura. “Is there anything you want to ask me?” The brunette suddenly turned towards him, successfully catching Levi off guard.

“What?” “You heard me, you looked like you wanted to ask me a question, so ask away.” Eren getured at the raven who was sitting crossed legged on the ground, with both of his hands resting on his thighs.

Levi never thought that the brunette would talk to him, much less answer questions of his. He wondered what kind of question he should ask, trying to find something that the brunette would actually answer.

“Go on, since we’re in the same boat here…” Eren encouraged him, promising to at least vaguely answer. Levi took a big gulp and opened his mouth.

“Uhm…I want to know how old you are…” Fuck. He mentally kicked himself.

Of all the possible questions he could have asked the willing brunette, this was all that he could come up with? The brunette blinked, processing the unusual question from the teen, before he let out a smile.

“Of all the questions you could have asked, this is what you chose?” He chuckled, covering a part of his mouth with the back of his hand. The taller raven found it quite adorable and cute, how the brunette automatically closed his eyes when he laughed.

“Shut it…that’s what crossed my stupid thick skull…” The raven hissed without any venom in it, and the brunette held up one of his hands to stay the annoyed raven from getting even more pissed off.

“Pfft, okay okay, don’t get your balls in a twist, _mein kleine göre_ …” The brunette spoke in German, automatically making the raven flustered. Although he didn’t know what it meant, he couldn’t help but enjoy the sound of Eren’s voice when he spoke another language. “The heck does that mean?” He asked grumpily, but Eren just waved him off.

“Nothing for your little head to be concerned about, now where were we…ah, yes my age hmmm…can’t really remember. It’s been centuries since I awoke from my slumber…” ‘He’s already that old?!’ Levi was dumbfounded.

“Well, I’m around 300, give or take…” He finally answered the raven.

“Wow, you really are an old man. Even my grandpa is younger than you…”

“No shit, _gör_ …in fact, you guys weren’t even born when I was born into this world…talk about how dull that time was.”

“What? No fast food restaurants, cool music, and most importantly, Wi-Fi…?” The raven let out an exaggerated gasp, mocking the older teen.

“Shut it brat, no matter how tempting your era is, mine was still better…”

“Oh, yeah and why is that?” “It’s called being civilized, with proper manners. Something that youngsters these days aren’t aware of…” Eren stated, said just like an old man, causing the human teen to snort. He really is ancient!

“See what I’m talking about? Hmph, no respect for their elders…” Levi let out a snicker, not even realizing that it made him sound like the brat that Eren accused him of being.

“W-well, I’m sorry, gramps if I didn’t find the beauty or point of your precious ‘mannerism’ and shit…” He said, trying to contain his laughter.

“Well, are there any other questions you’d like to ask me?”

“Yeah, why chocolate, and why only Ritter Sport?”

“That’s the first snack that I ever tried when I had awoken. After having been devoid of taste for so long, its heavenly taste made it impossible for me to stop eating it. So while I got accustomed to this new era, it was my main food. It was a good experience after having been asleep for who knows how long.” The brunette crossed his arms and leaned back, looking content.

“Thanks by the way, for the chocolate. I didn’t know you were kind enough to share your food.” Levi swallowed hard when he saw those smiling eyes, not even caring that the brunette didn’t smile too show his gratitude.

“Then…why’re you being nice to me?” He felt that his heart suddenly stopped beating when he saw the glint in the brunette’s eyes, and not in the good way. He saw the brunette’s features darken, his angry eyes glaring straight through him.

As cliché as it sounds, if looks can kill, he would have been melted on the spot. Thank God that wasn’t a real thing, Levi didn’t feel like losing his head right now.

“Don’t get me wrong, child…I hate the Ackermans’ bloodline and all of their children…I’ll destroy them, all of them.” He felt sudden chills freeze him in place, a pang of pain jolted through his bones. The vampire in front of him looked even scarier than when he had seen Eren eating that deer.

The way those beautiful diamond colored eyes turned into a dark red…

That was proof enough of Eren’s deep hatred towards the Ackerman’s. He hated that he had been born as an Ackerman, not because he was a part of Eren’s kill list, but because he couldn’t understand the pain that the brunette was feeling.

Just how many years had passed, for the brunette to finally open his eyes, only to find that everything familiar had changed. Knowing he’ll never be able to recover from whatever the hell his great (fucking great) grandfather did to this ancient creature, he would never be able to understand Eren. Nor would he be able to help and support Eren if he were ever in trouble.

He couldn’t be Eren’s world. They didn’t notice that the rain had already stopped, but Levi did notice, it was already dark. He packed his bag and went out from the mouth of the cave. He looked around, and his eyes finally began to adjust to the darkness in the night. He let out a small sigh, feeling a great chill come over him, and he decided then and there to spend the night in the cave.

“Looks like we have to stay here until morning, I can’t see the path and-”

“But I can.” The brunette said. “Well then I guess you can go home first, and I’ll stay here…”

“And leave you here in the middle of nowhere…?” Levi thought for another solution but none came. So he just suggested staying again.

“So I guess…camping?” The brunette sighed but didn’t protest. “You can sleep in here, I’ll watch over the cave…it’s not like I can sleep anyway, since I’m a vampire.” The human looked reluctant, but took out his sleeping bag anyway.

Seriously, how many items could Levi fit into that bag? Eren was mystified and slightly impressed by Levi’s skill for packing. Eren took a seat on the big rock near the fire, while Levi slept across from him. When he thought that the brunette’s mood was less murderous, he asked again.

“Hey, Eren…?” “Hmm?” The brunette poked the burned wood, making the fire become bigger. The burned twig broke with a loud crack, echoing inside the cave. Eren patiently waited for Levi to speak his mind.

“Why do you do this?”

“I don’t get what you mean, child, speak clearly…” Then Eren heard something he didn’t expect at all. “I mean, _yawn_ …You said that you hated our family, but then why didn’t you kill me when we first met?” The brunette didn’t answer, nor give him a snarky comment, lost in his thoughts. However, when he heard the human speak again, it managed to make him stifle his breath.

“I’m sorry…” Eren felt his body begin to spasm.

 _‘What did he mean by that?!’_ The brunette turned his body towards the already sleeping figure. His widened eyes returned to their normal size, and his ragged breath became steady. He didn’t shake anymore, and walked over to crouch down near the sleeping human. He opened his mouth, but shut it without saying anything, until he finally found his voice again.

“[…] I’m doing this because…” He whispered the last sentence before turning his back towards Levi, again facing the mouth of the cave. Eren sighed, keeping his eyes peeled to make sure they didn’t come to any harm. He slowly walked away, leaving the human behind him, lost in oblivion. The only sounds to accompany him were of the fire slowly diminishing.

 

* * *

 

In another town, called Naraka*, everything was filled with many cars polluting the air, and loud blaring music from each building. A woman with blonde hair tied up into a small bun was walking in a steady pace, a firmness in her step that said she had been trained in the military.

She walked into a long corridor, continuing until she found a large bar where everyone was dressed in black clothes, drinking and dancing like maniacs. She avoided any male or female that asked her for a dance or a drink, and kept walking towards the metal twin doors.

She opened it, barely using any of her strength to open the large, heavy door which normally takes two or more people to open it. Unlike the previous bar room that she just passed by, the room she walked into was made from many precious metals and irons, completely safe, and impenetrable.

She knocked on a door, which opened to reveal a male with a thin mustache and black hair, sitting in his chair while examining some papers on his desk. She could see the exhaustion in the man’s eyes, the man whom she called Leader.

“Report, sir!” She saluted, presenting herself in front of the male.

“So, what is the situation, Leonhardt?” The woman flipped her phone open, and scrolled down to find the correct data.

“According from the Intel we’ve gathered, it looks like they’ve found a large groups of kids from SINA University, currently residing in Kenny Ackerman’s cabin, called the Weaverbird Nest.”

“Is the vampire named Jaeger also one of these teenagers?” The woman could only nod without answering, and that was enough for the male in front of her to smirk.

“Very well, you and your team may proceed with the mission, Leonhardt.” The blonde haired girl closed her eyes and saluted again, before she excused herself.

She closed the door in front of her, and soon found three figures waiting for her, two males and one woman.

“Sooo~ he’s letting us to go on a mission now?” The girl with auburn hair and eyes like a cat grinned at her.

“Yes, now gear up, we’re leaving in 30 minutes.” The other males nodded before leaving the two girls standing n the corridor.

“I can’t wait to meet this noble vampire, the oh-so-powerful Eren Desmond Jaeger~” The girl with wavy auburn hair purred in delight, before also moving to her personal weaponry room.

“…This is going to be a tough mission…” The blonde haired woman mumbled, before she too followed her comrades, preparing to start her task.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP, I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE IT AND KEEP WAITING FOR THIS LOUSY WRITER <3
> 
> This chapter focuses on Levi/Eren relationship's progress actually~
> 
> Art By: Me of course, but I think, I'm a bit rusty, huh? welp, I'll do it better again next time X3

**Author's Note:**

> H-How was it? was it good or not?
> 
> also, i don't have any beta reader so, yeah..many mispelled and errors everywhere #cries  
> in the next chapter Rivaille will show up and Armin also Mikasa will get suspicious about Eren's diet eating program, cause seriously, he only eats chocolate on this episode.
> 
> Undertakerla, i hope you like it.


End file.
